Reborn Oneshots
by largofan
Summary: Over half way to my goal of 500, each short has a pairing and a kiss and please read all of them before you request!
1. Chapter 1

Largofan: Wow, it's been awhile sense I've posted anything, and I've invited

Gaou: She means kidnapped and threatened

Largofan: A canon character to do the disclaimer, everyone, please say Hi to Naito Longchamp, of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, my new obsession

Longchamp: Yo yo! -does weird hand gesters-

Largofan: -pats Longchamp on the head- This is my first time writting fanfiction for KHR, and if you want me to write more, make requests! Okay Champ-chan! Do the disclaimer.

Longchamp: Don't own, don't sue, no money! Peace!

Largofan: That sums it up, and now on with the LongchampxTsuna!

Longchamp: EH!?

Kaku: -pats Longchamp on shoulder- just be glad this is ffn and not aff

- Start -

It all started with Longchamp wanting to do something together with Tsuna, and Reborn had suggested they drink together, and gave them some sake before disappearing to do who knows what. Longchamp of course happily guzzled down the sake, and got Tsuna to drink some.

It only takes a few minuts for Tsuna to figure out why Reborn suggested drinking, Longchamp was leaking all sorts of information about the Tomaso family, and a lot of his own embarrassing stories. Tsuna sits quietly and listens to it all, letting Longchamp lean on him, and of course, keep drinking.

It isn't until about Midnight that Tsuna is really taken by surprise by Longchamp's confessions. "You -hic- know Tsu-chaan, -hic- I really dun like dem -hic- girls I go -hic- out with, -hic- or girls period -hic-." Longchamp says and Tsuna looks at him in surprise. "Really?" He asks. "Not at all, -hic- I'm a fag -giggle- And ya know who I'm n love wit?" Longchamp asks and Tsuna blushes and shakes his head. "No." He replies and Longchamp girns. "Silly -hic- Tsu-chan, it's -hic- you." He says and kisses a shocked Tsuna before passing out.

Poor Longchamp woke the next morning with a pounding headache, an upset stomach, and an angry Vongola family out for his blood for stealing Tsuna's first kiss.

- End -

Longchamp: What!? I'm not gay!

Largofan: I know, but it popped into my head when I was rereading the series, and I just had to get it out

L: anyway, since Largo-chan is starting this one-shot series, make requests for pairings, they can be yaoi, yuri, or het, Largo-chan doesn't have a pairing she doesn't like yet

Hisoka: And please use here names and not the number system -heart- Largo-chan doesn't know all the numbers yet -club-


	2. Chapter 2

Largofan: Hello everyone! Today we have Tsu-chan! Who I didn't kidnap! -hands a wad of bills to Reborn for bring Tsuna-

Tsuna: Eh, why am I here?

Largofan: To do the disclaimer silly, but first, I would like a moment of silence for my little ducky Elly, who passed away.

-moment of silence-

Largofan: Okay, do the disclaimer Tsu-chan!

Tsuna: Eh? Don't own, don't sue, no money.

Reborn: Yeah, or you'll regret it -fingers gun-

Largofan: Heh he, yeah

- Start -

"Go ahead and do what ever you want with me." Tsuna says after getting shot with the desolation bullet. Hibari stands there for a minute and looks around before clobbering Longchamp with his tonfa and throwing the other at the sniper, knocking him out before grabbing Tsuna and hurrying to a broom closet, dodging other students.

Hibari smirks, and Tsuna, the desolation bullet wearing off, starts to get nervous as he's pinned to the wall by Hibari. "I think I will do what ever I want with you." He says before crushing his lips against a very surprised Tsuna's. The kiss goes on for a few minutes, with Tsuna just starting to participate at the end.

Hibari breaks the kiss and nips Tsuna's lower lip. "Delicious." He says before leaving a very confused Tsuna in the closet.

- End -

Largofan: -giggles- Well, I guess Hibari's out of the closet, eh?

Hisoka: -chuckles- Hai, and it would appear Tsu-chan is still in the closet

Tsuna: -blushing- I'm not gay

Reborn: Hmm, but that would be a good way to increase the loyalty of your men. Come on Tsuna, you have work.

Largofan: Can I watch? -gets shot at by Reborn- Is that a no?

Kaku: Correct, Largo.


	3. Chapter 3

Largofan: Lol, one of my reviewers gave me the idea for this, not sure if she wanted it to being a pairing or not, but it gave me the idea for this story

L: and for our guest disclaimer reader, we have Shamal, who Largo-chan found passed out drunk on the streets

Shamal: Eh? I just have ta read thish? dun own, no money, dun shue -hobbles over to Largo and tries to grope her only to get her foot in his face and then thrown out by Gaou-

Largofan: Okay, now on with the story!

- Start -

Shamal was, once again, completely drunk, and Reborn had called him over to watch Tsuna, who was sick with the flu, and Reborn had to go off some where, Tsuna and Shamal didn't know where. Shamal had though he'd get to flirt with some of the cute girls that seemed to attach themselves to Tsuna. What Shamal didn't know is that when Tsuna got sick, no one could be around him due to how contageous he was, except, maybe, Shamal because of his weird immune system.

So Shamal sits with Tsuna, who's in a cocoon of blankets in the bathtub because he couldn't be that far from the toilet, making sure Tsuna had plenty of liquids unless Shamal wanted Reborn to seriously kill him if he didn't. What Shamal didn't count on was the fact that when Tsuna got this sick, he halucinated, so when Tsuna got done throwing up and was awake, he looked at Shamal, pointed and laugh.

"Haha, it's a tako (octopus in Japanese, it can also mean something along the lines of pervert)!" Tsuna says and Shamal frowns as Tsuna comes over to him and tugs his hair, or what Tsuna thinks is one of the tako's legs before kissing the taco on the head before collapsing back into his cocoon of blankets.

Shamal is shocked for a second and watches Tsuna, taking note of how cute and girly looking the boy looked with his checks all fever flushed and Shamal shurgs, leans down, and steals a semi lucid Tsuna's first kiss, while Tsuna mutters something about tako.

Shamal gets his the next day though, when he, for the first time, gets the flu and has to hide out from Reborn who some how knew what he did, and is out for his blood.

- End -

Largofan: Hehe, Shamal got his just desserts in the end

Hisoka: He did -spade- -day dreams about stealing his dear ripening apples first kiss and much more-

Largofan: -sweatdrops- Stop it! No raping Gon fantasies! -hides behind Gaou-


	4. Chapter 4

Largofan: -super tired-

L: -gives her redbull and orange juice-

Largofan: -drinks and wakes up a little more- Okay, and now onto the next one, I have invited

Kaku: She means broke out of prison

Largofan: Mukuro to do the disclaimer, go ahead Kuro-chan!

Mukuro: Kufufufufu, largofan doesn't own KHR, so don't sue her, she has no money

Largofan: Sad but true, now on with the story!

- Start -

Tsuna liked to think it all started when they first met in the woods, while he was looking for Fuuta (giggles pervertedly, way to much time in /d/), Mukuro knew it started when Tsuna became the 10th Vongola, officially, and pulled enough strings to get him freed form his prison, dispite what Reborn said about remembering what Mukuro did to him.

While he was in prison, witnessing everything through his cute little Chrome, he realized that the world wasn't all bad like he had thought, and Tsuna was the main reason that opinion changed, especially when Tsuna not only freed him, but found Chrome the actual organs that she needed, cause he couldn't keep up the illusionary ones forever, but I'm getting off on a tangent.

The day Mukuro was freed from his prison, the first face he saw was Tsuna's, and for some reason it was more beautiful then anything else. So while Ken and Chikusa where holding him up because his muscles had deteriorated, he leans forward and kisses a slightly more mature looking Tsuna on the lips. "Arigato, koibito." He whispers hoarsely and his friends carry him out of the room, leaving a blushing Tsuna to follow.

- End -

Largofan: Meh, that was kinda sappy, ne?

Kaku: -nods- and no more mentioning /d/

Largofan: -pouts- fine


	5. Chapter 5

Largofan: Omg, it's my first Het pairing, Whoot! And 'To Wong Foo, thanks for everything' is on!

L: I still don't see your obsession with this movie

Largofan: -shocked- Cause it's Wesley Snipes, Patrick Swayze, and John Leguizamo all in drag! They're Okama!

Kaku: Is that why you like dressing us up in drag?

Largofan: -giggles- maybe, lol, this is my favorite part! Wesley Snipes going 'do you like my nails?' before digging them into that punks groin and teaching him a lesson

Gaou: Your getting off track

Largofan: I am, sorry, well, Take-chaan!

Yamamoto: -laughs- Time for me to do the disclaimer?

Largofan: -nods-

Yamamoto: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Haru didn't know when she stopped loving Tsuna, and started loving Yamamoto, with his bright sunny grin and sweet attitude. She didn't know, but she didn't mind, cause it was obvious that Tsuna was in love with Kyoko.

When Haru confessed to Yamamoto, he laughed and smiled, like always, and then slung an arm around her shoulders. "Guess I'm lucky then, I get a cute girlfriend, want to go and get some sushi?" He asks. "Eh, sure." Haru says and hugs him.

Their first kiss doesn't happen for another week, at one of Yamamoto's games, He had just helped win the game for his team and his teammates where all clapping him on the back as Haru pushes her way through. Yamamoto grins, takes her in his arms, and kisses her to the cat calls from his teammates

Haru really doesn't care, and thinks she can easily get used to this.

- End -

Largofan: I think that ones pretty good

Hisoka: For being het and not having any thing overly weird, yep -diamond-


	6. Chapter 6

Largofan: Yosh, and another Het!

Chrome: Anou, why am I here? Mukuro-sama said you'd tell me.

Largofan: Your my guest disclaimer... er -shifty eyes- Just read the sign

Chrome: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

Largofan: Good

- Start -

When Tsuna became the official head of the Vongola family, the first thing he did was find Chrome actual organs, going so far as to get them illegally when all the legal channels fail him, which makes Reborn proud. Chrome never expected Tsuna to go to such lengths for her, though Mukuro-sama said she should have, though he wouldn't tell her why.

After the operation, which had been a success the first person Chrome sees when she opens her eyes is Tsuna, and he's smiling. "Boss." She says softly. "Call me Tsuna Chrome, how are you feeling?" He asks. "Mm, fine, I suppose." She replies and still couldn't get over the fact that she had real organs now, and it wasn't a dream. "That's good, Shamal says that your body has accepted the organs, you'll have to be on some medication for a while, but that's it." Tsuna says, taking Chrome's hand, and she blushes.

There is silence for a few minutes and then Tsuna clears his throat. "Eh, Chrome-chan, when you get out of the hospitial. will you let me take you out to dinner... like a date?" Tsuna asks and Chrome blushes. "A-ah, sure, bo... I mean Tsuna." She says and Tsuna smiles, getting the confidence to kiss Chrome.

The kiss is cut short by a 'kufufufu' and the 2 break apart, red faced and nervous. "I suggest you leave that for your date Tsunayoshi-san." He says and Tsuna nods. "S-See you Chrome." Tsuna says before fleeing to the sound of 'kufufufufu' coming from Chrome and Mukuro.

- End -

Largofan: Yosh, done, and just so ya'll know, I don't do angst and character death, they depress me

Hisoka: And we wouldn't want that

Chrome: -blushing-


	7. Chapter 7

Largofan: And back to yaoi

L: Are you disappointed?

Largofan: No, it's just this pairing has 2 kinda semeish characters in my mind, so I had to think about it for a while

Kaku: Yeah, like 10 seconds

Largofan: -smacks Kaku- And here's Squalo with the disclaimer

Squalo: Don't own, don't sue, no money. Can you untie me now?

Largofan: -throws Squalo out of the hide out and to Xanxas-

- Start -

Squalo didn't know how or why he was training with the damn sword brat, but he was, and the brat was learning his techniques after only seeing them once, which Squalo hated to say impressed him.

It was during one of these training sessions that 'it' happened. 'It' being what Squalo called it, which always made the damn sword brat laugh.

The day had been going normally, with Squalo had been doing what he did every day, trying to shed as much Yamamoto's blood as he possibly could, and Yamamoto blocking, and studying his every move. Squalo had been going in for an attack and the damn sword brat did some weird move that ended up with Squalo going sprawling out on top of him, and straddling his hips, both their swords going flying, and their lips meeting. Yamamoto grins into the kiss, Squalo's silvery hair forming a privacy curtain around the 2.

Squalo wrenches away from Yamamoto, swearing and storms off to the sound of Yamamoto laughing

- End -

Largofan: lol, hope no one wanted this to be romantic

Gaou: Well, you didn't even if they did.


	8. Chapter 8

Largofan: Whoot! I gots more requests!

Kaku: That's good, other wise your a lazy bum

Largofan: -hits Kaku- Not nice -pulls in Xanxas who's wrapped in chains-

L: Why chains?

Largofan: He's a pyro, would have burned ropes. Okay Xanxas, do the disclaimer

Xanxas: -Scowls- don't own, don't sue, no money.

Largofan: -has Gaou throw him out of the bomb shealter-

- Start -

In the Varia, it was known that the more the boss liked you, the more stuff he threw at you, and the more he respected you, the more he hurt you. It was also known in the Varia that Squalo was the closest thing to a friend that their boss had and the closest thing they had to a second in command.

So, obviously, when the majority had a problem with their boss, they sent Bel to Squalo to talk to Xanxas, today, the problem this time was that there was something wrong with the water, they didn't have soft water. Since Squalo also was having problems with it.

As usual, Xanxas greeted Squalo with a shot glass thrown at his head, Squalo dodged and sashad into the room. "Heeeeey, boss, there's something wrong with the water." Squalo says and Xanxas scowls, he didn't like water, he had been frozen for 8 years, ice was a form of water, so therefore, Xanxas didn't like water, which normally lead to the other Varia members complaining to Squalo about the smell, but I digress. "So what am I supposed to do about it?" Xanxas growls, throwing a near by book end at Squalo's head. "Have someone come look at it, we get funding for that." Squalo says. "Che, why should I?" Xanxas asks and Squalo scowls, walking over to his boss and making Xanxas feel his hair. "Because! Feel my hair! It took me forever to wash it and get the shampoo out and it's still isn't as nice as it normally is!" Squalo shouts angrily, and then shouts in surprise when Xanxas tangles his fingers into Squalo's hair and yanks it so Squalo falls into his lap.

"What the he..." Squalo shouts before Xanxas shuts him up by sealing his mouth over Squalo's. When Xanxas breaks the kiss, Squalo is shocked into silence and just sitting there blinking. Xanxas smirks and fills out the form for more water salt as Squalo sits quietly in his lap.

- End -

Largofan: lol, Xanxas learned how to shut Squalo up

Kaku: -reads the short again and kisses Largo-

Largofan: -blushes and smacks Kaku- You where trying to get me to shut up weren't you!?


	9. Chapter 9

Largofan: -has tied Kaku up and hung him up, upside down-

L: I take it you are still mad at Kaku?

Largofan: Yep, he can stay there for a while. Dino-chan!

Dino: Eh, yes?

Largofan: Do the disclaimer please.

Dino: don't own, don't sue, no mon-OW! Enzio! -was bitten-

Largofan: That's why I like ducks, when they bite you, it doesn't hurt.

L: What about chickens?

Largofan: They went canniable on me and started eating the meat birds, I've isolated them and they're now doing what male prisoners do to each other.

- Start -

Dino was thrilled when he heard that his old friend Squalo was going to be staying with him for a while because he had a price on his head and his family wanted him to have a body guard, and who better then an assassin for protecting someone from an assassin?

Squalo wasn't as happy, because Dino kept hanging all over him and Dino's stupid turtle kept chomping on his hair. "Ah, Enzio likes you!" Dino says and Squalo glares at him. "If biting is how it shows it likes me, I don't want to be liked." Squalo says and Dino pouts and pecks Squalo on the lips. "Well, I kiss the people I like, do you still not want to be liked?" Dino asks and Squalo goes a little red and grumbles something before shoving Dino off him and storming off.

- End -

Dino: -Laughs- So true, so true -wraps an arm around Largo and pecks her on the cheek- Your a pretty funny girl Largo-chan!

Largofan: -blushes-

Kaku: Why isn't he being beat up and hung upside down?

Largofan: Cause he didn't kiss me to get me to shut up. -hits Kaku with a stick-


	10. Chapter 10

Largofan: -eye twitches- that pampers commercial was creepy -hides behind Dino who's still hanging around-

Dino: -Hides behind Romario- I agree

L: It is designed to get people to buy pampers, especially mothers

Largofan: I know, but it's still creepy! Yamamocchan!

Yamamoto: Ahaha, time to do the disclaimer? Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna had always liked Yamamoto, Yamamoto was his first friend outside of the mafia world, even though it was the mafia that had made them become friends. So, when Reborn and Gokudera had to go to Italy to have their weapons fixed after Giannini the younger had messed them up, leaving Tsuna and Yamamoto alone, which was nice, and Tsuna even got to go to see one of Yamamoto's games, which Yamamoto was thrilled about.

After the game, which Yamamoto helped win, of course, Yamamoto strides over to Tsuna, his confidence pretty high. "Ya know Tsuna, your cute, and I really like you. Go out with me?" Yamamoto asks and Tsuna blushes. "Eh, ah, sure." Tsuna replies and Yamamoto kisses him. "Great! Ahahaha."

- End -

Largofan: This ones kinda lame.

Dino: A little -huddled up with Largofan behind Romario because they're watching a scary show.


	11. Chapter 11

Largofan: Only 2 more to go for today! Whoot!

Dino: That's awesome, but who's the disclaimerer?

Largofan: I already had Tsuna and Xanxas do the disclaimer, so I don't have one

Hisoka: I'll do it -heart- Don't own, don't sue, no money -diamond-

Largofan: Good job Hisoka-chan!

- Start -

Xanxas would blame it on the fact he was still depressed because he lost to Tsuna, and drunk, and Tsuna had to come get him because the Varia members didn't want to get hurt. So there little Tsuna was, alone with a very drunk Xanxas, and escorting him home, and chattering mindlessly because he was more then a little scared. Xanxas on the other hand, was getting annoyed with the noise, and did the only thing he could do to shut Tsuna up and not hurt him. Xanxas picked up the smaller, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him hard. Tsuna was in shock, and shut up, and Xanxas liked the kiss, so flung Tsuna over his shoulder and hurried home, no one dared go near Xanxas' room after that.

- End -

Dino: -laughs- And here I though it'd be Gokudera who'd deflowered Tsuna

Largofan: Really? Was it Romario who deflowered you, Dino-chan? -smirks-

Dino: -blushes- no, it was Squalo

Gaou: You mean that old, one armed chick?

Largofan, L, Hisoka, and Kaku: -shake heads and laugh-


	12. Chapter 12

Largofan: -yawn-

Dino: I never knew how busy some of you fan authors are Largo-chan

Largofan: Thanks -hugs Dino- I am busy

L: She is, especially when she gets requests

Largofan: Yep, but it makes me happy, disclaimerer!

Gokudera: -Frowns- don't own, don't sue, no money bastards

- Start -

Gokudera had always loved his boss, who wouldn't? Tsuna was cute and humble and just over all a good guy, and Gokudera knew he stressed his boss out, so when he heard that people give the ones they love chocolate for valentines day, especially home made chocolate. So Gokudera got to work the night before and while his chocolates didn't look the prettiest, they tasted good.

On Valentines day, Gokudera goes right up to the Tenth, in the crowded class room and gives Tsuna his chocolates. "I really love you tenth!" Gokudera says loudly and everything goes quiet, all eyes watch the 2 and Tsuna goes red. "Anou... Arigato, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna says. "Kiss him!" A familiar voice says and Tsuna sees Reborn in a wig and girls uniform. Gokudera darts forward though and kisses Tsuna, to many catcalls and jeers. Though when someone shouts 'Get a room fags!' Gokudera breaks the kiss and helps Reborn beat the guy.

- End -

Largofan: Whoot! Done with another one!

Dino: Yay!

Gokudera: I kissed the 10th!


	13. Chapter 13

Largofan: I'm back!

Dino: Yep, and your swelling is going down

Largofan: I had a bad allergic reaction to something, the doctor, my mom, and I can't figure out what, but I'm on roids and antihistamines, and the swelling has gone down enough so I can see clearly.

L: If you need an example, just imagin child I-pin

Largofan: Yeah, but I'm getting better, and I can type. -points Basil toward the cue card-

Basil: Don't own, don't sue, no money?

Largofan: Yep, good job

- Start -

Tsuna hated training for the ring battle, he hated the fact that there was a ring battle in the first place and all of his friends where getting put in danger, and that was the only reason he was training anyway, and he really hated having to hurt Basil

As Tsuna was shot by the dying will bullet, his dying will flame appeared. "Rawr! Kiss Basil as if I where to die!" I shouts, shocking Basil, Reborn, and Iemitsu. Tsuna stalks up to Basil, grabs his shoulders, and kisses him. When he pulls away, Reborn hits him with the 1 ton reversal hammer. "That was unexpected, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn says to his unconscious pupil as Basil faints from shock

- End -

Largofan: Done -looks at request list and hangs head-

Hisoka: 1 down, more to go Largo-chan! -heart-

Dino: Yep, your pretty popular Largo-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Largofan: Alright, onto the next one

Dino: Whoot! And it's a continuation

Largofan: Yep, and since I didn't want to have to bribe Reborn again, and Mukuro has Chrome doing something, I'm making Romario do the disclaimer

Romario: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It was a month before Chrome was recovered enough from her surgery to go on her date with Tsuna, who, after getting talked to by Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa, was very nervous. Chrome spends the day shopping with I-pin, Haru, who was dating Yamamoto, and Kyoko, who was dating, dun dun dun, Hibari!, who help her pick out a nice date outfit, while they're tailed by the Kokuyo boys.

By the time it's time for her date, Chrome is dressed in a black, cocktail dress, and her hair is down, and not in it's normal pineapple style, and Tsuna, of course, is in a suit, though this one is white, with a black shirt, and white tie, very monochorme. Tsuna takes Chrome first to a nice restuarant, and then a boat ride on one of the Vongola yachts to admire the clear night sky. Chrome blushes as she sits next to Tsuna, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, wearing his suit jacket, cause she had gotten chilly, and he had given it to her, and sipping on some wine. Chrome likes how, while a little extravegant, normal it all is, and how for a while, she can just pretend like Tsuna isn't her Boss, and he isn't a mafia don.

As the return, Tsuna turns to Chrome and kisses her. "I hope you had a good time Chrome-chan." He says and Chrome, rests her head on his shoulder, he was now taller then her, and hugs his waist. "I had a great time Tsuna-kun." She replies as she spots Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa waiting on the pier for her. Tsuna chuckles nervously and Chrome giggles, pecking him on the cheek and returning his jacket before getting of the yacht, with help from Mukuro.

- End -

Largofan: Fluff! And overly protective nii-sans Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa!

Dino: lol, yep, and you're right, the Vongola do have multiple private yachts, very nice touch

Largofan: -sighs- It must be nice being rich.


	15. Chapter 15

Largofan: Gah, I feel like the list isn't shrinking.

Dino: It is, don't worry

Largofan: I hope so, anyway, a reader made this request as a joke, but now it's stuck in my head and I just have to do it, and now, the disclaimer

Lambo: -picking his nose- I can't read yet.

Gaou: -whispers something in Lambo's ear-

Lambo: Don't own, don't sue, no money, or the great Lambo will kill you!

Largofan: -gives Lambo candy-

- Start -

It was all an accident, Hibari had been taking a nap in the reception room, Lambo was searching for Reborn to try and kill him, and of course, since Lambo is loud, he woke up Hibari, who immediately hit him. Lambo, senseing he was in trouble, used the 10 year bazooka as he flung himself at Hibari. Needless to say, Hibari was exteremly surprised when out of the cloud of smoke, came not the little calf, but a herbivore about his age, and since he was surprised, he was slammed into by the 15 year old Lambo, and, not surprisingly, kissed, since the older Lambo had been about to kiss a girl. Needless to say, when the older Lambo found that no, he wasn't kissing the cute blond girl, but Hibari, he is shocked and scared and leaps away from Hibari.

"S-Sorry!" Lambo says, inching toward the door as Hibari sits up, a rather sinister glint in his eyes and licks his lips before turning to the camera as Lambo turns into a T-bone steak. Hibari gives the thumbs up. "Beef, it's what's for dinner." He says as Lambo runs for it. "Get back here you stupid cow! I'll bite you to death!" Hibari growls out, chasing after Lambo.

- End -

Largofan: I couldn't help it, I know it's lame! -laughs-

Dino: -laughing-


	16. Chapter 16

Largofan: I gots chips

Dino: -steals a chip- Yep, and I managed to get Hibari here

Hibari: -getting a free meal out of it- The herbivore Largofan gets no money from writting this drivel, she has no money, so don't sue her or I'll bite you to death.

Largofan: Hey! I'm a fox! Not a herbivore!

Hibari: Shut up or I'll bite you to death

Largofan: -bites Hibari-

Hibari: !

- Start -

Yamamoto knew he was dead the second he realized which room he had just hit a baseball into, through a window, breaking it, it was the reception room. Yamamoto's team mates bow there heads and are silent as he walks by to go and get the ball, they all knew he was going to die as well.

Yamamoto slowly goes to the reception room and knocks on the door. "Come in." He hears Hibari say and slowly opens to door, seeing Hibari sitting at his desk, tossing the baseball up and down, up and down. "Ehehehe, sorry about that Hibari, guess all that training is paying off, eh?" Yamamoto says and watches as Hibari stands up and slowly walks over to him. "So you where training to destroy school property?" Hibari asks. "What? No! I was training to hit a home run! And that would have been a home run." Yamamoto replies as Hibari stands right in front of him. "I see, so you where training to improve the reputation of the schools baseball team." Hibari says, and Yamamoto goes with it. "Yeah, hahaha, and we kinda need the ball back, we don't get a lot of funding, so can't buy a lot of equipment." Yamamoto says, holding out his hand. Hibari drops the ball in his hand before grabbing the front of Yamamoto's uniform and kissing him. "Good luck, if you win your next game by 10 points, I'll arrange for the baseball club to get more funding. Now leave." Hibari says. "Eh, a-alright!" Yamamoto says and hurries back down to the field, telling his team.

What Yamamoto didn't know was that Hibari would then take the funding from the baseball team in order to fix the broken window.

- End -

Hibari: -had his Tonfa's stolen by Largofan and has a bite mark now- Like I would kiss the baseball herbivore.

Largofan: It was what the reader requested, so I wrote it. Your in the next one as well, except it's het

Kaku: -still hasn't been let down from the ceiling- Can I be untied now?

Largofan: -gives Hibari his tonfa's- That stupid Giraff said that the Disiplinary committee was weak.

Hibari: -beats Kaku-


	17. Chapter 17

Largofan: -let Kaku down after Hibari was done beating him and bribed Shamal into bandaging him.- Onto the next short!

Dino: Yeah! My student is popular!

Hibari: -scowls and hits Dino- I'm not your student

Largofan: anyway, Gaou, do the disclaimer.

Gaou: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Since he had first seen her defending the Namimori dojo, Hibari had been interested in the chinese girl, but he hadn't seen her again. At the summer festival, when he sees her in her Kimono, he makes his move. "What's your name?" He asks and she blushes. "I...I... I love you Hibari-san!" She stammers and kisses him before rushing off. Hibari stands there stunned and then licks his lips, before going looking for her, he doesn't find her though.

- End

Dino: That sucks.

Largofan: I can't really help it, I couldn't make it to long, because it's not like they can actually have a relationship at the minute.

L: It would be illogical, she should have confessed to the Hibari of her own time

Largofan: -nods in agreement-


	18. Chapter 18

Largofan: Alright! I'm on another one-shot marathon, I'm going to try and get half the list done!

Dino: she means about 6 or 7 cause she has 13 requests

Larogfan: Yep, and for the disclaimer, I invited

Hisoka: She means bribed Xanxas to send -club-

Largofan: Everyone's favorite prince, Belphegor to do the disclaimer

Belphegor: By royal decree, you all shall not sue Largofan, because she is not making money from this, and is but a poor peasant

Largofan: Sad but true

- Start -

Belphegor had always known he wasn't attracted to women, they where to weak, and even worse, they might think they're prettier then him. So, when Tsuna, who was forced by Reborn into letting the Varia stay at his house to get to know them better, said that Belphegor had really nice hair, Belphegor decided that being the heir to the Vongola equated Tsuna to be on the same level as him, so there fore, Tsuna was worthy of his attentions. "Thank you." Bel says before kissing Tsuna on the lips, and then having to run as Gokudera starts trying to kill him.

- End -

Belphegor: I suppose that is true. -leaves-

Largofan: Looks like Tsuna has another person molesting him

Dino: -nods- I'm glad you didn't meet Reborn when he was my teacher


	19. Chapter 19

Largofan: Eh...

Dino: Largo-chan is confused on how to do this pairing.

Largofan: -nods- Mainly because we don't know to much about this character besides that he has a flower fetish, but oh well! -rips hole in space and pulls Byakuran through it- Read that sign.

Byakuran: -confused- Don't own, don't sue, no money?

Largofan: -throws Byakuran back through hole and closes it- on with the story

- Start -

It all started at a conference between the mafia families, Tsuna, who was now 17, had grown into his own, and attracted many admires, including the heir to the Gesso family, Byakuran. On the second day of the conference, Byakuran brings a bouquet of white roses, and gives them to Tsuna with a flourish, before kissing Tsuna on the cheek. "Please except my feelings." Byakuran says. "Eh, I'm sorry, but I'm already in a relationship." Tsuna says and a few of the other mafia heads chuckle at Byakuran's lack of knowledge, since it was common knowledge in the mafia that the 10th Vongola was not only straight, but also had 3 lovers.

Byakuran goes red. _I'll get you for this, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo!_

- End -

Dino: -chuckles- so that's why Byakuran wants to destroy the Vongola?

Largofan: Yep, hell hath no fury like that of a person scorned


	20. Chapter 20

Largofan: And moving on, we have another White spell person

Dino: Yeah? Yesh, what's with these fan girls?

L: -shakes head as he eats cake- Don't try to understand the fangirls, they are mysterious beings.

Largofan: -nods- Yep, any way, I kidnapped

Hisoka: She means invited -heart-

-everyone pauses-

Largofan: What ever, Irie Shouichi to do the disclaimer

Shouichi: Don't own, don't sue, no money

Largofan: Yep, now on with the short.

- Start -

The second Tsuna got back to the present from 10 years in the future, the first thing he did was contact Shouichi. "E-Eh?" Shouichi says when he sees Tsuna at his door step. "I-I just wanted to say sorry, about what happened, and when you get older, get in contact, and Reborn will give you a good paying job." Tsuna says and then gives Shouichi a peck on the cheek and a business card before scurrying off. Shouichi blushes and puts the business card in a safe place, he was definately going to get in touch with them when he was older.

- End -

Largofan: Ta da, this way, nothing bad will happen in the future.

Dino: That would be pretty smart

Shouichi: -blushing-


	21. Chapter 21

Largofan: Whoot! 3 down!

Kaku: And 10 to do

Largofan: -deflates and then hits Kaku, who really is abused- Shut up, I'm doing good, I might even try to get them all done

L: moving on, because I'm sure the readers don't care, Largofan lured I-pin here with cake and stole the 10 year bazoka from Lambo.

Largofan: I really think they do care, but I did -fires 10 year bazoka at lil I-pin, turning her into 10 years later I-pin-

I-pin: Eh? Where am I? I have to hurry or the ramen will go bad!

Largofan: Just read the sign.

I-pin: Don't own, don't sue, no money -runs out of bomb shealter-

- Start -

It was White day, and I-pin, who had given Hibari chocolate for Valentines day, was curious if he would favor her with a return gift. She wasn't expecting him to, but still, it would be nice.

I-pin was surprised when Hibari came to the Sawada residence. He bends down and pecks her on the cheek. "Thanks for the chocolate." He says over his shoulder as he leaves. I-pin blushes, going red, and then explodes from happiness.

- End -

Largofan: Another done!

Dino: Whoot! Your on a roll Largo-chan!

Kaku: She still has 9 to do

Largofan and Dino: -deflate-

Gaou: your being mean Kaku

Kaku: She abuses me, I have the right to be mean

Largofan: -hits Kaku-


	22. Chapter 22

Largofan: Mahaha, the odd couple of KHR

Dino: Muhaha, yeah, why are we laughing like this again?

Largofan: -shrugs- I felt like it. Haru-chan! Disclaimer!

Haru: Hahii, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It was all Tsuna's fault, really, he was the one who got tired of the 2 arguing, and locked them up together in a room, of course, Gokudera blamed Haru, for being a pest, and Haru blamed Gokudera, for being a jerk, cause neither of them where going to blame Tsuna for anything.

So, after an hour of confinement and arguing with each other, Gokudera is so tired of Haru's nagging, that he'll do almost anything to get her to shut up, since blowing her up would upset the 10th, Gokudera does the next best thing, and kisses her, causing Haru to faint of shock.

- End -

Haru: Like I'd ever let that jerk do that!

Hisoka: It could happen -diamond-

Dino and Largofan: Yep


	23. Chapter 23

Largofan: Kya! I'm so happy! I have everyone's favorite Okama, Lussuria! -hugs-

Lussuria: I feel loved -heart- So you want me to do the disclaimer Largo-chaan? -heart-

Largofan: Yep

Lussuria: Don't own, don't sue, no money -heart-!

- Start -

"I'm so happy you came shopping with me Bel. -heart-" Lussuria says as he goes through the clothing on the rack. "Ushishishi, I am a prince, and a prince should have someone who helps him pick out clothes." Belphegor replies and Lussuria twitters as he pulls out a mini skirt, it was pink plaid. "This would looks so good you! -heart-" He says, holding it to Belphegor's hips, and then insists that he tries it on.

Bel tries on the skirt, and then has to model it for Lussuria, who twitters, and then notices that the prince(ss) is standing under some mistletoe that was still up from the holidays. Always being one for tradition, Lussuria gives Belphegor a peck on the lips, and then runs as Bel throws knives at him cause 'A commoner shouldn't kiss a prince!"

- End -

Lussuria: That could so happen -heart-

Hisoka: At least he wouldn't hit you, it would mess up your face. -heart-

-Hisoka and Lussuria look at each other and then start chatting about their obsession with 14 year old boys-

-(note: Ryohei is only 14, maybe 13.)-


	24. Chapter 24

Largofan: -more then a tad bit creeped out by the pedophiles in the corner, aka, Hisoka and Lussuria-

Dino: -hiding with Largofan behind Romario- whisper: They're scary

Largofan: whisper: I know

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

When Lussuria had seen 20 years later Lambo, he was in love, Adult Lambo was just his type, so, when he saw the Lambo of now, crying on the street because he had dropped his ice cream cone, Lussuria decided to make an investment for the future. "Hey their sweet heart, don't worry, I'll get you a new cone. -heart-" He says, picking Lambo up and buying Lambo a new ice cream cone and one for himself, and then spends the afternoon with Lambo, winning the boys favor, which, in the future, would put him in older Lambo's good graces.

At sunset, Lussuria makes sure Lambo is at the Sawada residence, and then kisses the boy on the forehead. "Bye Sweetheart! Get big soon! -heart-"

- End -

Hisoka and Lussuria: -found out why Dino and Largo are hiding behind Romario- We're not pedophiles -heart- We just admire potential and athletic builds -heart-

Largofan: Tell that to the courts when you get arrested for molesting a minor!


	25. Chapter 25

Largofan: I'm starting to think my readers are pedophiles, like Bianchi

Dino: What? You have another Lambo one?

Largofan: -nods-

Belphegor: -invited back- Don't own, don't sue, no money, because I'm a prince, and I can have you executed.

Largofan: -hugs Bel-

- Start -

Being a genius meant Belphegor got curious when he didn't understand something, so they mystery of how Lambo fit something like the 10 year bazoka in his hair, intrigued him, and he started tailing, aka, stalking, Lambo to find out the answer. He learns that the strange hair storage was unique to 5 year Lambo, and that Lambo is indeed an idiot.

Bel finally gets tired of trying to find out, so approaches the small thunder guardian, and sticks his hands into the boys afro, digging around and examining it, but can't figure it out. "No! You can't have the great Lambo's candy!" Lambo cries and slaps at Bel's leg. "I am a prince, I don't need candy stored in hair, I have far better candy, now tell me how you can store so much stuff in your afro!" Bell shouts, getting frustrated. "Haha, that's easy, the inside is bigger then the outside, like the TARDIS, on Doctor Who, duh." Lambo answers and Bel pecks him on the head, before hurrying off to find out everything there is to know about Doctor Who.

- End -

Belphegor: I am a prince, I would not kiss a smelly cow

Largofan: I know, it was a request

Belphegor: -sees the information on Largofan's computer and kisses her on the cheek- Since I am a prince, let me see your laptop.

Largofan: -blushes and does what Bel wants-


	26. Chapter 26

Largofan: Okay, I got a request for a pairing I've already done, when this happens, it will be a continuation of the last, up to 3 parts

Dino: Sounds fun

Mukuro: I take it this is a continuation of the one of me and Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Largofan: -Nods- Yeah, and Reborn says I have to pay him to get Tsuna here, so I asked you to come again Kuro-chan, you're one of the few who like me and come back -sulks in corner-

Hisoka and Lussuria: -hug Largofan- We like you Largo-chan! -heart-

Largofan: thanks guys

Mukuro: Kufufu, you all know the drill, don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll hunt you down and kill you.

- Start -

Tsuna was confused, when he had gone with Ken and Chikusa to get Mukuro, Mukuro had kissed him and called him koibito. Tsuna was pretty sure that Mukuro hadn't been hillucinating, so that left Tsuna believing that Mukuro might have feelings for him, beyond wanting Tsuna's body. So, after giving Mukuro time to heal, and filling up all the paper work for keeping him from going back to jail, Tsuna goes and pays Mukuro a visit.

Mukuro smiles when the young Vongola comes and visits him, he had been spying and knew that Tsuna had been doing the paper work to keep him out of jail, so hadn't payed him a visit.

"Mukuro, what did you mean, when you where first taken out of your prison?" Tsuna asks. "Kufufufufu, I would have thought that simple, dear Tsuna, I love you." Mukuro says, wrapping his arms around Tsuna and kissing him.

- End -

Largofan: -still being hugged between the perverts -cough- I mean Hisoka and Lussuria.-

Mukuro: Kufufufufu, I take my leave, feel free to invite me back when you need me Largofan, you are very entertaining. -leaves-


	27. Chapter 27

Largofan: Wow, I'm a little surprised that I'm just now getting this pairing.

Dino: -Glances at the request and chuckles- Guess I'm doing the disclaimer?

Largofan: Yep

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

When Reborn had locked Dino in Tsuna's room, with the 10th Vongola, to help motivate him to train, Dino was at a loss as to what to do. "I don't really know what to tell you to motivate you. Being a Mafia boss is the only thing I can imagin myself doing. And it's not all, you know, action, a lot of times I have to sit behind a desk and fill out paper work. But it's still all I can picture doing." Dino says and Tsuna looks at him. "Really?" Tsuna asks and Dino kisses him. "Really, besides, if your a Mafia boss, we can have 'meetings'." Dino says, wiggling his eyes suggestively and Tsuna blushes, kissing him. "I guess."

- End -

Dino: Minus the kissing part, that's pretty true.

Largofan: -nods- Yeah, I wanted to make it like that, besides, I know your loyal to your beloved Squalo.

Dino: -blushes-

Largofan: And omg, I just realized that we're at Tsuna's number! I can't believe I've written 27 shorts already!

Everyone: Banzai!


	28. Chapter 28

Largofan: Only... 3... Left!

Dino: Whoot! You've been going strong for a few hours!

L: -nods- I believe, once she finishes, this will be her longest marathon of writing requests that she's done

Largofan: Anyway, Hibari is back to do the disclaimer

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It was because they where both geniuses, Belphegor muses as he plays with a sleeping Hibari's hair. The prince had been attracted to the head of the disiplinary committee, and had snuck into Namimori middle school just to watch Hibari as he takes his afternoon nap, which Bel had discovered by accident.

Feeling daring, Belphegor leans over the sleeping tonfa weilder, and kisses him lightly on the lips, only to get the crap beat out of him by Hibari, who woke up.

- End -

Largofan: Poor Bel

Hibari: -snorts- Serves him right

Dino: -chuckles-


	29. Chapter 29

Largofan: Yeah, only 2 left, I can do this

Dino: Go Largo-chan!

Hisoka and Lussuria (who is now best friends with Hisoka and won't leave): Only 2 more to go Largo-chan! -heart-

Largofan: Yeah, and I got Gokudera to do the disclaimer, the floor is yours, Yato-chan!

Gokudera: Don't call me Yato-chan you damn fox! The damn fox doesn't own, so don't sue her, she's piss ass broke

- Start -

In the Varia, anything but victory meant death, so when Belphegor risked loosing his life by loosing to Gokudera, he did the only thing he could think of. He flipped the 2 of them over so he was on top, straddled Gokudera, ground their hips together, and then kissed the startled bomb user, who squeaks and runs for it, leaving the ring behind him, right as the bomb goes off.

- End -

Gokudera: That didn't happen.

Largofan: I know, but I had a request for it

Gokudera: Who the hell am I paired with in the next one?

Largofan: You'll just have to wait a sec and see.


	30. Chapter 30

Largofan: It's the last one!

L: Cake.

-Everyone looks at L-

L: When you celebrate something, there is cake

Largofan: Ok, Gaou, go get some cake

Gaou: -gets some money and leaves-

Gokudera: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It was at a meeting between the Vongola and the Giglio Nero, tension between the 2 families had been rising, and Tsuna wanted to put a stop to it before it came to blows, so Uni and her family where staying at one of the Vongola summer houses with Tsuna and his family, talking. It happend in the morning while Uni was heading toward the main dinning hall, about 3 days after the Giglio Nero had arrived, Uni turns a corner and runs into someone, their lips bumping together in a kiss. Uni blushes and pulls back, seeing it was the Storm guardian, who was bright red. "S-Sorry!" He says, and escorts her to the dinning hall in silence.

- End -

Largofan: -Eating cake with everyone- Hah! Tried to challenge me to a crack fight! I'm the queen of crack, 2 of my favorite pairings are RaizenxYusuke and ZarakixKurotsuchi!

Dino: -chuckles-

Lussuria: You show them girlfriend! -heart-

Largofan: Yeah! and I'm done! Finally!

Kaku: You know your going to get like a thousand request after you post these

Largofan: -kicks Kaku- Let me enjoy my sense of accomplishment!


	31. Chapter 31

Largofan: I knew this would happen

Dino: That you'd get slammed by requests?

Largofan: No, I only got 4 of them, I meant Dipstick would abandon her kittens and I'd have to feed them. -Feeding one of the new born kittens-

Kaku: You mean we'd have to feed them -also feeding a kitten-

Largofan: Same thing, and since I don't want to risk the kittens getting hurt, Romario, do the disclaimer.

Romario: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Being a prince meant that Belphegor was used to getting what he wanted, so he had been brutally beaten and hospitalized by the object of his affection, that didn't mean he was giving up trying to woo his fellow genius. No, upon seeing his own blood, it had driven him to new heights, sending Hibari all sorts of flowers that mean love, candies, and bird seed for his pet. He also wrote and sent poetry to his love.

Hibari was not amused and extremely pissed off at the blond prince for filling his office with flowers, which he was allergic to and candy, Hibari hated sweets. The bird seed was alright, because it kept Hibari himself from having to buy it. Hibari, though he would never admit to it, liked the poetry, which was all about how pretty he was when he was shedding blood.

After a week of gift sending, Hibari goes to the hospital to visit the prince, who is trilled. Hibari scowls and hits Belphegor twice on his crowned head with his fist. "Quit sending me flowers and sweets stupid herbivore." Hibari growls and then gives Bel a small kiss on the lips before leaving. Bel was thrilled, and quickly starts writting more poetry to send to his love.

- End -

Dino: I can see why you didn't invite either of them.

Largofan: -nods- Yep


	32. Chapter 32

Largofan: Since I don't want to start drowning in requests again, I'm going to be trying to keep up with them

L: That would be wise, though you know you'll probably get swamped on the weekend

Largofan: -pouts- I'm being optimistic! And whoot! This is my first Yuri!

Romario, Gaou, and Kaku: Yay!

Largofan: Pervs!

Kyoko: Eh? Where am I? -just woke up-

Largofan: Just read the sign

Kyoko: Don't own, don't sue, no money?

Largofan: Good -has Dino take Kyoko out-

- Start -

It was all happened while Kyoko and Haru were in the kitchen, making supper and chatting happily. The conversation turns to kissing and the 2 realize that they have no experience in that field, so being the smarter of the to, Haru suggests they practice. "With what?" Kyoko asks before Haru's lip are sealed on hers.

The kiss goes on for a while, getting a little more heated until the guys come into the kitchen, Tsuna faints from a nose bleed, while Gokudera and Yamamoto avert their eyes and stop Ryohei from 'defending his sisters purity from that drunken whore' by dragging him out of the room, while Reborn drags an unconscious Tsuna out of the room, and shutting the door, leaving the 2 rather embarrassed and confused girls alone

- End -

Kaku: See, this is good, you should right more of this!

Largofan: But I'm a hot blooded, straight, female, therefore, I like yaoi a million times more than yuri

Dino: So, you don't like Yuri?

Largofan: No, I like it, I just like yaoi a lot better, and if anyone else has a yuri pairing they want to see, just tell me


	33. Chapter 33

Largofan: -hugging Chrome, who is dressed up in a pineapple suit.- Kya! Your so Kawaii Chrome-chan!

Chrome: Thank you Largo-san

Mukuro: -also hugging Chrome- Do the disclaimer please, my cute Chrome

Chrome: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Chrome fully thanked her Mukuro-sama for getting her a date with her crush, and never asked how he did it, because she was sure she didn't want to know. Hibari was still unsure exactly how he had agreed to go out with the more feminine mist guardian, but he supposes it wasn't all bad, he respected the girl and she was attractive.

The date goes well, and as Hibari drives Chrome back to Mukuro's hide out on his motorbike, which Chrome loved. When they get to the decayed them park, Chrome smiles at Hibari. "Thank you very much, Kyouya-san." Chrome says and then pecks him on the lips before going inside. _Yes _Hibari supposed_ This might not be so bas after all._

- End -

Chrome: -Blushing, and still being hugged-

Mukuro: Kufufufu

Largofan: One more and my list is gone!


	34. Chapter 34

Largofan: Suria-chaan!

Lussuria: Yes cutie pie? -heart-

Largofan: Will you do the disclaimer? Dino and Romario had to go to a family meeting, and Reborn's making Kuro-chan and Chrome-chan attend a Vongola family meeting.

Lussuria: Of course! Don't own, don't sue, no money! Or I'll add you to my corpse collection! -heart-

- Start -

Kyoko smiles happily at Chrome, who was helping her in the kitchen since Haru had to study for exams. "Ne, Chrome-chan, have you ever kissed anyone?" Kyoko asks. When she had been kissed by Haru, it had felt really good, and right, when she had been kissed by Mochida, she had felt nothing. "Eh? Yes, where I come from it's common greeting." Chrome replies, supposing this is what girls normally talked, since she had never really had friends before.

Kyoko then kisses Chrome, who, as was before stated, didn't know this was out of the norm, until Mukuro, who had been released from prison, comes storming into the room and pulls Kyoko off, hugging Chrome. "Don't defile my cute Chrome-chan! You... You whore!" He shouts, and Ryohei hears him. "Don't call my sister a whore! I'll extremely beat you up!" He shouts as Tsuna faints from a nose bleed once again, and Kusakabe, who was there in Hibari's place, Gokudera, and Yamamoto try to break the 2 up while Ken and Chikusa go and protect Chrome from any more of Kyoko's advances.

- End -

Largofan: lol, yesh, I couldn't help but let that one snow ball in my mind

Lussuria: I loved it! Though my Ryohei-kun could beat up Mukuro any day. -heart-

Largofan: I'm sure he could.


	35. Chapter 35

Largofan: -Opens hatch on bomb shealter to get requests, and gets knocked down in an avalanch of them- Gah! -head pops up from top of pile-

Dino: -surprised- But, you just updated this morning.

Largoan: Nya! That's not cool

Lussuria: Becareful of your hair dear -heart-

Largofan: -checks bag on head, having her hair bleached so she can put in purple and pink accents- I know, Dino-chaan! disclaimer!

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Being on the baseball team, and Japanese, Yamamoto was comfortable with public bathing, and being around other guys while bathing, so, since Reborn had forced them all to some dinky apartment to spy on the Tomaso family, he had agreed that they should take showers 2 at a time to conserve hot water. Gokudera immediately paired off with Tsuna, and Ryohei was paired with Reborn, so that left Yamamoto and Dino to be paired together, since Dino had wanted to come along to 'bond' with his cute little brother.

Dino and Yamamoto are the last to get into the shower, and quickly stripped down. Dino is a little envious of how easily Yamamoto does this, since he's not used to bathing with other people, being home schooled and Italian.

The 2 get in the shower, which is really small. "Hey, let's wash each others hair, it'll save time." Yamamoto says and takes the shampoo. "Eh, alright." Dino says, wondering if this was a normal thing, and assuming it was. Yamamoto takes full advantage of that cluelessness and gets closer, massaging Dino's scalp as Dino returns the favor.

Yamamoto then tangles his fingers into the soapy, blond locks and tilts Dino's head down and to the side so Yamamoto can kiss him. Dino is shocked stupid and can't move for a few minutes, which Yamamoto uses to his advantage to back the Italian into the shower wall and deepen the kiss, while rinsing the blond locks of soap. Needless to say, the 2 wheren't out of the bathroom for a while

- End -

Largofan: Yay! It's pink and purple!

Dino: -mouth hanging open- Oh come on! I would so seme with Yamamoto!

Largofan: But your so purtty and girlly looking!

Dino: -blushes- am not

Largofan: Are so, and the next one will be awhile because I'm sleep deprived due to the kittens cause I have to be up every 3 hours to feed them


	36. Chapter 36

Largofan: At the moment, I'm up solely because I have to feed and having to wake up due to the alarm after only an hour of sleep makes me feverish, not sure why, but, this means that pretty much all my A/N Crew is asleep, except L-chan!

L: But of course Largo-chan

Largofan: So for the next many fictions, there are going to be fewer comments, and of course, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Chrome and Tsuna had been dating for close to a year before Tsuna popped the question, and gave Chrome one hell of a big rock for her finger. Chrome had excepted, and liked showing off her ring, which Mukuro approved of after having an appraiser look at it and assure him that it was real and worth a small fortune.

The excitement leading up to the wedding is high, with Mukuro being the man-of-honor, and Ken, Chikusa, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, and I-pin being bride's maids (and men). Gokudera is Tsuna's best man, with Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, who is forced by Kyoko to attend, Lambo, Dino, and Reborn as his groom's men. The wedding is held at a temple with Tsuna's mother balling in the front seat, and the varia making sure no one interrupted the ceremony.

Tsuna is nervous the whole ceremony, praying he doesn't mess it up, so when the priest says 'You may now kiss your bride' he lets out a sigh of relief and shares a sweet and caste kiss with Chrome before walking down the aisle together to start their life together.

- End -

Largofan: Okay, now, I don't want to get any flames about the wedding, I don't know how a traditional Japanese wedding would go, so meh

L: -sipping tea- I don't know either.

Largofan: And I will no longer be excepting TsunaxChrome requests, I will only do a pairing 3 times. Okay people?


	37. Chapter 37

Largofan: This is another pairing that I'm surprised took so long to be requested, since it's pretty popular.

L: -nods- as was I, and as always, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It all started with the 2 of them once again arguing over who would be Tsuna's right hand man, and by now, it was seriously becoming rediculous. "Yeah? Well If I'm the foot, you'd be the little toe nail clipping!" Gokudera shouts and Yamamoto laughs. "I suppose you got me there, Gokudera." Yamamoto says, ending the argument prematurely and Gokudera opens his mouth to reply but then frowns. "What the hell is with you Baseball-idiot?" He asks. "Ahahaha, nothing, there's a movie I want to go see, wanna come with me? It's at the foreign flim place, it's called 'The Godfather'." Yamamoto says and Gokudera's eye widen. "Hell yeah! I love that movie!" He says and then all but drags Yamamoto to the theater by his hand, which Yamamoto laughs at.

After the movie, Yamamoto treats Gokudera to ramen and a ramen bar run by one of his dad's friends, before walking with Gokudera home. "You live with Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks. "Of course, what if the Boss needs me? What if some punks try to assassinate him? I have to be their to protect him." Gokudera says and Yamamoto laughs. "Where do you sleep, under his bed?" Yamamoto jokes. "No, that's where Lambo and I-pin sleep and there isn't enough room for me, I sleep in the closet." Gokudera replies and Yamamoto laughs again, amazed at Gokudera's level of devotion to Tsuna. "In the closet are you? Well, I try to stay out of the closet." Yamamoto says and Gokudera gives him an odd look before Yamamoto kisses him. "Come see me when you get out of the closet. I had a lot of fun tonight." Yamamoto says before starting to walk away.

It clicks in Gokudera's head what Yamamoto was actually saying, and that he had indeed been tricked into a date with the Rain guardian. "I didn't mean it like that you damn baseball-idiot! And I expect roses and chocolates next time!" He shouts after Yamamoto who turns so he's walking backwards, a big grin on his face and laughing. "Alright! Next Sunday!" He says before disappearing into the night as Gokudera goes to Tsuna's closet.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, see, I truely believe that the whole stupid jock and mafia game thing with Yamamoto is just an act, and he's seriously like shadow don of Tsuna's family, like Kyouya is the shadow king of the Host club in Ouran High school Host club

L: And you've been looking at to many of the Reborn meme's

Largofan: That to


	38. Chapter 38

Largofan: And moving on

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Lanchia had watched as Mukuro grew up, even if he was in and out of Mukuro's control, so it would make since that they where close, and that Lanchia had a good grasp on what Mukuro was thinking most of the time, so when he saw Mukuro looking at him hungrily, he had known what it meant, but it was the why that confused him.

That night, Lanchia can't remember most of the night, but when he does come to, he's nude, in bed with a nude Mukuro, and feeling sated. "Why?" Lanchia asks to Mukuro's back, which is facing him. "Because you are mine, you always will be, Lanchia, never forget that." Mukuro says over his shoulder and Lanchia runs his fingers sadly through Mukuro's hair and then down his spin before pulling Mukuro onto his back and kissing him. "What ever you say, Mukuro." Lanchia murmur's softly against Mukuro's lips before spooning with the illusion user.

- End -

Largofan: Done, and I've been putting an effort into making these longer, I just don't know that much about Lanchia's personality.


	39. Chapter 39

Largofan: -yawns- Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

When Tsuna had broken Mukuro's control over Lanchia, it was as if the morning sun had dispelled the mist in his mind, making it all clear, and while he had a lot to make up for when under Mukuro's power, his future was finally clear.

"Sawada-san, I don't know how I can possibly ever thank you properly, but except this as a start." Lanchia says after being released from the hospital and kisses Tsuna gently on the lips, slipping a card with his contact information on it into Tsuna's hand before leaving a blushing 10th generation Vongola boss-to-be.

- End -

Largofan: Once again, remember, I don't know to much about Lanchia and they never really get to much into his personality in the manga.


	40. Chapter 40

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Spanner stares at the young Vongola before lowering his gun and picking him up, for such a weak, fragile looking kid, he was powerful, and Spanner gets a tingly feeling in his gut just recalling the incomplete form of that power. _When it's perfected, nothing will match it. If I can perfect it, and get my mosca's to do that, I'll be able to help over throw White Spell._ He thinks, pleased with the idea and takes Tsuna to his secret lab, where not even Irie could see or bother him.

He gets started immeately on everything the young Vongola will need, and when the Vongola wakes up, tells him everything, getting help and support from the baby Reborn. With his help, the young Vongola perfects the X Burner and Spanner watches with sheer ectasy, grabbing Tsuna by the shoulders and kissing him. "Rest, then go take care of everything." Spanner says as Tsuna goes red and faints from exhaustion. Spanner lays him down before getting started on his new Mosca.

- End -

Largofan: Done, and I think that all Black spell members secretly want to destroy White spell for taking away Uni's smile.


	41. Chapter 41

Largofan: Man it has been awhile, but first, a minute of silence for Duey Charlestein, one of my kittens, because it died.

-moment of silence-

Largofan: Thank you. I've really missed writing my one shots.

Kaku: Yeah, but you weren't able to write them with out being distracted because of the whole Fem Tsuna Idea.

Largofan: True, true, and I have to say, I'm extremely surprised on the amount of criticism that I got on that so far, I mean, yeah, I've written stories before and posted them, but yeah, Fem Tsuna got nailed, and I hope I get good enough so that it stops

Dino: It was a blow to your ego, eh?

Largofan: -nods- and a big one, anyway, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"He's going to pressure me to death." Shouichi mutters as he look at the room full of flowers from Byakuran-sama.

"Oh Shou-chan, no I won't!" Byakuran says cheerfully, hugging Shouichi from behind and scaring poor Shouichi.

"Yes you are, or you're trying to, Byakuran-sama." Shouichi replies as Byakuran lets go of him and he brushes all the flowers off his desk so he can work.

"Shou-chan is so mean." Byakuran whines like a child before kissing his second in command. "I don't want my precious lover to die!" Byakuran exclaims as his hands slip under Shouichi's uniform, and the younger of the two goes red.

- End -

Largofan: Gah! That's it, I refuse to do any more Byakuran!

Dino: Is this about chapter 197?

Largofan: Yes! He raped, or did some thing close to it, to Uni! I hate the pedophilic bastard! -cries and hugs Uni's mom, who is arranging Byakuran's death-

L: -watches Largo sob- Largo-chan would also like to apologize for the wait, another cat had kittens and abandoned them, so she is now taking care of them as well, and sleep deprived, she will up date soon


	42. Chapter 42

Largofan: I missed my oneshots!

Dino: -laughs- And they missed you. I'm just glad your done obsessing about FemTsuna at the minute

L: Just wait until she sees the reviews for it.

Largofan: No! Not you to L! Damn you Kaku, your negativity has spread to L!

Kaku: -Rolls eyes-

Spanner: Why am I here again? -looking around-

Largofan: Read the sign please.

Spanner: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

If one was to ask Spanner and Shouichi what the most embarrassing moment of their lives where, they would tell you the same thing, the Young Scientist Award Ceremony of 2015.

It all happened like this, Shouichi had won first place, and was standing on the highest platform with a gold medal around his neck and trophey in hand, and couldn't be happier. Spanner had won second and had a silver medal for it, and while there wasn't a full ride scholarship for second, there was still a year of college paid for.

As the 2 where stepping down from the platforms, Shouichi trips on one of the many cables lying around, and falls forward with a shout, cuasing Spanner to turn just in time to collide with Shouichi and they both go down, Spanner hitting the back of his head, and Shouichi hitting Spanner's face with his own.

The two, who are stunned, don't realize the position that they're in, Spanner flat out on his back, one arm around Shouichi's waist from where he had instinctively grabbed Shouichi. Shouichi is on top of Spanner, straddling his waist and their lips are pressed firmly together in an accidental kiss.

It takes a minute for the two to recover and realize the positions they're in, and Shouichi leaps back, standing and bowing, apologizing profusely as Spanner stands up.

"Are you alright?" Spanner asks, rubbing the back of his head when he sees that Shouichi's lip is bleeding after they're rushed back stage.

"Eh? I-I'm fine!" Shouichi quickly says, which is a lie because his mouth hurts, and his first kiss was with another guy.

"No you're not." Spanner says, seeing through the lie, and leans forward, pecking Shouichi's split lip, making the red head blush, and then giving him one of Spanner's signature wrench shaped suckers.

- End -

Largofan: I don't know why, but I see Spanner as the type to try to fix every emotional problem or injury with sweets.

Spanner: What's wrong with that?

Largofan: Nothing


	43. Chapter 43

Largofan: This one is pretty vague, but then it hit me what I should do. So I had Mukuro send me Ken-chaan!

Ken: Don't call me that! -pyon

Largofan: Cause the request was Ken-chaanxanyone, now read the sign

Ken: Don't own, don't sue, no money -pyon

- Start -

She didn't know why, but there was just something about the way Ken said her name that made her forget everything, even her fiancee, who constantly cheated on her and didn't really have any interest in her.

They had met on accident, while Ken was getting gum and she was having her monthly self-appreciation day. Neither had been paying attention and they had collided, her dropping her cake, and he his gum.

"Watch where you'r... -pyon" Ken started until he saw her, he thought she was pretty, and she looked simply devastated over the loss of her cake, and after nearly being stabbed with Mukuro-sama's trident when he had wanted to try some of Chrome's cake, he knew how important it was.

"Er... Sorry -pyon" Ken says, and since he had extra illusion money, he offers to buy her a new one.

"Eh? T-Thank you." She says softly, not one to speak a lot.

"What's your name? -pyon" Ken asks and she says it softly, Ken likes her name, and thinks it suits her, since she had such dark hair and moved with feline grace.

The two continue to meet up over the next few months, and on Valentine's day, instead of giving her chocolate to her former fiancee, she gives it to Ken, and instead of normal chocolate, she gives him chocolate with strawberry and cherry flavored gum in it. Ken, of course, couldn't be happier, and hugs her, getting a chaste kiss in return.

"I-I love you Ken-kun." She says softly and Ken smirks

"I love you to, Pantera-chan. -pyon"

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, see, if you leave me with options, I will give you crack, seriously.

Ken: Che, like I'd act like that around some bitch. -pyon

Largofan: -changes into a fox- Beat that.

Ken: Cool! Teach me! -pyon


	44. Chapter 44

Largofan: Mwahahaha, crack!

Dino: You are the self proclaimed Queen of it

Largofan: -nods- And I had Kuro-chan send over Chikusa this time, cause it's himxanyone!

Chikusa: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Chikusa, of course, had been changed in his childhood and experimented on, though it wasn't visably, which is why he had a bar code on his cheek. Most of the experimentation had taken place on his stomach, letting him be able to eat pretty much anything and everything

So, at the Vongola family picnic, which he and Ken where invited to because Chrome and Mukuro-sama where the Mist Guardians, and of course Tsuna was just nice, when he had eaten Bianchi's cooking with no ill effect, everyone who knew about the poison cooking looked at him in shock, including Bianchi, who then gets hearts floating around her when Chikusa says that it's good.

"I-I'm sorry Reborn, but my heart belongs to another!" Bianchi says, thorwing herself at Chikusa, hugging him and then kissing him on the lips before feeding him more of her cooking.

Everyone's reactions very. Reborn doesn't really care, he had been getting tired of Bianchi trying to feed him her poison cooking. Haru and Kyoko are happy for Bianchi, since it was clear to them that Reborn didn't return her feelings. Ken was grossed out and prayed Bianchi wouldn't follow them back to their hide out. Chrome was happy that Chikusa had found love. Mukuro thought it was amusing. Tsuna was glad he didn't have to worry about Bianchi trying to kill him. Gokudera was furious, and didn't want the kappa to be related to him, but Bianchi shut him up by pulling up her goggles, making him ill. Chikusa himself, being emotionally stunted, didn't really care, but if Bianchi was going to make him food, and kept Gokudera away from him, he'd stick around her, unless of course, Mukuro-sama disapproved.

"So, what's for dessert?" Chikusa asks and gets kissed again, which he found he was liking, and is fed cake. Bianchi, of course, had no idea that the only reason Chikusa could eat her cooking was because he could just as easily eat garbage, but she didn't need to.

"Love neutralizes the poison." She says and Chikusa hits Ken in the mouth with a yoyo before he can say anything.

- End -

Largofan: Yep, the way to a guy's heart is through his stomach

Chikusa: ...

Dino: Well, that would certainly make it safer to be Reborn's student.


	45. Chapter 45

Largofan: Yeah, you, my readers, must really love crack

Dino: You mean they gave you 3 in a row where they give you a character and tell you to pair them up with anyone?

Largofan: Yep, I mean the last 2 where requested by the same person, but this one was requested by some one else.

Shamal: So, I just have to read the sign, and you'll write a short little story thing with me paired with a cute girl, right?

Largofan: -Nods-

Shamal: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Hana had always been attracted to older men, even when she was in middle school. Then, she had had a crush on the adult form of the stupid cow kid. She now knew about everything pretty much, since her best friend was dating a mafia member. Now that she was in high school though, her affections had shifted to the Vongola's doctor, Shamal. Not only was he good looking, but he was suave, charming, and knew how to treat a girl if he wasn't being a pervert.

So when Valentines Day came around, Hana made chocolates, and went to the nurses office at Namimori high school, where Shamal had gotten a job somehow.

"Eh? Ah, Hana-chan, hello." Shamal says, having met Hana before, and knowing she wouldn't slap him, but break his nose if he grouped her.

"Hi Shamal-san, I just wanted to give you these, please except my feelings." Hana says, handing over the chocolate and Shamal grins, taking it. Shamal then takes Hana's hand and kisses it.

"I'll gladly except your feelings, but I have to wait until you've graduated to express it." He says and Hana nods, understanding that he could get fired.

After 2 more years of high school, Hana's feelings don't deminish, and after graduation, Shamal comes to her graduation party and hands Hana a bouquet of roses.

"Still have feelings for me?" He asks and Hana kisses him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says.

- End -

Shamal: Yes! -kisses Largofan on the cheek-

Largofan: -Blushes-

Dino: -laughs and kisses Largo's other cheek- Your so cute when you blush Largo-chan


	46. Chapter 46

Largofan: Hello! I have returned! I was gone so long because my Ishkabibble got infected with some trojuns and stuff, and crashed, and it took a while to get it fixed. This also caused all my one shots to be deleted, so I had to get them all off ffn, but I'm back now, and with a new A/N crew member. Introduce yourself

Kamina: I'm the extremely manly leader of team Dai-Gurren! The great Kamina! -does weird pose in front of a flag with the team Dai-Gurren logo on it, fluttering in a non exsistant wind.-

Largorfan: Yep, and Suria-chan!

Lussuria: I need to do the disclaimer? -heart-

Largofan: Yep.

Lussuria: Don't own, don't sue, no money! -heart-

- Start -

Lussuria looks around the slowly crumbling amusement park and wrinkels his nose, wondering who on earth would live here, even though he already knew the answer. Since adult versions of many of the Tenths family, including a dead version of the tenth himself, had been appearing, he had been sent to check on the female mist guardian, Chrome.

He walks into the main room, where most of the noise was coming from and sees a beautiful woman in a very fashionable dress.

"Oh my! I love that dress darling, where did you get it? -heart-" He asks, not bothering to introduce himself as he walks over to her.

"Ah, Lussuria-san, I went shoping with you and you helped me pick it out." She says and Lussuria realizes this must be the adult Chrome.

"I do have some fantastic taste! -heart-" Lussuria twitters, twirling Chrome around. "We just have to shopping! -heart-" Lussuria says.

"Eh, but there are more important things to do, like destroying the Gesso family or killing Irie." Chrome says and Lussuria waves it off, kissing Chrome.

"Let the other people from the future handle it cutie, lets go shopping. -heart-" Lussuria says and Chrome blushes, letting herself be lead out of the park.

- End -

Lussuria: Can't really say I'm attracted to girls -heart-

Largofan: It was an NLT! Crack challenge

Kamina: -shivers, remembering Leeron and hides behind Largofan-

Largofan: Don't worry Mina-chan, you're not his type.

Lussuria: Not at all -heart-


	47. Chapter 47

Largofan: Alright, I'm going to try and get all 14 requests, including the last one, done.

L: Will there be cake again?

Largofan: If I get them all done, yes, and as long as my kitten Pig doesn't bite my head again!

Kamina: -having his head chewed on- Hah! This doesn't hurt at all! -blood streaming down his face-

Hisoka: Perhaps you should rename Pig, Yachiru -club-

Largofan: Nah, she already comes to Pig, and anyway, I've invited

Gaou: She means kidnapped while Reborn was sleeping

Largofan: Tsuna to do the disclaimer

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna pulls at his collar nervously, ever since Ryohei had found out that he had a crush on Kyoko, he had been pushing the 2 into embarrassing situations.

"It's cause I know you'll take Extremely good care of her!" Ryohei explains when Tsuna asks why and had finally decided to take things into his own hands and just ask Kyoko out, which was why he was so nervous.

"Eh, Kyoko-chan, can I talk to you... alone?" Tsuna asks and Kyoko's group of friends giggle as she nods.

"Sure Tsuna-kun." Kyoko replies, following Tsuna away.

"Eh, um, w-would you like to go on a date with me? This sunday? To the circus that's in town?" Tsuna asks, holding up the 2 tickets Reborn had gotten him, since Reborn thought something more casual would be better for a first date.

"I would love to Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko says happily, beaming at Tsuna, since she loved the circus and liked Tsuna as well.

"G-great, s-see you then." Tsuna says, and starts to pray to any and all deities that the rest of his mafia family doesn't appear and ruin the date.

That Sunday, Tsuna doesn't get his wish, and everyone, including Mukuro, appears and tries to help Tsuna out, but nearly get him killed. Tsuna has to go to the hospital, and Kyoko smiles at him.

"I'm so sorry about that Kyoko-chan." Tsuna says.

"It wasn't your fault! Besides, I would have been hurt if it hadn't been for you Tsu-kun, and I had a great time." Kyoko says and Tsuna gathers what little courage he has and kisses Kyoko, who blushes and returns it before they're interrupted by the Vongola family coming in.

- End -

Tsuna: Sad thing is that's probably exactly what would happen

Largofan: -Hugs Tsuna before nearly being shot by Reborn-

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, come on.

Tsuna: Thanks for the short Largo-san, bye Dino-san, Lussuria-san -leaves with Reborn-


	48. Chapter 48

Largofan: And on to the next one and Kuro-chan and Chrome-chan are back.

Mukuro: Kufufu, of course, you are entertaining.

Kamina: But she's not all that manly, and why are so many of these oneshots between 2 guys?

Largofan: Because that's what the fangirls want, just like TTGL fangirls like you being paired with Simon or Viral

Kamina: OoO -faints-

Largofan: Guess that was to manly for him, now do the disclaimer please

Mukuro and Chrome: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Chrome had always loved her Mukuro-sama, and Mukuro cared deeply for his cute little Chrome-chan, so it wasn't a suprise after Tsuna became the official Vongola don, and Mukuro was freed, and Chrome got her organs, that they started dating. Mukuro loved showering Chrome with gifts, and Chrome loved feeling like she was apart of something, it wasn't until a Vongola family dinner that everyone else, except Tsuna, he already knew, that the relationship between the to was romantic.

The dinner started normally, Ryohei and Gokudera arguing, Yamamoto laughing at them, Bianchi showering Reborn with affection while trying to make him ill with her cooking. Chrome and Mukuro where talking quietly between themselves.

"Haha, I bet you guys think Chrome and Mukuro are dating as well." Yamamoto jokes when Ryohei and Gokudera pull him into the argument and everyone but Tsuna and the 2 in question chuckle.

"Um, we are dating actually." Chrome says and the table goes silent, Tsuna chuckling slightly at how shocked everyone seems at that.

"Seriously?" Gokudera asks and Mukuro smirks and kisses Chrome.

"Of course, only I'm good enough for my cute little Chrome." Mukuro says and there is silence for a second more before everyone starts talking again, and Haru and Kyoko chatter with Chrome, demanding details.

- End -

Mukuro: Kufufu

Chrome: -blushes-


	49. Chapter 49

Largofan: Mwahahahaha, I finally got everything reorganized

Dino: Yay!

Mammon: -In a cage- Mu, why am I here?

Largofan: Read the sign

Mammon: Mu, how much will you pay me?

Largofan: I'm poor, read the sign or stay in the cage.

Mammon: Mu, don't own, don't sue, no money. Now let me out.

Largofan: -Has Kaku take the cage outside to Xanxas-

- Start -

While it wasn't really a written rule, it was known in the upper Varia that if you're at headquarters, you get up at 9, no matter how little sleep you've had, and go and have breakfast. If you didn't, the other top members would do something incredibly nasty, and the only exception to this rule is if you are comatose in the infirmary, other wise, you had someone take you into the dinning room.

It's because of this rule that Belphegor limped out of bed at 8:50, and made his way sorely down to the dinning room, where his lover was sitting with the others.

Xanxas, of course, notices the limp as he drinks his morning pot of coffee to help with his hangover, and knew Belphegor hadn't been on any missions.

"What the hell happened to you?" Xanxas asks.

"Ushishishi, my lover got a little over zealous." Belphegor replies, and the fact that he's gay doesn't phase Xanxas at all, though he is somewhat weary as to who the Prince's lover was, since it had to be someone strong, and was most likely one of the other Varia, his bet was on Squalo.

"Heeey! And who the hell is that?" Squalo asks before Xanxas can, surprising him.

"Ushishishi, Mammon of course." The prince replies and Xanxas nearly chokes on the coffee in his mouth, turning his head to the side and spraying it out right into the face of the Varia's resident baby.

"How the hell does that work?" Levi asks as Mammon scowls and removes his cape, wipping off his face, thankful he hadn't applied his fang markings yet.

"Mu, that information will cost you 500 each." He says and, since the core Varia members wanted to know, they cough up the cash, since they each had a small fortune. Once paid, Mammon changes into his adult form and Bel happily sits on his lap and kisses him.

"Ushishishi, that's how." Bel says happily.

- End -

Largofan: Hahaha, hope that was what she was expecting

Dino: You mean the fangirl who requested it

Largofan: Yep, she wanted Xanxas spraying Mammon in the face with coffee.


	50. Chapter 50

Largofan: -snickers- I hope you're all hungry

Kaku: Why?

Largofan: You'll see, Kuro-chan! Disclaimer please!

Mukuro: Kufufu, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna really didn't know how he had gotten into this one, but he knew he should probably blame Largofan for putting the idea in Reborn's head. It wasn't until she had bribed Reborn into bringing him into her bomb shealter and doing the disclaimer. It was the short though that had made Reborn believe that whoring poor Tsuna out to his guardians and members of the Varia was a good way to insure loyalty. Which is how Tsuna found himself now, stuck in a freakishly small closet, stuck between Hibari in front of him and Mukuro behind. Tsuna was supposed to try and get them to agree to stop fighting.

"Kufufufu, isn't this nice?" Mukuro purrs into Tsuna's ear, his arms wrapping around Tsuna's waist and pulling him flush against Mukuro's body. Tsuna goes red and Hibari scowls, not liking his omnivour of a boss to blush like that for anyone but him. Hibari leans over Tsuna's other shoulder and bites down sharply on Mukuro's neck, making the taller boy loosen his hold on Tsuna so Hibari can steal him away. Tsuna blushes as he's pulled against Hibari and then kissed.

"Kufufu, so that's how you want to play little sky lark?" Mukuro asks, pressing against Tsuna and pushing him against Hibari. Mukuro uses one hand to tilt Tsuna's head to the side, breaking his kiss with Hibari before latching on to Tsuna's lips himself. Hibari scowls for a second before smirking and attacking Tsuna's neck.

"I suppose I don't mind sharing." Hibari rumbles huskily and Tsuna goes red, knowing he was doomed.

- End -

Kaku: I still don't get why your readers have to be hungry.

Largofan: Well duh, because it's a -snaps fingers and does ta-da motion with her hands- Tsuna manwich.

Mukuro: Kufufufu


	51. Chapter 51

Largofan: Alright, gotta keep moving, and I'm now on to the Mars Super crackfest challenge!

Dino, L, Gaou, Kaku, Kamina, Hisoka, and Lussuria: Yay!

Largofan: I know, it means I'm getting toward the end, which means.

L: Cake.

Largofan: Exactly, arlight Squalo, do the disclaimer

Squalo: Voi, don't own, don't sue, no money or I'll cut you up.

- Start -

Squalo scowls down at the 10th Vongola, who he had been sent to protect, even though the brat had defeated his boss, but the 9th and current boss wanted extra protecton for his successor.

"Voi, get up brat!" Squalo shouts, kicking Tsuna.

"Gah! Squalo-san! Don't do that!" Tsuna shouts, since being kicked awake isn't the most pleasant of things.

"Shut up, it's time to get up or do you want me to get the baby?" Squalo asks and Tsuna pouts getting out of bed and changing into weekend wear. Squalo's eye twitches when he sees the brat isn't even going to brush his hair.

"Voi, hurry up." He says and follows Tsuna down to breakfast, which is a perk of the job, since Nana was a good cook. Squalo happily eats until he sees Tsuna about to eat the last sausage and lunges forward, not getting to the sausage until it's already half way into Tsuna's mouth. Squalo, kisses Tsuna, who gasps and Squalo uses that to dart his tongue in and get the entire sausage before sitting back down, happily chewing the sausage while Tsuna and Nana blush.

- End -

Squalo: Voi! I wouldn't do that! What the hell do you think you're writing you damn fox?

Largofan: Fanfiction -gives Squalo the thumbs up.-


	52. Chapter 52

Largofan: Suria-chan! It's one about you again!

Lussuria: Yay! They love me, they really love me! -heart-

Kamina: You're a man! Act like one!

Lussuria: Oh hush, you're not my type -heart- and of course, don't own, don't sue, no money -heart-

- Start -

It all started because Tsuna, like most guys, hates shopping and he needed a nice suit, so who better to take him shopping then Lussuria. Lussuria, of course, was thrilled that he was being paid to go shopping.

"No, no, no. -heart-" Lussuria says.

"What's wrong wtih a black suit?" Tsuna asks.

"It's so over done. You're young, you need something with flare. -heart-" Lussuria says, moving onto a different rack, Tsuna following warily as he sees a bright pink suit and prays Lussuria doesn't pick that one up. "Oh, don't be silly, that would look horrible. -heart-" Lussuria says when he catches the look. "I just don't know, lets go have you pick out a tie and we'll decide from their. -heart-" Lussuria says as the go over to the racks of ties and Tsuna looks at them and his eyes catch on a bright orange one that reminds him of the color of his dying will flame.

"This one." He says and Lussuria looks at it.

"Okay! I think a dark blue shirt would look nice with this and, hmmm, oh, that silver suit. -heart-" Lussuria says and finds everything in Tsuna's size and makes him try everything on. "Oh! That looks perfect! The tailor just need to make a few adjustments. -heart-"

Tsuna sighs as the tailor does his work, taking it in a little so it fit him like a glove and doing so quickly since he was the future boss of the Vongola. As Tsuna and Lussuria return to the Vongola mansion, Tsuna remembers something Chrome had taught him about Italian culture.

"Oh yeah, thank you Lussuria-san." Tsuna says and kisses Lussuria on the cheek before going into his room, leaving a happy Lussuria in the hallway.

- End -

Lussuria: I like it, it could totally happen -heart-

Largofan: Yeah, I got the idea because Chrome always seems to be kissing Tsuna.


	53. Chapter 53

Largofan: Yeah, this one is really going to make you happy Suria-chan.

Lussuria: -hugging Ryohei and squeals- Do the disclaimer sweet heart -heart-

Ryohei: -confused- don't own, don't sue, no money, that's so un-Extreme!

- Start -

Ryohei was happy, he was able to spar with Lussuria again, who was completely recovered. Lussuria was also happy, cause it meant he could get close and touch Ryohei with out being questioned.

It was after about a week of sparring that it happens by accident, surprisingly, Ryohei charges, his fists flying, and trips, plowing into Lussuria and sends them both flying back, Ryohei landing on top with his lips against Lussuria's. He pulls back. "That was Extreme!" He says.

"Want to do it again? -heart-" Lussuria asks and Ryohei, surprisingly, nods, leaning down and kissing him again.

They're interrupted by Kyoko, who walks in with lunch. "That's totally un-Extreme! Timing Kyoko-chan." Ryohei says and Kyoko just smiles at him.

"Go wash up nii-san." She says and he nods, hungry. Lussuria starts to get up only to nearly scream when something stomps down on his groin. He looks up to see a very evil looking Kyoko.

"You'd better not hurt my nii-san, Lussuria-san." She says, putting more pressure on his groin before leaving a very fightened and sore Lussuria.

- End -

Ryohei: That's so Extremely wrong! Kyoko isn't evil.

Largofan: That's what you think.

Kamina and Kaku: -Wincing in sypathy for Lussuria in story-

Lussuria: -On cloud nine-

Hisoka: -laughing-


	54. Chapter 54

Largofan: Looks like you have to share Suria-chan.

Lussuria: -pouts-

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Tsuna hates it when he has to 'Extremely' spar with Ryohei, because he didn't want to hurt his Sun guardian.

"Come on Sawada! You aren't using your Extreme spirit!" Ryohei says.

"I don't want to fight you nii-san!" Tsuna shouts back and Ryohei pouts.

"That's totally un-Extreme!" Ryohei shouts.

"I don't care!" Tsuna shouts and Ryohei stomps up to him, looking at the smaller boy.

"Spar me!" He whines.

"No." Tsuna replies and Ryohei tries to think of something that will make Tsuna fight him and can't think of anything, but then remembers Mukuro tried to kiss Tsuna and they had started fighting. Ryohei grabs Tsuna's shoulders and kisses him 'Extremely!'

Tsuna looks at him wide eyed with surprise. "W-w-what was that!?" Tsuna asks.

"What? That is so Extremely not fair! You and Mukuro fought when he tried to kiss you, I just kissed you and you aren't fighting me at all!" Ryohei whines, pouting.

"Mukuro had a piece of his trident hidden in his mouth and was trying to cut me with it so he could possess my body!" Tsuna shouts.

"So, if I try to cut you with Mukuro's trident wil you fight me?" He asks.

"No!" Tsuna says, storming off because his first kiss had just been stolen by Ryohei.

- Ends -

Dino: -laughs-

Lussuria: Ryohei isn't that bad! -heart-

Largofan: -snickers-


	55. Chapter 55

Largofan: Yamamocchan! -hugs Yamamoto- I have seen you in like, 20 shorts!

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, I haven't seen you all in a while either.

Dino: -waves-

Lussuria: -pouts-

Yamamoto: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Of all the guardians, Yamamoto and Ryohei where the most similar with there obssession with the sport they loved. Which often lead to arguments between the 2 over which was better and trying to recruit each other.

"No way, Boxing way better! The sport is totally Extreme!" Ryohei says.

"Ahaha, no way, Baseball is better, you don't have to beat up your opponent and you have friends in your team mates." Yamamoto counters.

"That's exactly what makes boxing Extremely better! It's just you and him, man to man!" Ryohei says and the argument goes on for a few hours with Yamamoto actually starting to get tired of it, so he pulls out his trump card, and kisses Ryohei, pulling back and grinning at Ryohei's shocked face.

"Baseball's better because I say so. Good night Ryohei." Yamamoto says, leaving a totally shocked Ryohei sitting there.

"That was Extremely unfair!" Ryohei shouts after Yamamoto is long gone.

- End -

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, if I did that he'd think I was trying to compete and kiss me back.

Largofan: May be, but I bet if you got the jump on him, you'd leave him stunned.


	56. Chapter 56

Largofan: -Happily eating a large piece of all natural honey with the waxy bee's comb

Kaku: That's gross.

Largofan: I like it, and I'm not eating the bee's wax.

Yamamoto: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Since 'it' (See chapter 7) happened Squalo had been having odd dreams revolving around the baseball obsessed, sword brat, and he didn't like it. He didn't like having to remember how soft the brat's lips where, he was a grown man and not a pedophile like Lussuria! No matter how adult the brat's body was. Since Squalo was still training with the brat, he was forced to see and be close to him every day and it was driving him insane.

Squalo realizes that 'it' wasn't an accident when the sword brat tries to do it again a few weeks later with no success except for Squalo managing to disarm him.

"Ahaha, you win," he says and starts backing up, his arms raised when Squalo advances until he's against a wall.

"Voi! You cheeky brat! That was the same thing you did when 'it' happened!" Squalo shouts angrily.

"Hah, what can I say? I liked kissing you." Yamamoto says and Squalo scowls.

"What do you thing I am? A pervert?" Squalo asks and that confuses Yamamoto, who shakes his head no. "Well that's what guys my age are called when they're kissing guys your age you idiot!" Squalo says and sees the brat look around.

"I don't think your a pervert, and there isn't anyone else around." Yamamoto says and Squalo sighs, letting his sword go back into his arm.

"And what makes you think I'm attracted to a brat like you anyway?" Squalo asks and Yamamoto grins, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders.

"I saw you checking out my ass." Yamamoto replies cheekily and Squalo blushes.

"Shut up, brat." He growls before shutting Yamamoto up himself with a kiss, which Yamamoto happily returns.

- End -

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, don't let Squalo read that.

Dino: Haha, he wouldn't care.

Largofan: Yep, cause he's with Dino.

Dino: -blushes-

Largofan: And Hah! I've completed the Crack fest challenge set to me by Mars!

L: Cake?

Largofan: Not until I'm done with all of them. But their are cup cakes!


	57. Chapter 57

Largofan: Champ-chan! I haven't seen you since the first chapter! -hugs Longchamp-

Longchamp: Glad to be back peace peace! -does weird hand gestures.-

Largofan: Alright, read the sign

Longchamp: Don't own, don't sue, no money! Peace!

- Start -

It all started when Belphegor went to visit his half sister, Pantera. Who, of course, was at the Tomaso house. Belphegor looks around and is pleased that it is nothing like the house that the 10th Vongola lives in. No one stops Bel either, even though he's in his Varia coat, mainly because they know who he is.

"Pantera." Belphegor greets happily and hugs his sister.

"Hi Bel." She replies softly and hugs him back. The 2 spend the day chatting and practice throwing their weapons, Bel helping his sister get better at hitting moving targets before Longchamp appears and Bel feels her tense up and throw a pinwheel at him.

"Ushishishi, come here Tomaso brat." Bel says, leading Longchamp out of Pantera's sight before dropping the grin and holding a knife to Longchamp's throat. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Eh? You mean Pantera-chan? Nothing! I swear it! Peace!" Longchamp replies.

"And why does she try to kill or maim you when she sees you?"

"No she doesn't she just has bad aim." Longchamp says and the knife presses into the skin, making it bleed.

"Alright! Peace, she told me she loved me and I confessed to her I was gay!" Longchamp says, slightly panicked and Belphegor nods, cause that explains things and pulls the knife away before leaning in and licking the blood away before kissing.

"You better be telling me the truth, or I'll kill you, ushishishi." Bel says before returning to Pantera.

- End -

Longchamp: Why am I always gay?

Dino: Oh please, your about as straight as a circle Tomaso.


	58. Chapter 58

Largofan: Whoot! 2 more!

Belphegor: Ushishishi, it's good to be a prince.

Largofan: You're just happy you're so popular.

Belphegor: Ushishi, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Belphegor was not a pervert, because princes weren't perverts. While it was true he was in a sexual relationship with a man who happened to spend most of his time in the body of a baby, that did not make him a pedophile. Because said man could change into his adult body, and that's when the sex part happened, because Bel loved it when the caluclating blue eyes stoped caluclating and where focused solely on him, and he loved running his fingers through the thick purple, almost black, hair.

Mammon loved Bel as well, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but Bel himself, especially after getting sprayed in the face with coffee when their boss found out about their relationship.

"Ushishishi, this prince would like his lover to change." Bel says as they sit on one of the many couches spread around the Varia's mansion. Mammon, not one to do something that will stop him from gaining something, changes and pulls the now smaller blond onto his lap. Belphegor curls up happily and runs his fingers through his lovers hair happily before kissing him and Mammon returns it happily before their both hit in the head with shot glasses.

"Get a goddamn room." Xanxas growls from his chair.

- End -

Belphegor: Ushishishi, his eyes are gray though.

Largofan: You should have told me when I made the mistake, not after.


	59. Chapter 59

Largofan: You're up again Bel-chan.

Belphegor: After this one, we get cake, yes?

L: Yes

Belphegor: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Squalo scowls, finding that once again, he was out of shampoo, and he knew exactly who had used his entire bottle of shampoo too.

"Belphegor!" He shouts and storms across the hall into the princes room and then bathroom, where Bel was taking a bath. "Voi! You damn brat! Stop using all my shampoo!" Squalo shouts, storming over and grabbing Bel's shampoo and racing out fo the room, shutting every door and locking his room door and bathroom door before Bel can get out of the tub and starts his shower, only to be joined 5 minutes later by a nude Bel.

"A commoner should not steal a prince's shampoo!" Bel says, trying to get the bottle and Squalo uses his hight to hold it above the prince's head and out of reach.

"Yeah, well I'm the sword Emporer, whic puts me above you, prince pain in the ass." Squalo replies, stepping out of the direct stream of the shower and pouring some of the shampoo into his hand and getting started, putting the bottle behind him and on the highest shelf, which he could barely reach.

Belphegor fumes at the Emporer comment and the fact he wasn't getting hsi shampoo back and tries to climb the side of the shower to get it, only to slip and have to have Squalo catch him, so now they're both nude, in the shower, pressed together and face to face. Belphegor does the only thing he can think of and kisses Squalo, who returns it happily, pressing Bel against the shower wall and Bel reaches up, groping around for the shampoo bottle. When he finds it, he doesn't really want to leave any more and leaves it, instead tangling his fingers in Squalo's sudsy hair.

- End -

Largofan: Done!

Everyone: Yay! -eat cake-


	60. Chapter 60

Largofan: Alright, I know people don't like it when authors make an A/N a chapter, but yeah, I though this was important since it's been brought up.

L: This being OriginalCharactersxCannonCharacters

Largofan: Bingo, I don't mind using your OC characters, or making up my own OCs if their is a request for it.

Kamina: Then why are you wasting a chapter with this shit?

Largofan: -kicks Kamina- I'm bring this up because, besides a basic description of the OC, I don't really need a lot of information about your OC. These things are pretty short and I don't really need a lot of information. When you give me a lot of information it makes me wonder if you want it all added into the short, which I'm not likely to do

Dino: Largo-chan, you sound kind of rude.

Largofan: -sticks tongue out- Well I'm sorry, it's just that my head is already clustered as is, and the more information shoved into it, the less I'm able to concentrate.

Kaku: That's the truth.

Largofan: -pouts- Gee thanks, but anyway, the main point is, if is you want me to write a short involving your OC, give me a brief discription and any information that's SUPER important, and be warned that everything you tell me is subject to my warped interpretation, so if I make your OC do something you don't think they'll ever do, well, tough, I'm not going to apologize, and please remember, while I'm sure you put some thought and care into your OC, they are still just a fictional character that you wanted me to write about, so do so at your own risk. Also, since they're you're intellectual property, that's right, right L?

L: Yes

Largofan: I'll be mentioning your name in the short

Gaou: Wasn't their something else you wanted to say?

Largofan: Oh yeah, and I just want to restate that I refuse to do any pairing with Byakuran, because he's a pedophile.

Lussuria: You do pairings with me -heart-

Largofan: You like a 14 year old boy, and most of the other pairings with children I can swamp the kids out for their 15 year old forms or make it non-romantic. Byakuran did something seriously fucked up to Uni to cause such a drastic change in her, and I hate him. I HATE him with every fiber of my being and hope he burns.

Hisoka: Any one else? -diamond-

Largofan: Nope, and thanks for putting up with my ranting.


	61. Chapter 61

Largofan: Alright, this is the first of my OC requests, though I still want CCxCC requests.

Kaku: You just want requests period.

Largofan: To true, alright, the requestor is RebirthOfTheIcePrincess, and the character's name is Memori Sakashi.

Hibari: At least you aren't implying I'm gay this time.

Largofan: Oh shut up, and read the disclaimer.

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll bite you to death.

- Start -

Memori looks out over the school grounds from the roof and sighs, looking at the Vongola Blizzard ring that she had won not that long ago. She was remembering her past and surprised that she was now a core member the the 10th Vongola's familigia.

"Sakashi Memori, why are you skiping class?" A voice asks from behind her and she turns to see Hibari standing their scowling.

"I don't think I need to explain myself to you, Hibari Kyouya, especially when you're doing the same thing." She replies, looking away and hoping he didn't see the fact she was blushing slightly. Her feelings toward him had been growing more each day and she felt like she was being unfaithful to Hataki because of it. _He's dead, he would have wanted me to move on_. She thinks as she feels Hibari standing behind her.

"You do so have to explain yourself to me, I am the president of the Disciplinary Committee. I noticed you did not return after break, you are breaking the rules and you will be bitten to death unless you have an extremely good explination." Hibari says, not really sure why he was showing her any sort of leniance. When she doesn't answer he gets angry and forces her to face him, slightly shocked when he sees tears in her eyes, though they haven't fallen.

"Just leave me alone." Memori tells him and he isn't overly sure what possesses him to do what he does next, but almost as soon as the words leave her mouth he has his lips sealed over hers.

Memori's eyes widen at the fact that Hibari was kissing her and nearly melts, she didn't think anything bad could happen to Hibari and enthusiastically returns the kiss, flinging her arms around his neck.

Memori giggles slightly when the 2 break the kiss. "So is it true what they say?" She asks and Hibari raises an eyebrow at her in question. "That it's easier to kiss a girl when she's crying?" She elaborates and Hibari snorts, and kisses her again instead of answering.

- End -

Hibari: I wouldn't have kissed her, if she could defend herself, I would have bitten her to death.

Largofan: It was the request, now shut up. And if anyone wants more information about Memori, the blizzard ring, Hataki, or what not, ask RebirthOfTheIcePrincess, they're all from her.


	62. Chapter 62

Largofan: And on to the next one, I'm hoping not to get swamped with requests, though that doesn't mean don't make them!

Dino: -chuckles- yeah, Largo-chan gets depressed when she doesn't get requests.

Largofan: No I don't, do I?

Everyone: -Nods-

Largofan: -pouts- What ever, this is another OC pairing, the requestor is And Then I Woke Up, and the OC is Tenten.

Lambo: -picking his nose-

Largofan: -steals 10 year bazooka, and shoots Lambo with it.-

TYL! Lambo: My, hello Largo-san, read the sign, right?

Largofan: -nods-

TYL! Lambo: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Hibari looks at the little girl on the roof of the school. She was in a kimono, which was unusual, and she was fast asleep. He wasn't going to attack the sleeping girl and picks her up by her obi, carrying her off the roof and to room 2A, finding Sawada and his herd and handing the girl to him.

"Eh? Who's this?" Tsuna asks and Hibari frowns, he had thought Tsuna had just had another brat attach themselves to him.

"I don't know, you know how to deal with brats, you deal with her." Hibari says, leaving. Tsuna stares at the girl as she slowly wakes up and yawns, blinking big, black eyes at him and she looks around, pulling a picture out of her sleeve and showing it to Tsuna.

"Hey, it's the stupid cow." Gokudera says and the girl punches him in the face, hugging the picture closer to her.

"Do you know Lambo-kun?" Tsuna asks and the girl nods. "I'm Sawada Tsuna, and the guy you punched is Gokudera Hayato. Did you come here to find him?" Another nod. "Okay then, we where just leaving. You can come with us, Lambo-kun is staying at my house." Tsuna explains and she beams and hugs him around the neck. Tsuna chuckles slightly and pats her on the back.

"Ahaha, I'm Yamamoto Takashi." Yamamoto says and the girl releases Tsuna and bows, pulling out a business card and handing it to him. "Fong Tenten." Yamamoto reads and the girl nods. "Well, nice to meet you Tenten-chan." He says, picking her up and putting her on his shoulder like he does Reborn and the 4 head to the Sawada residence.

The second Lambo sees Tenten and vice versa, Tenten launches herself at him while he whips out the 10 year bazooka and when the cloud clears, TYL! Lambo appears with the TYL! Tenten.

"Gah!" TYL! Lambo shouts, seeing Tenten who smirks grabbing onto him as he fires the 10 year bazooka again, causing Adult versions of Lambo and Tenten to appear, half dressed and kissing rather frantically. Tsuna blushes and Gokudera coughs, causing the 2 to break apart.

"Eh? Seems we've been sent back 20 years." Lambo says, his hands still on Tenten's hips.

"Yes, seems so, I just want to thank you ahead of time for helping me out Tsuna-nii, Lambo's been my fiancee since birth, even if he didn't use to like it." Tenten says softly and kisses Tsuna on the forehead.

"U-um, y-you're welcome." Tsuna says blushing since Tenten had a rather large chest.

"Yeah, I was stupid." Lambo says, wrapping his arms around Tenten's waist and kissing her neck, making her giggle.

"Lambo! Not in front of them!" Tenten scolds and after a few minutes the 2 disappear in a puff of smoke to be replaced by their 20 year younger selves and Tenten glomps Lambo and pecks him on the cheek.

"Ew! Girl cooties!" Lambo shouts and tries to get Tenten to let him go and Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto look at each other and laugh.

- End -

Dino: Wow, that was surprisingly normal

Largofan: I know

Lambo: -back to his 5 year old self- Ew!


	63. Chapter 63

Largofan: Bwahahahaha!

Dino: -hands Largo a 20- I can't believe you actually did it, with out bribary.

Largofan: To be perfectly honest I'm a little surprised about that to.

Reborn: -smirks- You underestimate your skill at sucking up.

Largofan: Gee, thanks, read the sign please.

Reborn: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Reborn smirks and flexes his newly returned adult form. It felt good to be tall again and to not have to change into a baby form after a certain amount of time. He looks at his fellow former Arcobaleno, all of them, even Lal Mirch was now back into their original forms.

"Mu, this is going to take some getting used to." Viper says, being the shortest of the group meant that he now had to look up to them and not look them in the eye.

"Haha! You'd better get used to it shorty!" Colonello says, ruffeling Viper's hair, causing the fang marked illusionist to scowl as the other former babies start to move to the rooms they had been provided and Lal grabs Colonello's hand, dragging him out of the room. Reborn comes up behind the petite purple haired man and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Mu, and what do you think you're doing?" Viper asks, trying to escape from the bigger man's grasp but failing since that really wasn't his strong point.

"Hmm, I was just remembering the last time we where in this position." Reborn says, pulling the smaller body against him.

"Mu, that was a long time ago, if you want that kind of action, go find one of your whores." Viper hisses, causing Fantasma to hiss as well at her master's distress.

"Is that why you're being so cold? Hmm?" Reborn purrs, using ever drop of his 'mafia seduction' skills to get his former lover back to his bed. "If I remember correctly, it was you who broke it off." Reborn says, licking along the shell of Viper's ear, making the smaller man shiver.

"Mm, that was after you cheated on me." Viper hisses, mentally cursing the fact that Reborn new all of his weaknesses.

"And if I swear on my loyalty to the Vongola I'll be loyal to you?" Reborn asks, nipping at the skin right behind the violet haired man's ear, making him gasp.

"Mu, then swear it."

"I swear, on my loyalty to the Vogola, to be loyal to you." Reborn purrs and is pleased when the petite man turns in his arms and kisses him passionately.

"Your room or mine?" Viper asks and Reborn smirks, picking up the smaller man easily and carrying him off.

- End -

Reborn: Heh, like he would be that easily won over, I'd have to pay him a few grand.

Largofan: Seriously? He'd whore himself out?

Reborn: - nods - As long as he was attracted to them.


	64. Chapter 64

Largofan: More OC, and this is the TYL! Memori, requested by RebirthOfTheIcePrincess. Okay Hibari, stand there and let me shoot you.

Hibari: No

Largofan: It won't hurt you, it will send you into the future for 5 minutes, I've already tested it.

Hibari: -snorts- what ever

Largofan: Yay! -shoots Hibari with the ten year bazooka and TYL! Hibari appears-

Hibari: Largofan, why did you bring me here?

Largofan: Read the sign please.

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Good job Kusakabe." Hibari says, taking the new box they had retrieved from his second in command and tosses it to now wife, Memori, who catches it easily.

"Oh, it's a Blizzard box." Memori says, igniting the Blizzard ring on her finger and pressing it to the box, which opens to reveal a fat, white baby seal. Memori giggles and Hibari frowns, since his recon team had said it was a super strong box.

"Where's the recon team? I need to bite them to death for their wrong information?" Hibari asks and then watches Memori pet the seal, which barks happily at her and then puts up a barrier, that he can't break and sighs. "Nevermind, perhaps they where right." He says and then dismisses Kusakabe with a gesture of his hand and watches Memori reseal the seal into it's box, making the barrier disappear.

"Kyouya, do you think Tsuna will let me keep this one?" Memori asks.

"Why wouldn't he? You are his blizzard guardian." Hibari says, walking over to her and closing her hand over the box, noticing her engagement ring and wedding band which where both Innocenti originals that he had had specially made for her.

"True." She says softly as Hibari pulls her closer and kisses her on the lips.

"Lets leave now and go home." He says, arm wrapped around her and leading her in the direction that Kusakabe had gone.

- End -

TYL! Hibari: I forgot just how sappy you used to be.

Largofna: Hey!

TYL! Hibari: - disappears into a cloud of smoke -

Hibari: That was interesting, there are many strong opponents to bite to death in the future.


	65. Chapter 65

Largofan: Another OC, this one's name is Sakura, requested by one99five

Mukuro: Kufufu, I see I am very well loved.

Largofan: Of course you are Kuro-chan! -hugs-

Dino: Yeah, you're one of the few she doesn't have to butter up, kidnap, or bribe to come here

Largofan: - pouts -

Mukuro: Don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll send you down the path to hell

- Start -

Sakura isn't sure how she managed to convince Hibari-san to take her with him to deal with the guys who had been targetting Namimori students, but she had, and was now on her way to their hide out, her bow and quiver strapped across her back under her school jacket.

"I suggest you follow at a safe distance to keep from being bitten to death, Inoue Sakura." Hibari says and she nods, she had said she was only coming to record the battle between Hibari and his opponent.

"Yes Hibari-san." She replies, dropping back and trailing him from about 20 feet. The entire place is crawling with weaklings and Hibari bites them all to death, leaving a trail of bodies. When Hibari finally gets to the main chamber where the guy is, she stands by the door, arrow knocked and ready in her bow, and a small recorder running around her neck, recording everything that's said as she softly narrorates everything into it, since she was the secretary of the Disciplinary committee, there fore it was her job. She's just as surprised as Hibari when she sees the sakura trees, and draws her bow, shooting the guy in the shoulder, or so she thinks as the shadowy figure disappears.

"Eh?" She asks, looking around.

"Inoue! This is my fight, get out of here or I'll bite you to death." Hibari says angrily.

"Kufufu, my fight with you is already won." The guy says from right behind her and she whips around, managing to scratch his cheek with the tip of an arrow. "Well, congratulations, and who might you be, hmm?" He asks, wipping the blood off his cheek with his thumb and licking it off with his tongue as she retreats, further into the room.

"Hibari-san, are you alright?" She asks and he scowls at her before she is knocked out.

"Leave Inoue Sakura alone." Hibari growls at the guy, because he was responsible for her.

"Kufufu, Sakura-chan hmm? Don't worry, she won't be harmed. I can't say the same for you though." Mukuro says.

- A while later, when Sakura wakes up -

"Eh? Ow, what hit me?" She wonders, looking around at the ruined building and then looking down to see that no, she wasn't in her school uniform, but what could only be discribed as a pink lolita dress.

"Kufufu, so you're awake, cute, little Sakura-chan?" A voice asks and she whips around to see the bad guy, and that she was sitting at his feet, her head had been resting on his lap.

"P-pervert!" Sakura shouts, going to slap him but he catches her hand, using it to pull her onto his lap.

"How mean Sakura-chan, and I'm not a pervert, I didn't change you, I had MM do it, she's a girl." He says and Sakura relaxes a little, at least the creep hadn't seen her in her underware. "Though she did say you had the cutest underwear." He says and Sakura goes red, raising her hand to slap him again but he catches it and kisses her palm.

"Where's Hibari-san?" She asks.

"Hmm? Ah, you mean the little sky lark? Hmm, well, in his own words, I bite him to death." He says and Sakura's eyes widen.

"You creep! You could have never beaten Hibari-san in a fair fight!" She shouts.

"I must say I disagree, my cute little Sakura-chan, but then, what is your relationship with the sky lark, hmm?" He asks.

"Hibari-san is the head of the Disciplinary Committee and is the reason there is so much order at Namimori, he's my role model. I can only hope to be half as strong as he is one day!" Sakura says and the guy smirks.

"Ah, so you idolize him, hmm. That's good, that means he isn't my competition for your heart." He says and Sakura blushes, trying to get away.

"Uh uh, I don't think so Sakrua-chan." He says and tightens his grip. "Oh, yes, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Rokudo Mukuro." He says.

"I don't care." Sakura says defiantly as an explosion is heard.

"Ah, I see my guests are almost here." Mukuro says, taking Sakura's chin in his hand and making her face him before kissing her. "Sweet dreams, Sakura-chan." He says before making Sakura pass out again.

- End -

Largofan: Done!

Mukuro: Kufufufu, I shall have to get my cute little Chrome a lolita dress

Largofan: -squeals- Bring her here when you do!


	66. Chapter 66

Largofan: This one is cracktastic!

Mukuro: -glances at request- Kufufu, that it is.

Dino: That's just weird.

L: It's from a fangirl, what do you expect?

Mukuro: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Mukuro smiles at the Chinese teen in front of him ever since Tsuna had found out that she had mist energy, he had had her train with Mukuro, especially after his trip to the future.

"Mukuro-san, is this right?" Ipin asks and Mukuro nods.

"Yes, very good Ipin-chan." He says patting her on the head as he watches her make illusions.

"Oh yeah, Happy Valentines day Mukuro-san." Ipin says at the end of their training and hands Mukuro a box full of chocolate.

"Kufufu, thank you, Ipin-chan." He says and kisses her on the cheek, making her blush.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, wanted to keep Ipin somewhat cannon.

Mukuro: That's good, at least I get chocolate.

L: Yes, you should give us chocolate, Largo-chan.

Largofan: Ya'll will get a ton of candy soon, it's nearly Halloween.


	67. Chapter 67

Largofan: Whoot! More crack!

Haru: Hahi! I'm here again!

Largofan: Yep, read the sign

Haru: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Hahii! Get away!" Haru shouts at the high school boys.

"What if we don't want to sweetie? You're just to cute." The leader says, reaching out to cop a feel when he's hit in the head.

"Only the lowest of herbivores band together to attack a female. I'm going to do the world a favor and bite you all to death." Hibari says, and proceeds to beat them all into the ground and doesn't call for an ambulance.

"You are Miura Haru, one of the females in Sawada Tsunayoshi's herd." Hibari says.

"Hahi, eh, yes, I am, and your Hibari Kyouya, Tsuna's Cloud Guardian." Haru says, really wanting to be hugged by Hibari now. "Hibari-san, will you hug me? Like this?" Haru asks wrapping her arms around herself and Hibari frowns, his interactions with the opposite gender had always been limited because he thought they where weaker, so he wasn't sure if this was normal or not. Hibari decides to do as asked, seeing no problems with at and Haru smiles, leaning against him. "Hii! Haru's heart is pounding! I can say that Haru has fallen in love with you, Kyouya-san!" Haru says and kisses Hibari, who looks at the strange brunette girl, surprised and then takes control of the kiss.

- End -

Haru: Haru would never cheat on Tsuna-san!

Largofan: It was a request!


	68. Chapter 68

Largofan: Whoot! Requests! I was starting to think ya'll didn't like me as much

L: I don't think you have to worry about that

Largofan: I don't either, I feel loved

Hibari: Why do you keep making me come here?

Largofan: Because you are so well loved by the fangirls -hugs Hibari-

Hibari: Let me go or I'll bite you to death, and give me back my tonfas!

Largofan: Kikiki, I don't think so Kyou-chan! Now read the sign.

Hibari: -glaring at Largofan- Don't own, don't sue, no money

Largofan: First part was chapter 2

- Start -

It was a few weeks after Hibari had kissed Tsuna in the closet, and the small brunette was still confused as to why Hibari had done it, so had finally gathered enough courage to go ask Hibari about it.

Tsuna asks for Gokudera and Yamamoto to wait for him at the school gate, and then slowly goes to the reception room.

"Eh? Sawada, what are you doing here?" Kusakabe asks.

"I-I-I need to speak with Hibari-san." Tsuna says and Kusakabe looks at the small boy in awe.

"Be my guest, you're funeral." Kusakabe says, walking away, not wanting to hear the screaming that he was sure would soon be heard.

Tsuna knocks on the reception room door and then enters when he hears Hibari say so.

"H-Hibari-san, I-I need to talk to you." Tsuna says and Hibari smirks at the small herbivore in front of him, licking his lips.

"I see you finally steped out of the closet Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari says and Tsuna creases his brow in confusion.

"Of course I got out of the closet, I couldn't just stay in there all day." Tsuna replies and Hibari chuckles and gets up, walking over to the smaller boy he had had his eye on for a while and slowly walks up to him, backing him into the wall and trapping him with his arms.

"Oh good, I didn't want to wait for you much longer." Hibari says and before Tsuna can ask what he's talking about, Hibari catches his lips, silencing him and it clicks in his head what Hibari means and blushes. Slowly kissing the older boy back.

- End -

Hibari: Like that would happen.

Largofan: It was a request. -hits Hibari with his own tonfa-

Dino: -laughs- I just realized why Kyouya keeps coming back.

Everyone: ?

Dino: He wants to know how Largofan keeps managing to steal his tonfas

Hibari: Shut up before I bite you to death, that isn't the reason.


	69. Chapter 69

Largofan: Take-chan! -hugs Yamamoto-

Dino: -chuckles- You really like it when people come when you ask them to, don't you?

Largofan: -nods- I do, other wise I have to hunt them down, and drug them while their not paying attention

Everyone but Largofan: 0.0

Largofan: What? Take-chan, do the disclaimer

Yamamoto: Ahaha, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It was a week later when Gokudera found out that his prescious Tenth was dating the baseball idiot.

"T-Tenth? Is it true?" He asks in shock and Tsuna blushes and nods as Yamamoto wraps his arm around his cute little boyfriend's shoulders. Gokudera glares but resists yelling at the baseball idiot, because the Tenth seemed to like it. "As long as you're happy, but I swear moron, you heart the Tenth, and I swear, on my mother's grave, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, force dynamite up your ass, and then blast you from the inside out." Gokudera growls and Yamamoto is extremely afraid for a moment and can't even laugh it off and Tsuna goes red, realizing just how much Gokudera is like an over protective big brother to him.

"A-ahah, course not." Yamamoto says and Tsuna beams up at him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sure Gokudera-kun will never have to go that far." Tsuna says.

"I had better not." Gokudera growls.

- End -

Yamamoto: I hope that never happens, that sounds painful

Largofan: Can't say I can see it happening.


	70. Chapter 70

Largofan: Whoot!

Mukuro: Ah, I see you have the final with Tsunayoshi and myself.

Largofan: Yep

Dino: Are you going to have them get married?

Largofan: -shakes head- as cute as Tsuna would be in a wedding dress, I don't think it would happen like that

Mukuro: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It had been 1 year since Tsuna and Mukuro had been in an official relationship, and Tsuna had been planning a celebration for a while, and he didn't think Mukuro had remembered their anniversary.

The morning of their anniversary, Tsuna surprises Mukuro with breakfast in bed, which he had made himself, much to the shagrin of the Vongola familgia cooks and Mukuro smiles, eating the breakfast before keeping Tsuna in bed for most of the morning, until Reborn comes in and threatens to shoot them both if Tsuna doesn't start doing his paper work instead of Mukuro.

"Kufufu, don't worry Tsuna-chan, we can continue this later." Mukuro says, kissing Tsuna's neck while he gets dressed.

"I know, it's just embarrassing. We're adults and Reborn's still treating us like teenagers." Tsuna says and Mukuro laughs, getting dressed before going out. Unlike what Tsuna thought, Mukuro hadn't forgot about their anniversary and had spent almost all the money he had earned from missions on the his present for Tsuna. It was a pair of matching rings, each perfectly made. Tsuna's ring was silver with sapphires and rubies in swirling, mist like patterns around the entire band and a large black diamond in the center. His was gold with Citrine stones in the shape of the sun on it. Mukuro smiles when he sees the rings. Just because Tsuna and himself couldn't legally get married, didn't mean they couldn't have rings to show their devotion to each other. Each ring was engraved with their pet names for each other and declarations of love.

That night, Tsuna takes him out to their favorite restaurant, and they eat before going on a gondola ride and Mukuro takes Tsuna's hand and kisses it before slipping the ring on it.

"You did remember!" Tsuna says happily, looking at the ring and slips Mukuro's ring onto his finger.

"Kufufu, of course, my cute little Clam-chan." Mukuro says as the 2 pass under a bridge and kiss.

- End -

Mukuro: Kufufu, such a romantic Largo-chan.

Largofan: I try

Kaku: No you're not, you still tease your boy friend about being gay.

Largofan: That's because he sounds so cute when he whines that he isn't.


	71. Chapter 71

Largofan: Wow, I can't believe I haven't gotten this one before

Dino: Is this safe? - Looking at Mukuro and Hibari -

Largofan: Of course it is. Kyou-chan! Kuro-chan! Do the disclaimer!

Mukuro: Kufufu, of course, don't own, don't

Hibari: - interupts - Sue, no money or I'll bite you to death.

- Start -

Mukuro was not happy, for the past hour, that damn Gesso bastard Byakuran had been flirting with his Sky lark. Mukuro glares as the Gesso bastard strokes Hibari's cheek. Hibari ignores him, the Vongola had promised Hibari a fight with Reborn as long as he didn't cause problems at the peace meeting between mafia families, so Hibari was ignoring the Gesso bastard's advances instead of biting him to death.

Mukuro finally snaps when Byakuran kisses Hibari's hand and storms up to him, bitchslapping the Gesso bastard right across his tattooed cheek and pushing him away from Hibari making him fall out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Hibari is mine! Don't touch him you damn Gesso bastard!" Mukuro shouts and everyone in the room is stunned as Mukuro sprays Hibari's hand with disinfectant before kissing his sky lark.

"I never would have thought the Vongola Mist guardian was the jealous type." Dino says as Byakuran looks at Mukuro in shock from his seat on the floor. Mukuro hisses at him as he drapes himself over Hibari, who's cheeks where tinged pink at his lovers actions.

- End -

Mukuro: ...

Hibari: Hmm, I shall have to see if I can't convice the little herbivore to make that deal.

Dino: Congratulations Largo-chan, Mukuro is speechless

Largofan: Whoot!


	72. Chapter 72

Largofan: Champ-chan, you really need to get more fans

Longchamp: I can't help it

Largofan: I know, read the sign

Longchamp: Don't own, don't sue, no money, peace!

- Start -

It had been a month since the incident with the Tomaso brat, and since then, Belphegor could tell he was being followed, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Baby, here's 100 grand, capture the ones following me." Bel says, handing a suit case full of money to Mammon who takes it all and then seems to disappear before reappearing a few minutes later, the ninja like stalkers tied up. "Ushishishi, thank you." Bel says and then looks at the ninjas and starts questioning them, stabbing them with knives until they tell him who had sent them to follow him.

Blephegor is more then a little freaked out and calls Pantera, before heading back to the Tomaso house, finding Longchamp pinned to a wall that was covered with pictures of him. Belphegor is at a loss about what to do.

"Pantera, leave us." Belphegor says and Pantera nods.

"Yes Belphegor, call if you need me." Pantera replies, leaving the room and Bel watchs a very nervous Longchamp as he walks over to the other boy.

"Hahah, p-peace." Longchamp says as Belphegor starts to cut his clothes of, barely touching the skin, and at first, Longchamp doesn't realize what's going on, that is until he's nude.

"Ushishishi, not bad, Tomaso brat." Belphegor says and Longchamp goes red. Belphegor then kisses the rather embarrassed 8th Tomaso head. "Stop having me followed, it's not becoming for a prince to be followed, and make a treaty with the Vongola before you try to court me." Belphegor says, leaving with a 'Ushishishi'.

- End -

Longchamp: Ah, come on Largo-chan, I'm not gay!

Largofan: I told you, it's a request


	73. Chapter 73

Largofan: Bel-chan! -hugs Bel-

Belphegor: Ushishi, hello Largo-chan, I think this is how a prince should be greeted.

Largofan: You aren't?

Belphegor: -shakes his head- no, and don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It all started when Reborn forced Tsuna and his family to spend summer vacation at the Varia HQ. Ryohei was excited about this Extreme training and happily jogged through the hallways and practicing his punches, not paying attention at all and manages to punch Belphegor in the face as he jogs past his door.

Belphegor licks the blood that was coming from his now split lip and looks at the one who hit him.

"Are you like, Extremely alright?" Ryohei asks, looking at the blond.

"Ushishishi," Belphegor laughs, getting a high from the taste of his own blood and starts to advance on Ryohei, who's clueless as to what's going on. "Not afraid, shishishi?" Bel asks, drawing out one his knives and putting it against the side of Ryohei's face.

"Being afraid is totally un-Extreme!" Ryohei says before Belphegor kisses him, biting his lip so he bleeds as well. "That's an Extreme kiss!" Ryohei says before kissing Belphegor Extremely!

- End -

Belphegor: It is hard to be in such high demand, but it is my duty because I'm a prince.

Largofan: -laughs-


	74. Chapter 74

Largofan: Okay, making his debute as a disclaimerer, it's Gamma!

Gamma: Yo. -takes a swig of beer-

Largofan: Yeah, Uni's mom is awesome and sent him over, read the sign Gamma-chan.

Gamma: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Gamma looks at his little princess as she runs around in the field full of flowers close to them mansion. He had the guys all around the field to make sure no one got the drop on their young leader, and everything was fine, even though he knew he ws going to get hell from them for the flower crown on his head, and the bouquet of flowers he was now holding because his little princess thought they made him look pretty. The things he did for his princess.

That is until he heard the loud sob and sprints over to where his little princess was crying. "Princess! What's wrong?" He asks and she holds out her finger, where he could see a bee had stung her.

"I-it was so cute and fuzzy and I just wanted to pet it." She cries and he sighs in relief, pulling out a first aide kit from his pocket and pulling her into his lap.

"I know princess, but you don't pet bumble bees." He tells her, kissing it and putting ointment on it and giving Uni an allergy pill, since he wasn't sure if she was allergic or not. "Are you alright princess?" He asks and she sniffs, nodding.

"You're the best Gamma!" She says, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "When I grow up, I'm going to be your bride!" She says and Gamma blushes, patting her on the head.

"What ever you want princess." He says, ignoring the snickers he could just barely hear coming from all around him.

- End -

Gamma: Who's Uni? You called the boss her mom.

Largofan: All will be explained in time.


	75. Chapter 75

Largofan: And I'll just keep on going. And, we have another new disclaimerer, Colonello!

Colonello: What's up, kora? Reborn said I should come here.

Largofan: -pulls out a disruption ray gun and shoots Colonello, making him change into his adult form- Ah, the joys of having a genius working for me.

Colonello: Hey, this is nice kora, I just have to read that sign right.

Largofan: Yep -hugs the adult Colonello-

Colonello: Don't own, don't sue, no money kora

- Start -

It all started when Colonello was first assigned to Lal Mirch to train. Lal had thought that her new trainee proved blond jokes right, but he grew on her, slowly, and eventually she had to admit that she was extremely attached to the blond and his flirtatious ways.

"Lal, where ya going kora?" Colonello asks seeing his teacher dressed up.

"I'm meeting up with some friends." Lal says, checking her reflection in the mirror. She normally didn't let her friends convice her to go out 'clubbing', but since she had been focusing on Colonello's training for the past year or so, so had finally consented to go out with them.

Colonello pouts and waits 5 minutes before following after her and watching as she sits at the bar, never going out on the dance floor, even when she's asked by guys, which is good, cause Colonello thinks she's to good for all of them. One guy doesn't get the picture though, and starts to hassel her.

"Hey, she said no pal, kora." Colonello says says, glaring at the guy.

"Colonello?" Lal asks, slightly surprised and Colonello smiles at her.

"Hi Lal, kora." He says and grabs the guys fist when he tries to deck Colonello in the face. Colonello scowls at him and twists his fist behind him. "Get lost. Lal, will you dance with me kora?" Colonello asks and Lal sighs as she watches the guy scurry out.

"I suppose." Lal says, taking his out stretched hand and he helps her up, grinning as he leads her onto the dance floor and then throughly makes a fool of himself with his inability to dance, but he goes for it, and Lal has to admit it's amusing to watch, even though it is a little embarrassing to be seen with him, especially when he leaves no doubt that they are together by pulling her close to him and kissing her.

"You are so embarrassing." She mutters before burying her face into his shoulder.

- End -

Colonello: -back in baby form- I like it kora.

Largofan: -coddling baby Colonello- You're welcome


	76. Chapter 76

Largofan: And now, we have Tsu-chan to do the disclaimer

Tsuna: -waves, more used to it now- Reborn is more comfortable with me coming here.

Largofan: Yep!

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna smiles at Uni, who grins back as their right hand men sit in front of them, looking at their bosses, who had said they had something important to tell them.

"Go ahead Tsuna." Uni says, since they where both nervouse.

"Right, um, well, we wanted to tell the 2 of you first that, Uni and I have decided to get married." Tsuna says.

"WHAT!!" Gamma and Gokudera shout in unison as Uni grabs Tsuna's hand, they had been keeping their relationship a secret from even their closest familgia members, and now that they where engaged decided to fess up.

"B-b-but wha... when... how?" Gokudera asks as he holds Gamma back from strangling his boss.

"Gamma, calm down, we've been seeing each other for close to a year now, and we think that combining the Giglio Nero and the Vongola is a good idea, especially with our marriage." Uni says, leaning against Tsuna and resting her head on his shoulder while he wraps an arm around her.

"We where hoping you would walk Uni down the asile Gamma." Tsuna says and that makes Gamma freeze.

"Is that true princess? You want me to walk you down the asile?" Gamma asks and Uni nods.

"It would make me really happy Gamma, you're the closest thing to a father that I've ever had. And Gokudera, we want you to be the best man, right Tsuna?" Uni asks and Tsuna nods.

"We do." Tsuna says.

"So, when's the wedding?" Gokudera asks and Uni and Tsuna sigh in relief and kiss before going into details

- End -

Tsuna: I'm just glad Reborn isn't here to get ideas, I like though, it's normal.

Largofan: -hugs Tsuna- You're so cute.


	77. Chapter 77

Largofan: Whoot! Only 2 more to go!

Reborn: You seem so proud of that

Dino: Hey Reborn, she works hard on these things

L: She does.

Largofan: - Shoots Reborn with the disruption ray gun and he turns into and adult, but is totally nude except his hat- Kiiiiii! -nose bleed-

Reborn: -smirks- To much for you? -takes his hat off and covers himself, Leon sitting on his shoulder-

Largofan: Oh shud up, ah dun ge flashed e'eryday.

Reborn: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Lambo stood firm on the fact it was all Reborn's fault, and that Reborn seduced him. If you asked Reborn, he'd just smirk and pull Lambo closer to him since he had started aging again since the curse was broken.

Lambo still didn't know how he went from wanting to kill Reborn, to happily making out with same said hit man and doing other such things.

"I think you make a cute couple Lambo-kun." Ipin tells her friend, who frowns at her.

"You don't have the Poison Scorpion trying to kill you because you not only look like her ex-boyfriend, but because you're sleeping with the guy she loves." Lambo whines, which makes Ipin smile and hug him.

"No, I have Spanner who is quite content to sit in a cold room surrounded by machines and thinks only eating suckers is healthy." She replies, kissing his temple before the sound of a gun being cocked is heard.

"Cheating on me Lambo?" Reborn asks and Ipin giggles.

"No, she was trying to cheer me up because you want me dead apparently because you never stop Bianchi from trying to kill me, and Poison Cooking 5 is quickly approaching." Lambo whines and Reborn holsters his gun, wrapping his arms around his lovers shoulders and kisses him.

"Hmm, is that why you're so depressed? I'll talk to her." Reborn says and Lambo turns to look at him and Reborn kisses him, nipping at his lips. "I take good care of what is mine."

- End -

Reborn: -Still adult and nude- Well, you have one thing right.

Largofan: -Watching her genius, Midori, work on the disruption ray gun- Yeah, yeah, what ever. Why didn't you tell me it was still a prototype?

Midori: I wanted to you test it out for me.


	78. Chapter 78

Largofan: Whoot! Last one!

Reborn: If this is such a bother, why keep doing it? -still a nude adult and lounging on one of the couches-

Largofan: It's not a bother, it's a feeling of accomplishment.

Dino: Yeah, and get some clothes on!

L: I agree with Dino-kun

Lussuria and Hisoka: We don't, why don't you take off that hat? -heart-

Largofan: -smirks and hands Reborn a robe-

Reborn: -creeped out and puts robe on-

Largofan: -snicker- Alright, since you're still here, do the disclaimer

Reborn: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It all started when Ryohei came to school late and got bitten to death by Hibari, instead of being frightened, like most people, he became obsessed with Hibari.

"You're an Extreme guy Hibari! Join the boxing club!" Ryohei says and dodges the tonfa thrown at his head. "That's what I mean! Extreme!" Ryohei says and Hibari's eye starts to twitch, as this had been going on for a few weeks now and he had bitten Ryohei repeatedly.

"Go away." Hibari growls as he tries to take a nap.

"Come on, napping is so un-Extreme!" Ryohei says and Hibari scowls.

"If you do not shut up, I will kill you." Hibari hisses.

"That's Extreme!" Ryohei shouts and Hibari starts to beat him, surprised when he had actually been getting better and was more challenging. Hibari smirks, he liked a good battle, and he just realized that Ryohei was becoming an excellent partner to spare with.

Hibari manages to beat Ryohei again and sits on him. "I am not joining the boxing club, but you are my personal play toy now, no one else can touch you." Hibari says and leans down and kisses Ryohei who reacts Extremely! and kisses back, his arms wrapping around Hibari's waist.

- End -

Reborn: You know, you always cut away before you get to the good part.

Largofan: This is ffn, not aff.

Reborn: What? I don't speak fangirl

Kaku: Ffn, , aff, AdultFanfiction

Largofan: Yep. -hugs Kaku-

Midori: Damn, that's not it.


	79. Chapter 79

Largofan: Yeah, I still have a nude, adult Reborn in my bomb shealter, but, I have decided to get uniforms for us. I blame it on the fact that I just came to the realization that more females have told me they love me then males. So I adopted the Love me section uniforms from Skip beat. Reborn is also wearing one, but that's because I'm tired of him walking around in my bath robe.

Everyone: -In bright pink jump suits with the Love me logo on them-

Kamina: This is un manly!

Largofan: It's only unmanly if you aren't confident enough in your masculinity to wear it.

Kamina: Are you saying I'm not manly!?

Largofan: I don't know, are you?

Kamina: I'm so manly that I can wear a tutu and still be manly!

Largofan: -snickers- Alright, anyway, I invited Yato-chan to do the disclaimer

Gokudera: Don't own, don't sue, no money or I'll blast you.

- Start -

It had been 3 weeks since Gokudera had kissed her (See chapter 22), and she was starting to want to be hugged my him, or kissed again, since she didn't think she would faint again out of shock.

"Gokudera-kun!" She shouts, managing to catch him alone for once.

"What do you want you stupid woman?" He asks and Haru pouts.

"I'm not stupid! You jerk!" Haru shouts and Gokudera scowls.

"Whatever, what do you want?" He asks and Haru surprises him by kissing him.

"I want you to hug me." She says and Gokudera looks at her in shock.

"What!? I thought you where in love with the Tenth!?" Gokudera asks.

"Tsuna-san is in love with Kyoko, and doesn't like me like that. And I want you to hug me now." Haru says and Gokudera supposes that makes sense, he knew his boss was in love with Lawn head's sister, he had just thought the stupid woman in front of him was to stupid to realize it. He then realizes that he was now the object of her affection.

"What ever, just don't yell at the Juudaime." He says, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Hahi, I won't." She says and Gokudera kisses her.

- End -

Gokudera: Like I would ever go out with that stupid woman

Reborn: I don't know, I think you'd make a good couple

Gokudera: Who the hell are you? And why do you have Reborn's hat and Leon?

Largofan: Yato-chan, that is Reborn

Gokudera: What!


	80. Chapter 80

Largofan: Whoot! Reborn is a baby again!

Midori: Yeah, I still don't know what caused that, bye. -leaves-

Dino: Why did she leave the disruption ray gun?

Largofan: She tinkered with it and it should work now

Reborn: I'm leaving now, it was nice spending time with you all. -kisses Largofan's hand and leaves-

Largofan: -blushes- Anyway, Hibari's here to do the disclaimer

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Ever since their little meeting, Yamamoto had been making sure the baseball team won all their games by 10 points and was super happy when Hibari kept up his end of the bargain and gave the baseball club more funding, even if a good deal of it at first did go to the Disciplinary club for their window. (See chapter 16)

"Ahahaha, you called for me Hibari?" Yamamoto asks and Hibari looks at him before standing up and locking the door, which makes Yamamoto nervous before Hibari throws him down on the couch and straddles his waist. "Eheh, Hibari?" He asks.

"Shut up. I'm impressed, since we made our deal, you've managed to make sure the baseball club has won every game by 10 points." Hibari says.

"Well, of course. Besides, you gave me good luck by kissing me." Yamamoto says and Hibari smirks, placing his hands on either side of Yamamoto's head and then kissing him. Yamamoto's a little surprised, but then kisses back happily, wrapping his arms around Hibari's waist.

- End -

Hibari: -used to it by now and doesn't say anything- What's with the stupid uniforms?

Largofan: They're not stupid! They're cute! And I just realized, this is the the 80th short, and it's about number 80 himself, Yamamoto!


	81. Chapter 81

Largofan: And we have another OC, well, not really another one, it's one99five's Sakura again, but this time she's paired with Hibari!

Hibari: What ever, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Sakura looks at Hibari-san, she wasn't sure why she had been called into the Reception room, there wasn't a meeting, and she had been keeping perfect records, as she was supposed to do as the Disciplinary committee secretary.

"Inoue Sakura, do you know why I called you here?" Hibari asks from his spot on the couch.

"Not really Hibari-san." She replies.

"I remembered that you where attacked by Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari says and Sakura blushes in embarrassment (Check out chapter 65) at the rememberance of that incident.

"Can we please not talk about that? It's embarrassing Hibari-san. I was really weak and couldn't stop him." Sakura says as Hibari stands up, towering a head over her.

"You are not weak, Rokudo Mukuro was just exceptionally strong, and I will one day bite him to death for touching you." Hibari says and Sakura's blush increases. "Where did Rokudo kiss you?"

"O-on my right palm and lips." Sakura says and Hibari takes her right wrist in his hand and lifts it up, kissing it before taking her chin in his other hand and kisses her lips.

"Remember this Sakura, you are mine, not just the secretary of the Disciplinary Committee, but me personally." He says and Sakura looks indignant.

"Hibari-san, I'm not a possession!" Sakura says.

"I know, but I'm not going to let another man have you." Hibari says, slightly amused by the display and kisses her again, meeting no resistance.

- End -

Largofan: Whoot! Got another set done

Dino: Set?

Largofan: Set of requests.


	82. Chapter 82

Largofan: And another continuation, the first one was chapter 47

Tsuna: Yay! I'm with Kyoko-chan again!

Largofan: -laughs- Yep, now do the disclaimer

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna had waited until he was out of the hospital to ask Kyoko out on another date, this time taking her out for dinner at a semi-nice restuarant that Iemitsu had give him money for. Kyoko is happy with this, and neither of them had told anyone where they where going, and had give out a different restuarant then the one they where really going to.

"This is exciting Tsu-kun." Kyoko tells him, giggling and Tsuna smiles.

"I suppose, though I feel a little bad for lying to everyone." Tsuna says and Kyoko smiles at him.

"I feel the same, but I don't want you to end up in the hospital again." She says and Tsuna nods.

After they eat dinner, they go to a near by 'haunted' house and go on a tour through it. Tsuna's a bit surprised that he's not all that afraid, but is more then happy to have Kyoko all but throwing herself at him in fright of the fake monsters and insane scientists.

After the haunted house the 2 go for a walk in one of the nearby parks before Tsuna walks Kyoko home, extremely pleased with how well the date had gone and when the reach the door, and just as they're about to kiss, the door is thrown open by a man who looks like an adult Ryohei.

"Ah! You must be Sawada! Come in!" The guy says, grabbing Tsuna and leading him in.

"Tsu-kun, thi is my otou-san." Kyoko says.

"Ah, p-pleased to meet you Sasagawa-ojii-san." Tsuna says and the large man laughs, sitting Tsuna down on the couch as a woman who looks like an older Kyoko comes in.

"Oh, you must be Tsuna, I'm Kyoko-chan's mother." The woman says.

"I-It's nice to meet you, Sasagawa-obaa-san." Tsuna says and Ryohei joins them.

"Sawada! Did you guys have an Extremely good time?" Ryohei asks and Kyoko smiles.

"We had a great time." She says, and then tells her parents about the date.

It's about an hour later, after being threatened by Sasagawa-ojii-san, that Kyoko leads him to the door.

"I'm sorry about my tou-san, Tsu-kun." Kyoko says at the door.

"Haha, no worries, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna says and Kyoko then kisses him.

"Good night Tsu-kun."

"Good night Kyoko-chan."

- End -

Tsuna: Wah! Why can't my life actually be normal like that!?

Largofan: -Hugs Tsuna- Because you're the 10th Vongola.


	83. Chapter 83

Largofan: And now, we have Ken-chan!

Ken: Stupid fox, don't call me Ken-chan -pyon

Largofan: What ever Ken-cha-an! Do the disclaimer

Ken: Don't own, don't sue, no money -pyon

- Start -

Ken wasn't sure exactly how he had ended up in this situation, with the annoying money grubbing clarinet player sitting on his lap, and he didn't feel like moving her either, so he dozes while she plays her clarinet on his lap for a while.

"Yo, Ken-chan, which is more important, love or money when you're looking for someone to spend your life with?" MM asks and Ken blows a bubble.

"Don't call me Ken-chan, and how the hell should I know? I think you should just be able to put up with them and vice versa, and it doesn't hurt if you get along with them. -pyon" Ken replies, yawning and MM considers this before kissing him, surprising Ken a bit, but he decides he likes it so pulls her closer and kisses back.

- End -

Ken: That was lame -pyon

Largofan: Shut up Ken-cha-an! And I really wasn't to sure on how to do this one.


	84. Chapter 84

Largofan: Whoot! Someone finally requested this continuation! And I've invited Take-chan and Yato-chan! First part is chapter 37

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, glad to be back

Gokudera: What ever

Largofan: Do the disclaimer boys!

Yamamoto and Gokudera: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Yamamoto grins as he walks to Tsuna's house, a bouquet of a dozen white roses and a box of chocolates, just as Gokudera had requested and he already had their second date planned out.

"Eh? Yamamoto?" Tsuna asks, looking at his friend.

"Ahaha, hey Tsuna, is Gokudera ready for our date?" Yamamoto asks and Tsuna wonders why he feels like a father giving up his daughter to Yamamoto.

"I dunno, come in." Tsuna says, walking up stairs and opening the door to the closet in his room, seeing that Gokudera was preening in front of a mirror. It had really freaked him out when he first found out Gokudera was living in his closet, but he had very slowly gotten used to it.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto's here for your date." Tsuna says and Gokudera looks up at him.

"How do I look Tenth? And did the damn baseball moron at least bring roses and chocolates. Last week he tricked me into going on a date with him, the bastard." Gokudera says.

"You look nice Gokudera, and yeah, he has a bouquet of white roses and a big box of chocolates." Tsuna says and Gokudera smirks.

"Good, otherwise I was going to stay home." Gokudera says and walks down stairs with Tsuna to see Yamamoto waiting.

"See, I didn't forget." Yamamoto says, handing the gifts to Gokudera, who looks them over and nods in approval.

"Tenth, will you go put these in the closet?" Gokudera asks and Tsuna nods.

"Sure, just be home before 10, we have school tomorrow for one and there have been a spree of burglaries in the area and mom wants the doors locked by then." Tsuna says, feeling more and more like Gokudera's father. Yamamoto laughs, thinking along the same lines.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll make sure to get your right hand man back by curfew." Yamamoto says before the 2 leave.

"What was that all about?" Gokudera asks.

"You didn't notice that Tsuna was acting like your dad?" Yamamoto asks.

"The Tenth wasn't..." Gokudera says and remembers how the Tenth's dad had acted when Dino had come to take Tsuna out on a date and realized they where almost identical. "The Tenth is so great!" Gokudera says, getting a little teary eyed, knowing his own father wouldn't react like that. Yamamoto laughs, throwing his arm around the silver haired male.

"Tsuna is a great guy, now lets hurry up, don't want to be late for the movie, and you'll come to my baseball game Friday, right?" Yamamoto asks.

"Of course, I always do. The Tenth and everyone else goes to your stupid games to." Gokudera says and Yamamoto knows that's just Gokudera and doesn't let it get to him.

After the movie, they go to a small cafe for supper and then a short boat ride at the park before Yamamoto takes him home, because it was almost 10, and he didn't want to make Tsuna worry.

"So, did you have fun Gokudera?" Yamamoto asks.

"I suppose, are you going to kiss me now?" Gokudera asks and Yamamoto asks, tangling his fingers into Gokudera's hair and pulling him closer before kissing him. Gokudera wraps his arms around Yamamoto's neck and the 2 break apart blushing when Tsuna opens the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's 10, and mom wants the door locked." Tsuna says and Gokudera goes in side.

"See you next Friday after the game, right?" Yamamoto asks and Gokudera nods.

- End -

Gokudera: That was so cliche

Largofan: -pouts-

Yamamoto: -Laughs-


	85. Chapter 85

Largofan: Yeah, sorry for such a long break, I'm visiting a friend, and can't connect until Tuesday

L: You call 3 days a long break?

Largofan: I've been posting 2 or more a day and taking Sunday's off.

Dino: True.

Largofan: Yep, and I have Kuro-chan here to do the disclaimer!

Mukuro: Kufufu, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Mukuro looks at his friend Dragon, she was extremely cheery at the minute and small white flames kept appearing. He wasn't sure exactly what she was besides a fello experiment that had survived and that she had the same eye as him.

"Kuro-cha-an! Play with me!" She whines, flopping dramatically onto his lap.

"Kufufu, and what should we play Dragon-chan?" He asks and she puts a finger to her chin.

"I dunno, what do you want to play Kuro-chan?" She asks.

"Hmm, I know, close your eyes." Mukuro says and smiles when she does so, before kissing her, which surprises her because her eyes fly open.

"W-w-w-what was That!?" She asks.

"Kufufu, so sweet Dragon-chan, that was a kiss, and I just stole, try and get it back." Mukuro says, getting out from underneath her and getting away from her.

"I'll get you Kuro-cha-an!" She says, darting after him.

- End -

Mukuro: Kufufu, that seems like a fun game, perhaps I should go play it with Tsunayoshi-kun.

Largofan: I would tell Reborn first


	86. Chapter 86

Largofan: Wow, I'm kind of surprised I haven't done this one yet

Hibari: And what would that be?

Largofan: Your and Ipin's wedding!

Hibari: -.-

Largofan: Just do the disclaimer

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Ipin was so excited, she never could have imagined that she'd get married to her childhood crush, but they where both adults now and she couldn't be happier.

The ceremony is small, with just the core Vongola familgia members, Kusakabe, Ipin's teacher, and Dino. Since her parents had died when she was young, Tsuna has the honor of walking her down the aisle of giving her to Kyouya, who looked very handsome, as always and according to Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi, she looked beautiful as well in her traditional wedding kimono.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." The priest says and Kyouya cups Ipin's cheek and gives her a chase kiss.

"Wah! My cute little student is all grown up and married!" Dino sobs joyfully and Kyouya glares at him.

"I'm not cute, little, or your student, now shut up before I bite you to death." He hisses and Dino pouts.

- End -

Largofan: Meh, I'm not really good with weddings, and I know zip about Japanese weddings

Hibair: I could tell


	87. Chapter 87

Largofan: My face hurts

Hisoka: Why? -club-

Largofan: grinning like a fool, Dino-chan! Do the disclaimer!

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Bianchi didn't know when it started, when she stopped loving Reborn and started wanting Dino to be her lover, maybe it was after Reborn had stood her up at the alter for the 3rd time, what ever the case, the transition had been made, and she was now giving her affection to Dino.

Dino at first just thought Bianchi was trying to kill him, and it took Romario pointing out that she was drapping herself over him.

"Eh, I thought you where in love with Reborn?" Dino asks.

"That was the past, I only love you now." Bianchi says and Dino sighs, kissing her.

"I suppose I could live with that." He says.

- End -

Dino: Eh? I don't think that will ever happen

Largofan: It was the request, you should know that by now


	88. Chapter 88

Largofan: Whoot! Last in the set! And Myhoe needs to get off the freaking phone

L: Mihoe is the nick name of her friend's boyfriend's friend.

Largofan: Yeah, and he won't get off the freaking phone

Mukuro: Kufufu, and I suppose I'm hear to do the disclaimer?

Largofan: Of course Kuro-chan! -hugs-

Mukuro: Kufufu, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Sakura didn't know how she had ended up in this position, stuck between Hibari and Mukuro while they where fighting, over her.

"Kufufu, I do believe it was I who had the honor of Sakura-chan's first kiss, so there for, she is mine." Mukuro says, pulling Sakura closer to him.

"An I believe you forced yourself on her, she excepted my advances, so let go of her before I bite you to death." Hibari says, which wasn't entirely true, Sakura thinks, but she wasn't going to say anything when trapped between the 2, especially when Hibari had an arm around her shoulders, while Mukuro's where around her waist.

"Hmm, why don't we let Sakura-chan choose?" Mukuro asks and Sakura can feel herself start to loose consciousness.

"Stop it or I'll bite you to death." Hibari growls, pushing Sakura into Mukuro and Mukuro into a wall, the unexpected action makes Mukuro hit his head and loose his control.

"Kufufu, so agressive Kyouya-kun, but this is nice." Mukuro says, snaking his hands off of Sakura's waist and onto Hibari's pulling his hips flush against Sakura's and Sakura's into his.

Sakura doesn't really know what happens next because they're both taller then her and she's mortified, but the next thing she knows is her head is being tilted to the side and she's being kissed by both of them at once.

- End -

Mukuro: Kufufu, perhaps I should have Kyouya come to my abode to play with me and Chrome.

Largofan: -blushes- If he says, yes, will you take pictures for me?

Mukuro: I suppose. Such a pervert Largo-chan.

Largofan: I'm not a per-rfert.


	89. Chapter 89

Largofan: 3, 3 days, that's how long I was gone, and this happened!

Dino: Did you get swamped?

Largofan: Yes! there are 16!

L: You're popular

Largofan: I know, and I have Yato-chan to do the disclaimer!

Gokudera: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Hibari scowls as he watches the smoking herbivore from his window, he was one of Sawada's herd, the bomb herbivore. He didn't know why he was attracted to the annoying herbivore, but he was and he watches as one of his disciplinary members walks up to him and in forms him that he is to come to the reception room. He scowls but follows the pombadoured disciplinary memeber.

It's a few minutes later that he enters the reception room and the grunt leaves. Hibari glares at the lit cigarette and cuts off the end with his tonfa as he walks past the herbivore and locks the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" The herbivore asks, dynamite and a lighter already in his hands and Hibari scowls, neatly knocking them out, he didn't have the title of the strongest guardian for nothing and easily over powers the herbivore. "What the fuck do you think your doing!?" Gokudera squeaks out as he's wrestled down onto his back on the couch, Hibari looming over him, between his legs, and has his hands held above his hand.

"Why am I attracted to you?" Hibari demands and if possible, Gokudera goes redder.

"How the hell should I know!" Gokudera shouts.

"Quit shouting or I'll bite you to death." Hibari hisses as the Italian teen squirms against him. "I have decided, you belong to me now. I won't let you flirt with anyone else." Hibari says with conviction and then kisses Gokudera, who struggles a bit but then kisses back, since he was attracted to the one above him. "You've excepted it, good." Hibari says releaseing Gokudera's arms.

"What ever." Gokudera grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"From now on you shall refer to me as Kyouya-danna, Hayato-kun." Hibari says and Gokudera bristles.

"Who says your seme!?" He asks and Hibari looks down at him.

"I'm stronger and I'm older, that's why." Hibari says as he lets Gokudera up.

"What ever, you better at least take me to dinner before you try anything else." Gokudera says, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Hibari asks.

"To meet up with the Tenth and the baseball idiot, they're waiting for me." Gokudera replies and Hibari sees that the school grounds are still full of students.

"I will go with you." Hibari says, unlocking the door and glarring at anyone and everyone who he thinks gives his Hayato-kun a funny look and holds his hand, which embarrasses the half Italian but he doesn't try to get away. When the 2 reach Tsuna and Yamamoto, who are looking at their friend in shock, Hibari glares at them. "Hayato-kun is mine, do not try anything funny, I don't care if you are his herd or not, I will bite you to death." Hibari tells them before turning to Gokudera. "I will pick you up Saturday, at 6:30, dress nicely, Hayato-kun." Hibari says.

"Yeah, fine, Kyouya-danna." Gokudera says, blushing and saying the last part more softly and Hibari smirks triumphantly and kisses Gokudera, in plain few of everyone before leaving.

The next day, the HibarixGokudera fanclub was formed.

- End -

Gokudera: There's no way that I'd be uke to that damn bastard Hibari!

Largofan: I think you would be, and besides, it was a request


	90. Chapter 90

Largofan: Whoot, another final, and I've gone through and deleted a few request because one was repeated and the other was MukuroxTsuna, which has already reached the 3 story limit I set up originally, so yeah, that's brought the count down to 14, so sorry L, but there will be no celebertory cake. -hands L a bag of candy-

L: -sulks and eats candy-

Largofan: Anyway, I've brought Tsuna over to do the disclaimer, and I don't bring Kyoko over because other wise Ryohei gets Extremely! mad.

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

It had been almost 10 years since Tsuna and Kyoko had first started dating, and a year since they got married. Tsuna looks in awe at the little bundle that held his first born, a healthy baby boy. Everyone else had already visited and gone home, and now it was only Tsuna, Kyoko, and their son, Ietsuna, who was named after his great grandfather.

Ietsuna opens his eyes and looks back at his father, who holds his hand out and smiles when his son grabs onto one of his fingers before settling back down.

"He's so cute, isn't he Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asks sleepily and Tsuna smiles at her.

"He is, I still can't believe he's ours." Tsuna says and Kyoko giggles, picking her son up and holding him.

"I can, he looks just like his daddy." Kyoko teases and Tsuna pecks her on the lips.

"I suppose he does." He agrees.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I got kind of tired of doing weddings, and I have a wedding request in waiting, so I decided to do this instead

Tsuna: -off in his own little world-


	91. Chapter 91

Largofan: Moving on, we have a continuaton

Hibari: Who am I paired with again this time?

Largofan: Chrome-chan!

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Hibari and Chrome had been dating for a few weeks when it happened. The had been quietly strolling through the park when a group of high school girls had seen Hibari and started flirting with him, ignoring Chrome and subtly pushing her out of the way dispite her protests.

It's when they'd managed to push her out side their circle that Chrome had had enough and pulls out her trident, which she always kept with her. It snaps together automatically and Chrome attacks the girls until they're all lying unconscious around Hibari, who didn't attack women unless he knew they could to somewhat defend themselves and Chrome knew that.

Chrome looks down at the sluts who had dared try and steal her Kyouya from her and sees one looking at her fearfully and she forces the older girl's chin up.

"Kyouya-kun is mine! Do not let me catch you are you slutty friends touching him again!" She says with a huff and lets the trident break into 4 parts, hiding it under her skirt before taking a hold of Hibari's arm and kissing him. Hibari just smiles at his girlfriend and interlocks their fingers.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, who had seen the whole thing watch the 2 leave in surprises.

"Ahaha, and here I always thought it would be Hibari who was the jealous one." Yamamoto says and the other 2 agree.

- End -

Hibari: Why do you keep having the pineapple haired herbivores being possessive of me?

Largofan: Because it is funny and cute.


	92. Chapter 92

Largofan: Wow, I'm seriously surprised, I could have sworn I had already done this pairing

Dino: I would have thought so to

Kamina: That's so uncool.

Largofan: If you consider the fact that I've now done close to 100 now, it really isn't. I still can't believe that my Reborn oneshots aren't my most popular or at least have the most reviews. Anyway, today we have Lambo to do the disclaimer.

Lambo: The great Lambo orders that you do not sue Largofan, because she doesn't own KHR!, and she uses what little money she has to buy Lambo candy!

- Start -

Ipin stares at the strange plant that was attached to the top of the doorway and points it out to Lambo, who also stares at it in confusion, wondering why it was there.

The 2 stand their for about 5 minutes before they hear someone coming and look to see Tsuna walk through the door way opposite of them, that also had the weird weed hanging over it.

"Tsuna-san! Your standing under mistletoe! You know what that means." Haru says and then kisses her boyfriend on the lips and Lambo makes a face as Ipin pushes him under the mistletoe and then kisses him.

"Ew! Girl cooties!" Lambo shouts, running away from Ipin and Tsuna and Haru laugh.

- End -

Lambo: Why do you keep writing stories where I get girl cooties!?

Largofan: -Picks Lambo up and kisses him on the cheek- Do you have girl cooties now?

Lambo: No

Largofan: See, I'm a girl, and I didn't give you cooties


	93. Chapter 93

Largofan: And another final, which means I will no longer take requests for this pairing.

Yamamoto: Ahaha, ah, it's me and Gokudera.

Largofan: Yep, do the disclaimer Take-chan

Yamamoto: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

It had been years since the 2 had started dating, and now had a civil union. They both had wanted to start a family, and thanks to Midori (My OC) Gokudera could now have children.

"Just know that to give birth, Shamal or myself might have to perform a C-section since your hips haven't widened that much since I implanted the uterus." Midori says, rubbing her own belly, since she was 8 months pregnant with hers and Reborn's children.

Gokudera looks at Midori's swelled belly and then his own, since he already had a small bumb forming. "Is my stomach going to get that big?" He asks.

"No, you are only having 1, I'm pregnant with 5." Midori says.

It's 4 months later when Gokudera goes into labor, and since Midori had already given birth, she's in charge of the delivery with Shamal helping her. Thankfully, she doesn't have to perform a C-section, and Gokudera and Yamamoto's daughter is born.

"Congratulations guys, you now have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." Midori tells them happily, handing the baby to them. The 2 look at the little girl who had black hair and bright green eyes.

"She's so cute." Gokudera says and Yamamoto nods.

"She has your eyes." Yamamoto says and Gokudera nods.

"And you're hair." Gokudera says and kisses Yamamoto. "I can't believe I gave birth to a kid."

"Ahaha, I can't either." Yamamoto replies.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, as you may remember from the nude Reborn incident, Midori is an inventor though she mainly focuses on biological weapons and such, and since she doesn't have a lot of human test subjects, she tests on herself. And originally, in the story I am writting, she wasn't supposed to end up with Reborn, but she just sort of did.

MIdori: That's about it, though you're looking into the future, and my nii-san is Verde!

Largofan: Yep


	94. Chapter 94

Reborn: Don't shoot me again

Largofan: Wasn't going to, that was embarrassing, just do the disclaimer

Reborn: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It had been a week since Reborn had found out that his lover thought he was letting Bianchi try and kill him before Reborn had a cance to confront her. Bianchi goes to force a poisonous cake down Lambo's throat and Reborn shoots it out of her hand, letting Lambo come running into his arms.

"Bianchi, I can't ignore you trying to kill my boyfriend anymore, as much as I hate getting rough with women, especially those I have a good history with, but stop it or I'm going to kill you." Reborn says, and kisses Lambo deeply to make sure he gets his point across.

Lambo blushes at this and cowers at the look Bianchi is giving him.

"Fine! But I don't like it and I'm going to keep trying to get you back. Mark my words you stupid cow, I will get Reborn back!" Bianchi says and leaves.

"Why does everyone call me a stupid cow?" Lambo whines as Reborn holsters his gun and hugs his lover, chuckling.

"Because you used to run around in a cow suit." Reborn tells him and he pouts. Reborn kisses him again. "Don't pout, or I'm going to have you right here, right now." Reborn purrs and Lambo goes red, slapping lightly at his chest.

"Your a pervert!"

- End -

Reborn: -rolls eyes-

Largofan: You know, most everyone else is used to it.


	95. Chapter 95

Largofan: And I have another continuation of an OC, this time it's Tenten

Lambo: Aw, I'm going to get more girl cooties!

Largofan: I thought we had this conversation? -takes 10 year bazooka and shoots him-

TYL! Lambo: You know Largofan, you really shouldn't be using the 10 year bazooka like this.

Largofan: Read the sign, or I'll hit you.

Lambo: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tenten walks around, looking for her fiancee to give him his yearly Valentine's day chocolates. This year she hadn't made chocolate with Bianchi, but with Ipin, who was a really good cook. Tenten looks at the box she had so perfectly made out of heavy duty construction paper and was embelished with the Fong family crest along with the Bovino family crest. It was perfectly heart shaped and she was pleased with it.

As she walks, she sees a crowd of girls surrounding what could only be Lambo, because no other male on campus attracted that large of a crowd and Tenten sighs, she would never get her chocolate to him now.

"Tenten-ojou-sama!" Tenten hears and sees 2 of her father's subordinants come running up to her and handing her a large box. Tenten raises an eye brow in question, she had sworn never to speak until Lambo excepted their engagement, and they open it, showing 10 new silk dressed in traditional Chinese style. "Your father found them and thought you might like them while he was visiting one of the northern brances of the Fong Familgia." The one of the left explains and Tenten pulls out a note pad, telling them to take them to her appartment, where she and Ipin lived. "Hai Ojou-sama." They say in unison and dart off.

The rest of the day, Lambo spends in the infirmary from trying to eat all his chocolate, so the girls who hadn't yet given their chocolate to him put it in his locker. Tenten waits until they're all gone and throws it all away before going to the infirmary, which was now being manned by one of the Fong family doctors, who had kept the girls out of the infirmary and Lambo inside. Tenten narrows her eyes at all the chocolates in the infirmary.

"I'll dispose of them all Tenten-ojou-sama." The doctor says, gathering them all up and throwing them away as Tenten makes her way to where Lambo was still resting and sets her chocolates down by his head and kisses him, since if she tried to do it while he was awake, he'd run for it. She sighs and wonders how much longer she's going to have to wait, Tsuna-nii had assured her that yes, Lambo gives it, but it was kind of hard to wait.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, hope And Then I Woke Up likes it, since it is her character, even though her friend was the requestor

L: I'm sure she will


	96. Chapter 96

Largofan: And another one that I'm Extremely surprised I'm just getting. And dammit! I'm RPing as Ryohei, so his Extreme personality is getting to me! -does a boxing pose-

Kamina: I like it! It's manly!

Largofan: -punches Kamina- Anyway, Dino-chan! Do the disclaimer

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Dino looks at Kyouya, who was napping, resting his head on Dino's lap, and looking nothing like the blood thristy creature he was. Dino smiles at his cute student before feeling like a pedophile. He was 22 years old, and Kyouya was 15, maybe 16. He supposed he wasn't a pedophile, but he was a pervert at least, that's what everyone called Lussuria, who was only a year older then him, since he liked Ryohei, who was 15.

"You shouldn't think, you make one of the stupidest faces I've ever seen." Kyouya says and sits up.

"Hey! Kyouya is so mean!" Dino whines and Kyouya rolls his eyes.

"Stop whining, you're an adult, act like it." Kyouya says and Dino sighs, he felt like a pervert again. "Don't think, or I'll bite you to death." Kyouya growls when he sees the look of self disgust on Dino's face. Dino gives him a smile and then kisses him on the lips, until Kyouya pulls away, his eyes opened a faction wider in surprise.

"You told me to stop thinking." Dino says and Kyouya smirks, kissing him back.

"You aren't a pervert." Kyouya tells him after pulling away and Dino smiles.

- End -

Dino, you know, I never thought of it like that.

Lussuria: You are such a sweetheart Largo-chan -heart

Largofan: ?

Lussuria: -hugs Largofan- It's nothing sweetie! -heart


	97. Chapter 97

Largofan: Kuro-chan is so pupular! This one was requested by Anya Urameshi, and she didn't give me a lot to go on, so I'm making it up as I go.

Mukuro: Kufufu, it is because you write me so well Largo-chan

Largofan: -hugs Mukuro- Your so nice Kuro-chan, do the disclaimer

Mukuro: Kufufu, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Mukuro sighs boredly. He was listening to his history teacher drone on, and on, and on about Judo Christian beliefs. He looks around at his fellow students and sees that the girl next to him, Kurosaki Ayame, was doodling on the side of her notebook. It wasn't cute bunnies and such either, elaborate designs that reminded him of the picture that depicted the 6 paths of incarnation. He writes a note and tosses it to her, causing her to glance at him.

Ayame represses the urge to blush as her crush passes her a note and opens it. _You're an excellent artist._ It says and she blushes slightly. Mukuro was the school heartthrob. I scribble a reply and a small picture, waiting until the teacher isn't looking to toss it at him.

Mukuro smirks when he opens the note and see's a picture of himself in her art style. He tucks the picture into his binder and smiles at her, amused with the blush he sees appear on her cheeks.

After that, little encounter, Mukuro pays more attention to Ayame, who happens to be captain of the girl's soccor team. Mukuro goes to one of their games and sees she plays goalie, barely letting a shot past her.

"Mukuro-sama, why are we here?" Chikusa asks.

"Because I was curious." Mukuro replies, standing up and leaving, he also finds out that Ayame lives at a temple.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're following me, Rokudo-san." She says politely as she turns and sees him standing below the Tori arch way of her families shrine.

"I would think you where right, Kurosaki-san." Mukuro replies, approaching her and lifts her chin, kissing her on the lips before an arrow whizzes past his cheek.

"Get away from my daughter you damn hooligan!" A bald monk shouts, waving the bow as he races toward Mukuro, who pecks Ayame on the lips again before racing off.

Ayame blushes and realizes that her first kiss was just stolen by Mukuro, and that no one was going to believe her.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, Anya sais she was trying to flesh the character out, so maybe this will give her ideas.

Mukuro: Kufufu, it still amuses me that I am required to go to school


	98. Chapter 98

Largofan: And powering on, and I'm not sure I'll get this set all done tonight, so yeah. And this is the 2nd one, the first was in chapter 74

Gamma: Why am I here again?

Largofan: To read the disclaimer

Gamma: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Gamma didn't think she had remembered it, it was years ago that she had said it, so when a now 18 year old Uni calls him into her office, he's curious as to why.

"Gamma, do you remember when I was, oh, lets say 8, and we where in that field of flowers?" Uni asks, getting up and moving to stand in front of him. Gamma thinks back.

"Ah, you mean the time you tried to pet the bumblebee, right?" Gamma asks, a small smile on his face as he remembers.

"Yes, and do you remember what I said to you?" She asks.

"Yeah, you said I was the best, which is so true." Gamma says, remembering that she had also said she'd be his bride, but surely she didn't mean that, he was far to old for her.

"Yes, and after that." She says.

"Well, you said you wanted to be my bride, right?" Gamma asks.

"Exactly, and I'd love to be your bride, thanks for asking." Uni says, cupping his face with her hands and kisses him. "Now, I have some paperwork to do, we can plan the wedding later." Uni says and leads a very confused Gamma out.

"Hey Gamma-nii, what's up?" Nosaru asks when Gamma walks into the pool room.

"I-I think the princess just decided that we're going married." Gamma says.

"What?" Tazaru asks and Gamma reaccounts what happened.

"Well, congratulations you old dog you." Tazaru says.

"T-thanks." Gamma says.

- End -

Gamma: That's just weird, see ya kid. -ruffles Largofan's hair and leaves-

Largofan: Well, that was a new reaction


	99. Chapter 99

Largofan: Ah, gosh my friend Meggiemon is funny

L: Why's that?

Largofan: She told me not to 'okay' her in that tone of text

Lal: Weird people, er foxes, have weird friends.

L: Gee, thanks, just read the sign.

Lal: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It was because of the trip to the future that Tsuna decided that his family should help get Colonello and Lal Mirch together, it was really the least they could do. Iemitsu is all for the idea, and has Lal come to Japan. Lal thinks nothing of it, until she finds herself looking at Colonello.

"Wow! Isn't this Extremely weird? What are you doing here Lal Mirch?" Ryohei reads from a sign that Tsuna is holding. It had been his job to make sure that that Colonello got to the meeting spot.

"Isn't it? And I was just looking for you Ryohei, come with me. Let's leave these 2 to catch up." Iemitsu says, a lot more smoothly, and they all but run away from the 2 babies.

"That was weird kora. I wonder what got into them." Colonello says, a bit oblivious, but Lal is suspicious, especially since she had been called here all the way from Italy.

"It was, and you're still an idiot I see." She says, and Tsuna nearly groans from the mobile bush he, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Iemitsu where all hiding in.

"Hey! That's not nice kora." He says and Lal rubs her eyes under her goggles. "So, how have you been kora?" Colonello asks.

"Good, and you?" She asks, making the group in the bush groan.

"Just awesome kora! Ryohei is my best pupil yet!" Colonello says and the 4 in the bush have to hold Ryohei still to keep him from going out and Extremely hugging his sensei.

"That's good. I'm glad you've found a student that you care about." Lal says and Colonello grins.

"Yeah! I totally understand how you where able to put up with me now kora." Colonello says and Lal laughs.

"Yes, and I suppose you have gotten a bit more mature since I last saw you." Lal says and Colonello grins, kissing her only to end up with his face in the pavement and his arm twisted behind his back.

"Ow!" He shouts as Lal marches off, embarrassed, the group in the bush sweat drop.

- End -

Lal: Cocky punk, he'd do it too

Largofan: -.-


	100. Chapter 100

Largofan: Well, this is certainly a break from the norm.

Dino: Yep.

Largofan: Yeah, I didn't want to risk bodily harm, so I didn't want to invite anyone over to do the disclaimer.

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Gokudera realized that he had to get over his bodies reaction to his sister if he was going to be the right hand man of the Tenth, so he had decided to lock himself in a room with his sister until it didn't happen any more.

He lasts a whole of 5 seconds before he's withering on the ground. "Strange boy." Bianchi says putting him on the couch and kissing him on the forehead before leaving, melting the lock with her poison cooking

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I couldn't really make this out to be to romantic.

Dino: I see why you didn't want to risk any one coming.

Largofan: And oh my god!

L: What?

Largofan: -runs to the kitchen and starts bringing in cake and streams and other party stuff, putting everyone in a party hat- It's our 100th chapter! Banzai!

Everyone: Banzai!


	101. Chapter 101

Largofan: Alright, I was informed that Tsuna's birthday is October 14th, and while this will be published far to late, I moved this request forward so I had it done. So happy belated birthday Tsu-chan!

Tsuna: Thanks Largo-san.

Largofan: -hands Tsuna some cake- no problem, now read the disclaimer please

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue no money

Largofan: And the first one was in chapter 50

- Start -

Tsuna sighs as he walks home. He had to admit, his birthday this year was a lot better then his one last year. They had had a party after school, at school, and his mom and dad had then ditched the party to go on a date, telling Tsuna not to stay up waiting for them. Tsuna really worries about his parents.

When Tsuna gets home, he's surprised about how quite it is until he remembers that to give him some peace, Kyoko and Ryohei where letting Lambo and Ipin stay with them and Bianchi was staying with Haru. He didn't know where Reborn had gone, but he had been gone for a week.

He smiles as he shuts the door and fingers the gifts he had gotten from everyone. He had been surprised when Chrome had been actually alone, with no trace of Mukuro in her mind, and Tsuna hopes that the masculine half of his mist guardian is alright.

It's when Tsuna opens the door to his room that he finds out why he had been left alone. There, on his bed, where the nude forms of his cloud guardian and half his mist guardian.

"Hii!" Tsuna shouts, starting to back out of the room, but the 2 are faster and grab him, pulling him into the room.

"Kufufu, happy birthday, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro purrs from in front of him as he start to unbutton Tsuna's shirt.

"Happy birthday." Hibari repeats and Hibird starts to chant it softly. Hibari was behind him, pulling off his school jacket.

"K-Kyouya, M-Mukuro? When did you escape?" Tsuna asks and Mukuro smirks and kisses him.

"Kufufu, I didn't, I was released, into your custody, Tsunayoshi-kun, take good care of me." Mukuro says as Kyouya tilts his head to the side to kiss him as well.

"Because we're going to take extremely good care of you." He says before the 2 drag their 'boss' to his bed.

- End -

Tsuna: -blushes- W-w-w-what! This is the second one!

Largofan: Yep

Tsuna: You know, it's already bad enough that Reborn puts me in awkward situations with them! I don't need to get gang banged!

Largofan: Ah, but people like Tsuna manwiches -hugs Tsuna and Dino gets on his other side and hugs him-

Dino: And now we're a Tsuna sandwich!

Largofan: Yep, and I'm going to be kind of taking a break from my oneshots, cause my focus has gone back to my FemTsuna project, super sorry, and keep making requests, cause I will get to them! And my computer isn't capable of getting onto the net at the moment, so it will be a while until I post, so sorry


	102. Chapter 102

Largofan: And I'm back, I only got 3 new chapters up in my FemTsuna fic.

Dino: You seem disappointed.

Largofan: A little, I wanted to get more done, but my internet went down and I can't really concentrate on it because my mind is thinking about way in the future.

L: You mean the FemTsuna marrying Xanxas thing.

Dino: Wha!? No! You can't have my little brother, even if he is a girl, marry Xanxas!

Belphegor: Ushishi, I agree, the boss would never go for it

Largofan: Fine, fine, the readers seem to agree with that, Bel-chan, do the disclaimer, and this was requested by RebirthOfTheIcePrincess.

Belphegor: don't own, don't sue, no money, because I'm a prince.

- Start -

Memori looks at the strange blond Varia member. "What?" Memori asks.

"Ushishishi, you heard me princess." Belphegor replies, darting forward and kissing Memori on the lips as Hibari walks in. Hibari scowls and attacks Belphegor, ignoring the wires and wrapping them up in the grappling hooks in his tonfas.

"Get away from Memori." Hibari growls.

"Ushishi, why should I get away from my princess?" Belphegor asks, making Hibari even angrier and gets smashed in the face by a Tonfa.

"She isn't your Princess, she's my Memori." Hibari replies, kissing Memori to prove his point and she doesn't move away from him.

"We'll see." Belphegor replies, attacking again with his knives.

Memori sighs as she watches the 2 and squeaks when Crim appears behind her and pecks her on the cheek, before he's viciously attacked by Hibari and Belphegor. Memori wonders how she got into this situation, before walking away and leaving the males to fight amongst themselves.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, ROTIP wanted to see how I would have Bel and Hibari fight over Memori.

Belphegor: If she was a princess, she would choose me, a prince, over the tonfa weilding commoner

Largofan: I suppose, and I threw Crim, her Varia counter part, because she mentioned he had a crush on her or something like that


	103. Chapter 103

Largofan: Okay, this is the last fanfic I'm doing with ROTIP's OC Memori, cause I've done 3 with this pairing

Hibari: You only do 3 chapters with a pairing?

Largofan: Yep, and do the disclaimer

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"You look beautiful Memori." Chorme says, smiling at her fellow guardian and best friend.

"Thank you Chrome. You look good to." Memori replies, glad Chorme had talked her out of getting the puffy, tangerine colored monstrosity.

"Thank you, now come on, it's time." Chrome says as she takes Kusakabe's arm and they start walking down the asile.

"This feels really odd, but I'm honored." Tsuna says as he smiles at Memori and holds out his arm, he would be walking her down the asile and giving her away to Hibari.

"I think so to, but thank you boss." Memori says as she takes his arm and starts to walk down the asile.

The ceremony is rather short, since Hibari doesn't like having to stand in front of even just the core of the 10th Vongola familgia and a few select extras.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest says, rather nervously, since Hibari had threatened to bite him to death. Hibari leans forward and pecks Memori on the lips.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I decided to do a western wedding, cause I know more about them.

Hibari: I'm leaving

Dino: Bye Kyouya!


	104. Chapter 104

Largofan: Blah

L: Largofan is hungry and waiting for water to boil, so she will not be talking. The first part of this is in chapter 23, Lussuria, do the disclaimer.

Lussuria: Don't own, don't sue, no money -heart-

- Start -

The rest of the core Varia members blamed Lussuria when Bel started walking around in girls clothing, though mini skirts especially. Mammon didn't like this because Bel wouldn't wear underwear, and with his height, he could easily see the royal jewels. Levi didn't like it because it made him confused. Squalo didn't like it because Bel realized if he flashed Squalo the swordsman's nose would start bleeding, and stain his hair. Xanxas didn't like it because Bel insisted on lounging around with his legs spread, especially on the couch in Xanxas' office.

Lussuria was the only one with no real problem with the skirt, that is until the rest of the Varia members threw the 2 into a room with the grunted order of, "Make him normal again," from Xanxas.

"I don't know what the problem is -heart-, you look fab... Why aren't you wearing any underwear? -heart-" Lussuria asks, because he was shirt less from training, and Bel was stradling him.

"Ushishishi, you see the underwear if I do that." Bel replies.

"Bel-chan! You have to wear underwear, otherwise you're no better than Britney Spears. -heart-" Lussuria says and Bel's nose wrinkles in distaste.

"I am far better then Britney Spears, I am a prince." Bel says and then kisses Lussuria on the cheek before dragging him out of the room so they could go shoping for undergarments.

- End -

Largofan: Blah

L: Translation: Oh yeah, I went there. Meaning of course that she compared Bel to Britney Spears

Lussuria: That's soooo wrong -heart-

Largofan: Blah

L: She says that that is the point, and since Bel is a prince(ss) comparing him to a pop princess is totally with in the realm of possiblity.

Dino: Seriously? That's what it means? -Hands Largofan spaghetti-

Largofan: Gurg -eats hungrily-

L: She says yes it is and thank you for the food.


	105. Chapter 105

Largofan: I'm alive!

Kaku: She mean's she is done eating.

Kamina: Because being hungry is totally un manly!

Hibari: You shouldn't starve yourself stupid herbivore

Largofan: Shut up, I had to make my own food, and it stinks, especially when Guy Fareti, or how ever you spell his last name, is making

Kamina: Super Manly Mac and Cheese!

Largofan: For once we agree, and he's putting bacon on it.

Mukuro: What ever, do you want me to do the disclaimer, or should I bite you to death?

Largofan: Please do the disclaimer.

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Hibari looks at the girl sitting on the roof... in a Kokuyo uniform. Hibari's eyes narrow to thin slits and he goes to attack the girl, not even giving her a warning and is suprised when she easily leaps out of the way, hopping onto the upraised part of the roof where the door was.

"Hmm, Mukuro wasn't lying when he said you where agressive." The girl says and Hibari gets a good look at her face, especially her eye.

"Who are you. I want to know what to put on your grave." Hibari asks and the girl smiles slightly.

"I'm called Dragon, though I doubt you can kill me." She replies as Hibari goes to get on the same level as her and gets his tonfas stolen. "You're very cute, you know?" Dragon asks, leaning down and pecking Hibari on the lips. "You're it." Dragon says before disappearing with a small flash of black flame, leaving Hibari some what confused.

- End -

Hibari: That wouldn't happen, I still don't know how you managed to... Don't steal my Tonfas!

Largofan: -twirls Tonfas- The secret is waiting for him to not be paying attention.


	106. Chapter 106

Largofan: -Hugging Chrome, who is in a pineapple bathing cap and swim suit- You're so cute!

Chrome: Thank you Largo-san, it's time to do the disclaimer, yes?

Largofan: -nods-

Chrome: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Dammit, I hate choosing! -pyon" Ken shouts, they didn't have enough money to get a box of Strawberry gum and Fruit punch gum.

"Ken, why don't you just get half a box of each?" Chrome asks and Ken looks at her and then at the gum, before looking at the vendors owner, who was getting annoyed with the feral looking middle schooler who had been debating this very question for an hour.

"Be my guest! Just buy it!" The vendor says and Ken scowls at him as he trades half of one box with half of another before paying for it and starting to walk back home with Chrome.

"That was a good idea. -pyon" Ken says and kisses her on the cheek, making Chrome blush. "What? You do it all the time. -pyon" Ken says.

"I-It just surprised me." Chrome replies.

- End -

Chrome: -blushes-

Largofan: You're so cute Chrome-chan!

L: Largo-chan has an obsession with cute things


	107. Chapter 107

Largofan: Kokuyo love!

L: You only have 2 in a row.

Largofan: I know, but still.

Chikusa: ...

Ken: Why are we all here? -pyon

Largofan: Cause of the pairing I got, now do the disclaimer

Chrome: Don't own

Chikusa: Don't sue

Ken: No money. -pyon

- Start -

Chrome sits on the hill with Chikusa and Ken, watching the sunset. Tonight was the Cloud Guardian battle and if the Ugly duckling lost, Chrome's life was at risk.

"He'll win, Mukuro-sama said so." Chrome says.

"I suppose it Mukuro-san says so, it's true, doesn't mean this doesn't piss me off. -pyon" Ken says, just because he and Chikusa didn't pamper Chrome didn't mean they didn't like her.

"Of course." Chikusa agrees before kissing Chrome on the cheek.

"Hey! I was going to do that! -pyon" Ken shouts, scowling before turning Chrome to face him and kissing her on the lips, and making her turn a brighter red. Chikusa frowns, scooting closer to Chrome and slapping Ken away so he can kiss her, only to find himself kissing Mukuro.

"Kufufu, I know you both love my cute Chrome, but you're going to make her faint if you don't stop it." Mukuro says before disappearing back into Chrome, who's bright red.

- End -

Ken: -bright red- Gah, like that would ever happen! -pyon

Chikusa: -blushing- ...

Chrome: - bright red -


	108. Chapter 108

Largofan: Nello-chan!

Colonello: Nello-chan? -kora

Largofan: Yep, do the disclaimer.

Colonello: Don't own, don't sue, no money -kora

- Start -

"Hey! Lal! Let's play paint ball!" Colonello says and Lal looks at him. Thanks to the Vongola, the pacifiers had been destroyed and the 7 Arcobaleno and the 1 failed version had all been returned to the bodies they had had when the curse had just been placed on them. Currently, all 8 where staying in one of the Vongola summer houses with doctors to make sure their where no ill effects.

"Paint ball?" Lal asks.

"Yeah, it's like laser tag, but with guns that shoot bullets full of paint, -kora." Colonello explains and all the Arcobaleno are looking at him now.

"That sounds like something to do." Skull says, looking at the others with hopeful gray eyes, because he was really board.

"And there is a paint ball arena and equipment out back." Reborn agrees, since a lot of the young Vongola liked playing.

"Mu, I don't want to." Viper says.

"I don't really want to either." Verde agrees, not bothering to look up from his lap top.

"Any one else chickening out?" Lal asks and the remaining people shake their heads and they all follow Reborn.

"So, how should we split the teams? Everyone on their own, twos, or threes?" Reborn asks.

"I think teams of 2. -kora" Colonello says, wanting to be teamed up with Lal, but she agrees and pairs off with Uni's mom (I don't know her name, same with I-pin's teacher) and he ends up being paird up with Reborn.

"And some rules, no face or throat shots, no attacking anyone with your body, you only can shoot them. First team to get all 3 flags wins." Lal says and the group spilts into pairs, each pair going to their own fort, Lal and UM (Uni's Mom) have blue ammo, Reborn and Colonello have yellow ammo, and IT (I-pin's Teacher) and Skull have red ammo. Their flags are the same color.

The second Viper hits the starting bell, the teams move out, each having one stay closer to the base and one head out. Lal moves out and head right for the yellow teams base and smirks when she sees Colonello guarding it, just like she had thought.

Lal hides and watches as Skull brashly attacks the base only to end up covered in yellow paint while Lal stealthily moves forward, managing to reach the base with out being shot once and gets into the base behind Colonello and grabs the flag before pecking him on the cheek and shooting him repeatedly until his entire back is covered in blue paint as Lal makes her escape.

- End -

Colonello: She'd do that to -kora

Largofan: Whoot! and just how old are you? I started wondering about just how old the Arcobaleno are.

Colonello: I'm 1 and a half, and I'm not saying any more -kora

Largofan: - sighs - guess I won't find out, and this is the final ColonelloxLal fic


	109. Chapter 109

Largofan: And moving on we have Taka-chan to do the disclaimer

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Yamamoto rubs his cheek where he had ran into the door way, the eye patch was seriously messing with his depth perception. He turns when he hears a giggle and sees Chrome.

"I was the same when I first got mine." She confesses and moves his hand to look at his cheek.

"Well, at least I know it isn't just me." Yamamoto laughs, blushing slightly at how close Chrome was.

"I don't think it will bruise." Chrome says and stands on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek softly.

"Ahaha, it feels all bether now, thanks." He says, kissing her on the lips. Chrome blushes.

"Y-You're w-welcome." She replies, hurrying away.

- End -

Yamamoto: Ahaha, that's cute

Largofan: - hugs Yamamoto -

L: It isn't often that she gets complimented by the guest disclaimerers


	110. Chapter 110

Largofan: Alright, yeah, I know it's been a few days, I've been busy, especially with my Mammon cosplay and getting ready to have all my friends over for Halloween, so yeah.

Dino: She's having to fight the technology.

Largofan: Yeah, and I can't find the actual fucking remote for the damn TV!

Haru: Don't swear!

Largofan: Why?

Haru: Hahi, because I don't like it!

Largofan: Fine, do the disclaimer.

Haru: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Dino looks around the corner curiously after hearing an explosion and watches as the smoke clears to see a woman who looks a lot like Haru, but more feminine. Dino smiles at her.

"Hello." He greets.

"Hahi? Dino-kun? You got rid of that ugly hair style!" She says and beams. Dino realizes that this is Haru from 10 years in the future and touches his hair.

"I have bad hair in the future?" He asks.

"In the... future? What are you talking about?" She asks and Dino sighs.

"Never mind, want to join me on a walk Haru-chan?" Dino asks, offering his arm.

"Sure." Haru replies, linking arms with him. "So, I was thinking white roses instead orchids." Haru says and Dino looks at her and blinks.

"Eh?" He asks.

"For our wedding silly, I think roses will look a lot better." She says and Dino looks slightly shocked but nods.

"Y-Yeah, I-I agree." Dino says and Haru kisses him on the cheek.

"I knew you'd agree." She says before their is a poof of smoke and the Haru of now appears.

"Hahi? What happened? Oh, Dino-san, thank god, your hair is back to normal." Haru says and Dino wonders just how bad his hair is in the future.

"Yes, anyway, want to go out to dinner with me Haru-chan?" Dino asks.

"Hii! Really? Haru would love to! Haru has been wanting Dino-san to hug her for a while." Haru says and Dino puts an arm around Haru's shoulders.

"Great." Dino replies and the 2 walk off.

- End -

Haru: Hahi! -blushes- But Haru wants to marry Tsuna-san!

Largofan: I know, but it was a request, and seriously, you all have to see TYL! Dino in chapter 214, it's the first page and he has the ugliest 80s throw back hair I have ever seen and it makes me laugh! Every time I see it!

Dino: It's not that bad!

Largofan: Yes it is!

Dino: -pouts-

Kamina: It is unmanly!


	111. Chapter 111

Largofan: Basil-chan! -glomps Basil- You haven't been requested since chapter 13!

Basil: I am sorry.

Largofan: It's not your fault, do the disclaimer.

Basil: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Hibari scowls when he sees another Herbivore on his roof, during the time he liked to take a nap. He recognized this one though, he was one of Tsuna's herd.

"Why are you here?" Hibari growls.

"Ah, Hibari-sama, I am supposed to assist thee. Reborn-sama insisted that I meet thee here. I have been waiting for thee. Reborn-sama said thou would explain. I am Basil." The herbivore explains and Hibari wonders why the baby sent him here.

"What ever, shut up." Hibari explains and lies down, resting his head on Basil's lap. "Wake me up, and I'll bite you to death." Hibari growls before going to sleep.

Basil wonders if this was why Reborn-sama had sent him here, and feels a little offended, that is until he looks down and sees Hibari-sama's sleeping face and blushes. He would admit that Hibari-sama was very handsome, but he just didn't want to be used as a pillow.

Basil sits there for 2 hours before Hibari wakes up. "I'm impressed, your the first pillow who I didn't have to bite to death." Hibari says and then remembers the strange Dragon girl and smirks before putting a hand behind Basil's head, pulling the brunette closer before kissing him. Basil, gasps in shock when Hibari bites his lower lip. This makes Hibari smirk and plunge his tongue in, plundering Basil's mouth before pulling away.

"W-w-what was that." Basil asks.

"Your it." Hibari replies before walking away, leaving a flushed Basil, sitting on the roof.

- End -

Basil: -blushing- I was kissed by Sawada-dono last time.

Largofan: Yep, which one do you prefer?

Basil: I plead the 5th.

Largofan: Dammit, any way, happy Halloween!


	112. Chapter 112

Largofan: I feel old.

Dino: Why?

Largofan: One of my little cousins swore and I smacked him, and told him not to, and then when he said it again I gave him a noogie.

L: You're not old, if you're old, then I'm ancient.

Largofan: I know, just feel that way, Kyo-chan, do the disclaimer.

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Being subtle is one thing Yamamoto wasn't good at. As his lover of many years, Hibari knew that, but this was just beginning to get ridiculous. All around the house where pro adoption flyers and pamplets hidden all over their house and Hibari's office, and Hibari swore Kusakabe was also in on it, seeing as he insisted of having Haru come visit him with their 2 children.

This had been going on for a while now, and Hibari had tried to compromise by getting his lover a puppy from the local pound, that had all it's shots and was fixed. The mutt was now close to 300 lbs of muscle, bone, and fur that slobbered every where, and was the only thing that could catch a ball that Yamamoto threw besides his father. Hibari was still regretting that decision, and it only spurred Yamamoto on, espcially since Shiro the dog liked children.

Hibari sighs as he hears some shouting from an alley way and sees a group of boys, kicking something and he scowls.

"Quit gathering you weak calves." He growls and the boys run away from him, leaving the little boy they had been kicking on the ground. He sniffs and winces as he gets up.

"Dank ou miz'er." He says and stands shakily. Hibari frowns, the boy couldn't be any older then 3.

"Where are your parents?" Hibari asks.

"Ah don go' any, dadz why dey where beadin meh up." The boy says.

"Defend yourself." Hibari replies.

"Ah dried, bud dere where do many of dem." The boy says.

"What's your name?" Hibari asks, taking a liking to the boy and seeing himself in him.

"Musashi sir." The boy says.

"Do you have any where to stay?" Hibari asks and the boy shakes his head and seems surprised when Hibari picks him up. "Then you can live with me and my lover. I will teach you how to discipline those pathetic herbivores." Hibari says and Musashi looks up at him with wide eyes and then grins.

"Alrighd, can I call you dad den?" Musashi asks and Hibari gets a wicked smirk on his face.

"Yes, and call my lover mom." Hibari tells him and Musashi nods.

Yamamoto is surprised when he comes home and finds a little boy with a bandage on his cheek playing with Shiro.

"Hi there, whats your name?" He asks, ruffeling the boys hair.

"I'm Musashi." The boy answers as Hibari comes out of the house.

"Hey dad, is dis mom?" Musashi asks his lover, who smirks at Yamamoto.

"Yes, that's your mom." Hibari replies and Musashi hugs Yamamoto, who's a bit shocked, but then grins and hugs Musashi and throws him up, catching him. Musashi laughs at this.

Later that night, after getting Musashi put to bed, Yamamoto hugs Hibari from behind and kisses his neck.

"Thank you." Yamamoto says and Hibari turns around and gets a proper kiss.

"You're welcome, though there will me no molly coddling him, he will learn discipline and to discipline others." Hibari replies and Yamamoto just laughs.

- End -

Hibari: That's ridiculous.

Largofan: No it's not, unless they say otherwise, I like to have the final between a pairing be a wedding or a birth, in this case I decided on an adoption, and this is the final YamamotoxHibari


	113. Chapter 113

Largofan: I think I'm going to be sick.

L: Your weak -eats more candy-

Dino: I'll do the disclaimer, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

It had been a week since the shower incident (see chapter 35) and while Dino had had a good time, he was still a little miffed that he had let Yamamoto be seme. So when Yamamoto appears instead of Gokudera, Dino smirks, and leads the Japanese boy onto his private jet, but waits to make his move until they get to Italy. Dino sneaks up behind Yamamoto and wraps his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Ahaha, want a repeat of what we did in the shower Dino?" Yamamoto asks and Dino smirks, pushing him against a wall and kissing the younger, not letting Yamamoto take the lead, especially when he slips his tongue in and explores the younger's mouth. Yamamoto moans softly and lets Dino have domanince.

"Ahaha, I guess you want to be on top this time?" Yamamoto asks and Dino smiles.

"Exactly Take-chan." Dino purrs before leading Yamamoto to his room.

- End -

Largofan: My teeth hurt.

Lussuria: You shouldn't have eaten so much candy -heart-

Hisoka: Yes, you shouldn't have tried to keep up with L. -diamond-

Largofan: -groans-


	114. Chapter 114

Largofan: -eating cheese and crackers and trying to dilute the syrup that was once blood running through her veins- ungh

L: -shakes his head and eats more candy-

Kaku: Largo think's she is going to die.

Lussuria and Hisoka: -hugging Largofan, feeding her cheese and crackers- Don't die Largo-chan -heart-

Dino: Even though I'm not in this one, I'll do the disclaimer, don't own, don't sue, no money.

Kamina: -tears streaming down his face- And since Largo might die, I'll add that this is and OC named Juliana, requested by ChibiSakura.

- Start -

Hibari watches in amusement from the bench he was sitting on as the foreign girl walks in yet another circle, completely lost.

"She's quite cute, isn't she?" Mukuro asks, sitting down at the other end of the bench and Hibari nods, he had made a deal with the baby that as long as he didn't get into a fight with Mukuro until he was fully healed, he would get to fight the baby and Mukuro.

"Ah, Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san! I think I'm lost." Juliana says, sitting between them and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Kufufu, you are my dear Juliana. Were where you going?" Mukuro asks.

"Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Bianchi-san, Ipin-chan, and myself where supposed to meet up and eat cake! But then I got separated from them." Juliana says.

"Don't you have a cellphone?" Hibari asks and Juliana's face brightens.

"I do! You're a genius Hibari-san!" She says, pulling out her cell phone and calling Bianchi, who says they'll come and get her, and that they where looking for her.

Mukuro buys crepes for himself, Hibari and Juliana while they wait, and half a hour later, the group of girls appears.

"Thanks for keeping me company Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san." Juliana says and kisses them both on the cheek before walking away with the girls.

"Kufufu, that was pleasant." Mukuro comments before leaning into Hibari and kissing away a bit of crepe that was stuck on the corner of Hibari's mouth.

"When you're recovered, I'm going to bite you to death." Hibari tells him, putting his hand to Mukuro's face and pushing him away.

- End -

Kaku: Largofan is now in a diabetic coma, though I think she'll recover, now that she's eaten some meat! -pokes L with bacon-

L: -wrinkles his noes and moves away- Get it away!

Kamina: -throws a piece of bacon at L- Eat meat! It's manly!

L: -dodges- Never! -kicks Kaku and Kamina each in the face-

Gaou: -crumbles up bacon and sprinkles it onto L's cake while no one is paying attention-

L: -eats cake and doesn't even notice-


	115. Chapter 115

Dino: Largo-chan is going to kill you all when she wakes up from her sugar coma. -Cake and bacon covering every surface and everyone, including a sleeping Largofan-

L: They started it! - points at Kaku and Kamina-

Kamina: Tattle tale!

Hisoka and Lussuria: We got dragged into it, trying to keep them from waking up Largo-chan -heart-

Rukia (yes, from Bleach): -grabs a stick of bacon and dips it in cake and eats it, flipping over a bean bag to have some where clean to sit and grabs Ishkabibble, Largofan's computer- So, why am I here again? Oh! She has Yaoi!

Dino: -uses Kamina's cape to wipe of disclaimer sign- Read this.

Rukia: -glances up- Don't own, don't sue no money

Dino: This is kind of a cross over fic, which Largofan decided to allow, though decided that all cross over characters are subject to the laws of the KHR! World, and it was requested by 7sodeno shirayuki7

- Start -

Yamamoto smiles at Rukia, she was the younger sister of the Kuchiki clan's head, Byakuya, a Yakuza familgia who's territory bordered Namimori, since Tsuna and familgia had defeated the Momokyokai, her older brother, the familgia's boss, wanted to talk with Tsuna about keeping the peace.

"No no, it's like this, Bwa hahahahaha!" Rukia says, crossing her arms over her chest. Yamamoto mimicks her pose.

"Bwa hahahahaha!" He laughs.

"No! Your face is all wrong! It has to be more serious!" Rukia says and Yamamoto laughs.

"I guess I'm just no good at it Kuchiki-chan." Yamamoto tells her and she sighs.

"I suppose, that's just strange though." Rukia says, pouting slightly before Lambo comes over and Rukia starts drawling with him and Ipin, until Lambo makes fun of her drawlings.

"Ah, don't worry Kuchiki-chan, I think they're very cute." Yamamoto says and kisses her on the cheek, which he thinks is no big deal, but Byakuya sees as defiling his little sister, and he has a sword that can shatter into thousands of razor blades.

- End -

Rukia: Hahaha! Renji's wearing a penis necklace! Oh crud, I gotta go, it was nice coming over, and tell Largofan I said hi. -leaves-

Dino: -Waves- Keep cleaning or Largo-chan is going to kill us all!


	116. Chapter 116

Largofan: -woke up and found the mess, now glarring at everyone except Dino and Romario and forcing them to clean up all the cake and bacon.- Seriously! I can't leave you alone for even an hour or so with out chaos! -hugs Dino- You're the only one who kept things going.

Dino: Yeah, about that, I thought you wrote the one shots, but they kept appearing even when you where in a coma like state.

Largofan: Dino, there are somethings you just don't want to know about me, and this bomb shealter, so don't ask, and I won't have to lie to you.

Dino: -creeped out- Okay.

Largofan: Anyway, it's time to start Mars' Super Awesome Crackfest Challenge--OF TSUNA-CHAN! So be afraid, very afraid.

Tsuna: I'm going to be whored out to everyone, so, don't own, don't sue, no money

Largofan: Yep, and Mars-chan! I don't do duplicate requests! So there will only be 1 RyoheixTsuna

- Start -

Chikusa waits while Tsuna reads over Mukuro-san's report. Mukuro had made it clear that he needed their boss's reply asap. Chikusa watches curiously as the brunette that he had a crush on looks confused.

"Chikusa, come here." Tsuna says and Chikusa walks around the desk. "What does Mukuro mean when he says that you want to 'fucku meo' (fucku meo is in English, and I have Tsuna not understanding what it means, when ever I listen to subbed anime having a character say something in English, there are a lot of extra u's and o's added to the ends of words)

Chikusa blushes slightly.

"It means... Close your eyes, I'll show you." Chikusa says and Tsuna shuts his eyes. Chikusa leans in and kisses Tsuna, not letting Tsuna pull away after a second and deepens the kiss by nipping at Tsuna's bottom lip and then plunging his tongue in and plundering the smaller man's mouth and only pulling away when he thinks Tsuna needs air.

"It means I want to bend you over your desk and shove my cock in your ass." Chikusa says and Tsuna goes bright red, especially when Chikusa runs one hand up his thigh.

"A-aren't we moving a l-little to fast here?" Tsuna squeaks and Chikusa sighs.

"I suppose, I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow. Is there anything in the report where I have to give Mukuro-san an immediant answer?" Chikusa asks and Tsuna shakes his head before being kissed again. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." He says before leaving

- End -

Tsuna: And there are 9 more of these?

Largofan: Yep.


	117. Chapter 117

Largofan: - still forcing everyone but Dino, Romario, and Tsuna to clean bomb shealter- And on to the next.

Tsuna: I take it I'll be doing all the disclaimers for Mars' challenge?

Largofan: Yep, because that is probably how long it's going to take these slackers to clean the entire bomb shealter!

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Ken scowls at the girly looking Chinese man in front of him. He had been choosen to take the Vongola brat out to look for a pet, since the damn arcobaleno thought it was important for him to have one.

Count D smiles at the small brunette heir of the Vongola who looked like his Ancestor the first.

"I must say, I was about ready to call you Vongola-sama, you look exactly like the first." D says getting an extremely old picture that actually had his grandfather in it and the first Vongola.

"Wow, so, the first Vongola got a pet here?" Tsuna asks and Count D nods.

"Yes, the shop was under my great, great, great grandfather's command then and was in Italy." D explains.

"That's amazing. I bet Reborn knew that though, and that's why he said I should come here." Tsuna says.

"Ah, Reborn-san, I remember him, I was the one who gave him his shapeshifting chameleon, which is the same species that your ancestor left here with. Please feel free to look in the back and find a pet that will be suitable for you." D says, feeling relatively confident that the brunette in front of him will keep within the rules of his contract.

Tsuna ventures into the back with Ken, and looks through each rooms, Tsuna seeing people and Ken seeing animals, until they come to a door that leads to a jungle. The second the door is opened they both blush, a strange sweet scent entering their noses and Ken grabs Tsuna, kissing the smaller boy frantically and rubbing against him. Tsuna doesn't protest either, happily spreading his legs to make room for the larger boy as he's pushed into a wall, neither noticing that the door shuts, or as a creature with the body and horns of a ram, the legs and paws of a tiger, and the face of a man with razor sharp teeth charges at them, striking Ken and sending him flying, breaking the spell over the 2.

The creature, a totetsu, growls and snarls at Ken, standing between him and Tsuna.

"Keep your grubby paws off my master!" Tsuna hears and looks at a strange man with golden sheep horns and a red mass of hair.

"M-Master?" Tsuna asks and the man looks at him with golden, slitted eyes.

"Yes, you called out to me and I choose to answer. I'm called T-chan." He says, helping Tsuna up. "You where both under the spell of the amora plant." T-chan explains as Ken stands up growling and D appears.

"I see you have found your pet, let us go back to the tea room and I'll tell you the conditions of the contract you will you need to sign to take T-chan the totetsu, with you." D says and leads the 3 up front. T-chan makes sure that Ken can't get anywhere near Tsuna by drapping himself over Tsuna's lap and walking right beside him, snarling when ever he thinks the feral teen is getting to close.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, she wants them all to be sexy, so I'm trying to put make out scenes, and I tried to make the whole Tsuna getting T-chan the totetsu, read more about him and Count D in Petshop of Horrors, which totally kicks ass, into a stand alone story, but it fizzled out, and I could only really make a oneshot out of it. T-chan might show up again in a later one shot, not sure at the moment.


	118. Chapter 118

Largofan: Whoot, this one is a continuation!

Tsuna: -groans when he sees who it is.- The last time he was paired with me in a oneshot he kept buying me jewelry and flowers.

Largofan: That's pretty much what he's going to be doing this one, and smexing you up.

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna blushes as even more flowers and a box with an extremely feminine piece of expensive jewelry is waiting for him on his desk. Gokudera scowls, appraising the jewelry.

"You know Tenth, I might not like the damn knife freak, but maybe... you should give him a chance." Gokudera says and Tsuna looks at him in shock.

"Ahaha, yeah, I mean, he wouldn't go to these lengths just to trick you. I asked Squalo about it, since we're training together, and he thinks Belphegor is serious." Yamamoto says and Tsuna blushes worse.

"I think you should give him a chance to Tsuna-kun." Kyoko says and that's the straw that breaks the camel's back, and Tsuna decides to give the blond prince a chance.

When Tsuna gets home, he finds no one there, and just assumes that his mom took the kids and Bianchi out with her shopping so goes up to his room, shocked when he finds white roses strewn about his room and a very nude prince posed on his bed.

"Why don't you come to bed, Vongola-hime?" Belphegor asks and Tsuna blushes, putting his bag down and going over to the bed, handing Belphegor his pants.

"We need to talk." Tsuna says and Bel's grin falters a little and he drops his pants and puts the covers over his privates.

"I don't want to get dressed, because I'm a prince." Bel says and Tsuna sits down stiffly on the bed.

"I-I've decided to give you a chance." Tsuna says and the second the words leave his mouth Bel's grin is back for a second before Tsuna finds himself pinned below the blond prince and being kissed rather passionately. Tsuna hesitantly wraps his arms around Bel's neck and kisses back. Bel smirks into the kiss and works his hands under Tsuna's clothing, making the smaller boy gasp and since his mouth was open in an invatation, Bel slips his tongue in, mapping out the moist cavern before playing with Tsuna's tongue.

The 2 break for air when they hear every one returning and Tsuna darts away from Bel, shutting and locking his door.

"You should get dressed, that won't keep Reborn out." Tsuna says and this time Bel does put his pants on, managing to do so before Reborn kicks the door open and looks at the flushed Tsuna and the not grinning prince.

"Ciaossu, now get out and stop trying to have sex with my student." Reborn says

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, can't do smex scenes on ffn

Tsuna: Yay!


	119. Chapter 119

Largofan: And We like to move it, move it on!

Kamina: That was lame!

Largofan: - Smacks Kamina with lead pipe- Shut up, you all aren't allowed to talk, and it wasn't lame!

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Ever since Ryohei had Extremely! kissed Tsuna, (See chapter 54) he couldn't get Tsuna out of his mind. Kyoko thought it was great that her nii-san was in love with her friend Tsu-kun, and encourages him to make his move on Tsu-kun.

Tsuna sighs as he walks to the boxing clubs room, Ryohei had said he had something Extremely! important to talk about with Tsuna, and to come alone. He was sure Ryohei was just going to try and get him to fight the boxer, which he really didn't want to.

Tsuna blinks as he looks around the boxing room and sees no one. "Eh, N-nii-san?" He calls out as he walks into the dark around and squeaks when the door closes behind him and he whirls around to see Ryohei. "Nii-san! Don't scare me like that!" Tsuna says, putting a hand to his chest.

"I'm like Extremely sorry! But I realized something Extremely important!" Ryohei shouts and Tsuna looks at him.

"Hii, a-and what is that?" Tsuna asks and Ryohei stalks forward, backing Tsuna up against the ring and traps the smaller boy there with his arms.

"I Extremely like you!" Ryohei says and then kisses a startled Tsuna.

"N-nii-san? When?" Tsuna asks after Ryohei breaks the kiss.

"When I extremely kissed you!" Ryohei says and lifts Tsuna up so he's sitting on the edge of the ring, Ryohei standing between his legs and Tsuna blushes.

"I-I like you a lot to, ni... Ryohei." Tsuna says and Ryohei smiles and Extremely! kisses Tsuna again, snaking his hands under Tsuna's shirt.

- End -

Largofan: And I have another one done, don't have much to say


	120. Chapter 120

Largofan: Kya, it's been a long time since I updated, m sorry! I had a lot on my mind, cause I read the twilight series, and damn, I seriously wanted Bella dead by the end of it, and then when I returned the books to the friend I stole them from, she gave me games to play on my old N64, and then I got obsessed with playing Orcarina of Time, excuses, I know, sorry.

Kamina: You should be! It's un manly to leave something unfinished!

Largofan: It's never going to be finished! It'll probably have like 500 chapters before I finally burn out on KHR! or it becomes unpopular and I stop getting requests, which ever comes first.

L: Is there really that many combinations of pairings?

Largofan: I bet there is, every time I think I've done every pairing, a new one sprouts up, and I've seen some that haven't been requested yet, Like GammaxGlo! Which has a bunch of Fan art on it!

Dino: Ew

Largofan: I somewhat agree, anyway, I'm still on Mars' crackfest challenge of Tsu-chan, so Tsu-chan, do the disclaimer.

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Tsuna knew something was seriously wrong when the entire base shook. His first guess was that Gokudera had been experimenting again with his C.I.A. system in the basement, but that is proven wrong when he meets his storm guardian right outside the door to his office.

"Tenth! You have to stop them! They're going to destroy the base!" Gokudera says and Tsuna blinks.

"Hii?" He asks, wondering what was going on.

"Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera is right, Hibari and Xanxas are going to destroy the entire base if you don't stop them." Reborn agrees, standing on Gokudera's shoulder. Tsuna, who had grown into his own pulls his X gloves out of his pockets as he runs to the training room and ignites his dying will with practiced ease ordering as he runs for Gokudera to get everyone away from the training area to avoid injury.

Tsuna charges into the training area and uses the X burner to separate the leader of the varia and his Cloud guardian.

"What are you 2 doing!?" He asks, positively livid when he sees the state the training room was in, it was almost completely destroyed and it was going to cost a small fortune to repair it.

"We where just sparring." Hibari says.

"Hibari! Have I ever spared with you in here!? No! Because it's not made to handle that! It's for light training only!" Tsuna shouts and Hibari frowns.

"Then tell the stupid Boss monkey of monkey mountain that." Hibari says.

"Feh, trash, ratting me out to your boss? Are you that pathetic?" Xanxas asks and Hibari scowls, raising his tonfas to attack while Tsuna sighs.

"Hibari, don't, both of you, out." Tsuna says and Xanxas scowls.

"Really? What if I don't feel like it?" He asks and Tsuna looks at him, deciding to put some of the torture Reborn put him through when he was younger to good use, since it always worked on his guardians. Tsuna looks at Xanxas through his eye lashes as he walks up to him, making sure to put an extra swagger into it and when he reaches Xanxas, who was somewhat stunned, he cups Xanxas face with one hand and puts the other on Xanxas's chest.

"Then I would be very unhappy." He says, before kissing Xanxas on the mouth, "And I would have to do something... unpleasant." He says, the hand on Xanxas' chest trailing down until it's on his belt, which he fingers.

Hibari, who had had this technique used on him many times and didn't want to be left out hurries over and puts his hands on his boss's hips and nips at his neck.

"He's not lying you know, he means it when he says it will be, unpleasant." Hibari says, looking at a rather stunned Xanxas before kissing him, which surprises Tsuna slightly, especially when Hibari rolls his hips forward, making Tsuna grind into Xanxas. Xanxas, not used to this at all and being an uptight prick, goes red before backing away from the 2 and fleeing the room while nursing a bloody nose.

"Hmm, you seem to have scarred away my pray Sawada Tsunayoshi, I expect you to take his place and get bitten to death." Hibari says, bitting Tsuna's shoulder through the fabric of his suit and Tsuna mentally sighs.

"Lets get out of here then, I want the construction workers to get startes asap." Tsuna says and Hibari happily complies.

- End -

Largofan: Alright, honestly, I think Xanxas is sexually repressed, cause I think he would scare off anyone who would try to come on to him, so I think he would freak out if Tsuna and Hibari both started coming on to him at once.

Tsuna: Why is it always me?

Largofan: Cheer up Tsuna, I have at least 2 more 3somes with you in them.

Tsuna: Hii!


	121. Chapter 121

Largofan: And, we have another 3some.

Tsuna: Hii! Why?

Largofan: Cause Mars-chan requested it.

Dino: My poor, cute little brother. -hugs Tsuna-

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Tsuna looks between his Rain and Sun guardians as the argue over which sport is better, because Reborn had the brilliant idea to have Tsuna try a sport, and had told the 2 of them. So they where now arguing over which sports club Tsuna should join. Tsuna, of course, was thinking of a way to get out of it, and only watching his guardians, not really listening to them, which is probably why he didn't freak out when Yamamoto suggest they try to convince Tsuna with their bodies. Ryohei, of course, thinks this is an extremely good idea and agrees.

The 2 go over to Tsuna who snaps out of his thoughts when he notices that they're both sitting on either side of him.

"Hii... Did you guys settle your argument?" He asks.

"Ahaha, nope, we where hoping you would help us with that." Yamamoto says and then leans in and kisses Tsuna, who goes red and pulls back.

"Hii...!" Tsuna shouts.

"That was an extremely cheap shot!" Ryohei says as he turns Tsuna toward him and 'extremely' kisses him while Yamamoto laughs and slips his hands under Tsuna's shirt, running them up his stomach to his chest where his fingers start to play with Tsuna's nipples.

Tsuna gasps at the feeling, and Ryohei takes advantage and thrusts his tongue in, his hand going to Tsuna's hips.

"Ahaha, Ryohei, no fair, it's my turn." Yamamoto says and Ryohei pulls back and Tsuna only manges to get in a quick breath before his kiss bruised lips are captured by Yamamoto, who moves closer, so his chest was flush against Tsuna's back while Ryohei attacks Tsuna's neck, leaving Tsuna lost in pleasure.

"Hey Tenth... WHAT ARE YOU MORONS DOING TO THE TENTH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Gokudera shouts rushing over and grabbing a sensory overloaded Tsuna away from the two before starting his assult.

From the closet, Reborn smirks at the pictures he had managed to get, they would be perfect black mail.

- End -

Tsuna: Sadly enough, I think you have Reborn right on.

Dino: She does.

Largofan: Ah, my poor Reborn's poopies. -hugs the 2- (Note: In Largofan speak, poopie means something along the lines of student or pupil, mainly because when I came up with it for my own poopie, my brain was half dead since it was early in the morning and I couldn't remember the right word and poopie stuck.)


	122. Chapter 122

Largofan: And I'm trying to make a dent in my request list since I haven't done any in a while and have, lets see... 19 requests -_-''''

Kaku: You're popular.

Largofan: I know, it's just that I'm also lazy. Do your stuff Tsu-chan

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna knew he was in trouble when Ken comes up behind him and grabs his wrists and Chikusa was looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"Soo cute Vongola. -pyon" Ken says licking the shell of Tsuna's ear before biting and kissing his neck as Chikusa attacks Tsuna's lips, agile fingers undoing Tsuna's tie and shirt, giving Ken more skin to attack as Chikusa gets down on his knees between Tsuna's legs.

"Hii! W-Wha!" Tsuna shouts, not able to properly organize his thoughts because of the attack, especially when Chikusa finshes unbuttoning his shirt and starts on his pants. Ken moves both of Tsuna's wrists to one hand, letting the free one roam over the now exposed chest before pinching a nipple, which makes Tsuna squeak.

Chikusa had just finished with the belt and pants when 2 bullets graze his and Ken's heads and they turn to see an extremely amused Reborn standing in the doorway.

"Dame-Tsuna, I really can't leave you alone for a second can I?" He asks as he points his guns at Chikusa and Ken, who scowl at Reborn.

"Gah, go away ugly baby, we where just getting started. -pyon" Ken says, grinding against Tsuna, which makes the smaller squeak and gets the larger shot in the arm.

"Get out before I kill you both." Reborn says seriously and the 2 scowl, but leave.

"Hii! W-What was that all about!?" Tsuna asks, his face bright red.

"Silly Tsuna, your just to cute, everyone, even that stupid Tomaso wants to get in your pants." Reborn says before walking to his hammock and taking a nap, leaving a very stunned Tsuna.

- End -

Largofan: Meh, it sucks, I couldn't really think of a good way to get this one done

Dino: It doesn't suck, it's just a little rough around the edges

Largofan: It sucks Dino-chan.


	123. Chapter 123

Largofan: Well Tsu-chan, you get a break, Suria-chan, do the disclaimer. The first one was in chapter 52

Lussuria: Don't own, don't sue, no money -heart

- Start -

"Kya! Tsuna-san looks soooo good in his suit!" Haru shouts when Tsuna comes out in his new suit later that week.

"I know, doesn't he? -heart" Lussuria asks.

"Good job Lussuria, you're no in charge of taking Dame-Tsuna shopping when ever he needs new clothes, as in tomorrow, because except for that suit and his underwear, I burned the rest of it." Reborn says, pointing at the fire place.

"Hii!" Tsuna cries, mourning his lost clothes.

"Yay! We'll have so much fun Tsuna-san! -heart" Lussuria shouts.

"I suppose." Tsuna replies, and he supposes he doesn't mind spending more time with the Varia Sun guardian.

The next day, Tsuna has to wear the suit again because Reborn really did burn all his other clothing except his underwear and a single pair of pajamas, which where taken the second he had them off and thrown into the fire place, with Reborn telling him that Mafia bosses didn't sleep in pajamas with game controler designs all over them.

"Come on Tsuna-san! -heart" Lussuria says giddily and insists on holding hands with the young mafia boss as they go from store to store, Lussuria putting Tsuna into a changing room and giving him stuff to try on and model for the more flamboyant of the duo.

"Hii! I refuse to come out!" Tsuna shouts, he had gotten so into the routine that he hadn't been paying attention and know found himself in a pleated mini skirt.

"Then I'm coming in! -heart" Lussuria replies and easily gets into the dressing room. "Kya! So cute! -heart" Lussuria squeals and grabs a pair of stockings and tries to get Tsuna to put them on himself, but when he refuses, does so himself, ignoring Tsuna's protests and Tsuna manges to knock Lussuria's glaces off in the struggle. Realizing he had never seen the Varia member with out his glaces, he looks around to see large blue eyes looking at him and a light blush on Lussuria's face. "Can I please have my glasses back Tsuna-san?" Lussuria asks.

"You have pretty eyes Lussuria-san." Tsuna says, feeling somewhat like he had just seen the Varia guardian nude or something and handing the glasses over.

"Thank you Tsuna-san." Lussuria replies and hugs his small boss before kissing him. "You look very cute in a skirt. -heart" Lussuria says and Tsuna blushes.

"No I don't!" He replies and Lussuria chuckles before walking out of the changing room.

- End -

Largofan: Eh, it's not that sexy of a situation, but it's cute.

Tsuna: Lussuria-san, what color are your eyes?

Lussuria: That's a secret! -heart


	124. Chapter 124

Largofan: Alright, almost done with the crackfest of Tsu-chan!

Everyone: Yay!

Largofan: Yes, I'm happy about it to, this is another continuation, the first is in chapter 51

Tsuna: and as always, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna sighs as he looks out the window, it had snowed, and he couldn't go out since the assassins had made an attack on him just yesterday.

"It's easier to keep them from getting to you if you're under cover." Squalo had explained and flicked Tsuna in the forehead. Tsuna hadn't even been allowed to go out with his mother and everyone shopping.

"Voi! Vongola brat, quit moping around." Squalo says after Tsuna sighs for the umpteenth (love that word) time.

"But I'm bored." Tsuna whines, Reborn had been cutting out all his 'dame behavior' so had gotten rid of his video games, consoles, and manga, and there was nothing good to watch on TV for another hour when Azumanga daioh came on.

"Then entertain yourself!" Squalo shouts.

"But there's nothing to do!" Tsuna whines from where he was lying on his bed with his head hanging off the edge. Squalo looks at his charge and then slowly smirks crawling over to him, which makes Tsuna nervous.

"Then I guess I'll just have to entertain you." Squalo all but purrs before kissing Tsuna who goes red. Squalo smirks as he moves up, kissing Tsuna's chin and then his neck.

"Hii! S-Squalo-san! What are you doing?" Tsuna asks, squirming around the world is right side up and he stands up a bit to quickly as all the blood that had been in his head rushes down and he falls right into Squalo's arms.

"Entertaining you, wouldn't want my soon to be boss to be bored, now would I?" Squalo says, licking the shell of Tsuna's ear before attacking Tsuna's neck with his mouth while his hand slips under the younger's clothing and runs over smooth hairless skin.

"Hii! Squalo-saan!" Tsuna whines when Squalo's hand slips into his pants, making Tsuna arch against the older man, who smirks.

The 2 are interrupted by a bullet nearly hitting Squalo and the dark, murderous aura pouring off Iemitsu.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun! Daddy will kill this rapist!" He shouts and Squalo swears, making a run for it, going out the window, Iemitsu following him. Reborn walks in with a smirk.

"You know Dame-Tsuna, maybe I should just leave you alone with everyone who you need loyalty from, they seem more than happy to give it to you." Reborn says.

"Hii! Don't say stuff like that!" Tsuna says, embarrassed and hurries to the bathroom.

- End -

Tsuna: Sadly enough, I can see my dad doing that.

Largofan: haha, so could I Tsu-chan!


	125. Chapter 125

Largofan: Yes! I'm finally done with the crackfest! Thats not to say I'm done writting craclk, there is more to come, it just means I finally finished Mars's challenge.

L: Cupcakes?

Largofan: Yep! -brings out cupcakes for everyone-

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money -takes a cupcake-

- Start -

Reborn smirks down at Tsuna, who was looking at his tutor nervously because the former arcobaleno had been giving him strange looks ever since he had been returned to his adult body.

"Yes Reborn?" Tsuna asks.

"You know silly Tsuna, you're cute." Reborn says and Tsuna goes red.

"Hii! Reborn, what are you saying?" Tsuna asks, surprised.

"Just what I said, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replies, leaning down and trapping his student in the chair Tsuna was sitting in before kissing him.

Tsuna goes red and struggles at first before Reborn's fabled 'Mafia Seduction' kicks in and Tsuna gives in, letting the older man do as he will. Reborn smirks into the kiss, lifting the smaller up easily and laying him down on the couch, hovering over him. Tsuna wonders how the kiss didn't get broken but all rational thought leaves him when Reborn rubs his leg against Tsuna's groin, making him gasp and Reborn slips his tongue into the sweet mouth of his student.

As with all things of this nature, it is brought to an abrupt halt when Iemitsu catches them and starts shouting.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun! Daddy will protect your honor from all the horrible rapist in the Mafia!" Iemitsu shouts and Reborn, makes a quick exit, not wanting to destroy the Vongola mansion because that's exactly what a fight with Iemitsu would do, and Iemitsu follows him.

Tsuna sighs as T-chan comes in and flops down, resting with his head on his master's lap. "You know T-chan, I think I'm doomed to be a virgin for ever." Tsuna admits, considering how every time he almost got laid, someone would interfer.

"I'm sorry master, maybe you should just wait until those 2 idiots are away. I wouldn't interfer if it was your Storm or Rain guardian." T-chan says and Tsuna hugs the totetsu.

"Thanks T-chan." He says

- End -

Everyone: -eating cupcakes-


	126. Chapter 126

Largofan: And I have another request from ROTIP, and this one is for her friend Lunara.

Belphegor: Ushishishi, I take it I'm paired up with the girl?

Largofan: You would be correct, have a cookie.

Belphegor: -Takes cookie- Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Lunara sweatdrops as Crim tries to convince her to wear the red lolita Christmas dress. For the Chirstmas party they had to attend in formal attire.

"Come on! You'll look sooo cute! You'll look like a princess!" Crim says and Lunara stiffens and goes red, a certain Prince coming to mind and Crim shoves the dress into his 'partner's' arms. "Hurry up and change, or we'll be late." He says as he scurries to the other side of the room divider. Lunara sighs and changes before having Crim come and lace up the corset.

"I look ridiculous." Lunara sighs sadly as Crim puts some fluffy monstrosity on her head.

"No you don't! You look cute! Oh, I hope Memori-chan wears the dress I sent her." Crim says, thnking of the slinky little number he had sent their fellow snow guardian.

"Crim, Mr. Hibari is going to kill you." Lunara says bluntly, and it was true, the Vongola cloud guardian would indeed kill him.

"Mu, are you two ready?" Mammon, who was an adult again after the Arcobaleno curse had been broken, asks and sighs when he sees Lunara, who was his subordinant. "Crim, Lunara is your partner, not your dress up doll." Mammon says and Lunara blushes at the comment and looks down.

"She looks great you old coot!" Crim shouts, refering to Mammon's naturally gray hair.

"Mu, she does, but that isn't the point, she looks like some lost little girl, not a member of the Varia, but we don't have time for her to change now, come on." Mammon says and Crim smiles, offering his arm to Lunara, who takes it and the 2 blizzard types follow Mammon out to the limo where the others where waiting. Lunara goes red and tries to hide behind Crim when she sees Belphegor, looking rather stunning in a black suit with a deep green, satin shirt, and silver tie.

"Kya! You look so cute! I know that dress would make you look like a little princess!" Lussuria shouts as Levi blushes.

"Y-you look e-e-enchanting." He says, and gets kicked in the chest by both Crim and Lussuria as Lunara bows her head in mortification.

"Ushishishi, you do look like a princess, I will have to dance with you the most tonight, because only a princess deserves to dance with a princess." Belphegor says, walking up to Lunara and lifting her bright red face up before kissing her, nearly making her faint. "A princess should not bow her head."

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, don't know that much about Crim besides he like Memori, so I decided to make him like a straight version of Lussuria.

Dino: Is that even possible?

Lussuria: Of course it is, she did it didn't she? -heart


	127. Chapter 127

Largofan: OMG! I think I've just seen Lussuria's ancestor!

Lussuria: My... Ancestor? -heart

Largofan: Yeah, it's Jerry, from D. Gray-man. I mean the 2 of you have to be related some how.

Hisoka: -Looking over Jerry information- I think she's right Suria-chan -club

Lussuria: Wow! I guess my fabulousness runs in the blood! -heart

Largofan: -laughs- Seems like it, and this time I have an OC named Crimson and I'm pretty sure it was requested by ChibiSakura, if not, tell me, I forgot to put down the requesters name on the to do list, sorry. Dino-chan, do the disclaimer.

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"Kyou-kun!" Crimson shouts as she walks out onto the roof and the 4 guys on it freeze, looking at her.

"Crimson-chan, what do you want?" Hibari asks as Hibird flutters over to her, chirping happily as he snuggles against her neck.

"It's lunch time." Crimson replies, petting Hibird as she lifts up 5 bentos.

"We could use a break, don't you think Kyouya?" Dino asks, not taking his eyes off the pretty red head. "I'm Dino, and your name is?" He asks, walking up to her and taking her hand and kissing it. Crimson blushes slightly as a tonfa collides with Dino's head.

"Her name is Crimson, now stay 3 feet away from her at all times or I'll bite you to death." Hibari says, dragging Dino by his hood until he's 3 feet away from Crimson and Kusakabe chuckles until he's kicked in the gut by Crimson.

"Shut up or you get no food." She tells him as she hands Romario a bento and then Kusakabe, both of which are rather plain, and then gives the 2 more nicely made ones to Hibari and Dino before getting her own, which had bird seed in it for Hibird.

"Thank you Crimson-san." Kusakabe says as Hibari starts to eat, all the while making sure that Dino stay's away from his best friend.

Hibari's actions amused Dino. "So, are you 2 boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asks and the 2 gag. Dino dodged Hibari's tonfas.

"No! Ew, that would be like dating my brother!" Crimson says throwing an empty wrapper at Dino, who lets it hit him to placate her.

"Ah, I see, I was just curious because Kyouya was so protective of you." He says as he pulls his hand back from where it had apparently crossed the imaginary line Hibari had drawn and he tries to crush it.

"Oh, I see, and that's because Kyou-kun is convinced I can't protect myself." Crimson says, poking Hibari with her foot and he scowls at Dino, who moves back.

Once everyone is done eating, Dino waits until Hibari's back is turned and sneaks around him to Crimson and slips his number into her hand before kissing her.

"Call me." He says before Hibari catches him and attacks. Crimson blushes and makes a note to make sure and give him a call as she leaves.

- Start -

Largofan: I think that's pretty good.

Dino: Just don't let Squalo see it.

Largofan: -snickers-


	128. Chapter 128

Largofan: I totally blame God child for this fic, Squalo-chan, do the disclaimer. The first one is way back in chapter 59

Squalo: Voi! Don't own, don't sue, no money bastards!

- Start -

"Ushishishi, she's late, ever so rude." The Mad Hatter Belphegor says, stabbing the straw berry of the top of his cake with one of his knives.

"Voi, very fucking rude indeed, how long do you think she plans to make us wait?" The Hare Squalo asks, sipping his tea as the 2 wait for the tenth Queen of Hearts, Xanxus, to appear and join their Tea party.

"Ushishishi, then shall we entertain ourselves while we wait, I do believe my tea could use some cream." The Mad Belphegor purrs as he crawls across the table to the Hare Squalo who smirks.

"Voi, but of course, she'll probably not come at all, I don't see why we shouldn't fucking enjoy ourselves." He says before kissing the Mad Belphegor.

"Feh, fucking scum, now dare you not wait for me, I'll blast off your heads!" Queen Xanxus of Hearts says, the White Rabbit Mammon at her feet and backed up Card minons, Levi and Lussuria. She pulls out X guns and shooting at them.

Squalo wakes up with a snort and sits up, the book Alice in Wonderland falling off his chest and nearly knocking over his tea.

"Becareful fucking scum." Xanxus growls from where he's reading in front of the fire.

"Ushishishi, having pleasent dreams peasent?" Belphegor ask.

"Voi, I need to stop drinking this fucking tea." Squalo says, rubbing his face, trying to get rid of the dream.

- End -

Squalo: Voi, how the hell did Godchild make you want to write this shit?

Largofan: Because the first story in it is about Alice in Wonderland and I was looking over my manga collection and spotted it. Plus, I saw a picture on 4chan of you dressed up like Alice, so it all just clicked. And I'd super glad if someone would draw this vision of the Varia in Wonderland for me and send me a link. I'd do it myself, but I think it would turn out like shit.


	129. Chapter 129

Largofan: Chrome-chan, quick, before the idea leaves me

Chrome: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Ayame blinks at the new girl, who couldn't be her penpal Nagi, even though she looked almost just like the late Nagi. Ayame waits until lunch.

"Ne, Dokuro-san, are you related to a girl named Nagi?" Ayame asks after inviting Chrome to eat lunch with her, since she always packed to much.

Chrome looks at her in surprise and Ayame notes the Chrome wears her hair the same way Mukuro had before he had disappeared and Ayame blushes a bit at the thought of Mukuro.

"Eh, n-no, I don't Kurosaki-san." Chrome says and Ayame nods.

"It's just that you look a good deal like her." Ayame says.

"Maybe I'm her evil twin." Chrome says, liking the other girl and knowing Mukuro-sama liked her as well. Ayame asks.

"If you where her evil twin, you'd have a gotee." Ayame replies and the 2 girls laugh. Chrome doesn't realize that Ayame is sure now that she is Nagi.

The 2 become fast friends, and one night, while Chrome is sleeping over, Ayame leaves the room to get drinks and Mukuro smirks as he wraps his image around his cute Chrome, who was also smiling, because she knew Ayame had a crush on Mukuro.

"Chrome, I hope you don't... Eh!" Ayame says as she comes in and sees Mukuro not Chrome.

"Kufufu, still so cute Ayame-chan." Mukuro says, standing and kissing her. "Wait for me." He whispers before backing off and letting his image disappear to reveal Chrome.

"What was that!?" Ayame shouts and Chrome giggles and explains it. "Oh, well, I suppose I can wait a while." Ayame says blushing.

- End -

Chrome: Yay, Mukuro-sama has a girlfriend.

Largofan: Yep

Dino: So you aren't jealous?

Chrome: Why would I be jealous?


	130. Chapter 130

Largofan: Okay, now I'm seriously going to try and make a dent in my request list, because it just keeps getting longer! Last time I did requests, it was at 19, and I did 4, now it's at 22! I'm not saying to request, I'm just saying I need to not be so lazy.

Kamina: -arms crossed and he nods- Exactly, because being lazy is un-manly.

Colonello: He's right -kora, do the disclaimer?

Largofan: -nods-

Colonello: Don't own, don't sue, no money -kora

- Start -

Fifteen Lambo squeaks as he's held against a strong chest with a hand over his mouth and the other wrapped around his waist.

"Shhh, I'm here to help. -kora" The stranger says and Lambo realises it's Colonello, cause who else said -kora?

Colonello helps Lambo get out of the Gesso base and back to the safety of Vongola property.

"You like candy, right? -kora" Colonello asks and Lambo blinks and nods as Colonello rumages through his pockets until he pulls out a grape flavored lollipop. "Here, I'm not a big fan of sweets. -kora"

Lambo happily takes the lollipop and starts licking and sucking on it. "Thank you, Colonello-san." He says around his treat, completely oblivious to the effect his licking a lollipop is having on the blond until he's shoved into an alcove and behind a statue by the blond, who moves the hand with the lollipop in it away from their heads before kissing the green eyed male. Lambo gasps in shock and Colonello slips his tongue in, tasting the sugary fake grape flavor and a taste that can only be discribed as Lambo.

Before Colonello can go any further, his phone rings and he curses, answering it only to be given another mission.

"Dammit. -kora" He swears before looking down at the flustered 15 year old. "Heh, I guess I like sweets a bit more then I originally thought. Next time I'll have to have you lick my personal lollipop. -kora" Colonello says, kissing Lambo again before leaving.

Lambo stands there in shock for a minute, the lollipop coming back to his mouth before he comes out of the alcove in a daze, nearly colliding with Ipin.

"Lambo, are you alright?" Ipin asks her friend.

"Ma ma, I'm fine Ipin, I just don't think I should be accepting anymore lollipops from certain blonds who say kora at the end of every sentance." Lambo says, blushing, now that he realized what Colonello meant by personal lollipop.

- End -

Colonello: I'm straight -kora

Largofan: Yes, yes, I know, it was a request!


	131. Chapter 131

Largofan: And moving on, Kyo-chan is here to do the disclaimer!

Hibari: -scowls- don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Ryohei wonders what Extreme thing Hibari is planning now as he leads the boxer to his house. The 2 had been seeing each other for a few months now and Ryohei was wondering what his lover had in store for him now, especailly because they rarely ever went to Hibari's house, mainly because his older sister was obsessed with her 'Sweet little Kyou-chan's' purity. Ryohei didn't have the heart to tell her that it was Kyoya who had started everything.

"Eh, where's Ayame-san?" Ryohei asks, noticing the absence of the woman.

"She's visiting friends up in Hokkaido, she won't be back for a week." Kyouya says with a smirk as he tugs on Ryohei's shirt. Ryohie happily helps shed his clothing and is a bit surprised when Hibari handcuffs him to the head board.

"This is Extremely kinky Kyou-koi." Ryohei says, using the pet name he was only allowed to use when the 2 where alone. Hibari stands over Ryohei and licks his lips before straddling the boxer's waist and leaning down, sinking his teeth into Ryohei's neck, where nothing would be able to cover it. Ryohei gasps at the pain, that quickly turns to pleasure when Hibari licks and sucks on the sensitized flesh, his eyes watching Ryohei's face as he repeats the process on the other side.

"That is some Extreme biting Kyou-koi! Are you finally going to make good on what you're always saying and Extremely bite me to death?" Ryohei jokes before moaning as one of his nipples is bit and worried between his lovers teeth. Hibari licks the bud before sitting up.

"Yes, I'm going to bite you to death, Ryohei." Hibari purrs out before kissing the boxer, who decides, much later on after Kyoko has worried ove the bite marks, that he really does love to be 'bitten to death'.

- End -

Hibari: -arms crossed and one eyebrow twitching as he glares daggers at Largofan- You are a pervert.

Largofan: Er, I'm sorry


	132. Chapter 132

Largofan: -talking to her friend Amandarine-

Dino: Well, while Largofan is distracted, I'll do the disclaimer, Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Princess, tell us when you want to leave, okay?" Gamma tells his boss and she smiles and nods.

"Of course Gamma." She replies.

"Ushishishi, So this is the little princess of the Giglio Nero Familgia? As a prince, it would be my honor to dance with you." Belphegor says and Gamma stiffens, scowling at the blond Varia member.

"Gamma, calm down. It would be my pleasure Prince Belphegor." Uni says and smiles at the grinning prince, taking his out stretched hand, letting him lead her across the dance floor, the eyes of the entire Giglio Nero on them.

"Ushishishi, you would think I was trying to kill you, not dance with you Princess." Belphegor says, acting the part of the perfect gentleman even though he really wanted to go and kill Jill who was standing with the Gesso familgia boss.

"They're just worried, after what the Tenth Vongola said about the future, they didn't want me to come." Uni says and Belphegor nods.

"Ushishishi, the Tenth Vongola told us much the same." Belphegor says as he dances Uni away from Byakuran, who was trying to get to her to dance but is cut off by Lal Mirch who is once again an adult.

"I see, thank you very much then Prince Belphegor." Uni says before standing on tiptoe and kissing Belphegor on the cheek, making the prince grin even larger.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, really couldn't think of much more to do with this one since the Giglio Nero familgia seems really protective of Uni


	133. Chapter 133

Largofan: Okay, going to keep moving

Basil: I am pleased that I'm becoming more popular.

Largofan: Kya! -Hugs Basil- Do the disclaimer

Basil: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Basil blushes when Reborn said he was to go see Hibari again, and would have refused if it hadn't been for the fact that Sawada-dono had smiled and said how nice it was that he got along with Hibari-san.

Basil sighs as he walks out onto the roof and finds Hibari waiting for him. "You came, good, sit." Hibari says and points at the wall and Basil nods and does so. Hibari crawls over to him and Basil goes red but then desides to 'tag' Hibari back and leans forward, kissing him on the lips. As he goes to pull away though, Hibari follows him until his head is against the wall, and Hibari's body is pinning his own smaller one against the wall.

"Good, you're learning." Hibari says and darts in for another kiss when Basil opens his mouth to say something, his tongue slipping in and Basil gives in to the other, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him back.

- End -

Basil: -Blushing-

Largofan: Yeah, I couldn't think of to much to do with this pairing


	134. Chapter 134

Largofan: -steals the 10 year Bazooka and shoots Lambo, who appears in his underwear.- Hello nurse.

Lambo: -shivers- Ma ma Largo-san, it's very cold.

Largofan: -hugs Lambo and wraps her tails around him.- Better?

Lambo: -Blushes- Yes, do the disclaimer?

Largofan: Yes please

Lambo: Don't own, don't use, no money

- Start -

Ipin sighs as she hears Lambo moan from the other side of the door.

"This is why you don't mix candy with ramen Lambo! Are you alright?" Ipin asks and gets a moan in reply before entering in and finding Lambo curled up in front of the toilet.

"Ma ma Ipin-chan, I should have listened to you." Lambo says weakly and Ipin hugs him, kissing him on the forehead before being a good friend and holding the hair he was growing out from getting in the way as he starts worshiping the porcelin god again.

- End -

Lambo: -back to his 5 year old self and fast asleep in Largofan's arms-

Largofan: Couldn't really see this being romantic with the promt of candied ramen, but I think it's cute.


	135. Chapter 135

Largofan: Yesh, I can't believe it took this long to get their pairing again, the first one was way back in chapter 48.

Chrome: -blushes-

Mukuro: Kufufu, the disclaimer?

Largofan: -nods, sleeping Lambo on her tails-

Chrome and Mukuro: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Mukuro-sama, have you always laughed like that?" Chrome asks as the 2 sit in a field of flowers in Mukuro's own world.

"Hmm, why do you ask my cute Chrome?" Mukuro asks, a bit surprised.

"I've just never heard anyone laugh like you before." Chrome replies.

"Kufufufu, I have my sweet Chrome." Mukuro replies and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Then you have a very interesting laugh Mukuro-sama." Chrome says and kisses him.

"Why thank you my dear Chrome." Mukuro replies, happy to have her with him.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, the prompt was the 2 discussing Mukuro's laugh.

Mukuro and Chrome: Kufufufu!

Largofan: Oh, and I have now set a goal with my oneshots and I need all of your help, my goal is to have 500 chapters , which means I need requests, which means I'm taking my ban off Byakuran, meaning you all can request him, the only thing I won't do is ByakuranxUni


	136. Chapter 136

Largofan: And now we have the other 2 members of the Kokuyo gang here, Ken and Chikusa

Mukuro: Hello -resting his head on Largofan's tails since Lambo woke up and left.-

Chrome: You should feel how soft her tails are. -also resting her head on Largofan's tails, quickly joined my Ken and Chikusa-

Largofan: -_-'''' Just do the disclaimer

Chikusa: Don't own

Chrome: Don't sue

Ken: No Money -pyon!

- Start -

"Gah, why do I have to be in this monkey suit again? -pyon" Ken asks.

"Because, Mukuro-san found out that Chrome wanted to go to the Winter formal, and we are her escorts." Chikusa says while they wait for Chrome to get done getting ready to go.

When Chrome comes out, she's in a dark blue dress with a wrap and her hair is down.

"You look less ugly then normal. -pyon" Ken says, not looking at her and blushing.

"You look nice." Chikusa says and Chrome smiles at them both and takes their arms, walking between the two to the school, and then take turns dancing with Chrome, not interested in other girls, and not letting Chrome dance with any other guys.

"Thank you both, this meant a lot to me." Chrome tells them as they walk home and kisses them both on the cheek.

- End -

Mukuro: Do you want to go to the school dances?

Chrome: I don't really like crowds of people.

Largofan: You're turning into Hibari


	137. Chapter 137

Largofan: Hmm, this one stumped me a bit, but, making his debut, The petite prince, Fuuta!

Fuuta: -waves and looks around- It's nice to finally meet you all

Largofan: -hugs- So cute, now read the sign

Fuuta: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Basil yawns boredly, he and Fuuta had been on a box and ring finding mission for a week now, with little result.

"Are you bored Mr. Basil? If you want? I could do a ranking on you?" Fuuta says.

"Hmm, sure, I would like that." Basil replies. (Note: This is all in English, so Basil actually talks normal)

"Alright." Fuuta says as he reaches out and contacts the ranking planet, unaware of the clouds starting to gather out side the window.

"Mr. Basil's top 3 priorities are number 3, peeking at men, number 2, getting drunk, and number 1, getting laid." Fuuta says and Basil goes bright red and rushes outside.

"It's cloudy and about to rain Fuuta, thank god." Basil says and catches Fuuta as his anti gravity powers stopping and he would have crashed into the floor.

"I'm releaved to, I thought Mr. Basil was a closet pervert or something." Fuuta says as he wraps his arms around Basil's neck. The 2 seem to realize the position they're in, Basil holding Fuuta bridal style, because they both go red.

"I-I apologize." Basil says, setting Fuuta down, but Fuuta doesn't release him and, blushing worse if possible, kisses Basil, shocking the older male before his eyes slide close and he holds the younger closer, deepening the kiss.

"Heh, perhaps your ranking was refering to yourself." Basil says and Fuuta laughs before he's kissed again.

- End -

Fuuta: -blushing-

Largofan: Don't worry Fuuta, that's in 10 years, and it was a request.

Fuuta: It's just that my rankings where right, you are the biggest pervert.

Largofan: You mean, I beat out Shamal and Suria-chan? -starry eyed and tails are wagging-

Fuuta: Uh huh, Shamal is second and Lussuria is third.

Largofan: Yosh! I'm number 1 at something! I'd just like to thank all my fan girls who helped give me this prestigious statues

Everyone else: -sweat drops-


	138. Chapter 138

Largofan: -still on cloud 9 for being the biggest pervert- Ahahaha, do the disclaimer.

Reborn: -eyebrow twitching and he hits Largofan with the 1 ton reversal hammer-

Largofan: -has blood streaming down her face from head wound, but still on cloud 9- Ahahaha, please do the disclaimer Rebo-chan!

Reborn: -looks at hammer with disappointment- Don't own, don't sue, no money -pulls out 5 ton mallet and goes after Largofan-

- Start -

"What!?" Tsuna asks.

"You heard me Dame-Tsuna, you're of legal consenting age now, it's time for you to learn Mafia Seduction. You already have a good deal of mafioso's interested in you, it's time you learn to use that to your favor." Reborn says and then shifts into full seduction mode, swaggering over to Tsuna, who was extremely distrubed becaus Reborn was in black leather, low riding pants that looked like they had been painted on to his body, black leather boots, and a red silk shirt.

"The first thing to remember is to sway your hips." Reborn says, turning Tsuna around and pulling the younger flush against him, making the tenth Vongola sway with Reborn. "This is attractive to both genders, to women, it makes you look more confident, and to men, it drawls their attention to your butt, which is quite cute." Reborn says softly in Tsuna's ear, one hand grabbing Tsuna's butt.

"Hii! Reborn!" Tsuna shouts, his face bright red.

"Hush Dame-Tsuna, never shout, it's unattractive." Reborn says, still in Tsuna's ear and he nips at the shell before turning Tsuna around to face him and lifting his student's face before kissing him.

Tsuna struggles, not liking this one bit, and ignites his X gloves, punching Reborn in the head.

"You.... You..... You jerk!" Tsuna shouts.

"Tsuna-chan! Daddy is sorry he didn't get here in time!" Iemitsu shouts, seeing a teary eyed Tsuna and goes after the seductively clad Reborn. "No child of mine is going to be learning such things!" Iemitsu shouts as Tsuna sits down and pouts.

"And that was my first kiss to, I had wanted it to be with Kyoko." Tsuna says sulkily.

- Start -

Reborn: - caught Largofan and smashed her head with the 5 ton hammer -

Largofan: - bleeding heavily while Lussuria bandages her up -

Dino: I don't get it, how did the one shot still get made if Largofan is completely out?

Gaou: Because the bomb shealter is like the TARDIS it has it's own consciousness that's linked to Largofan's.

Everyone but Largofan and Gaou: -looks at Gaou in surprise-

Kamina: That's manly!

L: How did you know?

Gaou: Because we where watching Doctor Who, and I asked her.

Everyone else: -sweat drops-


	139. Chapter 139

Largofan: -still out for the count-

Dino: Since Largofan has sever brain damage and can't do much at the moment, but the shealter still is raring to go, I've invited my cute student to do the disclaimer!

Hibari: -hits Dino in the head- Shut up, don't own, don't sue, no money

Kamina: And the 2nd one was way back in chapter 31

- Start -

Hibari yawns widely as he wakes up and cracks one eye open to see his lover grinning at him. He would never understand how the blond could stand waking up early and just watching him.

"Ushishishi, good morning my beautiful sky lark." The prince says, kissing his lover happily and gets hit in the shoulder.

"There are nothing good about mornings." Hibari replies, slowly sitting up, the blankets falling off him to reveal that he's nude and he stretches. Belphegor smiles as he looks over the body that was his lovers and sits up, revealing he's just as nude, and covered in bite marks.

"Hmm, so, not even a morning quickie is good?" Bel asks as he hugs Hibari who looks at him before forcing his back to the mattress and hovering over him. Bel grins victoriously, because every small victory counted and pulls Hibari down and kisses him.

When the 2 finally leave their room at noon, they're both limping slightly, though trying to hide it, and no one asks why they missed breakfast again.

- End -

Largofan: -finally awake- I know this is the final, but I can't see those 2 getting married or, heaven forbid, reproducing or adopting. I also couldn't decide who would be seme and who would be uke, because both could be either.


	140. Chapter 140

Largofan: This is another one that surprises me took so long to get it's final, though not as surprised as how long it took to get the final KyouxBel

Lussuria: Don't own, don't sue, no money -heart

- Start -

Lussuria carefully runs the brush over his lovers lips, painting them the same red as the blood he loved to spill, and forming them into a perfect cupid's bow to make him look more like a her for their mission, since they had to look like a husband and wife. Since his lover was rather hopeless with make up, and he wasn't feminine enough to pull off being a woman no matter how hard he tried.

"Ushishishi, I feel like a princess." Belphegor says as his lover carefully paints his face and does his hair, the extenions where so annoying, and even dressed him.

"And you're starting to look like one to koi." Lussuria says as he applies the no swear gloss to Bel's lips before picking up his left hand and slipping the 'engagement ring' and the 'wedding band' onto his ring finger. "Heh, with this ring I do bewed." Lussuria says softly to himself though Bel hears.

Lussuria then gets himself ready, a black wig going over his green mohawk, his glasses coming off, and a tux getting put on before he starts looking for his own wedding band.

"Koi, do you know where I put... ah, thank you." Lussuria says when he sees Bel has his 'wedding band' and holds out his hand for it. Bel ignores the out stetched hand and takes Lussuria's left hand.

"Ushishishi, with the ring, I do bewed." He says as he lips it onto the other males ring finger and Lussuria smiles.

"You may now kiss the bride." He says and bends down, kissing Belphegor and remembers there relationship all started years ago when he had gone shopping with the prince and first introduced him to cross dressing.

- End -

Lussuria: -sniffs- That was so beautiful! -heart- -sobs-

Largofan and Hisoka: -hug Lussuria-

Kaku: I worry about you lot.


	141. Chapter 141

Largofan: I swear this request is almost self-cest.

Tsuna: Hii! I don't want to know! Don't own, don't sue, no money!

- Start -

Tsuna squeaks as Lambo shoots him with the ten year bazooka after it had been messed with by Giovanni the younger. Tsuna slowly opens his eyes to find himself sitting at a table straight from Alice in wonderland and catches sight of himself in a mirror to see that he was now dressed like Alice herself.

"Hihihi, greeting Tsunayoshi-kun." A voice says and Tsuna whips around to see what looked like Vongola Primo. "My name is Giotto, Primo is just my title." The man, who is dressed up like the King of Hearts, says, as though reading his thoughts.

"W-Where are we?" Tsuna asks.

"Down the rabbit hole and throw the looking glass of course." Giotto says, walking closer to the smaller male who looked so much like him, except with large, amber colored eyes instead of blue. "We don't have much time, unfortuneately, but enough for me to give you my gifts." He says before cupping Tsuna's face and kissing him. Tsuna's eyes widen and he gasps in shock, giving Giotto easy access to his mouth, which the older takes advantage of, slipping his tongue, and more importantly, a ring in, while a small, green chameleon scurries from the elder's head to the younger's.

The kiss breaks when Tsuna is sent back to where he belongs, dazed, and slightly confused, and still dressed like Alice.

"So, where did you go dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asks as the small lizard in Tsuna's hair sticks it's head out and Tsuna takes the ring out of his mouth.

"I... I don't know." Tsuna replies, dazed, and Reborn takes the 10 year bazooka from Lambo so he doesn't send anyone else to wonderland.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, the request was for Giotto, the first Vongola,xTsuna in a wonderland setting, so I thought a messed up ten year bazooka would do the trick.


	142. Chapter 142

Largofan: Squalo, hurry and do the disclaimer before the idea leaves me!

Squalo: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"Ushishishi, think they're going to make it?" Belphegor asks after he helps Squalo with the message for the Vongola from 10 years ago.

"Voi! How the hell should I know, if they don't, we'll just kill all those flowery bastards and the Boss will become Vongola." Squalo says as Belphegor continues to hug his shoulders. "Don't tell me you're actually worried." Squalo adds, seeing that his lover wasn't smiling.

"Ushishishi, not worried at all." Belphegor replies, running his hands down Squalo's chest. "I just realized that we're alone." He says and Squalo smirks, pulling the smaller blond around so he's in Squalo's lap before the older catches his lips and starts kissing him. Bel grins happily into the kiss and moves so he's straddling the silver haired male.

"Goddammit! What the hell are you 2, horny teenagers? Get a fucking room!" Xanxus says as he enters with Levi and Lussuria. Bel pouts before standing up and dragging Squalo to their room.

- End -

Squalo: - rolls eyes - What the fuck happened to your head?

Largofan: Reborn was jealous of my happiness and smashed me in the head with a 5 ton hammer.

Squalo: What where you so happy about?

Largofan: Being the #1 pervert according to Fuuta!


	143. Chapter 143

Largofan: Whoot, took a short break from the shorts and I got all but 1 person accounted for, for Christmas preasents. Yay me!

L: What's even more amazing is that you still have money left.

Largofan: I know, it's a christmas miracle!

Dino: Hahaha, I wouldn't go that far

Largofan: Whatever! Xanxus! Do the disclaimer.

Xanxus: -sitting on throne like chair that Levi hauled in and scowling- Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Belphegor hiccups and plays with a passed out Levi's hair, helping Lussuria, who was the only sober one besides Mammon, put ribbons in it. Mammon had left the Varia christmas 'party earlier when the booze had come out saying he didn't want to be around of drunken psychos, while Lussuria just didn't drink. Levi had been trying to keep up with the boss and had passed out, while Xanxus himself was busy drinking and throwing and impressive collection of items at a drunkenly singing Squalo who had a tie around his head. Belphegor was probably the least drunk, besides Lussuria because Lussuria wasn't letting him drink that much, though he was incredibly tipsy, and when he sees Xanxus finally nail Squalo, who had been drunkenly dancing as well as singing, right in the head and the silver haired male goes down and lets out a loud snore a few seconds later.

"Ushishi, hic, shi, bravo, hick, boss. Let me, hic, give you a reward." Belphegor says as he stumbles over and flops into Xanxus lap, wrapping his arms around his boss's neck and kissing him before Xanxus pushes him onto the floor and smacks Belphegor in the head.

"I think this 'parties' over, fucking light weight trash can't hold their liquor with out acting like fools." Xanxus says and stalks out as Belphegor goes over to the couch and curls up, falling asleep.

- End -

Xanxus: Like I'd let that fucking trash kiss me.

Largofan: It was a request, shesh.


	144. Chapter 144

Largofan: And moving on, making his debute, is Fran!

Fran: -playing with his hair under a fox eared hat- I would like to point out that I did not want to wear this hat, Largo-san forced it on me.

Largofan: -hugs Fran who is only 8- You're so cute, do the disclaimer please, and of course, this is sent 10 years in the future.

Fran: -sighs and just gives up, letting Largofan hug him- Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"Bel-senpai, I don't want to wear the frog hat." Fran says as he dodges Bel's attempt to put the gigantic frog hat on his head.

"Ushishishi, as the Varia mist guardian, you must where this hat." Belphegor says.

"Mammon-senpai did not have to wear it." Fran says.

"That is because Mammon had an actual frog on his head." Belphegor says as he throws his knives at him, trapping Fran in wires.

"Bel-senpai, I don't want to wear the frog hat." Fran replies as Bel forces the hat on Fran's head before kissing him.

"You are a much cuter kohai now, shishishi." Bel says before leaving a blushing Fran behind.

- End -

Fran: You mean in the future I'm surrounded by crazy senpai? - looks horrified-

Largofan: Don't worry, that future won't come to pass

Fran: Thank god.


	145. Chapter 145

Largofan: And now it's time to boost Bianchi's numbers, because I am keeping track, with a Bianchi fest.

Bianchi: -looks over request list- I'm... not paired with Reborn, in any of them?

Largofan: No haven't had it requested, sorry.

Bianchi: -looks at keyboard and pulls a poison cake out of no where- One of you had better request me with my beloved Reborn, or else.

Everyone else: -hidding behind the sectional-

Largofan: Ehehehe, anyway, read the sign?

Bianchi: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Basil groans and throws the arm that wasn't wrapped around his bed partner over his eyes. While Basil normally didn't condone heavy drinking, no one remained sober at the Vongola Christmas party, and Basil was sure he wasn't the only one waking up with no clue who they had slept with, at least if you consider the fact that last thing he could remember was Belphegor was flirting with anything that was moving.

Basil feels the woman he was sleeping with bury her face into his chest. Basil lifts his head and moves his arm to see who it was he was sleeping with and sniffens (not like that perverts) when he sees it was Bianchi. Basil looks around slowly and mentally curses when he sees he is in his room and can't sneak out.

"Ngh, quit moving." Bianchi says.

"Sorry." Basil says and she looks groggily at him. "Basil?" She asks.

"Yeah, morning Bianchi." He says and she kisses him.

"Go back to sleep." She says and snuggles against him. Basil sighs and, since it's been determined he is not going to be killed, follows her advice and goes back to sleep, only to wake up 3 hours later having to dodge poison cooking.

- End -

Largofan: Done.

Bianchi: Like I would get drunk enough to sleep with just anyone

Largofan: It was a request, and I had to think of something new


	146. Chapter 146

Largofan: Alright, moving on.

Bianchi: -Wrinkles her nose a pairing- don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Shamal grins as he makes his next move on Bianchi. He figured if he managed to get behind her, he'd at least get a kiss on the cheek before she attacked him.

Sneaking up on his fellow assassin isn't easy at all, but he manages and taps her on the shoulder, which was just a stroke of genius, and when she turns around, he gets his kiss, and right on her lips to before he has to run, but it was worth it.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, couldn't really think of anything else for this pairing.

Bianchi: That's because that's all there is between us.


	147. Chapter 147

Largofan: And the last one in the Bianchi short marathon.

Bianchi: You call 3 in a row a marathon?

Largofan: Yes, disclaimer please.

Bianchi: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Bianchi sighs, she was baby sitting so Tsuna could go out on a date with Haru, and Iemitsu and Nana could also go out. Her beloved Reborn had asked her to do this while he was having a meeting with some associates.

"Gyahahaha! I'm the braccoli monster!" Lambo shouts as he chases after Ipin. Bianchi sighs again, Reborn had said that he liked women who would be a good mother for his children. This was perfect training.

"Lambo, stop it." Bianchi says calmly, and when that doesn't work, she pulls out a poison cake. Fuuta, who Bianchi was also supposed to be watching, grabs Lambo before he can be threatened. Bianchi gives Fuuta a grateful look.

This continues through out the night, Bianchi about to loose her temper and Fuuta stepping in.

"Good job Bianchi." Reborn says, kissing her cheek before going to sleep. Bianchi blushes happily and goes over to Fuuta and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me." She tells him and he blushes.

"You're welcome." He says.

- End -

Bianchi: -blushing- I never thought of that, I should try to show my darling Reborn that I'll be a good mother. -kisses Largofan on the cheek and leaves-

Largofan: -touches cheek and blushes slightly- Well, considering I was expecting to get poisoned, that was a lot better


	148. Chapter 148

Largofan: Wow, it's been forever since I've had this request, the first one was way back in chapter 8, or 140 chapters ago

Squalo: Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this.

Largofan: Just do the disclaimer

Squalo: Voi! Don't own, don't sue, no fucking money

- Start -

Ever since Xanxus had figured out how to shut Squalo up, he had been happily using it every chance he got, even in front of other people.

"Voi! Boss!" Squalo shouts entering his boss's office and getting a shot glass thrown at his head, which he dodges.

"What?" Xanxus asks and Squalo hands him his report for his latest mission.

"Target was eliminated, no other casualties." Squalo says and Xanxus nods and there is silence for a minute.

"Anything else?" Xanxus asks.

"Why do you keep kissing me!?" Squalo asks as he dodges a book.

"It gets you to shut up." Xanxus says and Squalo frowns.

"That's it?" He asks and Xanxus looks at him.

"Yeah." Xanxus says and Squalo leaves the room with out another word.

The next week goes by, and Squalo stays quiet, only talking when he needs to, and even then, it's quietly, and not in his normal loud voice. Xanxus doesn't like it at all, because he has no excuse to kiss Squalo any more, and he realizes that he likes kissing his second in command, and not just to get him to shut up.

"Boss, what did you do to everyone's favorite shark?" Lussuria asks accusingly.

"How the hell should I know?" Xanxus growls, thinking back to when Squalo had started this odd, silent treatment.

"You told him that you where only kissing him to shut him up and nothing more!" Lussuria says.

"How the hell do you know?" Xanxus asks, remembering now.

"We went out drinking, now he should be coming in here to give you a report, so set it right!" Lussuria says and gets hit in the head with a shot glass because he did not have Squalo's expertice in dodging, and leaves.

As Lussuria had predicted, Squalo comes in with a report.

"Hey, come here." Xanxus says after Squalo dodged the stapler aimed at his head. Squalo comes over, frowning and Xanxus grabs him, pulling the other male into his lap.

"Voi! What the hell!?" Squalo shouts in surprise and Xanxus smirks, kissing him.

"Fucking scum, you're mine from now on, I'm the only one who can kiss you, and do... other things." Xanxus says, grabbing a good handful of Squalo's rear.

"Voi! When the hell did I agree to that?" Squalo asks.

"When you made it obvious you wanted me." Xanxus says and Squalo sighs, kissing Xanxus and moving around so he's straddling him. Xanxus smirks into the kiss and takes control.

- End -

Squalo: I knew I wouldn't like this. -has Dino in his lap-

Largofan: It was a request, and I think it's good


	149. Chapter 149

Largofan: Okay, the first one was in chapter 40, Span-chan, do the disclaimer

Spanner: Don't own, don't sue, no money. -goes back to looking at bomb shealter-

- Start -

Tsuna blushes when he sees the blond in front of him, it had 7 years since he had last seen him, ever since his trip to the future, and now the blond was before him, wanting a job, Shouichi had recomended him.

"Ah, Spanner." Tsuna says and he sees the blond about to correct him.

"Eh, yeah, that's right. Normally I have to correct them." He says, moving his lollipop with his tongue and Tsuna smiles at him, making the younger blush slightly, wondering if it was wrong to have a crush on your boss.

"I bet, now, I trust Shouichi, so you can get started right away." Tsuna says and Spanner is happy.

It had been a week and Tsuna wonders just how oblivious Spanner can be. He truely believed there had been something between the 2 of them when he had gone to the future, but Spanner wasn't reacting at all to his advances. Spanner, on the other hand, noticed the advances, and was wondering why anyone would be interested in him, much less his boss.

"So you see, the Gola's can now run off a separate power source instead of the pilots dying will flame." Spanner says and Tsuna nods.

"Good, I knew you could do it." Tsuna says and Spanner blushes slightly, pleased at the compliment. "Spanner, come closer." Tsuna says and Spanner does so, walking around the large desk and Tsuna stands, cupping the side of Spanner's face and taking the lollipop from his mouth before kissing him on the lips. Spanner blushes and then just gives in, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's slim waist, pulling him closer.

"Spanner, would you like to join me for supper?" Tsuna asks.

"I would love to." Spanner replies, swallowing hard when Tsuna puts the lollipop he stole in his own mouth.

- End -

Spanner: This is amazing -means bomb shealter, not short-

Largofan: Why thank you


	150. Chapter 150

Largofan: -hugging Tsuna- Tsu-chan! I missed you!

Tsuna: Largo-san, I just saw you last week.

Largofan: I know, but you where around for so long and I just got used to you.

Tsuna: -sighs- Alright, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"It feels odd, like there is a shadow on my heart." Tsuna says as he watches the clock. In the once future that now would never come to pass, this was the very day and time that he had died.

"Don't think of it silly Tsuna." Reborn says from where he's sitting on Tsuna's desk, he had experienced the same thing, as had many of the people who had died in the future that never will come to pass. Reborn glances at his soon to be boss, since the Ninth was finally retireing, and moves around the desk, cupping his still to young looking face that had a troubled expression on it.

"It's just, I still have nightmares that that future might come to pass. That you might be dead.... and poor Uni-chan...." Tsuna trails off, thinking about his little mafia sister and Lambo's girlfriend.

"It won't, we won't let it." Reborn says and kisses his lover, who had been hard to win over, and even harder to get around an over protective Iemitsu. Tsuna hugs the larger man around the waist and hugs him.

"I know." Tsuna says, nuzzling his face against Reborn's stomach.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, couldn't really think of anything else, even though I'm not overly fond of depressing stuffs

Tsuna: -still being hugged- I'm just glad I'm not getting smexed up.

Spanner: -still looking at the bomb shealters inner workings- In the last one she had you smexing me up.


	151. Chapter 151

Largofan: Mam-chan!

Mammon: Mu, goddammit, I should have expected this.

Largofan: -pouts and hugs the Varia baby- So mean Mam-chan, do the disclaimer.

Mammon: Mu, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Belphegor dances over to his 'husband's' desk and flops onto the former Arcobaleno's lap.

"Bel, I have to get these budget reports done." The older says to his 'wife'.

"Ushishishi, you work to much, the prince wants his husband to come play." Belphegor purrs, moving so he's straddling the other's waist and grinds against him. Mammon looks at Belphegor over the top of his glasses and sighs in defeat, saving his work before pushing the keyboard under the desk. Bel grins in triumph and Mammon covers the prince's mouth with his own, his hands pulling the blond's hips down against his.

"Mama! Papa!" A little girl with giant blue eyes, bright purple hair, and a little tiara on her head cries as she bursts in and runs over to the 2 who break the kiss.

"What is it Sarah?" Mammon asks as Belphegor lifts their daughter up into his lap so she's between them.

"M-M-Ms. Hunter said I can't bring Phantom o-o-or my knives to school any more." Sarah cries as the little salamander (I think that's what Phantasma really is) lifts it's head and rubs againt it's parent, who was sitting on Mammon's head like a golden crown.

"Why?" Mammon asks, being the sterner parent as he keeps Belphegor from standing and marching right down to the school to threaten their daughters pre-school teacher.

"C-c-cause one of the other girls thinks Phantom is icky, and she tried to hurt him, s-s-so I cut her up." Sarah says with a sniff.

"Phantom isn't icky, you had every right to cut that peon up, because you're a princess, ushishishi." Belphegor says, hugging their daughter and Mammon sighs.

"Sarah, you know you shouldn't cut up your fellow students, you should have just used an illusion to scare her. Remember, all the students at your school are fellow Mafioso's who you might need as allies one day. You will be leaving your knives at home, I will talk to your teacher about Phantom." Mammon says and Sarah pouts.

"Mama!" She whines, looking at Belphegor who always catered to her every whim, but a look from Mammon over their daughter's head stops him.

"Your papa is right, and I thought we told you to stop playing us against each other?" Belphegor says and gets a snort in reply.

"Fine." She says.

"Why don't you and Mama go have a tea party while I go talk to your teacher?" Mammon asks and the little girl's face lights up.

"Okay papa! Come on Mama!" She shouts and Belphegor gives his 'husband' one last kiss before getting led out of the room by their daughter.

- End -

Mammon: That defies logic, are you stupid or some thing?

Largofan: No, and considering the mafia has things like the 10 year bazooka and the dying will bullet, and Leon, do you really think it's that far out of the realm of possiblitiy for there to be a way for 2 men to have a child?

Mammon: Mu, what ever, I'm leaving.


	152. Chapter 152

Largofan: And now, we have a Hetero marathon, because ROTIP doesn't think I have enough het pairings

Mammon: -wasn't allowed to leave- Mu, considering that it is mostly yaoi, one would have to agree with her.

Largofan: Whatever, anyway, this one has an OC named Lapis, ask ROTIP for information on her, who is an Arcobaleno.

Mammon: Mu, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Lapis frowns as she walks with the other soon to be cursed individuals. "Mu, Lapis, come here." Viper says and Lapis represses a blush as she walks over to the fang marked man. "Here." He says, handing her a locket.

"What's this?" She asks.

"A locket." Viper says, pulling the small key out of his picket and opening it for her, showing a picture of the 2 of them from about a week ago. "I heard that the curse can cause memory loss, so this way, you won't forget me." He says, shutting it and keeping the key.

"Oh, I see, thank you Viper." Lapis says, smiling faintly before cupping his cheek with one hand and kissing him on the lips. He blushes and bows his head so his face is hidden by his hood.

"You're welcome." He says, watching her put the necklace on.

Lapis jerks awake, as the dream fades quickly and she looks around the room she was in. Thanks to the Vongola, the Arcobaleno curse was broken. Lapis touches her locket before rolling over onto her side and going back to sleep.

- End -

Mammon: Mu, can I go now? Or should I start charging you?

Largofan: Yes, and you wouldn't get any money from me either way.

Dino: It's kind of short.

Largofan: ROTIP wanted it after the curse was broken but a flash back to before the curse was put on them


	153. Chapter 153

Largofan: And moving on in the Het marathon, we now have Crim, another one of ROTIP's OC's, xMemori, ROTIP's main OC, xHibari. Kyou-chan, do the disclaimer

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll bite you to death.

- Start -

Hibari scowls as Crim flirts with Memori. He wasn't allowed to bite the masculine half of the Varia Blizzard guardian to death, and Lunara, who normally helped him keep the 2 apart, he was really starting to appreciate the girl's skill, was off on a mission for Mammon, who, from what Hibari could tell, was her superior.

Hibari sees red when he sees Crim peck Memori on the lips and marches over, pushing the older male away with a hand on his face before clensing Memori's mouth of Crim's kiss with one of Hibari's own. Memori turns bright red at this, especially as Hibari pushes Crim off the couch with his foot and takes his place.

Crim glares at the Vongola cloud guardian before smirking as he gets an idea and takes Hibari by surprise by kissing him before cupping Memori's face and kissing her happily on the lips before having to run for his life as Hibari gets over his shock and comes after him.

- End -

L: -claps- You somehow managed to work Yaoi in.

Largofan: Kufufufu! It's mainly because I won't have any chance to work it in for the next 5 chapters


	154. Chapter 154

Largofan: Okay, I'd just like to point out this is the first, and last, of it's kind that I will be doing. You see, it is an OCxOC fic and neither of the characters are mine. I don't really feel comfortable doing this because of that. Had one of the OC's been my own, then I'd be more comfortable, but yeah, please no more requests for 2 OC's paired together.

Dino: And as always, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Memori blushes slightly as Crim twirls her around the dance floor.

"I suppose, I lost." He says, seeing as Memori had just been married to Hibari and this was their reception.

"Yes, you did." Memori answers and he smirks a bit.

"Oh well, my heart will heal, and Ms. Bianchi is quite a looker. If Reborn isn't going to put in the effort to keep her, I think I'll just have to steal her away." Crim says and Memori smiles.

"That's good, because I think if you kept flirting with me, Kyouya would really kill you." Memori says and Crim snorts as the song ends and he kisses her on the cheek.

"Like he could, good bye Memori-chan." He says before taking Bianchi by the hand and twirling her onto the dance floor before getting a poisoned cupcake to the face.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I'm sure that's not what ROTIP wanted, but oh well.


	155. Chapter 155

Largofan: Ah, canon characters who I have a good grasp on -hugs Mukuro and Chrome.-

Mukuro: Kufufu, poor Largo-chan

Largofan: You know the drill, the last one was in chapter 135

Mukuro and Chrome: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Chrome sighs happily at the fact that her and Mukuro-sama had finally managed to get out of the house. Ever since the triplets had been born, they hadn't had any time for themselves, especially since little Nagi and Tsunami where still so young.

"It was so nice of Ken and Chikusa to agree to babysit." Chrome says as she leans against her husband.

"Kufufu, it is my cute Chrome, though I don't think they'll be doing it again any time soon, especially with Tsunami wanting uncle Ken to play horsie with her." Mukuro says, refering to his oldest daughter, who took nothing after her name stake, their boss, but after her father and was a devious little illusionist.

Chrome laughs softly. "Then I suppose we'll just have to make sure to enjoy this even more." She says, leaning up and kissing her savior and husband. Mukuro smiles into the kiss.

"That we shall, you know, I told Ken and Chikusa not to expect us back until tomorrow." Mukuro says and Chrome blushes, considering they where on one of the Vongola yachts.

"Perhaps we should get started on younger siblings for the girls?" Chrome asks coyly as Mukuro smirks and swoops her up in his arms bridal style, taking her to bed room.

A month later, Chrome announces that she's pregnant... again.... and Tsuna wonders if he shouldn't sign the petition going around for Mukuro to have a vasectomy, especially since Tsunami had proudly declared that she was going to be Ietsuna's wife. Which lead her to get into an argument with Hanabi, Yamamoto and Gokudera's daughter, until they decided they'd both marry Ietsuna, who got no say in the matter.

- End -

Largofan: For those of you who don't remember, way back in chapter 90 I had Tsuna and Kyoko have a son named Ietsuna, and in chapter 93, Yamamoto and Gokudera have a daughter who I never named, but I thought Hanabi was a good name for her, especially since Yamamoto always says Gokudera's dynamite are fireworks. And, if you want an OCxOC fic between any of the kids generated in the shorts, as long as they aren't half siblings, then be my guest and request it.

Kaku: And remember to keep requesting because Largo wants there to be at least 500 chapters


	156. Chapter 156

Largofan: -eating low sodium ramen and not happy about it- I miss pork and shrimp, and oriental flavored ramen (Note: Low sodium ramen only comes in Beef and Chicken flavor)

Hisoka: -Hugs Largo since Lussuria, L, and Haru are talking about cake-

Largofan: Anyway, the last one was in chapter 79, Haru-chan, do the disclaimer

Haru: Hahii, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Haru smiles at her reflection in the mirror. She was in her wedding kimono and she was a June bride as well.

"Haru, hurry up, you know how impatient he gets." Bianchi, who was one of her maids of honor, says.

"Hahii, I know, coming." She says as she links arms with her father. As she walks down the aisle, she smiles at Gokudera, who was standing at the alter in a tux and actually looking nervous. He gives her a small smile back.

After the ceremony (which I refuse to write because I don't want to) Gokudera sighs contentedly as he slips into the limo behind her.

"Isn't it great Hayato-danna, we're finally married." Haru says and Gokudera nods.

"Yeah, I'm just glad aneki wore a mask." He says, pulling out a cigarette but not getting to light it since Haru frowns.

"Hayato! Don't smoke around me! It could hurt the babies." Haru says and Gokudera sighs, really needing a cigarette, but having to settle for a piece of nicotine gum since they had found out last month that Haru was pregnant.

"Wait... Babies!?" Gokudrea shouts and Haru smiles and blushes.

"Hahii, yep, the doctor was able to detect 3 distinct heart beats." She says and Gokudera gives her one of his rare, warm smiles.

"That's great." He says, kissing his wife happily and rubbing her stomach while making a mental note to triple security around her.

- End -

Haru: -blushing and has her hands to her face- Hahii! If only it was with Tsuna-san and not Gokudera-kun.

Largofan: It was a request


	157. Chapter 157

Largofan: And the last of ROTIP's requests, once again, for Lunara.

Belphegor: Ushishishi, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Lunara blushes as she drinks coffee with Belphegor at a small cafe. It was part of a mission, and they had to act like a normal, young couple.

"Ushishishi, look at that vulgar woman, doesn't she look like Squalo?" Belphegor asks, leaning in and Lunara glances out of the corner of her eye to see a hooker with long white hair who did look a bit like their commander.

"A bit." She agrees with a small smile.

"Hmm, we're being watched." Belphegor says softly before kissing her as she catches the Squalo hooker looking at them through a mirror before kissing back.

"Hey! You youngins get a room!" The old man who owns the cafe grumps and Lunara goes even more red.

"That is a good idea." Belphegor says, paying their tab as they follow their target out and to a Love hotel. Lunara nearly dies of embarrassment.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, couldn't really think of anything else. .


	158. Chapter 158

Largofan: And now we've reached the end of the Het marathon with a request from Anya Urameshi for a final with Tenten, last one was in chapter 95

Lambo: Don't own, don't sue, no money, right?

Largofan: Yep, gives Lambo candy

- Start -

Lambo smiles as his eyes trail over his beautiful bride and wife, making her blush.

"Ma ma Tenten-chan, why was it that I was so stupid and tried to run away from you being my wife?" Lambo questions, as he takes off his tux jacket and slips of his shoes.

"I don't know Lambo-kun." Tenten replies in her soft, hoarse voice, which was slowly getting stronger as she removes the pins from her hair, letting it fall down her back like a black water fall and Lambo steps forward, running his hands through it.

"At least I came to my senses, just like the big brothers said I would." Lambo says and Tenten smiles.

"Yes, it makes me very happy." Tenten agrees as she slips out of her shoes and runs her hands up Lambo's arms before kissing him. Lambo smiles and wraps his free arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him and runnng his tongue along her lower lip, getting entrance easily and sighing happily.

"Hmm, perhaps we should get started on your mother's request to give her lots of grandchildren?" Lambo says and Tenten blushes, but shuts him up by kissing him again.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I thought Tenten deserved to get lucky since I had Lambo basically running away from her in the first one and then passed out in the second.

Lambo: -napping on Largofan's tails again-


	159. Chapter 159

Largofan: Ah, Yaoi again.

Spanner: Shouichi, hurry up and do the disclaimer so you can come look at this.

Shouichi: Don't own, don't sue, no money -hurries over to where Spanner is-

Dino: Huh, I forgot he was still here.

- Start -

Shouichi groans as he wakes up and comes face to face with his lover, who was awake, and a morning person, which was just wrong in Shouichi's opinion, then again, Byakuran should also weigh about 500lbs considering the fact he was almost constatly eating sweets.

"Good morning Shou-chan!" He chirps and Shouichi grumbles before burying his face back into his pillow. Byakuran smirks and starts kissing and biting at Shouichi's neck while rubbing up against his young lover.

"Ngh, it's to early" Shouichi whines from the pillow as he swats at Byakuran, who traps his wrists before pulling Shouichi's hair so he can get at his mouth, kissing his lover a bit forcefully and Shouichi sighs, giving in and is relived when his wrists are freed.

"Silly Shou-chan, it's never to early." Byakuran says before having his way with the yonger man.

- End -

Largofan: Poor Ichi-chan.

Kaku: At least you didn't make it sappy.


	160. Chapter 160

Largofan: Hahaha, I'm just so awesome, do the disclaimer Squalo.

Squalo: Voi, don't own, don't sue, no money bastards!

- Start -

Xanxus smirks as he watches his and Squalo's daughter Maura shoot Levi in the face with her little toy XI dart guns before hitting the thunder guardian in the groin with her wooden sword and hitting him in the butt with a fire ball. No one quite knew why Maura liked beating up on Levi, but she did. She happily wiggles her pacifier around before waddling over to Xanxus, who she looked almost exactly like, and holding her arms out, demanding in her own silent way to get picked up. Xanxus does so, knowing his daughter has him wrapped around her little finger.

"And what did that trash do this time?" He asks, gesturing at Levi and Maura's pacifier wiggles and she shrugs.

"Voi! Mau! Stop starting fire to shit!" Squalo shouts, smelling smoke. Maura looks at him and sucks on her pacifier more as Squalo, upon seeing there was no damage to the mansion, walks right over Levi to his daughter. "And what did that moron do now?" He asks and she shrugs. "Come on then, you have to get ready or we'll be late for the fucking christmas party. Boss, go get ready." Squalo says as he walks away with their daughter and Xanxus admires his lovers ass before going and getting changed before getting into the limo with the rest of the Varia, including an injured Levi, and going to the Vongola main mansion for the annual Christmas party, Maura glaring at everyone for being put into yet another one of the hidious puffy dresses her grandpa sent her and not liking it one bit.

Once at the party Maura is allowed to walk around, and makes sure go get a handful of Dino's hair, which she had an odd obsession with pulling.

"Ah, you must be Mau-chan, make sure you grow into a beautiful woman for me." Shamal says and goes to kiss Maura, who throws her pacifier at him.

"VOI! Get the hell away from me you fucking perverted trash!" She shouts, and those are her first words to. The Ninth nearly has a heart attack at listening to his cute little two and half year old granddaughter shout something like that, while Xanxus and Squalo look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"That's our girl." Xanxus says as said little girl throws a fireball at Shamal before walking over to Reborn, who, since the curse was broken, had started aging like the rest of the Arcobaleno. Maura considered Reborn her best friend.

"Voi, that she is." Squalo says fondly before, seeing as how his daughter and everyone is either shocked or laughing, that no one was paying attention to them, drags Xanxus out onto a balcony and kissing him, since they didn't get to much alone time with Maura around. Xanxus smirks and takes control of the kiss, pulling his lover flush against him and groping happily while they have a moment.

"Gyahahaha! The great Lambo-san has decided that Maura will be his wife!" They hear Lambo shout, causing the 2 to break apart in shock.

"Voi! In your fucking dreams you scumy gelding bull." They hear Maura reply and then a scream. Peeking into the ballroom, they see Lambo's hair was on fire and sigh.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, Maura actually has her own story, though in it, her mother is one of Xanxus's one night stand and vaguely resembles Squalo, so little not even a year old Maura confuses him for her.


	161. Chapter 161

Largofan: Yesh, I seem to be writing a lot of finals lately, last one was in chapter 149. Spanner! Do the disclaimer!

Spanner: - appears from one of the ceiling tiles - Don't own, don't sue, no money -disappears back into the ceiling-

- Start -

Spanner walks happily over to his boss/boyfriend's room, since the older was having problems with his computer. Spanner smiles, Tsuna was so hopeless when it came to technology.

"Tsuna." Spanner says as he comes in, not bothering to knock and Tsuna looks at him tearfully from behind his desk and smoking computer.

"Thank god you're here! It just went crazy!" Tsuna says, rushing into Spanner's arms and Spanner wonders just what his beloved had done to the poor computer to make it so it was smoking.

"Just went crazy huh?" Spanner asks, taking his lollipop out and kissing Tsuna before getting started. Not minding that Tsuna takes a lollipop as he watches his boyfriend work.

An hour later, and Spanner realizes there's no way to repair the damage to the computer and is glad that he set it up to copy everything and send it to his own personal computer.

"You're going to have to get a new computer Tsuna, you've totaled this one." Spanner says, patting the modem before reaching for another lollipop and finding them all gone. His eyes widen and he looks around frantically until his eyes land on the one in Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna smiles at him as he takes the lollipop out, Spanner notes that it's cherry red, his favorite, and slowly licks it. Spanner swallows hard and walks on his knees to Tsuna, who's sitting in his chair. Spanner wraps a hand around the one Tsuna is holding the lollipop with and pulls it away from the two fo them, leaning in and kissing Tsuna, his tongue slipping in and tasting the fake cherry flavoring and sucks on Tsuna's tongue, making the older moan.

"Hmm, so I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to get a new computer?" Tsuna asks, taking another lick of the lollipop and Spanner nods before kissing him again, deciding he can wait until tomorrow to get some more lollipops, as long as he can kiss frequently, because while he was addicted to lollipops, that was nothing compared to his addiction to Tsuna.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, this one had a promt of Tsuna needing Spanner to fix something, but bringing to many lollipops with him, and I changed the last part to him bringing to few lollipops with him


	162. Chapter 162

Largofan: Holy snap, the first one was way back in chapter 11

Xanxus: So this is the second one?

Largofan: Yep, do the disclaimer Xan-chan.

Xanxus: Don't fucking call me Xan-chan, and the fucking trash fox doesn't own, so don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Xanxus groans as he gets hit in the face with sun light and buries his face into the person he had screwed last night's hair. This doesn't bother Xanxus, because he had woken up with strangers in his bed before after drinking himself into a black out, and he at least knew it wasn't Squalo, cause the person was to small, which was a relief because that had happened before and it was just fucking awkward and both agreed to never mention it again.

Xanxus note that there are no boobs and his lover is packing down below, so determines that it is a male, and definately not one of his subordinants, because the guy didn't have enough muscle. Xanxus feels long eye lashes flutter open against his collar bone as one hand roams down their side.

"Hii, Xanxus-san, are you awake?" His lover asks softly and the voice is vaguely familiar, but Xanxus's hung over and drowsy mind can't place it, and he grunts in reply to show that yes, he was awake. He feels his lovers face heat up as it nuzzles against his chest. Xanxus smirks, who ever it was certainly didn't seem to want to leave and Xanxus opens his eyes slowly to see fluffy, brown hair that looks familiar, but Xanxus can't place it and he closes his eyes moving to kiss his lover, who kisses back clumsily, which makes Xanxus smirk, he was probably their first and they'd never forget him.

Xanxus deepens the kiss by invading the others mouth as he rolls them on to their back and moving over them, and spreading their legs to make room for him. Xanxus pulls back, his curiousity getting the best of him and opens his eyes to see a flushed and panting Sawada Tsunayoshi, the very reason he had gone on a drinking binge in the first place.

"Sawada, did we fuck?" Xanxus asks, and it's a rhetorical question because there was no other reason for them to both be nude, or for Tsuna to be in his bed. The younger nods and Xanxus notices the hickies he had left all over the boys body, especially the X over his heart. Xanxus smirks as Tsuna's thin arms wrap around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. "What, want more already Sawada?" Xanxus asks, licking up oneside of Tsuna's neck and gets a soft keening noise. "What was that Sawada? I didn't understand you." Xanxus says.

"Y-yes, I w-want more Xanxus." Tsuna says, embarrassed, but last night had been far better then being by himself. Xanxus smirks, rubbing against the smaller male and deciding if he can't be boss, he might as well be screwing the boss.

"XANXUS! GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BOY!" Iemitsu shouts, slamming open the doors to Xanxus's room and Xanxus dodges the pick axe thrown at his head and grabs his pants before jumping out the window as he pulls them on, Iemitsu following him.

"Voi, Vongola brat, get dressed and keep your fucking dad from killing the boss." Squalo says from the door, and Tsuna sees he's bleeding.

"Hii! Stupid dad!" Tsuna says grabbing his pants and putting them on before putting on his X gloves and popping a dying will flame pill.

- End -

Xanxus: Fucking Trashy fangirls, requesting this shit, fucking trash fox for writing it. -grumbling- I'm out of here.

Largofan: Bye Xan-chan! -waves-


	163. Chapter 163

Largofan: I still say it's selfcest, Tsuna, do the disclaimer

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"So we meet again Tsunayoshi-kun." Giotto says, sipping from a tea cup. Tsuna had once again been hit by the strange, modified bazooka that Reborn had found while going through his armory. Tsuna looks down and sees this time he's dressed up like the Chestire cat.

"It seems so, thank you very much for Lydia, she's had a lot of babies over the years, and the ring." Tsuna says and Giotto smiles.

"Do you know the purpose of that ring?" He asks and Tsuna looks at the ring, which was right next to the Vongola ring.

"Isn't it just a sky ring?" Tsuna asks.

"Hihihi, no silly Tsuna, that is my wedding ring, and by wearing it, it means you're married to the Vongola." Giotto says, advancing and kissing his decendant. Tsuna responds this time, far more used to being kissed and wraps his arms around his ancestors neck.

The 2 break apart. "Arrivederci." Giotto says as Tsuna is returned to where he belongs with a puff of smoke.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, couldn't really think of much, and Lydia is what I decided to call the shape changing chameleon Tsuna got from Giotto in the first one in chapter 141


	164. Chapter 164

Largofan: Dino, disclaimer

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Dino and Tsuna look fearfully at the fluffy white rabbit that had just viciously attacked the stuffed doll that they had thrown at it. Reborn had told them that they must get the box out of the cave behind the rabbit, and after having to deal with a rude frenchman, a bizarre black knight who would not give up even after they had cut off on his limbs and kept shouting 'Tis but a flesh wound!', and having to answer questions to cross a bridge and not die, they had come to the cave, and could not go any farther.

"You know, I bet we could find a box among the stuff that french guy threw at us." Dino says.

"Hii, but Reborn probably already knows what's in the box!" Tsuna replies as he puts on his dying will oven mits and Dino pulls out his whip, Romario and Gokuder had been following them everywhere, making clip clopping sounds.

"You're right, but Tsuna, do you mind if I do one thing before we confront this beast?" Dino asks.

"No, go ahead Dino-san." Tsuna replies and Dino kisses him.

"Okay, no regrets if I die now." He says and Tsuna blushes, nodding as he pops a dying will pill and the 2 confront the evil rabbit.

Tsuna bolts up after getting kicked in the head by a sleeping Dino and looks around seeing that no, there was no evil bunny rabbit about to kill them and sighs, vowing to not watch strange foreign films with his boyfriend again right before bed, and moves so he's cuddled against the Italian, using his chest as a pillow and ignoring the land that goes automatically to his butt.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, the request was DinoxTsuna, with them facing off against the bunny rabbit from Monty Python's Holy Grail

Dino: You make me sound like a pervert.

Largofan: Dino-chan, I've seen you grope Squalo, you are a pervert


	165. Chapter 165

Largofan: Kuro-chan! -hugs- The first one was in chapter 71. Kuro-chan do the disclaimer please

Mukuro: Kufufu, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Hibari and Mukuro stare at each other. "You are going to let her dress more appropriately." Hibari says, refering to the fact he had had to bite close to 20 guys to death for looking at Chrome, who had become like a little sister to him, in the wrong way.

"No, she looks just fine the way she is!" Mukuro replies, pushing the more decent version of the Kokuyo uniform away.

"Rokudo Mukuro, she is going to start wearing this uniform and that is final, or else." Hibari says.

"Or else what?" Mukuro asks.

"I won't sleep with you again until Chrome graduates high school." Hibari says and Mukuro looks at his lover in shock.

"Your bluffing." Mukuro says.

"See for yourself, until Chrome isn't wearing the skanky thing any more, I'm not sleeping with you." Hibari says and leaves, Mukuro reassures himself that Hibari is just bluffing.

A week goes by, and no matter what Mukuro tries, he can't get Hibari to sleep with him, so he has Chrome change into one of the uniforms Hibari had bought her, which she does happily because she didn't like the skimpier one either, and the 2 go to Namimori.

"Hello Hibari-san, look, Mukuro-sama finally gave in." Chrome says happily and Hibari nods, giving Hibird to Chrome before grabbing the front of Mukuro's shirt and pulling him into a bruising kiss, in front of everyone before dragging Mukuro of to the reception room, which no one goes near for the rest of the day.

"What was that all about?" Tsuna asks.

"Hibari-san did me a favor and got Mukuro-sama to let me wear this." Chrome replies and Tsuna nods.

"You look nice either way." Tsuna says and Chrome beams, kissing her boss before going to meet Haru, Kyoko, and Hana for cake.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, the prompt was the Kokuyo girl's uniform, and while I highly doubt this is what the requester had in mind, but I saw a picture of MM, and her uniform covered more skin, so it popped into my head, and I really do think Hibari would try and get Chrome into a more decent outfit.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, good thing I'm not seeing Hibari

Largofan: Plus, while I'm not done with the list yet, I'm tired, I've done 20 requests in a row, with out updating them to FFN, so, we're eating cake -brings out giant cake-

Everyone: Yay!


	166. Chapter 166

Largofan: Alright, I lied, I did 21 fanfics in that last marathon, thank you, thank you, and you know, I think I said this before, but, now that I think about it, I really wouldn't mind doing shorts between some of the kids of the cannon characters that have been generated in the shorts, so if you want to see any of it, make a request, Kuran-chan, do the discliamer.

Byakuran: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Byakuran knew he was in trouble when he found himself nude, and bound to a bed with the 2 most sadistic of the Vongola guardians hovering over him.

"Kufufu, so are you going to tell us what we want to know, Bya-chan?" Mukuro asks, stroking his chest teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mukuro." Byakuran replies and gets a small laugh before he's kissed. "Oh, you will, just so you know, in this interegation, I'm the good cop." Mukuro says, and indeed, he was dressed up in a police uniform, though Byakuran doesn't know why, and his thoughts are cut off when his oxygen is when a tonfa is pressed against his throat.

"I guess that leaves me to be the bad cop." Hibari says, smashing his lips into Byakuran's and bruising them before pulling back.

"Kufufu, Kyouya, you made him bleed." Mukuro purrs, licking up the blood from Byakuran's split lip before kissing the hurt. "There, I kissed it better, now tell us what we want to know." Mukuro says and when Byakuran says nothing Hibari hits him with his tonfa.

Byakuran jerks awake and looks around, seeing no one but his lover, Genkishi, in his room and he sighs. He had been having these nightmares for a while now. He shakes it out of his head and curls up against Genkishi before going back to sleep.

- End -

Byakuran: You really are a pervert, are you Largo-chan?

Largofan: I'm the number one pervert you pedo!


	167. Chapter 167

Largofan: Shou-chan! Do the disclaimer!

Shouichi: -Appears out of a hatch in the floor- Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Shouichi blushes as he sees who is going to be helping him baby sit Lambo. He was reaching 'that age' when he was just starting to notice girls, and of course his boss, because that's what Tsuna was, his boss, pairs him off with Chrome to baby sit Lambo while Tsuna himself is ill.

"It should be fun working with you Shouichi-kun." Chrome says and smiles, making Shouichi blush worse and he nods, mumbling incoherently. The day goes on much like this, with the 2 taking Lambo to a movie, where Chrome and Shouichi's hands keep meeting in the pop corn, and then to an amusement park, where Chrome clutches to Shouichi as the go through a house of mirrors.

"Did you have fun today Lambo-chan?" Chrome asks, moving her boss would let her baby sit more.

"Gyahahahah! Yes! The great Lambo had tons of fun, next time I want to go with Tsuna though!" Lambo says, before running into the house.

"He's such a cute kid, and I think he has a crush on the boss." Chrome says, giggling and Shouichi nods. "You did great today Shouichi, you should be proud." Chrome says and kisses him on the cheek before waving good bye and leaving. Shouichi passes out right there from all the blood rushing to his face.

- End -

Largofan: Eh, I think this one kind of stinks, but the promt was babysitting Lambo, and I met it.


	168. Chapter 168

Largofan: And we have someone new, making their dabute! Say hi to everyone Tetsu-chan!

Kusakabe: Er, Hi, Kyouya-san sent me over.

Largofan: Yep, I asked him to, just read the sign

Kusakabe: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Kusakabe blushes when he catches himself staring at a sleeping Hibari yet again. He had known Hibari since 4th grade, and was the only one besides Hibari's sister who could call him Kyouya.

Kusakabe looks away quickly when he realizes he's staring again and blushes, having a crush on your best friend, because that's what he considered Hibari, was not right, and he is sure he would get 'bitten to death' if Hibari found out.

"Kusakabe, are you going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to come over here and be my pillow?" Hibari asks and Kusakabe blushes, walking over, leaning his back against the wall closest to Hibari, and the other crawls the few feet over to him.

"You know Kusakabe, it is very rude to stare at people." Hibari says, less than an inch away from Kusakabe's face, and then kisses him. "But I suppose I won't bite you to death as long as I get my nap." Hibari finishes after pulling away. He turns around and links his fingers over his chest, using an extremely red Kusakabe as a pillow as Hibird flutters up and makes a temporary nest in Kusakabe's hair.

- End -

Kusakabe: Are you insane? Kyouya-san will kill you!

Largofan: Psh, Kyou-chan and I are good friends, and the prompt was Crush


	169. Chapter 169

Largofan: Hah, I acutally have a good idea for this one, and the first one was waaaaaay back 160 chapters ago in chapter 9, Sharky-chan! Dino-chan! Do the disclaimer!

Squalo: Voi! Don't call me that fucking fox, and don't own

Dino: -cuts in- Don't sue, no money!

- Start -

Dino looks up at Squalo's back as he fights off the guys who where about to do bad things to Dino. This was exactly the reason that his father had asked the Ninth Vongola to let Reborn tutor him, because he was always needing to be rescued by his friend Squalo.

"Voi! And don't let me catch you near him again!" Squalo shouts before turning to Dino. "You fucking alright?" He asks, holding his hand out and Dino blushes and nods, taking the hand offered to him. _He might not be prince charming, but he certainly is my knight in shining armor._ Dino thinks as he stumbles and collides with Squalo.

"Ah! Sorry!" Dino says before he feels an arm wrap around his waist.

"Voi, shut up, if you wheren't such a fucking damsel in distress, I wouldn't have to come to save you." Squalo says and Dino laughs softly, hugging the slightly taller male.

"Then what would you do with your time if not come running to save me? You're my knight in shinning armor." Dino says and blushes as Squalo kisses him.

"Voi, I guess you have a fucking point there, I do get to hone my sword skills on the scum who seem to like attacking you." Squalo says with a smirk before kissing the blond again.

- End -

Squalo: Voi! Shit like that did happen a lot.

Dino: Yeah, before I got a big family.

Largofan: Hah, I'm just that awesome, and the prompt was Prince charming type, but that just isn't Squalo, so I changed it a bit to knight in shining armor instead


	170. Chapter 170

Largofan: And I've invited Fran back, because he's just to darn cute -hugs Fran-

Fran: Don't own, don't sue, no money -gets away from Largofan and joins Spanner and Shouichi in the walls.

- Start -

"Mu, Fran, go make sure that Bel isn't planning anything, he's been to quite." Mammon tells his kohai, and Fran sighs.

"Fine, but if he throws his knives at me again, I'm going to cry." Fran says, extremely unhappy about this because he thought Belphegor was a psycho.

"Ushishishi, what do you want peasent? The prince is busy." Belphegor asks.

"Mammon-sensai wishes to know what you are doing." Fran says and Belphegor looks up and down the hall way before grinning and grabbing Fran, pulling the younger into his rooms.

"Ushishishi, the prince has been reading these books and has realized he must find out where this school is and take it over." Belphegor says, showing Fran that he has all 7 Harry Potter books.

"Bel-senpai, those are just books." Fran tells him.

"That is what they want you to think Fran. See, drink this." Belphegor says, handing Fran a vial of pink, sweet smelling liquid.

"What is it?" Fran asks.

"A potion to make you're hair grow." Bel says and when he sees Fran isn't going to take it, pulls out 2 shot glasses that he had stolen from the boss and pours half the potion in each. "Here, we'll both drink it peon." Bel says and Fran watches Bel pour his done his throat before drinking his own. Fran barely has the shot glass away from his lips when Belphegor attacks him, kissing him frantically and Fran quickly feels the effects of the potion to, which was a love potion and not a hair growth potion. Fran kisses back eagerly as Bel pushes him back into the bedroom and onto the bed before clothes start being thrown off.

An hour later, when Mammon comes to check on Fran, he walks into Bel's main room and hears the 2 of them still going at it like rabbits and looks at the Harry Potter books, and then the potion book with it, sighing when it falls open to a love potion, making it obvious that Bel had been planning this.

"Mu, this is the last time we let Bel read Harry Potter." Mammon says, gathering up the books and leaving.

- End -

Largofan: The prompt was 'That's the last time we let Bel watch Harry Potter' so I changed it a bit, and Fran ended up getting screwed.


	171. Chapter 171

Largofan: Rukia!

Rukia: Largofan! -hugs- I'm glad to see you recovered.

Largofan: I'm glad to be recovered, now this was requested by 7sodeno shirayuki7, and please do the disclaimer.

Rukia: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Hahaha, don't worry Rukia-chan, it's fine." Yamamoto tries to reassure his girlfriend since they had finally told her brother Byakuya that they where dating, and needless to say, he was not happy about it as the cut on Yamamoto's chin was a token to.

"He didn't need to attack you though! It's not like I'm living in your closet! And I'm 20 years old!" Rukia says as she fusses a bit over him. Yamamoto laughs at what she said about the closet and then kisses her.

"I'm really glad you aren't in the closet." He says and Rukia realizes what he means and slaps him playfully on the chest.

"You are so weird." She tells him and kisses him in return.

- End -

Rukia: I still don't see why you don't do something like this for Bleach, you'd be good at it!

Largofan: I dunno, I'm not as into Bleach any more, though once I catch up on it, I might give it a try. Tell me what you think readers.


	172. Chapter 172

Largofan: -in shock- Holy cheese, I seriously can't believe this is only the first time I got this pairing.

Haru: Hahii, Haru is so happy! Don't own, don't sue, no money!

- Start -

"Haru has to make Tsuna-san feel better!" Haru says happily as she brings a sick Tsuna the soup she had made.

"Hii, Haru?" Tsuna asks weakly.

"Hahi! Haru hates seeing her Tsuna-san sick!" Haru says and helps Tsuna sit up before feeding him the soup and getting him some orange juice before putting a cool, wet wash rag on his head and letting him sleep.

"You will make a good wife some day Haru." Bianchi says and Haru blushes and beams at the compliment from the woman she considers her role model, and helps Nana with the chores, since she also considered her future mother-in-law a good role model.

The next day, Tsuna is better and Haru hugs him. "Hahi! It was all because of the loving care Haru provided!" She says happily and Tsuna smiles at her. He had slowly been getting over Kyoko, especially since she was now seeing Hibari, and realized just how good Haru was to him.

"Hii, you're right Haru-chan, thank you." Tsuna says and kisses Haru quickly on the lips, and hugging her back.

"Hahii! This is the happiest day of Haru's life!" Haru says happily.

- End -

Haru: Haru is so happy that she is finally paired with Tsuna-san!

Largofan: I'm just surprised I haven't already done one of these at least.


	173. Chapter 173

Largofan: And now, while we party because I finally got the entire list done even though it's going to grow again the second I post all of these I'm sure, I have complied a list of the top 5 most requested Cannon characters!

Dino: And it took her like a half a hour to do to!

Largofan: Any way, at number one, with 49 requests, is, obviously Tsuna! - puts a kings crown on Tsuna's head -

Tsuna: Hii, thanks for requesting me so often?

Largofan: Yeah, maybe Reborn should look to you for advice on 'Mafia Seduction' considering he only has 6 requests and half are with you.

Reborn: - points gun at Largofan - Just get on with it.

Largofan: Anyway, in 2nd place, with 37 requests is Hibari! -puts a queen's crown on Hibari's head and gets scowled at-

Dino: Yay! I'm so glad my student is so popular!

Largofan: He didn't get it from you. You only have 10 requests and even Squalo is beating you with 12 requests.

L: Largo-chan, you're getting side tracked -eats cake-

Largofan: Right, right, in 3rd place, with 26 votes, and coming in 1st place in the Varia by a long shot is everyone's favorite prince, Belphegor!

Belphegor: Ushishishi, a most princely spot!

Squalo: Voi! Where do I rank among just us Varia?

Largofan: You rank 2nd, and Lussuria is 3rd

Xanxus: -scowls- You mean that those trashy fangirls like that fag more then me?

Largofan: Yep, maybe if you didn't call them trash they'd like you better. And moving on, in 4th place with 20 votes is Mukuro! -gives Mukuro a Magician's cap-

Mukuro: Kufufufu, thank you for your requests and I hope you request me more in the future

Largofan: And finally, in 5th place with 18 votes is Yamamoto! - gives Yamamoto a Fool's cap-

Yamamoto: Ahaha, thanks for the requests

Gokudera: What! How many requests do I have?

Largofan: You and Lambo are tied at 11 each

Bianchi: Among just the girls, where do I rank?

Largofan: You are in 3rd with 6 requests, Chrome is first, with 15, Haru is second with 8, Kyoko and Uni are tied for 4th with 5 each, Lal's in 5th with 3, and Pantera, MM, and Hana are all tied in 6th with 1 vote each.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, good job my cute Chrome.

Chrome: Thank you all very much for requesting me

Largofan: -gives Chrome a pineapple-

Ken: Am I more popular than Kaki-pi -pyon?

Largofan: Yep, you have him beat by 2 requests, good job, and Please keep making requests everyone!


	174. Chapter 174

Largofan: I love the prompt for this story! The last one was in chapter 91. Chrome-chan! Do the disclaimer!

Chrome: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Chrome blushes, since it was her 19th birthday, Reborn insisted they keep with Vongola Tradition and Chrome was sitting on a 'throne' while everyone in the familgia, including the Varia, tried to get her votes, Belphegor had just performed a strip tease, while Xanxus and Squalo try not to laugh, because they where the ones who had convinced Prince the Ripper to become Prince the Stripper. Chrome gives Belphegor 25 points, putting him in last place while Tsuna was currently in first place with 99 points, since he had given her her present, actual organs, early.

Chrome watches the performances and recieves the gifts form everyone, wondering when it would be Hibari's turn. Hibari waits until everyone else has gone before clearing his throat and getting down on one knee, making everyone look at him as he pulls a small, black box and opens it.

"Chrome, we have been dating for close to 5 years, will you agree to be my wife?" He asks as Chrome goes red and the rest of the girls... and Lussuria... squeal.

"Of course Kyouya." Chrome says, tears of happiness springing up in her one good eye as Hibari puts the ring with the extremely large diamond on her left ring finger before getting kissed by Chrome.

"Fnn, so, how many points does he get?" Reborn asks, smirking.

"Sorry boss, Kyouya gets 100 points!" Chrome says and Tsuna smiles.

"Congratulations." Tsuna says as the girls... and Lussuria.... swarm around Chrome to see the ring, and Mammon appraises it, which annoys Hibari, but he lets it go because it wasn't a cheap ring.

"Fnn, as the winner, you can now kill the loser." Reborn says and Belphegor whips out his knives as Hibari smirks, his Tonfa's coming out and attacks Prince the Stripper while Bianchi teases Chrome that they'll have to book Belphegor for the Bachlorette party.

- End -

Lussuria: -laughing his ass off because of the Prince the stripper thing-

Largofan: Yeah, got the idea for that off DA, it was just to good to not promote. And, please request! I'm like, all out of requests! And gah! It's the Silent night Pampers commercial! I hate that thing! Because I always expect it to be a dead baby commercial


	175. Chapter 175

Largofan: -In corner of woe... in her underwear with the little desolation thing coming from her forehead- No one love me anymore, they aren't making any more requests. -cries-

Dino: As you can see, Largo-chan is depressed, because she isn't getting a lot of requests, so please people, make Largo-chan happy again and make lots of requests! And this was requested by ChibiSakura, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Hmm, do you think she would like this?" Dino asks Julianna, holding up a porcelin turtle.

"No! You should some thing she'll be able to use!" Julianna says, shaking her head, and wondering how Crimson put up with Dino as her boyfriend.

"Right, but she said I can't get her anything to expensive." Dino says and Julianna nods, neither of them noticing the dark aura coming from behind a shelf of ceramic figurines, where Hibari, Mukuro, and Crimson where hiding. Hibari and Mukuro watch jealously as their girlfriend is with another man, especially after it took so long for the 3 of them to get their relationship in order and become comfortable with it and the 2 males where extremely protective of their cute girlfriend. Of course, being Hibari's best friend and Dino's girl friend, when the 2 males had found out about the 'date' they had dragged her along, saying she had a right to know what her boyfriend was doing with another girl, especially a week before her birthday.

The 2 males, Crimson was busy doing her nails and couldn't care less, nearly attack when they see Dino put a hand on Julianna's head and pull her closer, but then notice the guys looking Julianna over and cat calling. Mukuro uses his powers to make them think they're being attacked, and no one gives them a second glance because just down the way was a group of performers pretending to be eaten alive.

The 3 follow the 2 around the entire day, even following them all the way back to Hibari's house, where Mukuro and Julianna now lived as well, along with Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome, but they lived in the guest house being in their own 3 way relationship.

"Thank you so much Julie-chan, I'm sure Crimson is going to love if." Dino says and kisses the girl on the cheek and Hibari and Mukuro see this and start to charge.

"Dino-san! You shouldn't do that, my boyfriends are super jealous and they're going to be silly and think this was a date." Julianna says and the 2 hear, quickly hiding themselves.

"That would be silly, I have my beautiful Crimson." Dino replies and the 2 relax as the watch Julianna enter the house and Dino leave.

A week later, Crimson is extremely surprised with her gift from Dino, which is a hand gun and lessons on how to shoot it.

- End -

Largofan: -Still depressed-


	176. Chapter 176

Largofan: You all do love me! I so happy! I'm never going to complain about having a long list of requests again! So keep making requests, just know that it might be awhile before I get to yours. Do your stuff Haru.

Haru: Hahi, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna beams as he looks around, he wasn't sure why Reborn had gone through the effort, nor did he care, but he beams as he looks around the ball room Reborn had rented out from where he was sitting on a thrown like chair. All his friends and a good deal of the Vongola familgia where here, along with the friends from allied familgia, and the Tomaso familgia. This included the 10 years younger versions of Shouichi and Spanner, who was staying at his house as an 'exchange' student. Hell, even the Varia where there.

"As you all know, it is a Vongola tradition for every odd birthday..." Reborns starts and Tsuna tunes him out, knowing the rules already, and sees Xanxus make a gagging face before slapping himself in the face. Tsuna realize that Xanxus feels the same way he does, and is thankful that at least someone is on his side, and then continues to look around the room for his girlfriend, Haru.

"The person with the lowest score, since Tsuna won't let us kill them, will become the servant of the winner, for one week." Reborn says as Tsuna, not seeing his girlfriend, pays attention, and is glad of the rule change.

What Tsuna didn't know was that Haru had something really special planned, because she really wanted a perfect 100 from her beloved Tsuna. So Haru waits, and watches as everyone else gives Tsuna their gift or performs there act, and gets scored, no one getting a 100 from him, and Mukuro getting the lowest for his act of dressing up like a girl and stripping.

"Hahi! It is finally Haru's turn!" Haru says loudly, wheeling in a projector and plugging it in before turning it on. On the screen was a slide show depicting all the little moments in Tsuna's life since Haru had fallen in love with him, including daddy moments between him and the kids, him hanging out with Gokudera and Yamamoto, lots of one from the Victory party after the ring battles, and some from the future, including when he crashed into the wall the first time he used the X burner. Tsuna smiles as Haru comes up once the slide show is over and hands him a photo book with all the pictures in it.

"Thank you Haru, you get 100 points." Tsuna says.

"Hahi! Haru is so happy Tsuna-san likes her gift best!" Haru says happily, hugging Tsuna and Tsuna kisses her.

"Fnn, that makes Haru the winner, as winner, you get Mukuro as your personal servant for a week." Reborn says, slapping some weird bracelets on the 2. "Those will make sure that Mukuro does everything you say Haru."

"Kufufu, I look forward to serving you Haru-dono." Mukuro purrs, getting a bit to close.

"Hahi! Haru doesn't want this pervert around her!" Haru shouts, punching Mukuro right in the face, knocking him out, before hiding her face in Tsuna's neck.

"Hahaha, I see you where right Reborn, she will make a fine Lady Vongola." The Ninth laughs.

- End -

Haru: Hahii, that was sooooo good, it makes Haru happy!

Largofan: Glad you liked it.

Everyone: And as always, make requests!


	177. Chapter 177

Largofan: Moving on, we have, making her debute as a disclaimerer, Kurokawa Hana!

Hana: -sighs- So I read this sign, right?

Largofan: Yep

Hana: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Ryohei runs around the house and back yard, finding everyone since he was it. For Kyoko's birthday, all of her friends, which was pretty much every girl in her class, had come over, and now them and Ryohei where playing hide and seek. Ryohei was Extremely! good at finding the girls, and was now just looking for Kyoko's best friend, Hana, who was the best hider of the bunch.

Ryohei runs around the corner and crashes right into Hana, who had been moving to another hiding place, and knocks them both over, Ryohei on top of Hana and their lips touching. Ryohei jumps back.

"I'm Extremely sorry Hana-chan!" Ryohei says and Hana blushes, taking the hand Ryohei was offering and he helps her up.

"N-No worries." She stutters, not looking at him.

- End -

Hana: That was lame

Largofan: Leave me alone, the prompt was Kyoko's 10th birthday party


	178. Chapter 178

Largofan: Okay, and before I write another oneshot, I would like to point out, as I said in chapter 36, I only do 3 shots of any one pairing, so please don't request them once I've reached the limit. Here is a list of pairings that I will no longer be doing

TsunaxChrome

MukuroxTsuna

HibarixIpin

TsunaxKyoko

ColonelloxLal

YamamotoxHibari

HibarixBelphegor

LussuriaxBelphegor

SqualoxBelphegor

MammonxBelphegor

MukuroxChrome

GokuderaxHaru

XanxusxSqualo

RebornxTsuna

SpannerxTsuna

HibarixChrome

This is not including any OC's, because you should know already if I've written shorts for your OC and your favorite pairing 3 times already. If you think I'm missing some, or think I haven't done 3 of them yet, check for yourself, and then message me if you see I'm wrong. If you want more of a pairing, request their kid, or if they don't have one make one up, paired with another kid, though make sure I know of at least one of them, and they're not half siblings, and ask for some of the pairing you want on the side. Now that I am done ranting, Dino, kindly do the disclaimer.

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money, and make more requests with me in them! I want to be in the top 5! And this one was requested by ChibiSakura

- Start -

Julianna giggles, pleased with herself as she hits the target. At helping Dino get a birthday present for Crimson, she had realized that she should learn how to defend herself as well, and not liking the loud noise a gun makes when it goes off, she had asked Dino, who she considered to be like a big brother, to teach her how to use a whip. Dino had happily agreed, since he saw Julianna as a cute little sister.

It isn't until after a month of lessons, that Dino declares Julianna read and gives her a whip of her own.

"Congratulations graduate." He teases, kissing her on the forehead and letting her get into the car that will take her home, since the girl still had no sense of direction.

"Julie-koi! Where have you been!?" Mukuro says, pouncing on her the second she opens the door.

"I suppose I can tell you both now. I've been going over to Dino-nii-san's and he's been teaching me how to use a whip." She says and then shows of her skills, and note that they don't have to be jealous of Dino.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, couldn't really think of much else to do with this one


	179. Chapter 179

Largofan: -beaming at the number of requests she's getting- Heh, so happy, and one of you darling readers pointed out I forgot YamamotoxGokudera on my finished list, and I did, so thanks.

Dino: and as always, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"Ah! The sun feels so good!" Julianna says happily, glad she had managed to convice her boyfriends, Hibari especially, that they should go to the beach with her Dino, Crimson, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa.

"Don't forget sunscreen. We dont' want your pretty skin to burn." Mukuro says as him and Hibari share a look, and make sure their girlfriend is well covered in sunscreen after much giggling from her.

"I want to go play in the water!" Julianna says.

"Then go play with Chrome and Crimson while we get sun screen on." Hibari says and she nods, grabbing the hands of the other 2 girls to go frolic in the water as the boys, who had been more concerned with getting sunscreen on the girls, (cough-perverts-cough) put some on themselves, not noticing as some of the high school life guards approach the girls until Julianna squeaks.

Hibari and Mukuro, growl angrily as they and the other 3 males, approach, planning on killing the life guards, because the dread locked one had grabbed Julianna's wrist and the other 2 where much different.

The 3 high schoolers have no chance against the 5, especially the dread locked one because he had dared touch Julianna, and Mukuro and Hibari where by far the most protective and violent.

"I was scared!" Julianna says as her boys hug her.

"Shh, we're sorry, we should have been paying more attention, you're so cute, we should have known some creep would try to approach you." Mukuro says and Hibari nods.

"Thanks guys, I have the best boyfriends every!" Julianna says, kissing them both.

"Nuh-uh, I have the best boy friend ever." Crimson says, kissing Dino before turning to Julianna.

"You're both wrong, I have the best boyfriends." Chrome says, giving Ken and Chikusa each a kiss before joining in the argument.

The boys look at each other and snicker.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, ChibiSakura asked for the guys taking the girls to the beach and then beating up some idiots who try to flirt with the girls, so I though the life guard high schoolers made perfect punching bags


	180. Chapter 180

Largofan: And moving on, do the disclaimer Kyou-chan

Hibari: -has Queen's crown on his head- Don't own, don't sue, no money, and get this stupid thing off my head.

Largofan: Nope, besides, Hibird seems to like it.

Hibird: -has a nest in the crown and is singing the Namimori anthem-

- Start -

Hibari was happy today, though only Kusakabe, Tsuna, Hibird, Mukuro, and Julianna could really tell. Kusakabe had no idea why Hibari was happy, Tsuna was confused, because he had thought Hibari didn't like Mukuro, and as for Mukuro, Julianna and Hibird, they where happy for the same reason.

It isn't until lunch, when a slightly concerned Kusakabe went to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto for help, and the 4 go up to the roof.

"Oh." Is all Tsuna can say when he sees Julianna, who has Hibari's head in her lap and is leaning against Mukuro's side, feeding the 2 males and getting kisses from them, that he realizes, what is going on, and quickly shuts the door.

"What was that!?" Kusakabe asks, so shocked that his chewing stalk thing falls out of his mouth.

"Well, I always wondered why Julianna-san always said her boyfriends. They're in a triangle relationship. Right Reborn?" Tsuna asks, making a triangle with his thumbs and pointer fingers. Reborn nods.

"Correct, though I'm surprised you aren't freaking out Dame-Tsuna, then again, you have your own triangle relationship with Kyoko and Haru." Reborn says and Tsuna blushes.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, this was another one I wasn't quite sure about, but I think it came out good.


	181. Chapter 181

Largofan: Quick, do the disclaimer before my brain dies!

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

To say that Dino was nervous, was to say that the ocean was damp. Today, after 4 months of dating his beloved Crimson, he'd be meeting her family. When he had told Kyouya this during their weekly sparring session, the younger had smirked and asked him what size his coffin should be made, or did he want to be cremated.

"There are 2 very big reasons besides me that Crimson-chan has never had a boy friend, her father and twin brother." Kyouya says, and Dino is nervous.

Dino looks himself over one last time before getting out of the car and pulling out the roses and bottle of fine Italian wine that he had brought as a gift, and walks up to the door, ringing the bell, and surprised when the door is opened by a demonic looking blond man with 2 machine guns. Dino, since his men where stationed around the house, whips out his hand gun and points it at the demon, roses and wine now held in one hand. The demon looks amused and starts to cackle before he gets hit in the head.

"Da~ad! God! You are so embarrassing!" Crimson says pushing past him. "I'm sorry about him Dino-kun." She says, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and letting him in.

"Dad, this is Cavallone Dino, my boyfriend. Dino-kun, this is my dad, Hiruma Youichi." Crimson introduces as Dino dodges an American foot ball that was thrown at his head at high speeds.

"Akahiko!" Crimson says as a boy who looks a lot like her comes down the stairs, scowling at Dino, who notes the biggest difference is the ears, Akahiko's are pointed like Hiruma's.

"Ah, is this Dino-san dear?" A pretty woman with red hair and golden eyes asks.

"Yeah, Dino, this is my mom, Hiruma Rita, and that moron is my brother, Hiruma Akahito. Mom, Akahito, this is my boyfriend Cavallone Dino." Crimson says, glad someone was on her side.

"It's wonderful to meet you finally Dino-san, Crimson says such good things about you. Oh my, is that wine?" Rita asks and Dino asks.

"It's proper to bring a gift, right?" He asks and Rita beams at him, patting him on the cheek.

"It is, here, let me take these. Crimson-chan, come help me in the kitchen while we let these men folk get aquainted." Rita says, and Dino notes an American Southern drawl as the women sentences him to his doom.

"Alright, be nice." Crimson says to her father and brother before disappearing.

"Come on fucking daughter's boyfriend." Hiruma spits out and Dino follows him, Akahito following and Dino feels a bit trapped. Once in the living room Hiruma sits down in a big arm chair and Dino sits on the couch, Akahito sitting on the otherside.

"Feh, what makes you fucking think I want my fucking daughter seeing the fucking 10th boss of the fucking Cavallone familgia?" Hiruma asks.

"Yeah, and are you even fucking straight?" Akahito asks.

"Yes, I'm straight, and I love Crimson, and take good care of her, Black book Hiruma-san." Dino replies and Hiruma smirks.

"So you've heard of me? Good, then know this, you fucking hurt my fucking daughter and I'll pump you so full of led, that you'll weigh ten times what you do now." Hiruma says.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure to bash ya about first!" Akahito says and there is a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Aha, so, how do you all know Kyouya?" Dino asks, deciding that was safe territory.

- End -

Largofan: Done, and I laughed when I made Hiruma Crimson's father, because CS didn't give me much to work with, and if you can guess who Hibari's mother is, I'll bump your request up to the top of the list, and I'll give you a hint, she was on the Disciplinary Committee at Deimon


	182. Chapter 182

Largofan: Kufufufu, do the disclaimer Suria-chan, kufufufu

Lussuria: Ufu, don't own, don't sue, no money. -heart

- Start -

It all started innocently enough, when Ryohei wanted to train with both Lussuria and a now adult Colonello, at the same time, not knowing, since he's extremely oblivious like that, that the 2 older men had feelings for him.

The innocent training quickly devolves into an all out verbal brawl with Ryohei sitting cluelessly on the sidelines, along with Reborn, who was recording everything, and Lal Mirch, who had pop corn and was enjoying the show.

SLAP! was the noise heard around the world when Colonello called Lussuria nothing more then a pervert that wanted to screw Ryohei and Lussuria takes off his glasses.

"It's on now you damn Ken doll!" He says seriously.

"Fine, bring it you damn drag queen! -kora" Colonello replies, giving his rifel to Fargo, his falcoln, who flies over to Lal as the 2 start fighting, both takeing hits before Colonello tackles Lussuria and they start wrestling. Lal and Reborn share a look over a bummed Ryohei, who wanted to join in in the extreme trying and was now resting his chin, on his hand, and his arm on his knee. The 2 seem to have the same idea and share evil smirks and Lal pulls out a gun with a silencer on it and looks at the ceiling, shoot it and a piece of plaster falls right on Colonello's head, causing his lips to smash into Lussuria's.

Neither move for a second, both shocked and slightly dazed before they leap apart.

"I'm out of here. -kora" Colonello says, red in the face as Fargo flies over to him with his rifle.

"Good bye my dear snow flake." Lussuria says, grabbing his glasses and leaving.

"Ah! I wanted to do some Extreme training!" Ryohei shouts and Lal snorts.

"Then get down and give me 200 pushups." She orders and Ryohei, thinking this sounds extreme and knowing Lal was the one who trained Colonello, does so, finding it even more extreme when Lal sits on his back and is joined by Reborn.

- End -

Lussuria: I would never let that happen, my cute snow flake is all mine!

Largofan: That's exactly why it works so well Suria-chan


	183. Chapter 183

Largofan: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! You all really met my challenge, and happy new year, lets all work hard so I make my goal of 500!

Everyone: Yatta!

Largofan: Anyway, Sharkie-chan is back to do the disclaimerer!

Squalo: -scowls- Voi! quit eating sugar, don't fucking own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Squalo's eyebrow twitches as he looks at it, it being the giant monstrosity of a mustash on Levi's face.

"Voi! Levi! Get rid of the bird on your face!" Squalo shouts and smirks when the Thunder guardian takes the bait.

"Shut up." He says, touching his mustash.

"Voi! I'm surprised it doesn't take flight." Squalo says, pulling on the mustash and Levi swats him as Squalo teases him more. Levi then remembers how boss always shuts Squalo up, and is unaware of the relationship between Squalo and the boss, so kisses him, only to most of his hair shot off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you fucking trash?" Xanxus snarls, grabbing Levi's mustash and smashing his face against the wall before pulling Squalo into his lap and kissing him. "Don't touch my fucking Squalo!" Xanxus shouts and Levi nods, bowing his head before leaving the room.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, couldn't really see anything mushy between Squalo and Levi, and I got a request for more XanxusxSqualo, so meh


	184. Chapter 184

Largofan: And moving on, Ray-chan and my poopie Tara say hi

Dino: Because they are all on their laptops.

Largofan: Yep, we're having one rocking new years party, and now, making his debute, is Iemitsu!

Iemitsu: I've heard a lot about you Largofan.

Largofan: That's why you're tied up, now read the sign

Iemitsu: Don't own, don't sue, no money -gets thrown out of bomb shealter-

- Start -

When T-chan had heard that his master's father was going out again, he decided to follow, because he was curious. He watches as Iemitsu meets up with one of his master's friend's father, Yamamoto's he thinks, and watches them go and start drinking.

"Ya know Yoshi-chan, hic, I love you man." Iemitsu says after a few hours of drinking, his arm around the darker haired man's shoulders, and kisses him on the lips.

"Rawrgh!" T-chan shouts, meaning bastard, and decides it's time to put an end to things and bites Iemitsu before grabbing the back of the human's pants in his mouth and carrying the other off.

- End -

Largofan: And Penguin, who just got her ass back here, says hi! And it was requested that I have more T-chan, so I'll be trying to work him in more


	185. Chapter 185

Largofan: And now moving moving on in my New Year's eve Marathon!

Lussuria: Ufu, that rhymed

Penguin: -sneaks up like a ninja and pantses Poo-pie-

Poo-pie: !!!!!! - tackles and strangles Penguin who's laughing her ass off-

Largofan: -snickers- Anyway, making his debute, is Lanchia!

Lanchia: -Bows- Thank you for inviting me, and don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

When Reborn had come to Lanchia, asking him to spy on the 8th boss of the Tomaso familgia, he had agreed, but this was not what he had in mind, in his mind, this was babysitting, especially as Longchamp tugs on his hand like a little kid.

Lanchia lets the younger man lead him over to the paddle boats and they wait behind a couple before the man gets to them and Lanchia paddles them around the rather large lake with nothing happening until the get to a rather secluded area under a willow tree. Longchamp hops out of his seat, straddling Lanchia before kissing him. Instinctively, Lanchia grabs on to Longchamp, and his eyes widen in surprise before he kisses back, easily taking control and slipping his tongue into Longchamp's mouth.

Longchamp breaks away to breath and beams at Lanchia, nuzzling into the older man's neck. "Haha, I wasn't sure if you even swung my way, Lan-san. Guess this makes you my boyfriend, right?" Longchamp asks.

"I suppose." Lanchia replies before kissing the younger again.

- End -

Lanchia: - blushing, but had been forewarned- that was... interesting

Largofan: -beams- Thanks -hugs Lanchia-


	186. Chapter 186

Largofan: Whoot! One more hour left!

Everyone: Yatta!

Lussuria: And I'll be doing the disclaimer, so, don't own, don't sue, no money -heart-

- Start -

They had been dating for close to a year, and while Lussuria was still scarred to death of Kyoko, who sent him evil looks every chance she could, Lussuria had been away for 2 weeks on a mission, and was happily feeling his young boyfriend up every chance he got while he 'sparred' with Ryohei, who was a healthy shade of pink because he knew exactly what his boyfriend was doing.

"Ufu~, Ryo-ko~oi! Let's go and find a some place to get dirty. -heart" Lussuria purrs into Ryohei's hear as he dodges a punch and knees the younger in the stomach.

"T-That's Extreme Lu-kun." Ryohei says, and instead of backing away, leans into the other, who takes that as a yes and runs his hands down the younger's sides, pulling him closer.

Ryohei wraps his arms around the older's waist and retaliates for the knee to the gut with a hard bite to Lussuria's shoudler, making the other hiss slightly before kissing him.

"Ufu! You're pretty Extreme yourself handsome, now come on, before your sister finds us!" Lussuria says, picking Ryohei up easily and kissing him again before hurrying to his room.

- End -

Largofan: - Waiting for Poo-pie -

Poo-pie: - gives Penguin a wedgie -

Everyone: - laughs as Penguin squeaks -

Largofan: And I'll be stopping now, cause my friends are waaaaaaaaaaay to distracting.

Everyone: Happy New Year! And make lots of Requests in 2009


	187. Chapter 187

Largofan: And I have yet another wonderful crack challenge from Mars, and it took me a bit to figure out how exactly to do this pairing with as little OOCness as possible. Dino-chan, do the disclaimer.

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money, and request me more please!

- Start -

Xanxus glares at the Cavallone 10th boss who was standing in front of him. He couldn't really remember what had happened after he was frozen again, but waking up in the Cavallone owned hospital wasn't a good thing, at least the damn bastard didn't look to much older.

"What the hell happened? What year is it?" Xanxus asks, because while he would never admit it, he feared loosing years frozen again.

"Don't worry Xanxus, it's only been a week since the ring battles, since you are not related to the Ninth by blood, the Vongola ring rejected you and nearly killed you." Dino says and Xanxus slumps, he had failed.

"Then why am I still alive?" He asks.

"Tsuna requested that we do nothing to you except take care of you until the Ninth and his father are well, and they'll decide what to do with you and the other Varia." Dino says, sitting down next to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xanxus asks.

"Trying to figure out why Squalo is so loyal to you." Dino says honestly and Xanxus snorts.

"Hell if I know." Xanxus says, because he couldn't understand his idiotic second in command.

"Are you 2 lovers?" Dino asks and Xanxus gives him a look. "What? It would make more sense then!"

"Who the hell would want to fuck that damn shark?" Xanxus asks and Dino points at himself. Xanxus scowls in disgust, but he wasn't surprised that the Cavallone wanted to get dirty with his second in command.

"I guess that's why I'm a bit jealous of you, you got his loyalty." Dino says.

"You can have it." Xanxus says and Dino chuckles, standing up.

"Poor Squalo, you just don't get it Xanxus." Dino says, meaning unrequited love, and surprises Xanxus, who's chained to the bed, and kisses him softly on the lips. "I hope you love someone some day who doesn't love you back." Dino says, leaving Xanxus scowling after him as he leaves.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I couldn't see this pairing being to romantic, and I want to try and keep the characters in character


	188. Chapter 188

Largofan: And moving on, Sharkie-chan is back to do the disclaimer -has Gaou sitting on Squalo so she can play with his hair- Do the disclaimer Sharkie-chan.

Squalo: -scowling- Voi! Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Squalo and Gokudera glare at each other, the ninth had thought, to help prevent further fighting, that the Varia members and the members of the 10th generation familgia should spend time together. So, after a week of spending time with their guardian counter parts, Squalo was now sick of sushi and Gokudera was never going to drink tea again, they now had to spend time with the person who was their counter part rank wise, and obviously, as their Boss's right hand men, that meant that Squalo would be spending a week at Gokudera's apartment.

"Voi, no sushi." Squalo says.

"Che, and don't bring any fucking tea in here." Gokudera says and the 2 nod to each other.

"Voi, I take it that shitty prince forced it down your throat at every meal?" Squalo asks and Gokudera nods with a shiver.

"And I suppose the baseball idiot and his dad gave you sushi for every meal?" Gokudera asks and Squalo nods, swallowing hard.

"Voi, so anything I should be warned about? Like hidden explosives?" Squalo asks, looking around.

"I don't hide my bombs, just watch out for Aneki, she comes over and sends 'care packages' 3-4 times a week, don't touch them, the stupid prince did and I had to rush him to the hospital cause Jyuudaime said not to let you bastards die." Gokudera says with a shiver.

"Voi, you mean Poison Scorpion?" Squalo asks, noting that just talking about the woman makes the Storm brat sick.

"Yes, actually, I should go check the fridge." Gokudera says, grabbing a gas mask and elbow length, rubber gloves before carefully going through his fridge, Squalo watching from a safe distance, having experienced Bianchi's poison cooking when he went to school with Dino, and sees a good deal of Poison cooking getting taken out of the fridge.

"Voi, doesn't she know that shit can kill?" Squalo asks.

"She thinks 'love' will neutralize the poison." Gokudera says as he gets rid of the last of the food. "Now come on, Jyudaime's mom invited us over for supper, and you never refuse an invitation from her." Gokudera says and Squalo agrees to this, having eaten the woman's cooking and soundly agreeing with his fellow right hand man.

The 2 walk over to the Sawada house hold, where Xanxus was staying for another week along with Levi since he was stuck with Lambo for another week. Gokudera greets T-chan with a nod of his head, he was facinated by the legendary beast, and was pleased that his Jyuudaime had such an amazing pet. Squalo thought it was weird, and was wary to the beast, which didn't like Xanxus at all, and Xanxus complained the thing would return from hunting, and then spend the rest of the night simply staring at him from the foot of Tsuna's bed.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greets loudly.

"Voi! Boss!" Squalo greets, both bowing to their boss's before scowling and nodding at the other's boss, Tsuna is slightly amazed at how alike the 2 are and how he never noticed it before, they even looked some what alike and Tsuna wonders if they're related in any way.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Squalo-kun, I'm so glad you 2 could make it, Reborn-chan said it was important that all of you boys spend time together." Nana says, beaming at them.

"I'm most honored obaa-sama." Gokudera says with a bow.

"Voi, thanks for having us Sawada-san." Squalo says, nodding to her. Nana twitters giving them something to drink and some takoyaki before going back to the kitchen, the 4 plus T-chan, eat the Takoyaki, until their is only one left and Gokudera and Squalo fight over it, providing free entertainment for their bosses and T-chan before they both get the idea to catch it in their mouths, which results in an opened mouthed kiss, Gokudera, being embarrased, looses the Takoyaki ball to Squalo, who'll do anything to win, especially as he chews the ball up victoriously. T-chan, being fonder of Gokudera, and knowing he can't use his dynamite, sneaks under the table, chomping on Squalo's leg, making the Italian man scream.

- End -

Largofan: - putting a bunch of little braids in Squalo's hair, Dino, Lussuria, and Hisoka helping. Gaou sitting on the swordsmen to keep him from moving - Yeah, the Varia's whole mind set of winning is everything comes in handy for many things.

Squalo: Voi! You bastards! Stop it!

Largofan: Gah! We just got rickrolled!

Everyone else, except L: ... ?

L: -Rolls his eyes-

Largofan: And I think Takoyaki is right, but then again I've been reading One Piece, so if it isn't, tell me.


	189. Chapter 189

Largofan: -still doing Squalo's hair cause he has a lot.- You know what to do Xan-chan

Xanxus: -Was invited and came, now watching amused- Don't own, don't sue, no money trash, and request me more!

- Start -

Xanxus scowls at the sword brat who he would be spending the week with, which was good, because he was really getting tired of being bitten and stared at by Sawada's carnivourous goat, and the week spent at Gokudera's had been spent warily checking all his food and hearing about the damn Sawada brat after having to spend 2 weeks with the brat.

"Ahaha, hungry Xanxus?" Yamamoto asks and gets a grunt, which he takes as a yes, and gets sushi out for supper. Xanxus was starting to realize why Squalo and Bel never wanted to eat sushi again, Xanxus had only been here a day and was already tiring of it.

"Is this all you eat?" Xanxus asks.

"Ahahaha, this is a sushi restaurant." Yamamoto says and Xanxus wonders how anyone can eat sushi non-stop with out getting tired of it.

"How the hell do you stand it?" Xanxus asks and Yamamoto laughs.

"I'm just used to it I suppose, want me to show you how I got Gokudera and Tsuna to not get tired of sushi?" Yamamoto asks.

"Why not." Xanxus replies and Yamamoto grins taking a piece of sushi before putting it in his mouth before kissing Xanxus and pushing the sushi into his mouth. Xanxus looks at Yamamoto boredly as the younger pulls back. Xanxus chews the sushi, not minding it so much at the moment.

"Ahahaha, like it now?" Yamamoto asks.

"You know, you'd be called a whore in Italy, kissing everyone like that." Xanxus says and Yamamoto laughs.

- End -

Largofan: -finished braiding and is now getting Squalo's hair wet-


	190. Chapter 190

Largofan: -glomps Tsuna- Tsu-chan! I haven't seen you since chapter 163!

Tsuna: I missed you to Largo-san, why is Squalo-san's hair like that?

Largofan: I got bored, and it'll look pretty when it's done, do the disclaimer please

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Come on Sawada! - kora" Colonello shouts from up ahead, he was training Tsuna while Reborn was away. Tsuna was gasping as he followed after Colonello, T-chan by his side.

"It's just creepy, he's almost exactly like Leon master, I wish you'd let me bite him, I could tell if he was related to that bastard and Chris if I did." T-chan says as Tsuna collapses. "Master!" T-chan shouts, licking the brunette's face and laying him down on a bench. "Idiot, trying to push my poor master harder then he should be pushed." T-chan growls, wondering where the blond went, but not wanting to leave his master alone and undefended, a lot of creeps would try and take advantage of his cute master and sees that his lips are chaping. T-chan pulls out the tube of red chapstix and applies it liberaly to his master's lips, more then a bit worried and waits.

After about 15 minutes the stupid blond comes back and fines Tsuna on the bench, T-chan still faithfully by his side.

"Ah, what a wuss. Go get some water. -kora" Colonello says and T-chan glares at him but stiffly goes to get the water, for his master. "What a strange goat. -kora" Colonello mumbles as he moves Tsuna so the younger's head is resting in his lap. Colonello looks at the unconscious boy and realizes just how girly the boy looks, and noting how soft Tsuna's skin was and how red his lips where. Colonello can't help himself and bends down, kissing Tsuna on the lips, noting the flavor of the cherry chap stick.

Colonello is interrupted violently by a returning T-chan, who, upon seeing his good, sweet, kind, innocent master being taken advantage of by the Leon look alike, attacks, sinking his fangs deeply into the blond man's shoulder, causing him to jerk away from Tsuna and shout in pain.

Fargo watches from where he is perched on the back of the bench and shakes his head at his master's stupidity, he should have known better, and there was no way Fargo was going to tangle with the totetsu.

Tsuna awakes during the commotion.

"Hiii! T-chan! Let him go!" Tsuna orders, and T-chan obeys.

"But master! He was taking advantage of you in your sleep!" T-chan says and Tsuna goes bright red, sitting up and punching the older blond right in the eye.

"P-Pervert!" Tsuna shouts, getting on T-chan's back, and T-chan happily runs away from the blond, escaping with his master.

Colonello is left in shock and rubs his shoulder where he was bitten and was bleeding as a bruise starts to form around his left eye.

"Eh, Colonello-shishou? What happened to you? You have one Extreme shinner." Ryohei asks as he finds his teacher still on the bench.

"Sawada punched me because I kissed him, and the only way I can figure out he knows I kissed him while he was unconcious, was that his goat thing, which also attacked me, told him. -kora" Colonello says and is hit again.

"How dare you Extremely take advantage of my little brother and boss! That is Extremely un-cool!" Ryohei shouts before continuing on his run. Colonello holds his nose, which was now bleeding heavily and possibly broken from Ryohei's punch, and gets up.

"Some days I just don't think I should get out of bed. -kora" Colonello says as he heads toward Shamal's place for some bandages, the song 'I kissed a girl' running in his head as he licks the last traces of cherry chapstix off his lips.

- End -

Tsuna: I don't wear cherry chap stick though, I use the same stuff you do because you gave it to me.

Largofan: I know, but it's playing in my head phones and got worked in. - finished drying and is now un-braiding Squalo's hair-


	191. Chapter 191

Largofan: -admiring Squalo's krimped hair- I like it

Squalo: -not happy at all- Voi, fucking bitch, I'm going to slice you to ribbons.

Dino: Ah, don't do that, I don't think it looks bad. -playing with Squalo's hair and kisses him-

Largofan: Anyway, Spanner!

Spanner: -appears out of the couch- Yes?

Largofan: Ah, you are still here, do the disclaimer

Spanner: Don't own, don't sue, no money -disappears back into the couch-

- Start -

Xanxus watches the blond tech work on his computer, because he had no fucking clue as to how to fix it and that's what the blond was there for since the Tenth had recruited him and some Japanese brat.

"Hmm, I don't know what it is with you Vongola, you're always making your computers start on fire." Spanner says.

"What do you mean?" Xanxus asks.

"Well, you, Mr. Sawada, the Ninth, and the Tenth, you all manage to start your computers on fire." Spanner says and it is only because he knew he'd get a rather severe punishment that Xanxus doesn't kill the blond brat.

"I ain't a Vongola." Xanxus spits out.

"Maybe not in blood, but you sure seem to be in spirit. I mean, you look like the second a bit to. Maybe you're his reincarnation." Spanner muses as he sets up the new computer he had brought with him, just in case, and glad he had all the Vongola's computers set to send copies of information to the main driver.

Xanxus thinks about what the kid had said, he had been told that he looked vaguely like the 2nd before, and had always taken it to mean that he was indeed a Vongola before he found out he was adopted. The more Xanxus thinks about what the blond said, the better he feels, though he would never admit it out loud.

"There, all done." Spanner says, once he finishes hooking up the new computer and getting all the information on it. He had also just finished his lollipop and takes the stick out and starts to pat down his pockets for another one when Xanxus grabs his chin and kisses him. Spanner's eyes widen at this before he's released and Xanxus pulls an entire bag of suckers, really good, expensive suckers, out of his desk drawer and hands them to Spanner.

"Take them, the fucking old man insists on sending them to me." Xanxus says before making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Eh, ah... thank you very much." Spanner says, grabbing ahold of the cart that had the dead computer on it and leaves the room while shoving the first lollipop in to his mouth, Xanxus was offically his new favorite Vongola.

- Start -

Largofan: Yeah, I just think it's a bit weird that Xanxus is apparently so much like the second but he isn't a Vongola


	192. Chapter 192

Largofan: Well Xanxus, congratulations, you've finally surpassed Lussuria

Xanxus: About fucking time, I've always been more popular then that fag

Lussuria: Ufu, I can't be mad since it's the boss.

Largofan: Anyway, do the disclaimer

Xanxus: Don't own, don't sue, no money trash

- Start -

Xanxus scowls as he watches Reborn pack to leave and go start tutoring the 10th Cavallone trash. Xanxus didn't like it one bit, Reborn was his role model and had been since he had come here, the older teen was just to cool in Xanxus's 14 year old mind though he'd never admit it out loud in a million years. Reborn had even taught him how to shoot and he was now experimenting with the dying will bullets.

"Are you just going to sit there and sulk all day or are you going to wish me good bye? Its not like you're never going to see me again." Reborn says with a smirk.

"I'm not sulking." Xanxus says, standing and pleased that his latest growth spurt made him taller then Reborn, and walks up the older man. "And good bye or what ever, it's not like you can turn that trash into a good mafia boss anyway." Xanxus says.

"Fnn, you doubting me kid, there's nothing I can't do." Reborn says and Xanxus truely did believe that, though he scoffs and then leans forward, kissing the older man on the mouth. Reborn is a bit surprised, he hadn't known the Ninth's kid was into guys at all and he pulls back.

Xanxus frowns, he had practiced kissing girls so he didn't make a fool of himself when he finally kissed Reborn, cause there was no way he'd spew some shit about being in love with the other male.

"Still such a kid. Come and see me when you're legal." Reborn says, patting Xanxus on the cheek dismissingly before grabbing his suit case and leaving a very flustered, though he tries not to show it, Xanxus in his wake.

- End -

Xanxus: Che, well, at least you got one thing right, that trash was the one who taught me to shoot

Largofan: Whoot!


	193. Chapter 193

Largofan: And we've reached the end of Mars' challenge, so there will be cup cakes, do the disclaimer Take-chan

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, alright, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Yamamoto smirks as he finally lands a hit on Reborn. "Ahaha, so, you have something to tell me?" Yamamoto asks, smiling widely at his achievement.

"Alright, but close your eyes." Reborn says, smirking. Yamamoto happily obeys the order and Reborn changes into his adult form, which is even harder in this time, but he manages and walks up to Yamamoto, latching on to the younger boys lips like he had been wanting to do for a while.

Reborn smirks into the kiss when Yamamoto wraps his arms around the older and kisses back a bit clumsily, but Reborn would fix that, and notes that Yamamoto quickly learns by copying his movements.

"Very good Takeshi." Reborn says.

"Ahaha, I have a good teacher. So, you aren't a baby?" Yamamoto asks and Reborn then tells him about the Arcobaleno and the curse after changing back into his baby form.

- End -

Yamamoto: That's pretty much what happened except there wasn't any kissing. -eats cup cake-

Largofan: Whoot, I'm just awesome that way


	194. Chapter 194

Largofan: Whoot! Good job ChibiSakura! She was the first and only person to correctly figure out who I had Hibari's mom be in chapter 181, and that is Memori from Eyeshield 21. So, as I said, I'm bumping her request up to the top of the list. She has an OC named Hibari Yuen, who is Hibari and her OC Julianna's daughter. Fuuta!

Fuuta: -crawls out from under a chair, joined Shouichi and Spanner in the walls- Ah, I need to do the disclaimer?

Largofan: -Nods-

Fuuta: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Fuuta smiles down at Yuen, who he was baby sitting while her twin, Ryota, was sick. "So what do you want to do now Yuen-chan?" He asks.

"Lets play house!" Yuen says happily, grabbing Fuuta's hand and dragging him out to the play house her father's had built for her. Fuuta goes along with it, and acts the part of the perfect husband, even kissing Yuen on the cheek and calling her honey and sweet heart.

"Ahaha, you're such a good little wife, we should get married when you get older." Fuuta teases, unaware that Yuen had a crush on him and takes his words seriously, and puts a small ring made of Clover on her finger.

"Okay! I'll be the prettiest bride and the best wife ever Fuuta-danna!" Yuen says, hugging the hand with the ring on it to her chest, and Fuuta laughs.

That night, after Fuuta's left, Yuen tells her parents that she's engaged to Fuuta. Julianna laughs and thinks it's cute, and Mukuro and Hibari wait until there wife and children are in bed before putting Fuuta in the hospital for a month for even jokingly saying that he'd marry their daughter.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, and if you're wondering how they know that Hibari is Yuen's biological father, it's because she looks some what like him.


	195. Chapter 195

Largofan: And this is the second part. CS requested both, now Yuen was 7 in the last one and their is a 10 year difference in their ages, so now Yuen is 15 and Fuuta is 25. Fuuta, do the disclaimer again.

Fuuta: Don't own, don't sue, no money - disappears under the chair -

- Start -

"Fuuta-danna!" Yuen says happily when she sees her fiancee, having never forgotten and she even still had the ring.

Fuuta looks at Yuen surprised and blushes slightly, the girl had grown into a beautiful young woman. "Hello Yuen-chan, how have you been?" Fuuta asks, he hadn't really seen or been able to talk to the girl since she was 7 and he had playfully said he'd marry her. Hibari and Mukuro hadn't thought it was funny, and they still didn't and told Fuuta that if Yuen kept wanting to marry him, he'd be getting married to her after she graduated high school, which was why he was here.

"I've been good, I'm so glad to finally see you again, I haven't seen you since you proposed." She says and Fuuta laughs nervously.

"Ah, yeah, your dads wheren't to happy about that, but that's why I'm here." Fuuta says and Yuen looks at him, hoping he wasn't going to say he wasn't serious about it or her dads had forced him to break it off. Fuuta pats down his pockets and clears his throat before getting down on one knee. "So I'm supposed to do this properly. Hibari Yuen, will you marry me?" Fuuta asks, having no qualms against marrying Yuen, since he wasn't overly good at socializing and it would help strengthen bonds with in the Vongola. He opens the ring box showing a platinum band with a diamond in the shape of a clover on it.

Yuen squeals happily. "I already said yes once Fuuta-danna! So... Yes!" Yuen says as Fuuta slips the ring on her finger, feeling rather awkward.

"G-Good, I'm happy." Fuuta says as Yuen hugs him. He hugs her back and Yuen, getting bold, kisses him on the lips before a tonfa collides with his head, knocking him back and out.

"Da-addy!" Yuen shouts.

"Don't Daddy me, you're still underage, you can get married after you graduate high school. Until then, no mingling." Hibari says, grabbing his tonfa and Fuuta, dragging the younger man away. The only reason he was allowing this was because Fuuta could be trusted not to do bad things to his oldest daughter and it kept her from dating.

- End -

Largofan: Lol, yeah, I can totally see Hibari letting this happen just so he doesn't have to worry about his daughter marrying someone like him or Kusakabe, or someone he wouldn't be able to keep under his thumb


	196. Chapter 196

Largofan: Okay, now time to start in again.

Bianchi: Do I have another short marathon?

Largofan: Yep, so please do the disclaimer

Bianchi: Don't own, don't sue, or I'll poison you, no money.

- Start -

Fuuta looks at the different colors of nail polish before choosing a venomous looking green color.

"How about this?" He asks Bianchi and she nods.

"Sure, come here." She says and Fuuta walks over sitting on her lap, with her arms around him. He didn't know why Bianchi had started asking him to paint her nails, but it was now a weekly event. Fuuta carefully starts doing her nails with her chin resting on his shoulder so she can see what he is doing. The whole process takes about half an hour, 3 coat on each finger.

"Hmm, you're so good at this Fuuta-kun." Bianchi says, admiring her nails before kissing the boy on the cheek and hugging him.

"T-Thanks Bianchi-nee." Fuuta stutters back, blushing. Bianchi messes up his hair before getting up and leaving.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I had no real clue how to do this one, so I took this idea from Kurot's Random pairing pictures. So the prompt for this one goes to her.

Bianchi: Do you think bright green would look good? And someone request me with my darling Reborn!

Largofan: And the first one was in chapter 147


	197. Chapter 197

Largofan: Alright, and moving on, Anchi-chan, do the disclaimer

Bianchi: Don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll poison you.

- Start -

Shamal sighs as he looks down at Bianchi, who, oddly enough, had been poisoned. Not by her own cooking, but by Midori when one of there normal cat fights over Reborn had escalated in to a full blown fight. Midori had come out the winner, mainly because her body was so messed up from her constantly experimenting on herself that she was immune to the poison cooking and all it took was a prick from one of her needles. Shamal wonders just what was in the needle, because it didn't show up on any tests and decides not to worry about it to much, because Midori had promised Reborn that it wouldn't kill her rival, and she wouldn't lie, at least not to him.

That had been a week ago, and just as Midori had fortold, Bianchi's fever had broke sometime during the night. Shamal had been taking care of Bianchi, happily so, because he liked doctering pretty women. Shamal looks down at Bianchi's still slightly flushed face before looking around warily before kissing Bianchi on the mouth, pulling away only when T-chan chomps down on his rear, nothing got past Tsuna's pet. Shamal hisses as he pulls away.

"Mmm, Reborn." Bianchi says in her sleep and Shamal sighs in defeat.

- End -

Bianchi: Who is this Midori?

Largofan: Uh, an inventor of mine, anyway, make more requests! And the first one was in chapter 146


	198. Chapter 198

Largofan: And now it's time for the last of the Bianchi marathon. D-Do the disclaimer Dino-chan, Anchi-chan

Bianchi: -still wanting to know who Midori is and not paying any attention to Largofan-

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Dino looks at the feast set out in front of him, all for him, all in celebration of him asking Bianchi to marry him, and all made by Bianchi, who had been cooking all day. Dino gulps.

"Eat up sweet heart." Bianchi coos from his side, once again admiring the engagement ring he had given her. Dino mentally debates which would be worse, getting food poisoning, because when Bianchi was cooking food for him, it only made him sick, it didn't kill him, or seeing the hurt, disappointed look in Bianchi's eyes that always appeared when he didn't eat her cooking. He sighs mentally, the look was a thousand times worse and he loads up his plate with the least poisonous looking food, which was probably just delayed poison cooking, so that meant he would have some time before he became ill.

He can see Bianchi beaming at him as he eats, and as always, the food is pleasing to the palate, it always was, that's how she tricked people into eating the delayed cooking.

"So, what do you think?" She asks.

"Delicious as always honey." Dino replies and she smiles at him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I'm so happy." She says, kissing him sweetly and Dino happily returns the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist.

It isn't until the next morning that the food poisoning hits and Dino is sick, Bianchi happily playing nurse to the effects of her new poison cooking technique, the 12 hour kill.

- End -

Bianchi: But Dino's gay

Largofan: I know, and the first one was back in Chapter 87. And I recently had a request that I go through and lable the chapters with the pairing. I will only consider doing this if I get 20 requests from separate people who are logged in, so that means 20 people. The reason is that will be a large pain in the ass, and you have to be logged in because I don't want it to just be one person making the request a bunch of times under different names


	199. Chapter 199

Largofan: Basil! -glomps-

Basil: Hello Largo-san

Largofan: Hello, you know what to do.

Basil: Don't own, don't sue, no money -touches Largo's ears and starts playing with them. -

Largofan: - melts -

- Start -

Basil sighs as he goes to retrieve his master from the nearest bar, and silently prays that he doesn't get felt up like last time. Honestly, couldn't they see he was a guy?

Basil walks into the bar, and spots his master right away at the bar, his tie tied around his blond head and was showing off a picture of Nana and Tsuna to anyone who would look.

"Master, it's time to return home." Basil says and Iemitsu looks at him.

"Kya! I'm so lucky! I have a cute little apprentice to!" Iemitsu says, paying his tab before stumbling off his stool and following after Basil, who thankfully isn't felt up.

"Hic, you know Basil... Hic... I sure am lucky to have a cute, hic, apprentice like you." Iemitsu says as Basil helps the drunk man get into bed.

"Thank you...!" Basil starts before Iemitsu pulls him down and kisses him before passing out. Basil stands there shocked for a minute, reacing up and touching his lips. That had been his first kiss.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I just can't see Iemitsu being gay, or a pedophile, or cheating on Nana

Basil: -nods- My master wouldn't even kiss me if he where drunk.


	200. Chapter 200

Largofan: And we're going to keep going cause I want to really make a dent in my list for once. -hugs Tsuna-

Tsuna: And as always, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna sighs and nudges his dad with his foot, the man was asleep outside his door and had boarded up his windows in an attempt to 'keep the perverts from molesting his cute Tsu-chan'. This included Reborn, who was now sleeping with the kids in the guest bedroom. Tsuna sighs and leans against the redhaired man with horns next to him, making the large, carnivorous goat thing look at him.

"I don't see why he has to sleep right outside my door." Tsuna tells his friend who snorts.

"To protect you, though I can do that just fine on my own." T-chan replies, kicking Iemitsu hard to get him to move.

"Ow! That hurt T-chan!" Iemitsu whines, some how knowing it was his son's pet and not his son himself because to him, T-chan just looked like an odd goat.

"Then you should have moved when I nudged you, I have to get ready for school dad." Tsuna says as his father stands and stretches.

"I suppose, good morning Tsu-chan." Iemitsu greets happily and hugs his son, kissing the top of his head and patting T-chan on the head, pulling his hand back in time to avoid getting bit.

"Yeah, morning dad." Tsuna says before going to the bathroom.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, just couldn't see it at all besides being a fluffy father son moment.

Tsuna: Thank god.

Largofan: And whoot! This is my 200th chapter!

Everyone: Yatta!

L: And now we eat cake in celebration.

Largofan: Yep


	201. Chapter 201

Largofan: Yato-chan! I haven't seen you since the Ranking Party! -hugs Gokudera-

Gokudera: Yeah, about that, what's my ranking now compared to the baseball freaks?

Largofan: Including everything that is on my list, you're now up to 17 requests while Yamamoto has 21

Gokudera: Good, getting closer, now don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll blow you up! And request me more!

- Start -

Out of all the people in the Vongola, Gokudera got along with, he got along best with Basil, besides the Tenth of course. The reason being, Basil understood just how great the Tenth was, and showed their boss proper respect. Also, he wasn't annoying like the Tenth's girlfriend, and he wasn't older then Gokudera. So, when the brunette man asked Gokudera out, he was happy to agree, since he knew he was gay and Basil was attractive.

"So, where are we going?" Gokudera asks as he meets Basil at the park, if the brunette didn't have a destination in mind, Gokudera did, a really good Ramen shop.

"I was hoping to try out Ichiraku's." Basil says and Gokudera smiles at him, that was exactly where he had been planning on going.

"You read my mind." Gokudera says, seeing some guys eyeing Basil and wraps his arm around the smaller teens shoulders, making him blush as Gokudera leads the way.

"Any suggestions?" Basil asks when they arrive.

"It's all good, though I like the beef ramen myself." Gokudera says as the owner comes over.

"What can I get you boys?" He asks.

"A beef Ramen." Gokudera says.

"Make that 2 please." Basil says, ignoring the blond in bright orange on his other side who already had at least 2 bowls stacked next to him.

"Coming right up." The man says, getting started on their order as the 2 make small talk.

"So, how are things in Italy?" Gokudera asks.

"Good, the Varia have been punished. Master isn't overly happy with how lightly they got off, but isn't going to argue because the Ninth is still recovering." Basil says.

"What? Still?" Gokudera asks.

"Yeah, he was in the Gola for a long time, and he's, well, he's old, he doesn't recover as quickly as he once did." Basil says and Gokudera nods.

"I hope he's well enough to stay boss until the Tenth graduates high school, because the Tenth wants at least to do that." Gokudera says.

"Ah, how is Sawada-dono? I haven't gotten a chance to see him yet." Basil asks.

"He's good, his grades are going up thanks to Reborn-san and me, and he's going out with that annoying Haru. If it wasn't for the fact Reborn-san likes her, and she's super loyal, I would be against it." Gokudera says.

"That is good. I am glad Sawada-dono is with someone." Basil says.

"Yeah." Gokudera agrees as their ramen arrives and the 2 eat in silence before paying their tab and leaving. Basil reaches out and takes Gokudera's hand, blushing slightly and Gokudera grins at him.

"So, anythng else you want to do?" Gokudera asks.

"Hmm, I was hoping we could maybe go for a walk through the park." Basil says and Gokudera nods, leading the way.

As the 2 walk through the park, some high school punks surround them. "Lookie here boys, looks like some fags are walking through our park." The leader says and Gokudera and Basil look at each other and smile before beating the thugs up.

"Yesh, I hate punks like these." Gokudera says as he kicks one before taking Basil's hand again. That was another reason he liked Basil, the guy wasn't a pushover.

"I do as well, oh, you have some blood on your face Gokudera-sama." Basil says, pulling out a hankerchief and wiping the blood off Gokudera's face.

"Call me Hayato, Basil." Gokudera says before leaning forward and kissing the shorter boy. Basil returns the kiss happily.

"As you wish, Hayato-kun." He says with a smile before Gokudera walks him to the Tenth's house, where he was staying.

"Eh! What happened to you 2!? I thought you where going on a date!" Iemitsu shouts.

"We ran into some punks and beat them down. See you at Yamamoto's game tomorrow, right Basil?" Gokudera asks.

"R-Right Hayato-kun." Basil replies, kissing the silver haired teen on the cheek and going into the house.

"Night Basil." Gokudera says and Basil smiles at him.

"You'd better not hurt my apprentice Gokudera." Iemitsu says before shutting the door. Gokudera smiles as he walks home, he had a cute boy friend.

- End -

Gokudera: Even if it's crap like this! Request me!

Largofan: - Pouts - That isn't very nice Yato-chan.


	202. Chapter 202

Largofan: Okay, I'm going to start only posting on Saturday's, cause it's easier for me.

Dino: Yep, Largo's been busy lately.

Largofan: Don't I know it, anyway, Chrome-chan, do the disclaimer please.

Chrome: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Gokudera looks at Chrome, who was staying at his place since she was sick and the Tenth's place was crowded and loud, and the Tenth had asked Gokudera to take care of her. Gokudera was honored that the Tenth trusted him with the well being of another guardian, and after getting Chrome set up on a futon in the living room, he had ran to the store to get everything he would need to make the female mist guardian better. Currently, she was asleep on the futon, under about 10 blankets. Gokudera puts the cough drops and some water in easy reach before starting to make soup.

This goes on for a week until Chrome is back to perfect health and Gokudera realizes, though he'll never admit it out loud, that he had grown rather fond of the purple haired mist guardian, and didn't really want her to leave, especially not to go back to that dump she was living in with those 2 bastards.

"Um, thank you very much, Gokudera-san, I've never had someone take such good care of me before." Chrome says.

"No problem." Gokudera replies, wondering if he did say something, not that he ever would, if she would stay. Chrome leans forward and goes to kiss him on the cheek and Gokudera smirks slightly, moving his head so her lips meet his in a chaste kiss. Chrome's eye snaps open wide as she pulls back, blushing furiously.

"Any way, feel free to drop in when ever you get sick of those bastards you live with, or if it's shitty out, don't want you to get sick again." Gokudera says and Chrome smiles softly.

"Y-Yeah, thank you, Go... Hayato-san." She says and walks way, making a mental note to take the silver haired teen up on his offer as Mukuro chuckles softly in the back of her mind.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I think it's cute, and I bet Gokudera would be good at taking care of someone.

Chrome: -blushes slightly-


	203. Chapter 203

Largofan: And know BelphegorxFran is added to the list of 3 shots. -hugging Belphegor who she hasn't seen since the Ranking party.-

Belphegor: Ushishishi, the prince has missed you to Largo-chan.

Largofan: Yay! Now the 2nd one was in chapter 170, and Bel-chan, do the disclaimer please.

Belphefor: Ushishishi, don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll turn you into a cactus

- Start -

The wedding march plays and Belpehgor watches as the very image of a perfect bride comes down the asile, a beautiful, princess like gown, a large bouquet of white roses, and a veil covering her face. He also notes it's Mammon, in his adult form, walking the woman down the aisle to Belphegor, because of course the Prince was the groom.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day..." The priest, who looked surprisingly like the Ninth, says and Belphegor grins. He was in a formal black tux, looking very dashing, his normally messh hair combed down and pulled back except for his fringe, and his tiara sitting straight on his head for once.

The ceremony blurs by and Belphegor finds himself eager to pull back the veil and see his brides face, for some odd reason he couldn't remember what his bride looked like, or what his bride's name was.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest says and Belphegor lifts up the veil to see...

"Bel-senpai! Get up! Or we'll be late for breakfast!" Fran's voice snaps him awake and he looks at his lover.

"Ushishishi, and I was having such a good dream to." He says, sitting up and pulling the frog hat off Fran's head. "And I may now kiss the bride." He says, softly before kissing the smaller man, who blushes.

"Bel-senpai, only women can be brides." Fran says, putting his hat back on his head, because if he left it off, the boss would throw shot glasses at his head, and looks at his lover. "Hurry up, you know how the boss gets." He tells him.

"Ushishishi, of course." Bel says, throwing on some clothes before latching on to the younger and walking out of the room.

- End -

Belphegor: Ushishishi, how amusing.

Largofan: Glad you like, and I'm not sure if it's actually called the wedding march, or the bride's march, but I'm sure you all know the song that plays when a bride walks down the aisle


	204. Chapter 204

Largofan: Going to apologize now, I've hit the wall and am finding it hard to write oneshots at the moment so I'll only post a few unless I suddenly get inspired.

Dino: Never fear though, she's working on stories, that she may publish.

Largofan: May being the perfect word because I may not, anyway, darling Bel-chan, please do the disclaimer.

Belphegor: Ushishishi, don't own, don't use, no money, or I'll turn you into a pin cushion!

- Start -

Belphegor shivers slight as he enters head quarters, he had been caught out in the rain, in January, and he was now freezing cold. He makes his way hurriedly to the boss's office to give his mission statement, and doesn't bother to knock, walking right in on the Xanxus and Squalo having a rather heated make out session on the couch.

"Voi! Don't you know how to knock?" Squalo asks, looking the young blond up and down, noticing the shivering as Xanxus sits up and looks over the back of the couch.

"Ushi -teeth chattering- shishi, I have to give my statement." Bel says, walking over to them slowly and Xanxus leans up and whispers something softly into Squalo's ear, making the silver haired man smirk and get up, walking over to Bel and hurrying the younger over to the fireplace while taking his jacket off.

Bel looks at him suspiciously from under his rain matted fringe, but the heat from the fire roaring against his back felt good, so he wasn't going to complain as he gives his statement, recounting his mission quickly.

"That it?" Xanxus asks, standing up and Bel nods as he feels Squalo move behind him and pull the younger against his chest.

"Voi, you sure are cold." Squalo says and Bel blushes slightly at being in such close contact as Xanxus gets closer, putting a hand on Bel's face.

"He is, we wouldn't want him getting sick, now would we?" Xanxus asks smirking as he walks bac to the couch, Squalo pushing Bel forward and into Xanxus's lap before sitting down behind him.

"Yeah, we should help him warm up, hunh boss?" Squalo asks and Xanxus nods, pulling an extremely confused and embarrased Bel closer to him before heatedly kissing him.

"And we need to punish him for not knocking." Xanxus agrees after pulling back and Squalo tips Bel's head to the side, kissing the blond as Xanxus attacks the prince's neck.

"Ushishishi, perhaps the prince shouldn't knock more often." Bel says when Squalo releases his lips, this would prove to be a most 'royal' experience.

- End -

Belphegor: Ushishishi, like I ever knock anyway.

Largofan: Couldn't really think of anything else


	205. Chapter 205

Largofan: And this one is a continuation, the first of which was in chapter 122

Chikusa: -pushes his glasses up- As always, don't own, don't sue

Ken: No money! -pyon

- Start -

Ken and Chikusa watch Tsuna carefully, both waiting for him to get away from Reborn. It takes a few weeks, but finally they manage to get him alone again.

"Hii!" Tsuna shouts as they grab him, Ken attacking his lips as Chikusa makes quick work of his shirt.

"We're going to have some fun now Vongola. -pyon" Ken says, breaking the kiss as Chikusa takes his place at Tsuna's lips and he runs his hands over the smooth skin of Tsuna's chest, tweaking the nipples he finds there.

"We're going to make you feel good Vongola." Chikusa purrs, kissing a train down Tsuna's neck and chest, slowly moving to his pants.

"Hii! W-What's gotten into you 2?" He asks.

"Gyah! So stupid, you're just to cute! -pyon" Ken says, before putting love bites on Tsuna's neck.

"Get away from my master!" T-chan shouts, attacking the dark haired boy first and then biting the feral blond and putting himself firmly between the 2 Kokuyo boys and his master.

"Gyah! Goddamn ugly goat! -pyon" Ken shouts angrily, nursing the arm T-chan had bitten closely to his chest.

"That's what you get for messing with my master! Go away!" T-chan growls, of course, Ken and Chikusa only hear growls and roars while Tsuna hears what T-chan is actually saying as he buttons up his shirt, watching the 2 leave when they realize they won't get past the carnivourous goat. "Hmph, serves them right, trying to defile my master." T-chan grumbles, his cheeks puffed out and Tsuna chuckles softly, hugging his pet and friend.

"Thanks T-chan." He says softly before the 2 head home.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, still don't really know what to do with this trio, it always feels awkward writing for them.

Ken: Why is it everything I'm in a pairing with the damn Vongola I seem to get hurt? -pyon

Largofan: It's just how it happens Ken. Oh, and next Saturday I won't be able to post, so I'll try and post on Tuesday, since I'm visiting a family friend and won't have access to the net.


	206. Chapter 206

Largofan: Okay, now, this person knows who they are, and you'll know who they are to if you check out the first 4 pages of my reviews, but seriously, unless you have a pairing or want to say once how much you like my oneshots, but please, please don't review on every other chapter. I like to keep it so I have more chapters then reviews, and I had been doing a pretty good job of it, until this unnamed person decided to review on every other chapter or so, and she's only about half way through. And I'm sorry to sound bitchy, but it really gets on my nerves.

Dino: -roasting marshmellows on the stove to help ease Largo's irritation- And as always, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Lal Mirch sighs as she tends to the wound on Dino's shoulder, somehow, the klutz had managed to nearly cut his arm off with an axe, that he was holding, while chopping wood, because the 2 of them where stuck in a cabin on a mountain with no electricity. This was all part of Lal's plan because she had been hired to try and make Dino not be a klutz when his men weren't around.

"How on earth did you do this?" Lal asks.

"Aha, it slipped out of my hand." He says, trying to put a brave face on, and Lal smacks him upside the head, wondering why she kept ending up dealing with annoying, blond men. Lal really did notice a pattern in her life. First it was Colonello, and then Iemitsu, and now Dino. "Ow." Dino whines and Lal snorts.

"Quit being a pansy. God, do your men kiss your owies better?" Lal asks.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you would, I like getting kissed by pretty girls." Dino says, figuring the worst thing that could happen is that she'd smack him again. He hisses as she jabs the wound.

"Think you're funny, don't you?" Lal hisses.

"No, it would be weird if any of my men kissed me, but it would be great if you did." Dino says and Lal looks at him and he's afraid she's going to dig her fingers into his wound again, so closes his eyes, but is pleasently surprised when he feels a feather light touch on his newly stitched wound and opens his eyes to see her kissing his wound. She pulls back and Dino smiles at her. "Feels better already." He says and she shakes her head.

"Whatever, you're still going to have to keep off it." She says, turning her back to him to put stuff away, and also hide the slight flush on her cheeks.

- End -

Dino: I wouldn't mind it

Largofan: I'm sure Squalo would love to hear that.

Dino: Shhh -grins-


	207. Chapter 207

Largofan: Okay, I'm going to try and get my chapter count up. So moving on, Reborn, do the disclaimer.

Reborn: Don't own, don't use, no money, or I'll shoot you

- Start -

"You're doing it wrong." Reborn says as he over sees his fellow Sun type, Ryohei, practice.

"This is extremely frustrating Reborn." Ryohei says, he didn't understand why he needed to learn how to kick.

"You should learn how to defend yourself with your legs and feet." Reborn replies coming over and poking at the extremely large bruise on Ryohei had on his side. Ryohei cringes, he had been kicked and hadn't been able to block it. "This right here is why." Reborn says and Extremely pouts. Reborn chuckles and cups the side of Ryohei's face guiding the younger male in for a kiss.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouts.

"Fffn, exactly, and you'll get more when you get this down." Reborn says.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouts and then starts training with more enthusiasm.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, couldn't really think of anything for this one

Reborn: -stares blankly at Largofan- Do I look like a pedophile to you?

Largofan: Yes actually, you do

Reborn: -blinks- how so?

Largofan: Bianchi is only 17, meaning she was younger when you 2 first became lovers.

Reborn: ... You have me there

Largofan: Victory!


	208. Chapter 208

Largofan: And I'm going to keep moving.

Dino: So don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Dino nervously glances at Belphegor nervously. Squalo had been off on a mission so instead of him, the Varia had sent Belphegor to protect him against the new threat on his life. He really didn't know why the Cavallone didn't just get their own Assassination squad.

"Ushishishi, the prince is bored." Belphegor says.

"I'm sorry." Dino says as Belphegor gets off the couch and sashay's his way over to Dino.

"Ushishishi, you should entertain the prince!" The younger blond says.

"How?" Dino asks, hopping he wasn't going to get cut up and is surprised when the other blond straddles him.

"I would normally play with you, but I can't and Squalo said you're... talented." Belphegor says and Dino realizes what the other is getting at and smiles slightly, wrapping his arms around the others waist and kissing him gently and slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth. Belphegor grins into the kiss and happily returns it, rubbing his body against the older blond's.

"Ushishishi, he was right." Belphegor says before kissing him again but having to stop when the assassin makes his move and Belphegor has to stop the more enjoyable activity to do his job.

- End -

Dino: I wouldn't do that!

Largofan: It was a request Dino-chan


	209. Chapter 209

Largofan: And going forward -hugging Belphegor-

Belphegor: Ushishishi, so by royal decree, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Iemitsu looks warily at the blond in front of him.

"You do realize why you're here, correct?" He asks, he had to be present for all the psych evaluations.

"Ushishishi, to meet with the shrink so I can get back to work!" The blond replies and grins. Iemitsu sighs, knowing the results aren't going to go well, but sits and makes sure that nothing bad happens, like Belphegor killing the shirnk, but it goes smoothly, and he escorts the younger blond back to his holding room.

"Ushishishi, will you pass something on to the little Vongola-hime for me?" Belphegor asks.

"That depends on what it is." Iemitsu says warily.

"Nothing bad." Belphegor says before kissing the older man squarely on the lips. "Just a kiss from his prince charming! Ushishishi." He says before going into his room. There was no way Iemitsu was going to pass that onto his son, and after securing Belphegor's room, calls Reborn to warn him.

- End -

Belphegor: The prince wouldn't kiss that man.

Largofan: I know my sweet prince, it was a request


	210. Chapter 210

Largofan: Okay, gotta keep it going, since I'm going to have to get through the entire request list to get ahead of the freaking reviews, and I will be posting on more then just Saturday's, as you have probably noticed, until I have more chapters posted then reviews

L: You should go see a psychiatrist.

Largofan: Yeah, and you should go see a dietition.

L: That was low Largo-chan

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Dino smiles at Iemitsu as he hands him the letter Tsuna wrote.

"Ah, from my cute little Tsu-kun. Don't suppose you have a letter from my Nana-chan to?" Iemitsu asks.

"No, can't say I do, though she did send a care package." He says, producing the basket and chuckles at just how excited the older man gets.

"Ah, thank you so much Dino, you've made my day." Iemitsu says and sits up slowly, kissing the younger man on the cheek and Dino returns it.

"You're welcome." Dino says before leaving.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I seriously couldn't think about how to do this one, so I thought to just leave this one short and sweet


	211. Chapter 211

Largofan: And moving on, do the disclaimer Lal!

Lal: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna looks at Lal Mirch worriedly when he finds collapsed in the hall way for the second time.

"Lal?" Tsuna questions, shaking her slightly and she looks at him.

"Oh, it's you again Sawada, help me get to my room." She says and Tsuna nods, letting her lean on him a bit and guide him to her room.

"A-Are you going to be okay for the operation?" Tsuna asks, wondering if he could get her not to participate in it.

"I'll be fine, don't even think about pulling me out of the operation." Lal says and Tsuna gives her a worried look, showing that he isn't convinced and Lal smiles slightly before kissing him softly on the cheek, making him go red.

"Good night Sawada." Lal says and Tsuna nods, hurrying out of the room.

- End -

Lal: Alright, I could see that happening, you've really got a bad rap.

Largofan: Eh?

Lal: I was told you write porn or something.

Largofan: I don't write porn!... At least not on FFN


	212. Chapter 212

Largofan: Wow, I haven't done this pairing since the first chapter!

Longchamp: And I'm back! Peace! Peace!

Largofan: -hugs Longchamp- Okay, do the disclaimer Champ-chan!

Longchamp: Don't own, don't sue, no money, peace!

- Start -

Longchamp smiles as he looks at his boyfriend, the 2 had been going out since he had first kissed him.

"Hii, do I have something on my face?" Tsuna asks his boyfriend.

"Nope, I just love looking at you're cute face Tsu-chan!" Longchamp says, glomping his boyfriend even though they where supposed to be completeing the tasks Reborn's list, or Tsuna was going to get punished, and when Tsuna was punished, Longchamp was punished because Reborn's punishments always included no seeing your boyfriend.

"Longchamp! We have to hurry and get this cake to Count D!" Tsuna says and T-chan, who only very reluctantly let the Tomaso date his master, growls in agreement, chomping on the Tomaso.

"Ow!" Longchamp whines, really used to getting bitten by the Totetsu. Tsuna hurries to the NeoChina building.

"Hii, Count D, I've got your... cake." Tsuna says, seeing a bunch of pretty women having tea with the Count, and he is then passed around from one woman to the next as they all coo over how cute he is.

"Ah, thank you Sawada-dono." Count D says as Longchamp staggers in, T-chan still firmly attached to his leg.

"T-chan, let Longchamp go please." Tsuna says, his face covered in lip stick.

"Ah, who's this Sawada-dono?" One of the women asks.

"Yo, yo! I'm his boyfriend!" Longchamp says and the women giggle before going back to their tea party, keeping Tsuna there with them, and then taking him with them when they leave.

"Hehehe, you'll look so cute!" The women, who Tsuna finds out real quickly are actually men, say before they start to put make up on him and dress him up as a girl, so by the time Longchamp and T-chan arrive, they don't recognize him, though T-chan knows it's him right away.

"Tsu-chan?" Longchamp asks, looking at the pretty, brunette, 'girl' in front of him who nods.

"Hii, t-thank you all very much? But... I have to go finish doing my errands." Tsuna says and the drag queens let him go.

Tsuna gets the next item on the list and then sends Longchamp to his house, since Reborn wanted it right away.

Tsuna then completes the rest of the chores, some how running into everyone he knows, and gets hit on by every guy he knows, including Xanxus, Dino, Gamma, and Byakuran. When Tsuna gets home, since he gave his key to Longchamp, he has to knock on the door.

"Ah, who are you?" His mother asks and he sighs.

"Mom, it's me Tsuna." He says.

"Oh! Tsu-chan, why are you dressed up like a girl?" Nana asks.

"It's been a long day, mom." Tsuna replies as Fuuta, who was just reaching that awkward age where he started noticing girls, comes into the hall and blushes.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Fuuta, what's your name?" He asks, trying to use some fo the moves Reborn had told him about.

"Fuuta, it's Tsuna." Nana says as Tsuna goes up to his room, passing Reborn and handing him the rest of the stuff he asked for before going into his room, where Longchamp was sprawled out on his bed.

"Yo, yo, hey cuddle bunny!" He says as Tsuna flops down next to him, and Longchamp smiles, taking the stuff out of his hair and starts to undress him.

"How do you even know how to get this stuff off?" Tsuna asks.

"Pantera-chan." Longchamp replies and Tsuna sighs, rolling over and Longchamp smiles, kissing him and moving to straddle his boyfriend. "Poor Tsu-chan, you had a rough day, hunh?" Longchamp teases before Tsuna rolls them over and kisses his boyfriend.

- End -

Longchamp: I would so seme with Sawada-chan!

Largofan: Nope, Tsuna-seme pwns your ass.

Dino: -snickering-


	213. Chapter 213

Largofan: -cuddling T-chan- You're even cuter in person!

T-chan: Er... Thanks? Are you related to Ten-chan?

Largofan: Nope, read the sign please.

T-chan: Don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll hunt you down and eat you

- Start -

When T-chan had first choosen Tsuna as his master, he hadn't really understood what he was getting involved in, but happily followed the cute brunette out of the pet shop, he also didn't realize he wasn't going to to have to hunt, all his food was provided for him by the Mafia, Reborn especially loved getting rid of bodies by feeding them to T-chan, which had helped him return to his actual size and not the teen body he had.

_This is the good life._ T-chan thinks as he lazies about on his master's bed, watching the boy do his homework, and then gets off the bed and goes and flops down across Tsuna's lap, to stop the advances of the annoyance, Longchamp, who was staying with his master since Reborn had destroyed his new house. Tsuna blushes when T-chan does that, because to him, T-chan looked like a handsome, red headed guy with goat horns.

"This guy is an idiot master, can't I just eat him?" T-chan asks and Tsuna shakes his head slightly.

"Eh? What is it Sawada-chan?" Longchamp asks.

"Hii? Oh, nothing." Tsuna replies, scratching T-chan behind the ears, which he knew was one way to appease the totetsu. T-chan groans happily and melts into Tsuna's lap, letting Longchamp start to get away with a bit more before the red headed teen tries to pet him. T-chan chomps down on his hand, really wanting to take it off, and nearly does.

"Hii! T-chan, no! Let him go!" Tsuna shouts, hugging the totetsu around the waist. T-chan scowls, but does what he's told, releasing the other red head's hand from his jaws before turning around and hugging Tsuna and kissing his master on the forehead before glarring at Longchamp, who was bleeding heavily

"Hii! Reborn! Mungusta!" Tsuna shouts and Mugusta bursts into the room and hurries Longchamp out. T-chan pouts and starts to lick Tsuna's face to get his attention. "T-chan, you really shouldn't be so violent." Tsuna says, scratching behind his pets ears once again and T-chan smirks victoriously.

- End -

T-chan: I would have bit it off.

Largofan: I think I'd have to up my rating if I did that


	214. Chapter 214

Largofan: And I have managed once again to get Xan-chan to come join us!

Xanxus: Don't fucking call me that

Largofan: Just read the sign, and the last one was in chapter 162

Xanxus: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Xanxus looks over at Iemitsu as the 2 men wait outside the operating room. The 2 had come a long way since Iemitsu had chased after Xanxus after he first slept with Tsuna, and now they where both waiting for Midori to tell them weather Tsuna would be alright or not.

The 2 look at the door as it opens and the green haired woman smiles at them. "Tsu-chan will be just fine, I was a bit worried when the second one wanted to come out feet first, but they're both fine to, lil 11 takes after his pop, that's for sure." She tells them and they stand and come in, hearing the 2 babies and seeing Tsuna holding one under each arm. Xanxus looks at the 2, the one wrapped in the blue blanket had brown hair and red eyes, while the other one, wrapped in a red blanket, and had black hair and orange eyes, looking similar to Tsuna's in Hyper dying will mode.

Xanxus smiles down at his children and husband. "How are you?" He asks, choking a bit on his words.

"I'll be fine, Erika just decided to come into the world a bit oddly." Tsuna says tiredly, looking at his daughter, since the 2 had already decided on the names Ieyasu and Erika. Ieyasu stares up at his father and holds one hand out, a tiny dying will flame burning there and Xanxus smirks proudly, especially when Erika mimics the motion.

"Oh, aren't they just adorable?" Nana coos happily.

"That they are, but I'm going to have to ask at we let Tsu-chan rest now. Xanxus, I suppose you can stay." Midori says, ushering the 2 new grandparents out and Tsuna smiles tiredly after her before yawning. Xanxus kisses his husband.

"Get some rest." Xanxus tells him and carefully takes their children from him holding one in each arm and rocking them carefully.

- End -

Xanxus: -making gagging noises- What the hell was that!?

Largofan: Fanfiction, leave me alone.


	215. Chapter 215

Largofan: -super happy since she's hugging both Belphegor and Chrome- Kya, so lucky! Read the disclaimer please

Chrome: Don't own, don't sue

Belphegor: No money, or I'll turn you into a cactus

- Start -

"Ushishishi, do you really live here?" Belphegor asks when he see Kokuyo land since he was now spending a week with the Vongola mist guardians, Chrome and Mukuro.

"Ah, y-yes, I do." Chrome says, more then a little embarrassed.

"Gyah! Not another one! -pyon" Ken shouts, scowling and Belphegor grins at him.

"Ushishishi, you know, where I come from, loud mutts like you get castrated!" Belphegor says, pulling out some of his knives and Chikusa quickly grabs Ken and drags up away from the homicidal prince.

"Um, follow me." Chrome says, leading the way inside and to the main living area. Bel looks around and shakes his head, but makes himself at home on the couch.

"Oi! That's where me and Kaki-pi sleep! -pyon" Ken says and Belphegor wrinkles his noses and gets up.

"Where do you sleep, and where am I supposed to sleep?" He asks Chrome and she points to her little nest in the corner. Belphegor scowls and pulls out his cell phone and less then 10 minutes later, his subordinents bring in 2 air mattress, blankets, pillows, and some space heaters.

"Ushishishi, a lady should not have to sleep on the floor." He tells Chrome as though it was obvious when she starts to tell him he really didn't have to, and he also provides food for the mist guardian and her alone.

"Y-You really don't have to do all this Belphegor-san." Chrome says, a bit embarrassed, Mammon had been perfectly fine with how things where, as had Levi and Lussuria, and Squalo had just complained.

"Ushishishi, the prince is a gentleman." Belphegor says and and takes Chrome's hand, kissing it before kissing her on both cheeks, making her blush a bit.

"T-Then thank you very much Belphegor-san." Chrome says and kisses the blond on the cheek, which gets her a grin.

- End -

Chrome: I-It isn't that bad.

Largofan: Well Amano makes it look like it's that bad.


	216. Chapter 216

Largofan: -hugging Bel- I don't think you're going to like this pairing.

Belphegor: -looks at pairing- Make me seme and I'll be just fine.

Largofan: Deal, disclaimer please.

Belphegor: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Belphegor looks down at his brother, as he digs quickly in a hidden part of the castle gardens. Eternal victory was almost his, all he had to do was get rid of the body. He digs faster, dispite feeling extremely sick because of the mud and earth worms Rasiel had forced down his throat.

Once the hole is dug, Belphegor moves his weakening brother into it and then grins, leaning down and kissing Rasiel on the lips. "Good bye foul cockroach, my demons drag your soul kicking and screaming to your eternal resting place, ushishishi." Bel says before hopping out of the hole and burying Rasiel before going back to the castle.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, really couldn't think of anything to romantic with this pairing.

Belphegor: Ushishishishi! The prince loves it! If only that Gesso bastard wouldn't have dug him up. -kisses Largofan on the cheek-


	217. Chapter 217

Largofan: Wow, this is another one that I haven't had in forever! The first one was waaaaaaaay back in chapter 29

Belphegor: Ushishishi, and don't own, don't sue, no money!

- Start -

Belphegor looks curiously around the apartment of his fellow Storm guardian, since he would be staying her for a week. He supposed it wasn't bad considering, and at least he didn't have to deal with the annoying brats at the Vongola's house. He notices the piano and lifts the lid before hitting a few keys.

"Oi! Don't touch that unless you know how to play!" Gokudera snarls.

"Ushishishi, you play?" Belphegor asks.

"That's none of your business." Gokudera says and Bel grins wider, hitting the keys again, making the silver haired teen come over and slap his hands away.

"Ushishishi, the prince will only stop if you play for him." Belphegor says, going to hit the keys again and Gokudera pushes him over toward the couch before sitting down on the piano bench. Belphegor sits down, he had been told he should find out as much about his Vongola counter part as he should, and is pleasantly surprised when his fello guardian's fingers run over the keys, playing skillfully from memory since their wasn't any sheet music out. Belphegor liked music, even if he didn't know how to play, and lays down on the couch, happily letting the music soothe him into a nap.

Gokudera ends the song and looks at the prince, finding him sleeping and makes note that the bastard could be easily appeased with music.

"I can't believe it's that easy." Gokudera grumbles, before setting up a futon in front of the couch and moving the prince's bag into a corner. He then starts making supper, for both of them.

Belphegor wakes up to the smell of food and gets up, going into the kitchenette, and finds supper.

"Ushishishi, the prince didn't think you could cook." Bel says, taking a plate.

"I live alone idiot, of course I know how to cook!" Gokudera says and Bel lets it go, especially since he wasn't having to do anything, and eats.

"Ushishishi, will a sister like poison scorpion, I would have thought you'd be a crappy cook." Belphegor says, noticing the green tinge that enters Gokudera's face.

"Don't mention her while we're eating, and watch what you eat from the fridge, aneki puts food in there." Gokudera says and Belphegor nods.

After supper, the 2 sit on the couch, Belphegor sharpening his knives and Gokudera coming up with new strategies.

"Ushishishi, that won't work." Belphegor says, looking at the plans.

"Yes it will." Gokudera argues and the 2 get into it, and the arguement goes on for hours until Belphegor glomps Gokudera, pinning the younger teen under him and kissing him. Gokudera goes red, but decides he's not going to let the prince get away with it again and rolls the 2 onto the ground, pinning the blond under him and kissing him more vigorously.

Gokudera breaks the kiss when Belphegor grinds their hips together.

"Not this time bastard." Gokudera says and Belphegor smirks.

"Ushishishi, oh really?" Belphegor asks, happily kissing the silver haired teen again.

- End -

Belphegor: The prince does not sleep around

Largofan: Not saying you do Bel-chan


	218. Chapter 218

Largofan: Ichi-chan! Disclaimer!

Shouichi: -appears out of the ceiling- Don't own, don't sue, no money! -disappears back into the ceiling.

- Start -

Byakuran smiles at Shouichi as his second in command holds the Vongola at gun point.

"Good job Shou-chan." Byakuran says, kissing his lover as a gun shot is heard and Byakuran pulls back in shock as his hand goes up to the gun shot wound to his chest and Byakuran looks to see that it was Shou-chan who had shot him.

"Shou-chan?" Byakuran asks.

"Sorry Byakuran, but I've been working for the Vongola from the very beginning." Shouichi says and Byakuran chuckles as he falls to his knees.

"Hah, I-I d-d-didn't want to believe that it was you." Byakuran says before collapsing completely, dead.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, couldn't think of any other way for this pairing to end, last one was in chapter 159

Lussuria: Oh! I love it! - hugs Largofan -


	219. Chapter 219

Largofan: Ngh.

Kaku: Translation, Largofan is waiting to eat until she's sure food is not getting brought to her

Largofan: Guh

Dino: yep, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Squalo groans as he hears crying.

"It's your turn, bottle is in the fridge." Dino says, slapping him.

"Voi, is not, it's your turn." Squalo grumbles.

"I went last time, it's yoru turn." Dino argues tiredly, giving a shove and Squalo falls out of their bed.

"Voi, dammit." Squalo grumbles, getting up and glarring at his lover before walking to the nursery and grabbing a bottle out of the fridge, throwing it into the microwave before going over to the cradle where the cries where coming from.

"Voi, for someone so little you sure do make one hell of a racket son." Squalo says, picking up the little blond, who latches on to his hair, tugging slightly, the cries stopping as large silver eyes look at him. He smirks slightly at his son.

"Yeah, you know it's coming hunh?" He asks as the microwave beeps and he goes over, checking it first on his wrist before giving it to his son. The baby latches on to the nipple and starts to eat hungrily.

Squalo hears Dino before he feels arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"Voi, if you where going to get up anyway why didn't you let me sleep?" Squalo asks.

"Because it was your turn." Dino murmurs sleepily, burying his face into Squalo's shoulder.

"Voi, your mama is a bastard, you know that Dior?" Squalo asks his son and Dino pinches him.

"Don't swear in front of him." Dino says as Dior finishes his bottle and Squalo burps him before putting him back down. Dino smiles at his son and kisses him on the forehead before going back to his room with Squalo.

"Voi, you know, ever think we should have another?" Squalo asks.

"Mmm, then you get to be pregnant this time, I'm sure Midori would be happy to give you the operation." Dino replies and Squalo smirks, pinning his lover underneath him.

"Voi, but you looked so good pregnant." Squalo says, more awake now and kisses the blond. Dino smiles into the kiss.

- End -

Dino: -blushing-

Largofan: And yet another pairing has reached the 3 shot limit


	220. Chapter 220

Largofan: Kyou-chan! I haven't seen you in forever! -glomps-

Hibari: -scowls and ignores Largofan- Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Hibari scowls and wonders how he was talked into doing this, but then sees Hayato cheering on Sawada Tsunayoshi as he goes through the first stage of the ninja warrior challenge. The baby had come up with the idea and now the entire 'guardians' there 'boss' and the Varia where now all entered into the Ninja Warrior challenge.

All of the Vongola except the cow, the herd's females, (Haru, Chrome, Kyoko, and Bianchi) and the Varia baby make it through the first stage and now where sitting in the audience. The second stage takes out Levi, since gets knocked out by the swinging hammers, and Hayato, Belphegor, Sawada, and Squalo all get knocked out in the 3rd stage, loosing their grip.

"Good luck Kyouya-danna." Hayato tells him and kisses him on the lips. Kyouya smirks before kissing his boyfriend more deeply and pulling him closer.

"I'll make sure of it." Hibari says before going and joining the other finalists.

Yamamoto is out first, not making it in time, and is followed by Xanxus, who also doesn't make it in time. Ryohei and Lussuria do make it, and then it's Hibari's turn. He looks at the rope and the second the buzzer sounds, he scrambles up it as quickly as he can and makes it in time.

Once back on the ground, Hibari waits until the show is done filming before taking Hayato away from the crowds and kissing him again and bitting his neck.

"So, Hayato-kun, I guess your kiss did help me, I will have to repay you I suppose." Hibari says before getting further away from the crowds and 'rewarding' his boy frined

- End -

Largofan: I don't own Ninja warrior either, nor am I an expert on it, I just like watching it, and I was watching it while doing this, and I had to work it in.


	221. Chapter 221

Largofan: -laughing hysterically into Tsuna's shoulder- Sorry, hehehe, just got this, ahahaha, picture, heh, in my head. -snicker- Of Tsuna, -snort- dressed up as, hurk, a pimp! Hehehehe, and Kyoko, Haru, -snickers- Chrome and Bianchi dressed up as his whores.

Dino: The Vongola don't support prostitution.

Largofan: I'm not saying they do -giggle- the image is just in my head, and as with my Varia in Wonderland back in chapter 128, if you draw it, send me a link, and as added insentive, I'll bump up your request(s) to number one, okay Tsu-chan, do the disclaimer.

- Start -

Tsuna groans as the sun hits his face. His father had brought alcohol for the New years eve party and had spiked everyone's drink, so all of the Vongola where hung over. Tsuna frowns when he feels someone move against him.

Tsuna slowly opens his eyes, and looks down to see a head of purple hair on his left side and a head of light brown on his right. Tsuna blinks, his brain moving slowly until the head of purple hair moves and looks at him with one large, purple eye looking at him, and realizes that everyone in his bed is necked

"Mm, morning boss." Chrome says, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Hii, m-morning." Tsuna replies, as the other person, Kyoko also wakes up, blushing, but smiles and then kisses Tsuna as well.

"Morning Tsu-kun." She says.

"Morning." Tsuna says, last night coming back to him and he blushes as the 2 cuddle with him. At this moment, Tsuna could not think of how his life could get better, he had slept with Kyoko and Chrome, and neither seemed to be regretting it.

"Oi! Don't go bothering the Tenth!" Tsuna hears Gokudera shout and sits up, the girls doing the same, leaning against his back as he grabs his boxers, the girls covering themselves with his blankets as the door bursts open to reveal Mukuro and Ryohei.

"SAWADA/VONGOLA!" The 2 shout and Tsuna dives out the window, pulling his boxers on as he does and the 2 follow him, and Gokudera and Yamamoto follow them, trying to keep them from killing Tsuna.

"Oh! Anata! Our little Tsu-chan is a man!" Nana says happily and Iemitsu sees the 2 girls and smiles.

"That he has, you girls get dressed and come on down and eat." He says.

Chrome and Kyoko look at each other, blushing.

"You know, I kind of like this arrangement, though I thought it would be me, Tsuna and Haru." Kyoko says.

"I like it to, though I hadn't known I had a chance." Chrome says as the 2 start to get dressed, putting on Tsuna's clothes since there clothing was spewed out across the room.

- End -

Tsuna: - Bright red -

Largofan: See! Tsuna-pimp!


	222. Chapter 222

Largofan: - stole 10 year bazooka and shoots Ipin-

TYL! Ipin: -Looks around- Eh? I'm here again? Don't own, don't sue, no money, right?

Largofan: Yep

- Start -

Ipin looks at her son, and has to keep from chucling softly, the boy looked a lot like her when she was younger, with a giant, egg shaped head and squinted eyes, but had his father's nose and afro of hair.

"Ma ma, you look so good, love." Lambo says, hugging his wife and looking at his son, he new the boy would grow into a heart throb.

"I still can't believe he managed to get my giant head and your hair." Ipin says and Lambo chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist and starts to sway them both back and forth.

"You know, maybe we should give him some younger siblings." Lambo says, kissing Ipin's neck.

"Lambo! Not in front of Andy!" Ipin says and Lambo pulls his wife away from their sleeping son and kisses her soundly on the lips before Andy's crying makes them stop.

"I was waiting for it to be feeding time." Ipin says, going back into the room and Lambo sighs in disappointment.

- End -

Ipin: -back as a child-

Largofan: And LamboxIpin joins the rank of 3 shots


	223. Chapter 223

Largofan: Kyou-chan! Do the disclaimer!

Hibari: -eating jerky- Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Xanxus smirks as he pins the Cloud guardian under him. They had been sparring all day, and the brat was good, really good. Xanxus would want him for the Varia if he wasn't already a Vongola guardian. Thankfully, Xanxus had 70lbs and about a foot in height over the brat, making him able to over power Hibari when he finally caught him.

"I win." Xanxus says and Hibari scowls up at him before smirking, jerking forward and kissing Xanxus on the mouth. Xanxus jerks back, looseing his grip on Hibari's wrists and gets punched squarely in the face before Hibari gets one of his Tonfas and knocks the older out.

"Che, I would have thought the boss monky would have a better reaction then that." Hibari says and beats him a bit more before leaving.

- End -

Hibari: Like I'd let him catch me

Largofan: Once again, request


	224. Chapter 224

Largofan: Okay, only doing 2 for today, and the last one with this pairing was in chapter 165

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll bite you to death.

- Start -

"Daddy, tou-san isn't going to like this." A small, purple haired girl says.

"Kufufu, tou-san isn't going to find out about this Umeko-chan, remember, that's why I'm giving you the littlest petshop mall play set and the littlest petshop activity center." Mukuro tells his daughter, pointing at his bribe and the girl sighs, shaking her head.

"Tou-san isn't going to find out what, exactly?" The cool voice of Hibari asks his spouse and child, his eyes narrowing when Mukuro pushes there daughter behind him as he turns.

"Kufufu, nothing." Mukuro says as he wraps Umeko up in his illusions.

"Umeko-chan, what is daddy bribing you not to tell me? Tell me and I will get you, your own laptop." Hibari says as Mukuro gapes at him, his spouse was playing unfairly.

"Daddy put me in a Kokuyo private elementary school uniform." Umeko says.

"Go change out of it, now, no child of mine is going to be caught dead wearing a Kokuyo uniform. Kusakabe, go get Umeko-chan a laptop. I have to deal with a certain pineapple." Hibari says, grabbing Mukuro's wrist and dragging him through their home and to their room.

"Prepare to get bitten to death." Hibari says, forcing the other down on his stomach and pushing his shirt up so it traps his arms before starting to bite his husband's back, hard enough to break skin and make it bleed. Mukuro winces at his punishment, but doesn't make a sound, waiting for the biting part to be over and for his skylark to be so turned on by his little power trip that they both get hot make up sex.

Mukuro feels Hibari's weight lift off of him and he moves so he's sitting up before Hibari starts to lap up the blood. Mukuro shivers at the feeling before Hibari kisses him. Mukuro happily kisses back as he's pushed onto his back.

"Now, you are never to dress our daughter up in a Kokuyo uniform again, understood?" Hibari asks.

"Kufufu, you'll have to bribe me, I have been wanting another child." Mukuro says and Hibari snorts, he didn't want another child.

"Fine, as long as you don't dress them in Kokuyo uniforms either." Hibari says before the 2 get busy making Umeko a little sibling, and 1 month later, find out they're successful when Midori confirms that Mukuro is pregnant again.

- End -

Hibari: At least you didn't make me uke

Largofan: Kufufu! -dodges tonfa thrown at her head-


	225. Chapter 225

Largofan: Okay, and now we'll start up again.

Hibari: Just get on with it, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Hibari scowls, but ignores the advances of the Gesso boss, he would have thought the bastard would learn after last time, when Mukuro had slapped him, but this time, the mist guardian wasn't present, and it was only the promise of being able to spar with Tsunayoshi that kept him from bitting the annoyance.

Byakuran crosses the line though when he kisses Hibari on the lips, and before Hibari can smash the bastard in the face, T-chan chomps Byakuran's leg under the table, nearly taking a chunk out.

Byakuran sighs as he nurses his wound, perhaps he should just give up on ever getting into the Vongola Cloud guardian's pants.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I keep getting a lot of pairings that I just have no idea what to do with, and no prompts


	226. Chapter 226

Largofan: Wow, I can't believe this is the first time I've gotten this pairing

Yamamoto: Ahaha, is it that common of a pairing?

Largofan: Not really common, I just could have sworn I had already done it.

Yamamoto: Ahaha, well, now you are going to do it. Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Yamamoto laughs as he and Bianchi make supper. He liked cooking with his friends older sister, especially since it allowed him to save his friends from poison cooking.

"You know Yamamoto, I like this." Bianchi says, looking Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, I do to Bianchi-san." Yamamoto says and grinning at the older woman.

Bianchi smiles at Yamamoto, the boy had grown in the years since she had first met him, and some where along the way, he had won over her affections from Reborn. Bianchi pushes Yamamoto back against the counter and kisses him.

Yamamoto is surprised by the sudden attack on his lips from his long time crush but wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back happily. Bianchi smiles into the kiss as Yamamoto deepens the kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?" Gokudera shouts from the door way, having come to see what was taking so long and finding his best friend's tongue down his sister's throat.

"Hayato, what happens between us is none of your business." Bianchi says.

"It is so my business! There will be no mixing of ours and his gene pools!" Gokudera shouts and throws what looks suspiciously like one of Belphegor's knives before bombs go along the line, right at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto laughs and runs for the hills after pecking Bianchi on the lips.

- End -

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, that would totally be Gokudera's reaction

Largofan: I thought so to.


	227. Chapter 227

Largofan: Wow, I haven't had an OC in like, forever, this one was requested by Sakiccchi

Gokudera: At least I'm paired with a girl, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Claire scowls at Gokudera as he goes through his dynamite. The 2 had been sharing an apartment since Claire had moved to Japan on a request from Reborn.

"Will you not do that in the living room?" She asks, this was a common place argument between them.

"Shut up, I'll go through my dynamite where I want! This is my damn apartment and I'm only let you stay here because Reborn-san asked me to!" He says and the hurt look on her face makes it quite clear that he had taken it a step to far.

"Fine! If you don't want me here, I'm gone!" She shouts, going into her room and since the door is open he can see her packing.

"Goddammit Claire!" Gokudera shouts, putting his dynamite away before going into his somewhat girl friends room. "Stop, I don't want you to leave." He tells her, grabbing her wrist to stop her from throwing her clothes into the suitcase.

"Yes you do! You just said it!" She replies and tries to free her wrist away from Gokudera but can't.

"Claire, no I don't, I'm just... I'm just irritated cause I haven't had a cigarette because you don't like breathing in the smoke." He says, pulling her against him and hugging her. Claire pouts.

"Then why don't I just leave, then you can smoke and play with your bombs all you want?" She asks and Gokudera sighs, cupping her face and kissing her. She refuses to respond at first, but then gives in and melts into it.

"I don't want you to go, alright?" Gokudera asks, breaking the kiss.

"Fine, sorry I keep getting on your case, I just don't like being around explosives." Claire agrees, kissing him back.

- End -

Gokudera: That is just sappy

Largofan: I liked it, and in the last chapter, the was a prompt for a cooking contest, sorry, I didn't use it


	228. Chapter 228

Largofan: And moving on, Fuuta!

Fuuta: -Giggles as he hangs from the ceiling, someone holding his feet.- don't own, don't sue, no money! -Is pulled back into the ceiling-

Dino: - looking at ceiling- They just keep getting weirder.

- Start -

Fuuta looks around nervously as he and Yuen go out on their first date, even though Yuen had assured him that her mother was keeping her fathers busy, so he takes her out on a date, to a nice restuarant, and runs right into them.

"Oh shit." Fuuta mutters softly under his breath as the 2 see him, holding hands with their oldest daughter, and charge. Fuuta runs, and Yuen runs with him. Fuuta smiles at her and looses the 2 men, though they end up on the roof of Namimori.

"I'm so sorry about daddy and papa Fuuta-danna." Yuen says and Fuuta smiles at her.

"Don't worry about it." Fuuta says, handing her a soda and some snack food that he had managed to buy as they where running.

"Thanks." Yuen says, and the 2 spend the evening talking, getting to know each other before Fuuta walks her home, kissing her softly on the lips before having to run again as Hibari and Mukuro appear on either side of him.

- End -

Largofan: The prompt was that Fuuta and Yuen run into her parents while out on a date, so I think this works, and of course it was requested by ChibiSakura


	229. Chapter 229

Largofan: And we have another OC, also requested by ChibiSakura, Basil-chan, Bel-chan, do the disclaimer.

Belphegor: Ushishishi, don't own, don't sue

Basil: No money

- Start -

"Voi! You damn brat! You think this is funny don't you!?" Squalo shouts, giving his sister a double noogie.

"Oh yes, I think being stuck with you, Bel, and Basil in an elevator is just hilarious." Topaz replies, hitting her brother in the groin.

"VOI! FUCKING BITCH!" Squalo shouts, clutching himself, and Topaz grabs him by the hair and slams her knee into his forehead, affectively knocking him out.

"Ushishishi, thank you princess." Bel says to his crush, because they had been stuck for 10 minutes and Squalo wouldn't shut up.

"Yes, it is quite a relief Miss. Topaz." Basil agrees, he also had a crush on the only female Varia member who was luckily loyal to Tsuna, and not her brother's lover, Xanxus.

"Well you two certainly wheren't going to do anything about it." She replies, sitting down on her brother.

"So mean." Belphegor says before kissing Topaz and getting a rather bland look. Basil bites his lip before pushing Belphegor away and kissing Topaz himself.

Topaz looks at them, both, blushing slightly, and then punches them both in the face, knocking them out as the elevator starts moving.

When the doors open, other members of the Vongola look in to see the 3 males knocked out, and Topaz with blood on her hands and a light blush on her face.

- End -

Basil: I wouldn't do that.

Largofan: It was a request.


	230. Chapter 230

Largofan: -Showing Rukia her Bleach Yaoi- And now we have the final YamaxRukia, remember that I do except cross over pairings, and the last one was in chapter 171, do the disclaimer Kia-chan.

Rukia: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

As would be expected, the marriage ceremony between Yamamoto and Rukia was extremely traditional, with a shinto priest and in a temple. When Yamamoto had asked Byakuya for his permission for Rukia's hand in marriage, the older man had kept up his emotionless facade, and said it was about time, Yamamoto laughs in reply and asks Byakuya's opinion of the ring, which cost half the amount of one of his missions. Byakuya had approved.

When the ceremony is over, Yamamoto kisses Rukia lightly on the lips, making her blush, since everyone could see, and especially since some of the louder members of the Vongola and Kuchiki, aka Ryohei, Squalo, and Renji, hoot and hollar. Yamamoto laughs at their shouting, and Renji gets his foot stomped on by Byakuya, Squalo gets his head slammed into the hair in front of him by Xanxus, and Ryohei gets hit in the face with a tonfa by Hibari.

"Aha, well, I guess that's to be expected, hunh?" Yamamoto asks softly.

"Lets just hope no one dies before the night is over." Rukia replies and Yamamoto laughs.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I know nothing about Shinto wedding ceremonies.

Rukia: It's short and sweet, and has a good deal of violence, I can totally see Renji and nii-sama acting their part out


	231. Chapter 231

Largofan: And now it's time for Vampire Scooby's Super Gokudera Challenge-enge-enge-enge!

Kaku: Note: This is just what Largofan decided to call it, and she did the echo effect herself.

Largofan: -slaps a hand over Kaku's mouth- Shhhh! They don't need to know that. but yes, this is the beginning of the Gokudera Challenge

Gokudera: Am I finally ahead of that damn baseball-idiot?

Largofan: Yep, now do the disclaimer

Gokudera: Yes! Don't own, don't sue, no money!

- Start -

"This is strange." Both Hayato, the Gokudera of now, and Gokudera, the Gokudera of ten years later, say in unison, ever since the trip to the future, the ten year Bazooka had been acting up, and now, instead of being traded with his future self, Hayato was face to face with Gokudera.

"I forgot how punkish I used to dress." Gokudera says, looking his younger self over.

"Shut up!" Hayato bristles, his older self was a dick!

"Calm down, I didn't say their was anything wrong with it. I'm you in 10 years." Gokudera replies as his younger self grabs a cigarette and goes to light up. Gokudera snatches the cigarette.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hayato shouts.

"No, trust me, you're a lot better with out them." Gokudera says and Hayato scowls. "Look, I know this for a fact." Gokudera says and then lowers his head, kissing his younger self on the lips. Hayato looks at his older self in shock.

"What the hell was that!?" Hayato shouts.

"A kiss, now go practice with the tenth, or we're going to loose him to that damn Hibari-teme!" Gokudera says before he disappears with a pouf of smoke. Hayato is stunned for a second but then goes and finds Tsuna, confessing before doing what his future self told him to do

- End -

Gokudera: I get kissed... by myself?

Largofan: Yep


	232. Chapter 232

Gokudera: How many more are there?

Largofan: Like 7, it's a marathon!

Gokudera: -nods- Don't own, don't sue, no money bastards!

- Start -

Gokudera looks at Fuuta, who he was training since the younger had storm pulse flames.

"Good job." Gokudera says and Fuuta beams, Gokudera was a hard teacher to please, and it didn't help that Fuuta had a crush on the older.

"Thanks!" Fuuta chirps and Gokudera feels old.

"Quit being so hyper, where the hell do you get so much energy?" Gokudera asks.

"Eh? I'm sorry!" Fuuta says and Gokudera snorts.

"Put it to better use." The older replies, wondering if he would get away with this, Fuuta was 18, so it wasn't like he was a pedophile.

"Like what?" Fuuta asks and Gokudera makes his move, putting one hand on the wall on either side of Fuuta's head before kissing the brunette. Fuuta is surprised at first but then wraps his arms around the silver haired male's neck. Gokudera smirks, this was going a lot better then he had thought it would.

- End -

Gokudera: That still makes me a pedophile.

Largofan: Not really, there are only like 6 years difference


	233. Chapter 233

Largofan: Oh yeah, Yato-chan, do you dislike VS for this pairing? -Shows Gokudera pairing-

Gokudera: Why would I dislike her? She put me ahead of the damn baseball-idiot, I knew there would be some weird pairings.

Largofan: Well, you heard him VS, he doesn't dislike you!

Gokudera: Don't own, don't sue, no money!

- Start -

Timeoto, the Nono Vongola, looks at Gokudera, who had once been nothing but a stray dog, but was now a loyal, trustworthy, right hand man of the Decimo Vongola, and had proven this time and time again because the Ninth had sent many tests.

"I am proud of you. You have proven time and again that you are a loyal right hand man." Timeoto says and Gokudera puffs out his chest with pride.

"Thank you honorable ninth boss!" Gokudera says and Timeoto smiles, standing and kissing Gokudera on each cheek.

"Now go and be the excellet right hand man." Timeoto says.

"Hai!" Gokudera shouts before running off to find Tsuna.

- End -

Gokudera: - All starry eyed -

Largofan: Yato-chan is happy


	234. Chapter 234

Largofan: Since Yato-chan is still lost in a happy daze from the last one, Dino, do the disclaimer

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Gokudera scowls as he's trapped in the cave with Dino, and it was all Dino's fault as well, the idiot needed to learn to have Romario come with him where ever he went, because the klutz had some how managed to get the 2 of them trapped in a cave, with a giant rock blocking them, and it was to dangerous for Gokudera to use his dynamite.

"Damn klutzy bastard!" Gokudera growls, kicking at the blond.

"Ah, I'm sorry Gokudera-kun." Dino says, staying still so he didn't hurt himself or Gokudera.

"You should be! You should be chained to one of your men at all times!" Gokudera snarls and shivers, it was cold in the cave, and he scowls, he couldn't get sick, so he gets up and goes over to Dino, sitting next to him to share warmth. Dino seems to realize what's going on and takes off his big coat and wraps it around the 2 of them. Gokudera takes his thinner one off and puts it over their knees.

The 2 don't know how long they're in there, talking to each other softly to stay awake and find that the 2 have a similarity, they both like guys who are completely oblivious to their feelings and are considered their 'friends', and who both happen to be Rain type flame swordsmen.

"So, you haven't made any progress with Squalo?" Gokudera asks.

"No! He just doesn't get it! I mean, no offense, but he's seriously as oblivious as Yamamoto!" Dino says and the 2 laugh softly. "Ah, it would have been better if I had fallen for you." Dino says.

"Wha...? Me?" Gokudera asks.

"Yeah! I mean, you're good looking and one of the things that drew my to Squalo in the first place was his hair. It was like yours, it was short, stylishly mused, and with no split ends." Dino says, running his fingers through Gokudera's hair.

"Er... Thanks, you're hair is nice to." Gokudera says, leaning againt Dino, since one of his secret pleasures was having someone play with his hair. Dino smiles and uses the hand in Gokudera's hair to tilt the younger man's head and kisses him. Gokudera is shocked for a few seconds before kissing back.

The 2 quickly escalate into making out and only stop when they hear the rock start to move.

"So, ah, want to go get dinner?" Dino asks Gokudera as the 2 start to get used to the sunlight.

"Sure, but Romario is coming." Gokudera says and Dino laughs, slinging an arm around Gokudera's shoulders.

- End -

Gokudera: That would never happen, well, getting stuck in a cave because of this idiot maybe, but there would be no making out


	235. Chapter 235

Largofan: And moving on, we're past the half way point in the Super Gokudera Challenge!

Gokudera: And dammit, I just checked the request list, Request me more! There's only one more request with me in it and I'm aiming for 2nd place.

Largofan: And he's currently in forth place, taking Mukuro's place

Gokudera: Oh yeah! Don't own, don't sue, no money!

- Start -

Gokudera pants after completing his mission and lean against the gigantic Uri. His box cat, who turns and puts its head against his master.

"Yeah, couldn't have done it without you buddy." Gokudera says, pecking the cat right between the eyes before returning it to its box.

- End -

Largofan: This seriously has to be the shortest one ever, but here isn't mach I can do with the pairing


	236. Chapter 236

Largofan: And we keep movin on!

Gokudera: -Arms and legs crossed, bobs head- Sure as hell do! Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"And I'm telling you that wouldn't work!" Gokudera shouts in exasperation at Reborn. The older man kept trying to get him to believe that it was possible to have a flame pulse that was white.

"Fnnn, but it is, I've seen it." Reborn replies, amused.

"Bullshit, I'll bet anything that you're pulling my chain!" Gokudera says and Reborn smirks and whispers something into Gokudera's ear.

"Fine!" Gokudera says and heads to Midori's lab, Reborn following.

"Midori! Let me see your flame!" Gokudera says and Midori blink at him, holding up her hand and letting a flame light up on her finger, and it was pure white.

"But how!?" He shouts.

"Technically we're all born with a white flame, but as we get older our genetics and personalities cause the flame to change color and take on certain attributes. Since I've been doing experiments on my body since I was young and I caused my flame not to take on any color." Midori explains, ignoring Reborn and Gokudera sighs, turning to Reborn and kissing him right on the mouth.

Midori sees red and punches Gokudera away from her 'man wife' as she refered to Reborn as, since he cooked for her, and she had proposed, with actual diamond rings, 2 of which Reborn was wearing.

Reborn smirks as his plan works perfectly and Midori kisses him to 'cleanse' him of Gokudera's lips, even though she was angry with him and had said she wasn't going to kiss him for a month.

Gokudera rubs his jaw and gets the thumbs up from Reborn, letting him know that he could leave.

- End -

Gokudera: Midori is just weird, she keeps calling me her cute student.

Largofan: That's because you asked her to show you how to make bombs out of house hold chemicals.


	237. Chapter 237

Largofan: -getting annoyed at her little sister who can't answer what 60 minus 54 is even though she is in 4th grade-

Lilsis: -trying to play pity card and getting teary eyed- But I don't get it!

Largofan: Then you have serious problems

Lilsis: -storms away-

Gokudera: The actual problem is $6.03 divided by 9.

Largofan: And it's so easy! I did it in my head! and she staring at it on paper. The first person who gives me the right answer will get 1 request bumped up to #1 on the request list. Do the disclaimer Gokudera

- Start -

Gokudera scowls as he has to carry a drunken Shamal back to the apartment they where sharing.

"-Hic-, you know Yato-hic-chan, you're sooooo-hic-oo cute!" Shamal says.

"You're fucking drunk bastard." Gokudera replies as he manages to unlock the door and get the 2 of them into the apartment.

"Maybe -hic- but you -hic- really take after -hic- your mother." Shamal says and Gokudera scowls, throwing the older man on to Shamal's bad and goes to storm out of the room but Shamal grabs him and pulls him back with enough force to send the younger sprawling over Shamal. "That's the -hic- spirit!" Shamal says, grabbing Gokudera's face and kissing him on the lips until passing out.

Gokudra pulls away and slaps Shamal, storming out of the room.

- End -

Gokudera: that's wrong!


	238. Chapter 238

Largofan: And we have met the end of the Gokudera challenge

Gokudera: Dammit, request me more! And don't own, don't sue, no money!

- Start -

"Gokudera, what are you doing?" Lal asks as she finds the silver haired teen sneaking about. Gokudera jumps and shouts in surprise, as much as he hated to admit it, he was trying to peak on Lal Mirch, Shamal would be so proud.

"N-Nothing!" He says, going red. Lal narrows her eyes and gets closer, cupping Gokudera's face.

"Really? I was hoping you where looking for me. I saw how you've been looking at me since that time at the lake, and was hoping you wanted to have some fun." She says in a seductive voice and the redness spreads from Gokudera's cheeks to his entire face, neck, and ears. Lal thought it was a bit cute, but she was also going to make sure that the brat knew better then to ever try and peak on her again.

"Gyuh." Gokudera replies, gulping and Lal's lips lightly touch Gokudera's in a slight kiss before her knee comes up, slamming into his stomach.

"Ever try and peak at me again and I'll fucking kill you, ya perv." Lal says, kicking Gokudera in the side before walking away.

- End -

Gokudera: I wouldn't do that!

Largofan: -shrugs- Yeah, anyway, since I finished Vampire Scooby's Gokudera Challenge! -hands out cupcakes-

Gokudera: But make more requests with me in them! I have to beat that Hibari Bastard!

Largofan: And Hibari has close to twice as many, you should try beating Bel-chan first


	239. Chapter 239

Largofan: Holy snap, unless I'm wrong, and I'm sure I'm not, the first one was way back in chapter 42. Span-chan! Shou-chan!

Spanner and Shouichi: - The couch cushion beside Largofan raises up to reveal the 2- Don't own, don't sue, no money -Pull cushion down.-

Dino: You know, that's just creepy.

Largofan: No it's not.

- Start -

Shouichi sighs happily as he and Spanner get to work. It had been so long since he had been able to work with out Byakuran looking over his shoulder. It takes Shouichi a second to realize that Spanner was looking at him. Shouichi blushes, the incident form the award ceremony coming to mind.

"Are you... alright?" Spanner asks, he wasn't good with people, but knew when people turned red, that wasn't a good thing. He takes his glove off and puts his hand against his own forehead before putting it on Shouichi's, the other man didn't feel feverish.

Shouichi blushes worse. "It's nothing." He says, and Spanner doesn't look convinced and hands him a sucker, which Shouichi knows is Spanner's way of fixing all human problems.

"Thanks." He says, taking the sucker and poping it in his mouth, it had been a while since he had been able to enjoy sweets with out Byakuran trying to mooch them, or wanting Shouichi to send him some.

The 2 are quiet for a while, working, until Spanner realizes he gave Shouichi his last cherry flavored sucker, and those are his favorite. He looks at Shouichi, weighing his options for a second before taking the sucker out of Shouichi's mouth and sealing his mouth over the red head's, thursting his tongue into the others mouth.

Shouichi is shocked by the sudden attack, he never expected Spanner to do something like this and as the blond's tongue explores his mouth he goes red, kissing back slightly because he had a crush on the blond.

Spanner is pleased when Shouichi kisses back, and the 2 only break when a holigram of Sawada appears.

"Hii! Sorry! But Reborn wanted me to check in on you." Tsuna says, his face going red.

"Fnnn of course, you have to make sure they aren't screwing around." Reborn's voice says.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouts. "A-Anyway, I'll leave you guys alone." He says, cutting the communication and Shouichi hides his bright red face in Spanner's shoulder as the blond pops the half eaten sucker in his mouth and gives Shouichi a new one.

- End -

Largofan: Yesh, it feels like forever since I last wrote one of these, and I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, my internet is acting up, but I will be posting this after I get wireless internet, so ...

Everyone: Yatta!


	240. Chapter 240

Largofan: -shows Xanxus request, laughing-

Xanxus: -Snorts- At least I'm with chicks

Largofan: That's not why it's so funny! My friend Sam and I where RPing the weekend after I posted the Gokudera challenge and she made Belphegor seriously have self love issues, so I had you tell him to go get a hooker, and then I saw the request again and it was just a super weird coincidence.

Xanxus: I don't even want to know, don't own, don't sue, no fucking money.

- Start -

Xanxus sighs happily as he sits on one of the couches, as much as he hated to admit it, the fucking scum knew him pretty well, so after defiling another one of the Decimo brats couches by screwing the trash prince on it; Xanxus didn't know why the 2 insisted on ruining the furniture in the Vongola's home in Japan, the scum had decided to appease him. If the scum hadn't, he would have killed the both of them because the Decimo brat expected replacement couches.

That was how Xanxus found himself in a room full of high priced call girls. Xanxus smirks as the brunette under his right arm takes a sip of liquor, which was also high priced and of the finest quality, and then feeds it to him through the mouth. The blond under Xanxus's other arm runs her hand over his chest and kisses and nips at his neck.

"Xanxus-dono." A pretty Japanese call girl says, kneeling between his legs. She leans up and kisses him before starting to kiss down his body.

"Xanxus, what do ya want to do?" A buxom redhead asks as she wraps her arms around his neck so his head was resting on her chest as she nips at his ear and kisses his temple.

"Heh, the nights only just beginning ladies." He says, tangling his fingers into the red heads hair and brings her in for a kiss, and his lips get stained red by her lipstick.

- End -

Xanxus: That's more what I'm talking about

Largofan: I thought you'd like it


	241. Chapter 241

Largofan: Holy mother of tacos, its been forever and a day since I last wrote for this, and I apologize, blame my muse

L: What she means is, Largofan normally only writes shorts when she can't write stories.

Largofan: Yep, and for all you followers of my 'What if Tsuna was a girl' story, I have a few months of that and might start posting one of my own OC stories. Also, I'd like a moment of silence for my faithful dog Sasha, because she's been sick for a while, and we'll be taking her into the vet tomorrow to get her put to sleep.

- Moment of Silence -

Basil: Don't own, don't sue, no money. -gets glomped by Largo-

- Start -

Basil blushes as a drunken Oregano hangs all over him as he walks her back to her room. The Vongola Christmas party was in full swing and Oregano couldn't hold her liquer very well.

"Hic, you know Basil, you're so cute. I can't wait until you're older." She says, hugging him into her chest and making him blush worst.

"W-Why's that Miss. Oregano?" He asks, opening the door to her room blindly, since her boobs where in his face.

"Because, hic, then I can have you alllll to myself and not be called a, hic, pedophile." She says, pulling away a bit and kissing him square on the lips before passing out.

Basil blushes as he catches her and moves her over to her bed, taking her shoes off and tucking her in. He leaves and wonders if she was serious, and is glad that he catches sight of his reflection before he returns to the party, because her lipstick had transferred over to him.

- End -

Largofan: I know it's short, but we only see Oregano on a few pages, and I don't know her character very well.

Basil: Miss. Oregano doesn't drink.

Largofan: See what I mean?


	242. Chapter 242

Largofan: Alright, know this is totally off topic, but if you've never heard of 'My heavenly hockey club' you have got to look it up. It's an awesome Shoujo Comedy manga, and its the first time that I've seen a mangaka actually address Yaoi! As in addressing characters who are Yaoi fangirls, such as myself and most of you, my readers.

Kamina: And the nose bleed the character gets is Manly!

Kaku: You should have seen the one Largo had.

Largofan: Yes, that was truely an epic nose bleed, and oh! There are so many things to fangirl about in KHR! recently, like RyoxHana being made all but cannon, Byakuran becoming slightly more likeable some how, and the Arcobaleno Picture! I finally know all of their names! Fon and Lucy are just awesome!

L: Largo-chan, get back on track.

Largofan: Fine, this one is with an OC, I forgot to write down who the requestor was, I apologize, but I know the requestor was doing it for someone named Erin, who is the character, Elena's, creator.

Yamamoto: Ahaha, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Elena smiles at Yamamoto, starting to get annoyed with the Vongola Rain Guardian and understanding why Gokudera called him a baseball idiot. She was supposed to be helping him with his homework so Reborn could focus on Tsuna, and so far, he had been distracted by the baseball game on TV.

"Yamamoto-san, please pay attention." She says.

"Ahaha, sorry." He says and pays attention for about half a problem before watching the TV again, Elena mentally sighs before taking the remote and turning the TV off.

"Hey." Yamamoto whines, trying to get the remote back and Elena puts it in the one place he'll never reach for it, right down the front of her shirt. She smiles brightly at Yamamoto, cocking her head to one side, just daring him to try it and he blushes, backing off.

"Ahaha, okay, lets study!" He says and goes through his work quickly.

"Hmm? What's this? You aren't watching the game Takeshi?" Yamamoto's father asks in suprise.

"Ahaha, Elena-san won't let me." He replies, pouting.

"Aha! She'll make you a good wife someday, your mother was the only one able to get between me and watching baseball. Here's supper. I'll leave you kids alone." He says, totally not understanding that while it was an excuse, Elena was only there to help Yamamoto the younger with his homework, even though she would like something more.

The 2 blush, and eat the sushi while continueing to do their homework and study.

"Well... I should go, we made some progress today." Elena says when they finish.

"Aha, I'll walk you home." Yamamoto says as she takes the remote out of her shirt.

"Thanks." She says, smiling, and feeling awkward as he walks her home, she was currently living with Gokudera. When the 2 reach the apartment door, Yamamoto stops her from saying anything by kissing her on the lips, surprising her before the door is thrown open and Gokudera punches him right in the face.

"Don't just go kissing people you baseball idiot! And ask her first!" He shouts, pulling Elena into the apartment and slamming the door. Elena smiles automatically, because she's in shock.

"Are you alright? He didn't try anything did he?" Gokudera asks.

"No, just the kiss." Elena says and Gokudera nods.

"Good, next time slap him unless he's taken you out on a date." Gokudera says and Elena chuckles.

"Io prometto." She says.

- End -

Largofan: first, I'll deal with the translation, it means I promise

Yamamoto: Ahaha, why'd Gokudera hit me?

Largofan: Because, in the request it said she knew Gokudera, but not how well, or if she had family in Japan, so I made him into a big brother figure, since Elena is super intelligent and skipped a grade.

L: Aren't you forgeting something?

Largofan: Oh yeah, thank you L, SpannerxTsuna and MukuroxHibari or viceversa are on the 3 shot list, so I won't be taking them any more, and if you have a good prompt, please have a pairing to go with it. Also, we finally got my poor Ishkabibble hooked back up to the internet, so yeah, I should be able to update weekly if not more


	243. Chapter 243

Largofan: - depressed -

Dino: Her dog was just put down and she's trying not to think about it, so she's typing

Hisoka: And this is also an OC, from ROTIP, named Lapis.

Mammon: Mu, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Lapis sighs, ever since the Millifore had been sending out the anti-Tre-ni-sette radation, she hadn't been feeling good. Memori was doing her best to help her out with her blizzard flames, isolating her from the anti-tre-ni-sette radation when she went out, but her student needed to sleep and had other things to worry about, like keeping her husband from biting people to death.

"Ah, Mammon, what are you doing here?" Lapis asks in surprise, though she was even more surprised that the other didn't have his Varia cloak on, his normally neat indigo hair was in disary, and his sticky picture paper was trailing out behind him. Mammon doesn't answer and walks over to her, pulling out a small key and unlocking her locket, which shocks her. She looks in it and sees a picture of her and Mammon from before they where cursed, and they where kissing.

"Mu, I wanted you to see what was in it once, since you didn't remember." He says and leans forward, kissing her and Lapis kisses him back and hugs him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asks and he doesn't answer and kisses her on the cheek and leaves hurriedly.

- End -

Mammon: Mu, you know, your dog was eating better then Levi.

Largofan: She was sick, and Levi is a little bit obsessed and eats Xanxus's scraps. Here, you should put these on him - hands over dog ears and a tail - If he refuses, tell him Xan-chan said to do it.

Mammon: Mu, I'm surpised you're alive after calling the boss that, but fine.


	244. Chapter 244

Largofan: Gamma-tan! -glomps the man-

Gamma: - catches Largofan and sits down - Yo, you cut off all your hair.

Largofan: I did, I got tired of it long, now you know the drill, read the sign and the 2nd one was way back in chapter 98, and I'm not taking the prompt for this one.

Gamma: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Gamma is still in shock a year later when they finally have the wedding. He stands at the end of the aisle. Tsuna, who had become close to the family, walks Uni down the aisle, and she looks beautiful. Gamma smiles and wonders how he managed to luck out as he's married to his princess.

"You may now kiss the bride, you lucky sonofabitch." The priest, who is suprisingly Tazaru, says and Gamma smirks at him.

"Don't I know it." Gamma says as Uni cups his cheek and kisses him as everyone cheers.

The reception is also fun, and Gamma, who had been threatened with castration if he did anything to mess up Uni's dress, gets cake right to the face. Gamma is shocked for a second before darting in and kissing Uni, getting cake all over her face and a smile back.

By the end of the night, the 2 are tired and Uni smiles.

"It's just like I always imagined, and I suppose I won't have to have you castrated, my dress is perfect." She says and he chuckles.

"Yes, because that's the most important thing besides the fact that we've just gotten married." Gamma says, slipping his shoes off as he removes his tie. Uni smiles and kisses him.

"Yes, that's the most important thing." She teases.

- End -

Gamma: -snorts- Like I'll ever get married

Largofan: And look! Doesn't Lucy-sama look cool? -holds up the blown up version of Lucy's picture from the Arcobaleno group picture.

Gamma: The boss looks beautiful.

Largofan: And this pairing is now on the 3 shot list, so stop requesting it


	245. Chapter 245

Largofan: Oh, another weird pairing!

Hibari: -raises an eyebrow.-

Largofan: Just do the disclaimer

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Kyouya, the Hibari of now, and Hibari, the Hibari of 10 years in the future stare at each other, their Hibirds cheeping at each other.

"Unless you want Kusakabe to keep his hair as it is, stop him now." Hibari says and Kyouya scowls.

"I'll make sure to do that." Kyouya says, not sure if he can stand Kusakabe's hair for that long.

"Oh, and unless you want to loose Tsunayoshi-kun to that smoking herbivore, start doing this." Hibari says before pinning his younger self against the wall and kisses him deeply before he poufs back to the future.

Kyouya stands there in shock before smirking and going to find a certain smoking herbivore in hopes that he can get some help with breaking Kusakabe of his pombadour addiction, and possibly making a deal about sharing a certain Vongola heir.

- End -

Hibari: You're a pervert.

Largofan: I'm not a pervert

Everyone but Largo: -looks at Largo-

Largofan: I'm the top, king pervert!

Everyone but Largo: -shake their heads-


	246. Chapter 246

Largofan: -hugging Hibari- I'm soooo sorry this is so late! My computer is messing up again, mainly because it's an older laptop, so I apologize for it now. Also this was requested by ROTIP, the character's name is Yuki, Kyou-chan, do the disclaimer.

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll bite you to death

- Start -

Yuki giggles as she's thrown into the air again.

"Ahahaha! Higher daddy, higher!" She shouts and gets a small, rare smile as she's thrown up again by her father before he pulls her in and rests her on his hip. "Again daddy, again!" She says.

"No, that's enough Yuki." He says, wondering at how much she looks like Memori.

Yuki wiggles out of his arms and starts playing with the flowers that they had in their garden and starts arranging them into a bouquet and puts some of the star gazer lilies in his hair.

"Ow!" Yuki says, after pricking her finger on a thorn. She tries not to cry.

"Come here Yuki." Her father says and she comes over and shows him her finger. He looks at it and pulls out a bandaid, which Memori had shoved into his pockets before she had left with Kuro for their Mom/son day. He bandages it sloppily, since he wasn't good at it.

"Thank you daddy!" Yuki says, kissing him on the cheek before handing him the bouquet she had made before making a wreath.

Memori comes into the backyard to tell the 2 that her and Kuro are back and she takes one look at her husband, with a bouquet, flower crown, necklace, bracelets and anklets, and starts laughing.

"What's so funny mommy? Daddy looks really pretty!" Yuki says as Memori nods in agreement and laughs harder, taking pictures as Hibari blushes, but doesn't take anything off because Memori knows Yuki is the apple of her husband's eye and plays into that, especially since Kuro was normally the one decked out in flowers.

- End -

Hibari: Like I would let even my daughter do that.

Largofan: -pouts- Aw. - has a star gazer lily-

Dino: Oh, come on Kyouya, I've let her put me in a filly maid out fit before.

Hibari: No -hurriedly leaves-

Largofan: Oh! Big news, so pay attention, I will no longer be accepting requests for OCs. Why? You might be asking, because I'm coming out with another series that will be featuring only OCs, it's called "Petshop of Horrors, Reborn style" so if you have an OC pairing you want me to write, check it out.

L: And if you've already made a request for an OC pairing with this series, it will be done, but Largo-chan isn't accepting any more new OC requests in this series.


	247. Chapter 247

Largofan: -has all of her muses except Gaou, because that's just wrong, in drag-

Squalo: -has a hand over his eyes and his nose is still bleeding from seeing Dino in the super short and frilly maid outfit.- Voi, don't own, don't sue, no money. -hands Dino his Varia jacket- Put this on.

Dino: -Takes jacket and puts it on- I have it on, why?

Squalo: -Glances to see if it's safe before grabbing Dino and leaving-

Largofan: Well, at least he did the disclaimer before running away with Dino.

Romario: -feels lost because Dino is gone-

Largofan: -gives him a hug-

- Start -

"Scum!" Xanxus shouts and Squalo walks into his office to see he had, what looked like a feathery head dress on his head and Squalo, thankfully, doesn't laugh, and looks to see his daughter, who was looking very guilty and had a hair brush in her hand.

"What have I told you about keeping your damn brats away from me while I sleep?" Xanxus asks as Squalo's son comes in, attacking and gets smacked in the head by his sister.

"Voi! What the hell was that for nee-chan?" He asks.

"Stop attacking the boss you idiot." She replies and Xanxus sighs.

"Just get them the hell out of my sight." Xanxus says, glad that Ieyasu and Erika where, essentialy, perfect angels.

Squalo picks up the 2, carrying them out, and to his spouse, Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, I recognize those guilty looks, what happened this time?" He asks and Squalo tells him. "Kids, what have I told you about that?" He asks.

"Not to do it papa." They reply in unison.

"Exactly, now go play with the other kids, and be good, or no sweets for a month." Squalo says and the 2 run off as he sighs and colapses against his lover.

"I can't believe you fucking talked me into getting pregnant again." Squalo grumbles, putting his hand on the small bumb on his stomach and Yamamoto smiles.

"It's cause your so cute when you're pregnant." He says, kissing his 'wife's' neck as Squalo turns around, forcing him down and kisses him passionately and Yamamoto smirks mentallly, he loved Squalo being pregnant because it made the fair haired Italian terribly horny, which was probably why they had 6 kids with another on the way.

- End -

Lussuria: Ufu! Squalo-chan would look so cute!

L: But would Squalo be the uke?

Largofan: I made him uke cause Yamamoto is taller, and this pairing is now in the 3 shot list


	248. Chapter 248

Largofan: -shoots Reborn with the Distruption ray gun and this time he becomes an adult with his cloths on- Whoot!

Reborn: -Looks himself over- I see in finally works

Largofan: Yep, this is the 4th remodel of it, now do the disclaimer.

Reborn: Fnn, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Fnnn, it's not my fault I shot the idiot." Sabrina, Reborn's daughter, tells her father as the 'idiot' she shot, Sawada Natsuki, Tsuna and Chrome's daughter, cowers behind her father.

"Fnnn, and why did you shoot the little Eleventh boss?" Her father asks.

"Because, she wanted the apple that was out of reach so I shot her with the dying will bullet so she could get it." Sabrina says, pushing the fadora she was wearing up, and it was the truth, besides Natsuki being in her underwear, she did have an apple in hand, and scrapped up knees because she had fallen out of the tree.

"Hiii, this is just like middle school, and Sabrina-chan, don't use the dying will bullet for such things." Tsuna says, picking up his daughter and leaving Reborn with his.

"Fnnn, he's right Sabrina-chan, only use it for more important things." Reborn says, picking her up and taking her to her 'mother'.

"Ma ma, what did Sabrina-chan do this time, caro?" Lambo asks as Reborn hands his daughter, who had fallen asleep, to the other man.

"She shot Natsuki with the Dying will bullet again." Reborn says, acutally quite proud of his daughter and Lambo shakes his head, going to Sabrina's room and putting her in her bed.

"You know, you should really tell her not to shoot people for no reason, you're the only one she listens to." Lambo says as Reborn pulls the green eyed male onto his lap.

"Fnnn, she'll get rusty if she doesn't shoot people. I told her not to shoot you." Reborn says, rubbing his 'wife's' baby bump and Lambo sighs, shaking his head and being to tired to argue.

"Baci me, caro." Lambo says and Reborn smirks, following that order and sealing his lips over the others in a kiss before their child kicks against his hand, distracting the both of them.

"Fnnn, it's definately going to be a boy." Reborn says, praying that the child doesn't inherit Lambo's afro of hair.

"I was hoping for another girl." Lambo says, praying that this child takes more after him.

- End -

Reborn: Fnnn, I see you've learned some Italian.

Largofan: Most of it's taken from other fanfictions, want to do the translations?

Reborn: Caro means dear, and Beci me means kiss me

L: -nods-

Kamina: And this is pairing is going on the 3 shot list, so don't be unmanly and request it again!


	249. Chapter 249

Largofan: Xan-chan! Quick, do the disclaimer!

Xanxus: -scowls- Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna was nervous about having Haru and Kyoko sit in on the meeting with the Varia, but after the trip to the future, the 2 refused to be left out of anything anymore, and Haru had demanded to come.

Everything is going fine until Lambo gets to close to Xanxus, annoying the irritable Italian, and is smacked.

"Hahi! Lambo-chan! Are you okay?" Haru asks, picking up the crying boy. "Haru won't forgive anyone who hurts Lambo-chan!" She says and then punches Xanxus right in the face, shocking everyone, even Reborn, and there is silence for a few minutes as Xanxus touches the cheek Haru had punched and looks at the self righteous girl and Tsuna honestly thinks Haru is going to be killed when Xanxus's hand darts out, but instead of hitting Haru, he takes her chin between his finger and thumb and kisses her on the lips, making the girl go red.

"Girls should be like that." Xanxus says as Haru's heart starts to hammer in her chest and she squeezes Lambo.

"Hahi! Haru's heart feels like it's going to burst. Haru can confidently say that she's fallen in love with Xanxus-san!" Haru says and Gokudera, Tsuna, and Reborn all get a strange feeling of deja vu as Xanxus smirks and pulls Haru onto his lap.

"Fnnn, anyway." Reborn says, getting the meeting restarted, since it was an important meeting, and besides, Haru always did say she was going to be a Mafia boss's wife.

- End -

Xanxus: -snorts- At least it's with a fucking girl.

Largofan: -glomps Xanxus- That's the spirit! And I know they've been short, but thats the point, so please don't ask for them to be longer.


	250. Chapter 250

Largofan: Okay, do the disclaimer Kyou-chan

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money, or I'll bite you to death.

- Start -

When Haru told Tsuna that she was in a relationship with Hibari, he feared for his female friends safety.

"Hii, just becareful, I don't want you to get hurt." He tells her and she smiles.

"Hahi! I'm tough, don't worry about me." She says and he sighs.

"Well... congratulations, I'm glad you've found someone." He says and she smiles and hugs him, she had been heart broken when she found out he was gay.

"Thanks Tsuna-san, now Haru just needs to get you a boyfriend!" She says.

"Hii, don't you have a date with Hibari-san tonight?" Tsuna says, changing the subject.

"I do!" She says, Tsuna's plan working and he helps her get ready.

Hibari, oddly enough, comes right to Tsuna's house to get Haru for their date, and Tsuna wonders just how he knew, but doesn't ask.

Hibari takes Haru to a small carnival and they're both in their kimono. Haru happily clings to Hibari, who is unused to it, but uses it to his advantage to make sure every male in the area knows that Haru is his, and even wins her a few prizes.

"Hahi! Kyouya-san, lets go on the ferris wheel!" Haru says and Hibari nods.

"Alright." He says, smirking a bit while she isn't looking, since he had already asked -cough,threatened,cough- the operator, and when they reach the top the ferris wheel 'breaks' stranding them at the top.

"Hahi! Scary!" Haru says, clinging to Hibari to the point that she was basically in his lap dispite the safety belt. Hibari's smirk widens and he wraps his arms firmly around her.

"Don't worry, we're safe." He assures before kissing her to 'distract' her. Haru smiles into the kiss, feeling safer already, and happily kisses back, making the 5 minutes that their 'trapped' at the top fly by.

- End -

Hibari: At least I'm with a girl.

Largofan: Yep, and the first one was way back in chapter 67, and I offically love my Desktop Search thingy

L: Aren't you forgetting something?

Largofan: Oh yeah, and a character is the same weather it's them of now, or TYL!, so, while it was cleaver to try, requesting the same pairing repeatedly with some being TYL! versions, doesn't mean I'll go over 3 shots with the pairing


	251. Chapter 251

Largofan: Whoot! Another Tsuna-pimp pairing!

Tsuna: -Blushes- Hii! Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna was starting to get nervous as the 3 girls stared at each other. This was all Reborn's fault, since he made Tsuna go on a separate date with each girl because Tsuna had started to like them all the same. The 3 had found out, and where now staring each other down.

"Boss, who do you like best?" Chrome asks and they all 3 turn on him at once.

"Hii, I like you all the same. I wasn't going to go out on dates with any of you cause I couldn't choose and then Reborn forced me to. I'm sorry!" Tsuna says and the 3 look at him and then each other before going into a huddle, which makes Tsuna even more nervous and he wonders if he shouldn't run for it.

"Alright! We've decided to share you." Kyoko says and Tsuna goes red.

"S-Share me?" He asks.

"Yes, we all like you, and we don't want to ruin the friendship we share, so we'll have a square relationship." Chrome says, making a square with her fingers.

"Besides, if you are the last of the Vongola, that means you have to have lots of children!" Haru says before hugging Tsuna and kissing him.

"Haru!" Kyoko and Chrome shout a bit jealously.

"Hahi, first come first served!" Haru says before she's nudged out of the way and Chrome kisses Tsuna next before letting Kyoko have a turn.

"We have to share." Chrome scolds and Tsuna wonders if this is a dream as the Kyoko locks the door to his room and the 3 check it over before turning on Tsuna, and attack, clothes getting thrown off.

Outside the door, Reborn, Nana, Iemitsu and Bianchi all had their ears pressed to the door to try and hear what was going on and who Tsuna choose. They all blush when they realize he hadn't choosen one, but all 3.

"Nana, our little boy is a ladies man!" Iemitsu whispers as Nana cries a bit.

"I know! We're going to have so many grandchildren!" Nana says back excitedly.

- End -

Largofan: -giggles- The last bit came to me totally out of the blue and made me laugh, so I added it


	252. Chapter 252

Largofan: do the disclaimer please Luce-san! Aka, Uni's mom! -hugging Luce-

Luce: Don't own, don't sue, no money, right?

- Start -

Gamma opens the door and a small girl tackle hugs him.

"Daddy!" She shouts and he smiles.

"Hello Princess." He says, picking her up and kisses her on the head as he shuts the door to the suburban home and carries her further into the home and smiles at his wife, Luce.

"Oh, hello darling, did you have a good day at work?" She asks before kissing him on the lips.

"It was great sweetheart, I got a promotion." Gamma says, pulling his wife closer.

"That's wonderful dear." She says and they kiss again.

"And you know what that means Princess?" Gamma asks, looking at his daughter, Uni.

"Oh! Can I get the Littlest petshop Atheletic Center Daddy?" She asks.

"It sure does." He says.

Gamma wakes up with a snort and looks around before sighing sadly.

_Just a dream._ He thinks, rubbing a hand over his face as his door creeks open.

"Gamma? Are you awake?" A small voice asks.

"Yeah, I am princess, you have a bad dream?" He asks as she comes in and sits next to him.

"Uh huh, can I sleep with you?" She asks.

"Of course princess." He replies and tucks her in next to him.

- End -

Luce: Gamma wishes.

Largofan: Well, it was Gamma's dream, and the conditions where Gammaxyou with Uni as your daughter

Luce: Well, you did it relatively well, don't see why you're called a pervert.


	253. Chapter 253

Largofan: Nya, haven't written for this in forever! So sorry, though it makes me super happy to see people are still adding this to their favorites list, so thanks everyone!

Dino: Largo-chan, you know, this really doesn't go together. - Everyone is in the pink Love me uniforms and Akatsuki cloaks -

Largofan: Who cares? It's warm -buries face into collar-

L: This is the second part of the GokuderaxClaire pairing requested by Sakiccchi. The first part was in chapter 227.

Hisoka: And as always, don't own, don't sue, no money -club-

- Start -

Gokudera glares as Claire giggles at something that psychopathic prince said, and wishing he was closer so he could hear what they where saying. He then sees the blond prince look at him and smirk before leaning in closer and putting his hand on Claire's arm. Gokudera sees red and looks at Yamamoto.

"Baseball idiot, I'll let you go on a date with Elena with out me tailing you if you hit that fucking prince in the head." Gokudera says and Yamamoto perks up.

"Aha, alright." He says and looks around before Fran hands him a large rock, watching eagerly. Yamamoto looks at the rock, and then at Belphegor, who wasn't paying attention anymore and was starting to lean in toward's Claire, as though going to kiss her, and he stops worrying and throws.

Gokudera smirks as there is a satisfying thud as the rock hits the stupid prince on the tiara he always wore. Belphegor goes flying from the force of the hit and is knocked out. Fran giggles and Gokudera pretends he hadn't instigated it and was just looking to see what had happened.

Claire was at Belphegor's side, shaking him slightly and Gokudera goes over with Squalo.

"Oh my god! I think he's dead!" Claire says, completely unsuspicious.

"Voi! We aren't that lucky." Squalo says before kicking Belphegor, causing the blond to grunt in his unconscious state before picking him up.

"What happened?" Gokudera asks.

"A meteor hit him in the head!" She says and Gokudera has to repress a laugh as he takes Claire's hand.

"That's to bad, come on, I'm tired of talking to the baseball idiot." He says.

"Don't be mean. I'll have to ask Belphegor where he got his boots another time." Claire says.

"What?" Gokudera asks.

"Oh, Belphegor and I where talking about fashion. He likes my new head band because it looks like a tiara and asked me where I got it." Claire says and Gokudera feels slightly guilty, but then pulls Claire closer and kisses her on the cheek.

"I'll buy you the damn boots." He says and she looks at him in surprise, wondering what brought this on, but then smiles and kisses him.

"Thank you Hayato." She says and he smirks.

"No problem." He replies.

- End -

Largofan: The prompt was Gokudera getting jealous because Claire was showing interest in Belphegor, and I think I managed to nail it pretty well, though I did make Claire a bit Nanaish in her naivity.

Dino: And Elena is from chapter 242, Largo doesn't have the requestor's name in it, but she has Gokudera being like Elena's super protective older brother.

Largofan: And I needed some reason for Yamamoto to agree to help Gokudera, so I thought it worked.

L: As always, make requests please.


	254. Chapter 254

Largofan: Gah, it's been so long since I've written for this, but I've finally gotten inspired again.... and have an idea for this short.

Dino: It has been a while

Xanxus: Che, what ever, don't own, don't sue no money trash.

- Start -

Xanxus scowls at the girl in front of him, annoyed that he was being used as a guard.

"Xanxus-san, would you like some more cake?" Kyoko asks.

"No." Xanxus says and watches the girl eat, wondering why he was here.

"Fnn, you'll see." Reborn says from behind Xanxus and shoots Kyoko in the head. Xanxus raises an eyebrow, wondering why the arcobaleno had done that.

Kyoko rips out of her skin, a yellow flame on her head. She slaps her hands against the table, breaking it in half and Xanxus wonders what kind of monsterous strength the girl has before Kyoko grabs his shirt and pulls him toward her, kissing him.

"Xanxus-san, I really like you, please go out with me." She says and Xanxus looks at her surprised before she puts him in a head lock, choking him and he can see why Lussuria is afraid of her.

"Answer me." She says.

"A.... Alright." Xanxus says and Kyoko happily cuddles him.

- End -

Xanxus: - Looking through the chapter when Kyoko is first hit by the bullet - You know, that's not normal, she shouldn't be that strong.

Largofan: I know


	255. Chapter 255

Largofan: And now for a continuation. I really liked the first one, so lets hope I can keep it up.

Gokudera: What was the first one?

Largofan: Later, do the disclaimer.

Gokudera: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Gokudera yawns as he watches the chick flick on TV. He was only watching it because Chrome wanted to watch it, and when it came to his girlfriend, Gokudera would do pretty much anything.

Chrome smiles as she comes back into the room with a bowl full of popcorn and curls up next to him.

"Did I miss anything?" She asks.

"No." Gokudera replies and it isn't long before he's completely bored with the movie and looks at Chrome, starting to nibble on her ear. It doesn't take long for Gokudera to completely distract Chrome from the movie and the 2 are happily making out, things getting a bit more heated.

"Nee-chan!" Fran shouts and the 2 break apart.

"What is it Fran-chan?" Chrome asks.

"Mukuro-sama said I should come in here." Fran says, sitting between the 2 and Gokudera mentally curses while Chrome sighs and they go back to watching the movie.

_Kufufu, there is plenty of time for that later my cute Chrome. After you're married._ Mukuro says and Chrome blushes, but gives up.

_Fine Mukuro-sama_. Chrome thinks and wonders how Gokudera will handle that.

- End -

Gokudera: -_-' What century does Mukuro live in?

Largofan: I dunno, but I think it's cute.


	256. Chapter 256

Largofan: Whoot! I'm now on my new laptop and I'm super excited. I finally decided on a Sony Vaoi and it's this lovely gunmetal color.

L: Largo-chan is very happy, she had been planning on getting a Toshiba, but didn't like the color, and then saw the Vaio and fell in love with it.

Largofan: Yep, everyone say Hi to Dahlila.

Kamina: Dahlila? That is so unmanly! - is hit my Largofan -

Largofan: Who cares? Anyway, Kuro-chan! Bel-chan! Do the disclaimer please!

Mukuro: Kufufu, don't own, don't sue

Belphegor: No money, or I'll turn you into a hedgehog

- Start -

_If you where gay, that'd be okay, I mean cause hey, hah, I'd like you anyway_

Mukuro chuckles at the song his cute Chrome was listening to, thankful once again for the fact that all the core Varia members where gay.

"Ushishishi, you know Mukuro, if you where gay, that'd be okay." Belphegor says as he swaggers over.

"Kufufufu, who says I'm not? You know, if you where queer, I'd still be here." Mukuro replies, wondering how far the blond would take it. Belphegor's smile grows and he gets closer and leans down. Mukuro closes the gap and the 2 kiss.

"Ushishishi, but I'm not gay." Belphegor says, pulling away.

"Kufufu, liar." Mukuro replies and Belphegor smirks and kisses him again, showing that Mukuro was right.

"Come, lets have tea." Belphegor says and Mukuro smirks.

"As you wish." Mukuro says.

- End -

Largofan: This one had a prompt, the song 'if you where gay'

Kaku: Which Largo, of course, knows by heart.

Largofan: Yep, sorry it's short though, I couldn't think of how to make it longer

Dino: And as always, make requests!


	257. Chapter 257

Largofan: Alright! I'm back and am going to work hard! I started taking Intro to creative writing and when we talked about how writing the teacher said you had to set dead lines! So I'm going to start off with this. My goal is to write one short a week! The goal is 500, and if I miss a week I have to run laps! My fat ass doesn't want to do that! So wish me luck… Also, if I make it to my goal, I'm going to spend an entire pay check or more on anything I want! Wish me luck!

L: Largo-chan will also not be writing or accepting any more OC's.

Largofan: I know some of you have requested OC's that haven't been done yet and I won't be doing them. I feel bad about it but the OC's have been throwing me off so there won't be any more OC's, flame me if you're really mad, but I'm not going to change my mind on this.

Kamina: That's manly.

Largofan: Anyway, on with the story! Yamamochan! Do the disclaimer!

Yamamoto: Ahaha, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"You ready little guy?" Yamamoto asks the 5 year old in cow print.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is always ready!" Lambo shouts and puts the catcher's glove on. Yamamoto looses his smile as he drops into a pitcher's stance. Lambo gets about a second of clarity before the ball tears the glove out of his hand. Lambo does what he does best and starts crying.

"Aha, sorry about that little guy. Are you hurt?" Yamamoto asks, jogging up to his side.

"T-Tol-er-ate! Wah!" Lambo cries and pulls out the 10 year bazooka, shooting himself with it. The 2 are enveloped in smoke and Yamamoto finds himself crouching down by a 10 year older Lambo who was crying.

"Ara, are you alright?" Yamamoto asks.

"No! R-Reborn said I was ugly!" The guy from the future sobs and Yamamoto is confused.

"You're not ugly, he's probably just ribbing you." Yamamoto says and hopes it's the right thing. Lambo looks at him with red rimmed green eyes.

"R-really?" He asks and Yamamoto grins and smiles before he finds himself locking lip with the green eyed Thunder guardian.

Lambo breaks the kiss, which Yamamoto was just starting to enjoy and sniffs.

"Thanks Yamamoto-san." Lambo says before there is another puff of smoke and a crying 5 year old is now in front of Yamamoto. He grins.

"Don't worry little guy, it'll be alright." Yamamoto says and kisses Lambo on the cheek. 

- End -

Largofan: To be honest this was a bit longer then I had been intending, but I like it.

Kaku: She was originally going to have it be similar to the HibarixTYL!Lambo, but then changed her mind.


	258. Chapter 258

Largofan: Gah! Only 2 days!

L: Largo-chan means she's been procrastinating and she has 2 days until she has to run if she doesn't make her dead line.

Largofan: Yeah, anyway, Kyou-chan, do the disclaimer!

Hibari: Don't own, don't sue, no money or I'll bite you to death

- Start -

Ever since Hibari had gotten a taste of the foreign looking cow man, he had been hungry for more, so he had been on the look out for him. It was annoying how hard that other teen was to find, but his patients is reward when he sees the foreigner crying with Sawada trying to comfort him.

Hibari stalks over and grabs the cow print shirt, lifting the other up and kissing him on the mouth until there is a puff of smoke and he finds the annoying cow brat in his hands.

"Hii! Hibari-san?" Tsuna asks.

"Explain herbivore." Hibari growls and Tsuna stutters out a response.

"I see." Hibari says and scowls that he'll have to wait 10 years for the one he wants, but decides the wait might be worth it before putting the cow brat down and giving him some of the candy he had confiscated.

- End -

Largofan: I know, it's short, but I couldn't really think of what to write for this pairing, the first one is back in chapter 15 if I remember correctly.


	259. Chapter 259

Largofan: Alright, don't wanna run even though my teacher has us write an original short story this week as homework. I managed it, but still

L: And she's been writing bleach fan fiction

Largofan: Shhh! I'm not sure if I'll publish it! And I've decided to stop kidnapping characters, so Dino-chan, do the disclaimer

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Kufufu, subtly Hayato-kun, subtly." Mukuro chides. He had been surprised when the Vongola storm guardian had come to ask him about illusions. He had excepted only because he was on his best behavior since Tsunayoshi had not only gotten his sweet Chrome actual organs, but he had gone against the advice of Reborn, the whole of the Vongola besides Chrome, most of the mafia, and had fought the Vindice to get him freed. As much as Mukuro wanted to be unaffected, he was touched by Tsunayoshi's belief in him.

"Shut up!" Gokudera shouts in frustration, 'subtly' wasn't his strong point.

"Temper Hayato-kun, how will you ever get a girlfriend if you can't even properly woo her? You have to be subtly." Mukuro says, getting closer and brushing Gokudera's bangs out of his face. Mukuro had to say the academic look suited Gokudera, his hair held back in a low pony tail and thick framed glasses perched at the end of his nose. Mukuro leans forward as his hand trails down Gokudera's red face and uses one finger under his chin to lift his face up. Mukuro places a chaste kiss on Gokudera's sputtering mouth.

"So cute Hayato-kun, just like your little cat, now, can you see which one is the real me and which are the illusions?" Mukuro asks as there are suddenly many of him and Gokudera starts trying to blow them all up in his embarrassment, much to Mukuro's amusement.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I know it isn't very long, but I think it's good, as always, please request!


	260. Chapter 260

**D18**

**Yamamoto/Chrome**

**Yamamoto/ Brook (from pokemon) falling in love with the cervello's girls LOLByakuranxXanxus (yeah it's crack!)SpannerxYamamoto**

**LalxFemViper**

**Yamamoto x ChromeBasilxTsuna**

**TsunaxUni**

**TYL!TsunaxAria**

**ColonelloxLamboxReborn- Colonello and Reborn fighting over lambo**

**HibarixTsuna**

**DinoxTsuna**

**GammaxShamal-having coffee, friendship or rivalry**

**Lal MirchxSkull-prompt: Reborn and Colenello are picking on Skull**

**RebornxBianchi**

**RebornxLuce**

**Alright, enough of that. Now, since Uni and Gamma pairing had already been exceeded, why not give Gamma something he would most likely enjoy? Lets pair him up with Luce (guessing she is the Giglio Nero Family boss) in a 3 part series without Byakuran interfering. Start with a first meeting, marriage(after joining Vongola if you wouldn't mind writing it like that), and the two having Uni (With Tsuna being the girl's godfather maybe?).UnixFuuta**

**BelxBasil**

**Lampo(First Thunder)xTYL!LamboxRomeo**

**I've tallied up to here**

**MorettixLussuria**

**BelphegorxHaru**


	261. Chapter 261

Largofan: Holy shit, this in a continuation and the first one is all the way back in chapter 96!

Dino: It is, I thought you said it was pretty popular?

Largofan: It is, now do the disclaimer'

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Kyouya! Did you have to bite me so hard," Dino whines as he looks at his lover from where he was standing in front of a mirror. There was a rather severe looking bite mark right on the base of his neck.

"Don't be such a herbivore Bucking horse," grunts Hibari as he shimmies into his slacks.

"I'm not being a herbivore! You broke the skin and my collar is going to be rubbing against it," whines Dino, pouting as he fingers the mark. Hibari walks over to him, wrapping his arms around the older male's waist and sucking on the mark, making Dino moan lowly.

"Yes, but now no one is going to wonder who your lover is… or think it's Romario," Hibari hisses against the mark and it all clicks in Dino's head. He smiles and turns around in Hibari's grasp and hugs the Japanese male.

"Is that what this is about? Silly Kyouya," Dino laughs softly and kisses his lover. "No one thinks Romario is my lover and the people who matter know it's you, who cares about the rest?" he asks and Hibari kisses him back.

"I suppose," the younger says and Dino pulls away.

"Good, now come on, we have a meeting with Tsuna," Dino says, throwing a shirt on and buttoning it up.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, wasn't to sure, and if you notice, I'm starting to use more correct grammar. This is because my Creative Writing teacher, annoying as he may be, is hammering home the point of proper grammar. So I'm going to start trying to use it. So if you notice I slip up, please point it out and help make me a better writer!

L: You also need to explain your name

Largofan: Oh, right, a few of you have asked if the Largo part of my user refers to Largo from Mega Tokyo, and yes, yes it does. I absolutely love him in about the first volume of the series, or when they're doing the 4 panel comics. After that the creator took out a lot of the humor and started making it more shoujo-ish and I stopped reading.

Kaku: And the titles

Largofan: Right, another person has asked that I go through and put titles on all the chapters so you know what the pairing inside is. I will only do this if like 20 of you review and say you want me to, right now 2 of you have mentioned it. The rules for this is that you must be logged on and only ask once. I don't want like 3 people to just keep reviewing under different, non logged in, usernames to get me to 20.

Hisoka: Largo-chan has checked and since the One-shots have 74 favs, there are more the 20 readers, so she isn't asking for the impossible -heart-

Largofan: Yeah, so if you want me to go through and label all the chapters, request that I do, while you are logged on, thank you


	262. Chapter 262

Largofan: I love it when I don't have do the disclaimer myself

Chrome: -waves-

Dino: And the first one was way back in chapter 109

Chrome: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Chrome sighs as she leans back into Yamamoto's chest. They had just finished taking out an up and coming family that had tried selling drugs in Vongola territory. The boss had tried to talk to them, but they had shot at him.

"Aha, well, that was pretty easy, huh?" Yamamoto asks, wrapping his arms around her and she looks up at him and nods. It had been easy, the family hadn't even had box weapons.

"Mukuro-sama has told the boss that we finished the mission," Chrome says and Yamamoto grins, taking her hand as they walk out.

"Great, you know, besides just getting to be with you, it's really nice that I don't have to report in when I have a mission with you," Yamamoto says, kissing her hand and she gives him a small smile, the boss always had either her or Mukuro-sama with him. Chrome and Yamamoto had been together since just after the fight with Shimon and she had been so worried about him after he was attacked. Thankfully, the Vongola had managed to find a surgeon, Dr. Graves, who could properly fix the damage. She had also worked with Shamal and Midori to give Chrome her organ transplant.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asks Yamamoto after helping her into the car.

"I don't know," Chrome says, she didn't normally do anything after a mission and Yamamoto's grin turns into a smirk before he darts in, kissing her on the lips.

"Then how about dinner and then we go back to our hotel room?" He asks, his voice slightly rough and Chrome blushes brightly, knowing that tone and her Takeshi's less then innocent side and nods. Yamamoto's smirk turns back into a grin.

"Ahaha, great!" he chirps as he starts the car.

_Kufufufu, he's a wolf in dog's clothing,_ Mukuro-sama says in the back of her mind and she has to agree.

- End -

Largofan: I don't believe Yamamoto is as sweet as he seems.

L: Explain Dr. Graves

Largofan: Oh yeah, Midori is more of a scientist and can help with things like male child birth, but, she isn't a surgeon, and Shamal seems more like he deals with just sickness. Dr. Graves came along because I needed a surgeon, and she's from a scrapped story, so she worked


	263. Chapter 263

Largofan: And I gotta keep moving on!

Lussuria: She went shopping yesterday and then to class

Largofan: -nods- As always, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Yamamoto smiles when he sees Bianchi cooking in their kitchen. Once they had started seeing each other Bianchi had all but taken over on his flat away from head quarters. He slinks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on hers. He'd been gone for a month on a mission and missed his girl friend.

"You're back early," Bianchi comments leaning back into him happily. She wasn't expecting him for another two weeks, but the surprise was welcome.

"I got done early, they weren't as strong as the reports said," he grumbles into her hair and Bianchi knew that he was still trying to calm down from his mission. She sets down her knife and turns in his arms, hugging him closer.

"Good, I missed you," she tells him, smelling his cologne and can feel him chuckle more then she can hear it. He tilts her face up to see him.

"I missed you to, that's why I hurried," he says and she smiles before kissing him.

"Well, I'm lucky then," she says and Yamamoto looks at her confused.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because, most men in the Mafia would have stayed away the full six weeks and had a girl on the side," Bianchi says and Yamamoto's eyes, narrow, loosing their humor and a shiver runs down Bianchi's spine. This was exactly why he was such a good assassin, he had a great poker face.

"You haven't met to many men in the Vongola then," he says and she realizes she had insulted most of the boys and mentally winces.

"The tenth generation Vongola is different," she says and he relaxes a bit before kissing her again.

"Ahaha, besides, I don't think I could handle another girl on the side. You're more then enough woman for me," he says, relaxing and Bianchi smiles happily.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I still think that Yamamoto has a darker side, but I didn't want to feature it to much in this.

Kaku: All men have a dark side

Largofan: You would know - Read One Piece for more details -

L: And please request, Largo-chan still plans on writing, at the least, 500 of these

Largofan: And I'm super sorry! This will be updated late. My step dad is hoarding the Internet again!


	264. Chapter 264

Haru: -bursts into the bomb shelter- Hahi! Haru came the second she got your invite! Don't own, don't sue, no money!

Largofan: -laughs- lets get on with the story then

- Start -

"Hahiiii! Kaa-san! Tou-san!" a shrill voice squeals and the two break apart before a small form bursts into their room and jumps between them.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Haru coos at their daughter.

"Reborn said he's going to be testing me on the Vongola history tomorrow and he only just taught it to me today and I'm going to fail and then he's going to shoot me!" the girl balls and Tsuna knows just how she feels. Tsuna hugs his daughter.

"Tsunami-chan, you'll do just fine. You're smart like your kaa-san. You're not dumb like me," Tsuna says.

"Tou-san, you aren't stupid," Tsunami says.

"Hahi, no he isn't, and neither are you. Reborn won't be unreasonable on his test and the only reason you'll fail is if you don't get any sleep," Haru says, kissing her daughter.

"Can I sleep in here, please?" Tsunami asks and Tsuna pulls the covers out from under her and Haru helps him tuck their daughter under them.

"Of course you can princess," Tsuna says and Tsunami quickly passes out.

"Hahi, you're such a good father Tsuna-san," Haru says and Tsuna smiles at her, kissing her over Tsunami's head.

- End -

Haru: -starry eyed- Hahi, Haru loves it!

Largofan: Well, I'm glad, and this is the third shot in this series, so I'll no longer be taking requests for it. 

L: Don't forget the reviews

Largofan: Oh yeah, now, I like requests, but please, for the love of my sanity, don't try and comment on every single chapter! Now I don't mind if you read a chapter and you happen to really like something I do in it and comment, that's appreciated, or if I do something really bad. But I don't want 200 comments of 'lol, that's so funny' or 'lol, that's good'. I know I've said this before, but people are still doing it, so please don't, because I don't like having to read through it all because their might be a request in there some where.


	265. Chapter 265

Largofan: And even though I'm currently obsessed with Sanctuary, I'm going to keep on trucking -eyes shift to the side-

Kaku: Why is there a dead mouse in the corner?

Largofan: I don't know, I'm waiting for my step dad to get here and get rid of it

L: Anyway, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Haru shivers and sniffs, wondering why this happened to her. The only good thing about being trapped in a cave is that she was with Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-kun and not Gokudera.

"Ahaha, well after the last time we were lost in the woods, I did some research, so we should all huddle together to keep warm," Yamamoto says.

"Hahi!" Haru shouts, blushing at the thought and Tsuna goes rather red as well. None of them want to freeze though, so get close and take off their coats, wrapping them around the three of them.

Haru blushes as she's sandwiched between the two, and she is a lot warmer now that she has Tsuna's arms wrapped around his waist and Yamamoto's arms slung around her shoulders and Tsuna's. They where all pressed together and Haru wishes she had some sort of proof because none of her friends at school where going to believe this.

The three talk quietly while they wait to be saved and when they are, Haru is so happy.

"Are you alright?" Reborn, who no longer is in his Arcobaleno baby body asks.

"Hahi, yes," Haru says.

"Ahaha, of course," Yamamoto says, an arm slung around each of them, holding them to his sides.

"Hii, we're fine Reborn, thanks to Yamamoto," Tsuna says and Reborn nods, throwing a blanket over all of them.

"Get warmed up," he orders before walking off.

"Hahi, thank you guys," Haru says and kisses them both on the cheek.

"Ahaha, no problem. First I get to snuggle with a cute girl and my best friend, then I get kissed in thanks for it. Are you going to kiss me to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks and Tsuna goes bright red.

"Fnn, that's the proper way of saying thank you Dame-Tsuna," Reborn says. Tsuna blushes and kisses Yamamoto on the cheek, making the taller grin.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, wasn't to sure as to what to do with this one

Dino: I think it's done well

Largofan: Thanks

L: And as always, make requests


	266. Chapter 266

Largofan: - in sugar coma-

L: -shakes head and keeps on eating candy-

Lussuria: She shouldn't have tired to keep up with you L-kun -heart-

Dino: -Covers Largofan with blanket- Of course, we have to keep on going

Kaku: So don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Shouichi didn't know quite how he had lucked out and ended up with Kyoko in his arms, clinging to him right after he had entered the kitchen, but he was embarrassed and rather pleased with it.

"Shouichi-kun! There's a spider!" Kyoko cries and Shouichi looks to see a small spider scurrying across the counters. Shouichi smiles slightly before grabbing a paper towel and catching the spider, and letting it crawl out the window before shutting it. He feels Kyoko sag in relief against him.

"Thank you Shouichi-kun!" she says and goes to kiss him on the cheek, but he turns to face her and gets it right on the lips. They both turn bright red and pull away, stuttering in embarrassment.

- End -

Dino: That's still just creepy

Kamina: No its not! Its manly!


	267. Chapter 267

Largofan: - Recovered from diabetic coma - I don't want to write a play!

L: It's for your grade, you have too

Largofan: But I don't want to! Anyway! In Celebration of 200,000 hits to this collection of one shots, it's time for another Ranking party!

Fuuta: Yay! I helped with this one!

Largofan: Yep, and still in first place, with 71 requests, is Tsuna! Congratulations, you're still king!

Tsuna: -Smiles awkwardly as the king's crown is put back on his heads - Thanks for requesting me

Largofan: In second place, with 55 requests, is the reigning 'queen' Hibari!

Hibari: - glares at Largofan, but lets crown be put on his head -

Dino: Congrats! I'm still so proud!

Largofan: He still has you beat by almost double, you only have 27 request Dino-chan! Now! In third place, our Prince and still the most popular in the Varia, Belphegor!

Belphegor: Ushishishi, but of course, only the prince can be in the princes' position!

Largofan: But of course, more importantly though, with our first upset in the rankings, the once fool is now the Magician! With 31 requests, is Yamamoto! Congratulations! - gives Yamamoto the Magician's cap -

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, thank you all very much!

Largofan: Now, with only a one point difference in number of requests, our new fool, with 30 points, is Gokudera! - puts the fool's cap on him -

Gokudera: -rubs nose- It was nothing, now request me more so I can beat the Baseball Idiot!

Largofan: Alright, now, the rankings in the Varia, the first one, obviously is Belphegor.

Belphegor: Ushi, such a spot isn't princely.

Largofan: I know, in the Varia's 2nd spot, with 18 requests, is the boss, Xanxus!

Xanxus: - snorts -

Largofan: In the Varia's 3rd and final spot, with a one point difference with 17 requests, is everyone's favorite shark, Squalo!

Squalo: Voi, whatever

Largofan: Ye whatever? What sort of answer is that?

Squalo: Voi! Shut up!

Largofan: Finally, the Girl's rankings! Your favorite femme fatal, with 27 requests, even besting her male half by 2, is Chrome!

Chrome: -Blushes- Thank you all very much for your requests

Mukuro: -hugs Chrome- Kufufu, congratulations my cute Chrome!

Largofan: Your second favorite female genius, with 17 requests, is Haru!

Haru: Hahi! Thank you all very much! Please keep requesting me!

Largofan: And in third place, with 12 requests and a true Mafiosa and Assassin, is Bianca!

Bianca: Thank you all, please request me more, and with Reborn!

Largofan: And that's it until there is something else to celebrate, like 500,000 hits or my 500th chapter!

Everyone: As always Request!

Largofan: PS, this is going to be late, super sorry! Internet problems


	268. Chapter 268

Largofan: Alright! I'm a bit happy with this pairing cause I just finished Soul Silver for the second time! Whoot!

Brook: Eh? Soul Silver?

Largofan: Yep, I am the Pokemon master! I beat Red! Anyway, read the sign please

Brook: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

The Cervello didn't quite know what to do when they met the Mountain flame using Brook. Brook was just happy to see a bunch of pretty girls.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you all!" he says and kisses the nearest one on the cheek and then the next and the next. Asking each their name. More surprising is that he can tell the difference between them, making them warm up to him.

"How the hell…" Shamal grumbles as he watches his student easily win the group of woman over and tries to make a move only to get a heel to the face.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, didn't have to much of an idea of what to do but I knew Brook was going to have to have a Mountain flame, and having Shamal teach him also seemed a given

Brook: -looking at pictures of the Cervello with hearts in his eyes-


	269. Chapter 269

Largofan: I'M SORRY! I worked every day but Monday last week and my task keeper agreed to let me have last week off from updating, but never fear, I'm back on track and I'll try to warn you next time I take a week off!

Byakuran: -stuffing his face with marshmallows- Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Xanxus scowls at his lover, who was really the opposite of him in pretty much everyway.

"Oh come on, please Xan-chan?" Byakuran asks, holding the item up.

"No way is hell," Xanxus replies, pushing the item away.

"I'll make it worth it for you," Byakuran says, moving so he's sitting on Xanxus lap, his pale skin contrasting against Xanxus' tan and pale eyes meeting dark red.

"No way in hell," Xanxus says, standing firm. Byakuran pouts and holds up the edible, marshmallow briefs that he had specially ordered for Xanxus. Xanxus takes them, stretching them out before tossing them into the fire.

"Xan-chan!" Byakuran wails, watching them melt as the smell of toasted marshmallow fills the air. Xanxus looks at his pale lover and grabs his chin, tilting the pouting mouth toward him and kisses him.

"We don't need candy underwear to spice up our sex life," Xanxus growls and Byakuran pouts.

"You could have just let me eat them," he pouts and Xanxus rolls his eyes and kisses the slighter man again. Sure, in another dimension they might have been enemies, but in this one, there biggest argument was over marshmallow underwear.

- End -

Byakuran: I like that idea, marshmallow underwear

Largofan: I just gave him a dangerous idea. Anyway, I'm sorry again for skipping a week and please make requests!


	270. Chapter 270

Largofan: Aargh! I hate my scanner! If you're following my Pokemon Gijinka pictures on deviant art, I'm up to Kakuna and my scanner is refusing to scan!

L: She's very upset over this.

Largofan: Of course I am, that's why I bought the damn thing in the first place. Anyway, Spanner!

Spanner: -appears out of a floor tile- Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Ahaha, yeah, not sure what happened," Yamamoto says as he looks at the foreign blond.

"Don't lie, this is the third time you were goofing off and wrecked it," Spanner says, and Yamamoto laughs guiltily.

"You got me," he says and Spanner shakes his head as he replaces the monitor.

"Be more careful. I told you to stop playing around by your computer," Spanner chides, wondering if he will be able scavenge anything from the monitor.

"Ahaha," Yamamoto laughs before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and stealing the lollipop out of his mouth. Yamamoto happily sucks on it and Spanner pouts at his fellow rain type.

"Hey, that's mine," Spanner says and Yamamoto pulls away.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Yamamoto teases and Spanner looks at the taller, dark haired teen's face and pouts. Yamamoto sighs and gets closer. "Come on, I'm sorry. I was just teasing," he says and Spanner darts forward, stealing the lollipop and kissing his boyfriend before putting it back in to his mouth. Yamamoto grins and hugs the blond.

"Aha, you're getting sneakier and sneakier," he says and Spanner lets himself be hugged while he puts up a new monitor.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I totally think Spanner is a rain type and can see Yamamoto ruining his computer with a baseball

Dino: I can too, at least the Yamamoto part, not sure about the rest

Largofan: Alright, and as always, make sure to make requests!

Kaku: -clears his throat-

Largofan: Oh, and this one will be late, I'm sorry


	271. Chapter 271

Largofan: It's been forever since I had one of these

Lal: One of what?

Largofan: You'll see, disclaimer please

Lal: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Lal shakes her head a the fact that every male in the room was shocked that Viper was, in fact, a female.

"Mu, stop staring dumb faces," Viper says, not bothering to make her voice sound more masculine like she had done before the curse had been put on them. Colonello, being an idiot, grabs Skull between the legs, making the purplenette squeak with shock. Lal smacks him.

"Don't be stupid, of course Skull is a guy. Come on Viper," she says, taking the illusionist by the hand and leading her out of the room.

"Thanks Lal," Viper says.

"No problem, I know you don't like being stared at," Lal says, pulling Viper closer and the smaller female stiffens for a second before resting her head against the taller woman and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I suppose I missed you," Viper says and Lal laughs.

"Still so cold, I know just how to warm you up though," Lal says before kissing the shorter woman before hearing a squeak. The two break apart and see Skull blushing.

"S-Sorry Lal-senpai, Viper-senpai," he says before hurrying off the other way.

"Come on, lets move somewhere more private," Lal says, hurriedly leaving her lover to her room to get reacquainted with their adult bodies.

- End -

Lal: -blushing and hits Largofan in the arm before leaving-

Largofan: Ow, but yeah, I don't think I've had a yuri paring since chapter 34

Everyone: And request!

Largofan: And I'm sorry this is being posted late!


	272. Chapter 272

Largofan: -hugging Chrome in her Shimon Uniform- Kya! No matter what you're in you're just to cute!

Chrome: -blushes- Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Sachie! Put that down right now!" Chrome and Takeshi shout as they watch their three year old daughter pick up one of Gokudera's dynamite.

"Bu' I wan ta make fireworks like Hayato-jii-san!" Sachie says as her mother takes the dynamite from her hand.

"Not until you're older and not with out Hayato-jii-san, now it's bed time young lady, or Santa won't come," Chrome says, putting the dynamite out of the reach of her daughter and puts the small girl to bed.

"Ahaha, think you can help with this?" Takeshi asks, looking at the sloppily wrapped present.

"Of course," she says, shaking her head at how bad her husband was at wrapping presents.

The two work like elves to get all the presents wrapped and under the tree before morning.

"Ahaha, kind of makes we wish we still lived in Japan," Takeshi says and Chrome gives him a look before holding some -fake- mistletoe out of the decoration box and holding it over his head, kissing him on the lips. "Hmm, never mind. I like this tradition," he says, pulling his wife to him and kissing her more deeply.

"That's what I thought, now hurry up, you're the one who wanted to buy her all these presents," Chrome says and Takeshi grins.

"Yes dear," he says.

- End -

Chrome: -Blushing-

Largofan: Yeah, wanted to do something for Christmas and I figure if they're living in Italy, which is a largely Christian nation and they're both in the Mafia, they would be expected to celebrate Christmas, and what little kid doesn't want Santa to come bring them a lot of presents? Merry Christmas, Belated Happy Hanukah, and early Happy Kwanza and Boxing day.

Kaku: Or in other worlds

Everyone: Happy Holidays!

Largofan: And this is the last one, the second one was in chapter 262


	273. Chapter 273

Largofan: First off, I took last week off because of work and I'm sorry since this one is going to be late.

Lussuria: Ufu, tell them the good news

Largofan: The good news is that after many ups and down, I have finally got a heater for my aquarium, and after all but two of my fish dying, which was depressing, it's safe and I'm starting to restock it. I currently have three ruby reds, a flame dwarf gourami, and a powder blue gourami along with my pleco who survived from before!

Kaku: What does this have to do with anything?

Largofan: I wanted to share and Lussuria thought it was a good idea too'

L: Anyway, Basil, please do the disclaimer

Basil: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Basil smiles as he looks at his lover and rests his head on their shoulder. It had been years since they had first got together after the other had kissed him while in dying will mode.

"Basil, it's to early to be up," his lover groans, holding him closer and burying his face in Basil's hair and Basil chuckles, not surprised he had woken the other up.

"Tis, but I find myself awake," he says and the other pulls back and one amber eye was cracked open to look at him. Basil chuckles and kisses the other brunette, who kisses back tiredly before pulling away and pulling him into a hug.

"Go back to sleep Basil," Basil's lover says and Basil chuckles again.

"As you command, Sawada-dono," he says and there's a snort of amusement and he's given a squeeze.

- End -

Largofan: The first one was way, way, way back in chapter thirteen. I don't think I've had a bigger gap in pairings. Plus I wasn't sure what to do, so I thought a bit of fluff was a good idea.

L: -clears throat- and?

Largofan: Oh, and, I'm sorry to say it, but I'm officially putting my FemTsuna fic on Hiatus. I keep pulling up everything only to stare at a blank screen for hours. I'm super sorry, and I will keep trying to write for it, cause I do have ideas for further on in the story line, but with how I'm doing it, I just can't skip ahead.

Lussuria: Ah! No fair!

Largofan: Sorry Suria, I'll keep trying, and I really appreciate everyone who's reviewed!


End file.
